Sladin One Shots
by Alonein-Darkness7
Summary: Slade and Robin in different one shots. Most will be SladexRobin and some might simply be fights or implied SladeRobin, a few SladeRobinRed X or RobinRed X. Updated regularly, and I call the pairing by the name of Sladin, hence the title. Reviews loved!
1. Rebirth of the Apprentice

**Title:** The Rebirth of the Apprentice  
**Author:** Jordan Herbert

**Rating: M **for topics of masturbation and rape  
**Genre:** Angst/Slash/Drama  
**Pairing:** SladeRobin, or what I like to call Sladin  
**Summary: **It started when Robin was on a normal patrol one night but then when he's caught off guard he finds himself back in his apprentice uniform and with Slade. Only this time, Slade's planning on keeping Robin utterly defeated and only his. R&R please!

**

* * *

The Rebirth of the Apprentice **

Robin moaned as his eyes slowly fluttered open. His hand immediately went to his aching head and he slowly sat up. He was cold but that was probably because of the cold, metal floor he was lying on. He couldn't remember what happened, where he was, or how he got here; he just knew he felt a lot of pain all over his body.

He looked up at the spotlight above him and winced at the harsh light. Without it though, he would be in the heavy shadows that covered the rest of his surroundings, all but the full circle of light directly focused on him.

Slowly shaking his head he sat Indian style on the floor and tried to remember what had happened, but nothing came back to him. He was out on patrol like normal and he was thinking when…something happened. Why couldn't he remember?

He pounded his fist into his hand as frustration overtook him when suddenly his masked eyes widened in shock. He wasn't in his normal outfit, but he was clocked in all too familiar attire. He was once again wearing his Slade's apprentice uniform.

Suddenly he remembered and the night rushed back to him all at once. Almost as if it was like a flashback in a cartoon or movie…

_Robin's POV_

When I was little, like most children, I was afraid of the dark. But that was when I was little, _really_ little; _my parents were still alive _little. I always thought that there were monsters hiding in the dark that were trying to get me. Hiding in the darkness and waiting for the perfect moment to steal me away and drag me into the dark forever.

Then I became Batman's sidekick and I learned that there really were things hiding in the dark. I also learned that I could be one of those things that lurked in the dark and use the darkness to my own advantage. So, my fear of the dark dying many years before I even met Batman, I became a part of the darkness to catch those who used the covering of night as an excuse to steal and break the law.

I hid in the dark and stalked my prey, no longer afraid of the things that went bump in the night because I knew I could bump back, _harder_.

Suddenly I found what would become my prey for the night; a robot that belonged to Slade, one of his minions. I knew Slade was back, Beast Boy had encountered one of his look alike robots already when he had gone after "Terra". Watching the robot look around its surroundings and enter into a creepy looking warehouse, I quickly stepped into the street light and prepared myself for an attack. I suppose I should call the rest of the Titans, let them know that I had a lead on Slade; they didn't even know that I went on night patrols. Technically, it was 4:30 and so the night had passed and it was now early morning hours.

I quickly pushed the thought of contacting my friends out of my head; I didn't need their help to take down Slade; he's _my _mortal enemy and besides, one of them could get hurt. I won't have their pain on my conscious because I'm not a strong enough leader.

I was ready to follow after the robot when two strong hands pulled me back into the shadows. In that moment my thoughts of childhood came back to me. The monsters had gotten me.

I felt my monster's hands grope up my chest and wrists then to my face. Before I had time to react any more than my struggling against the unknown monster a wet cloth was placed over my mouth and nose. I quickly realized the familiar scent of chloroform and increased my struggling. I heard a soft laughter behind me; my attempts of escape amusing the creature.

Its hot breath brushed over the back of my neck and ear, sending shivers up and down my spine like crazy. The chloroform was starting to take affect on me and my thoughts were starting to blurry. I leaned against my captor as I felt my knees start to quiver. "Relax Robin," the monster purred in my ear, "it will all be over soon." I recognized that voice and before I blacked out, I knew who my monster was; Slade.

_3rd Person P.O.V_

Robin looked at his outfit in disgust; just the thought of wearing the thing again made him want to hurl. Then another thought had occurred to Robin; Slade had changed his clothes. Robin's eyes widened again and he quickly tried to stand up only to have his knees collapse on him and cause him to fall on his elbows back to the ground. The chloroform was having after effects on him but he didn't care if he had to crawl; he was leaving this place.

"Robin," Slade's voice from the surrounding darkness, "I'm glad to see you again in your better attire and fully awake." Robin tried to stand again but crumbled onto his knees. "Well, maybe you're not at your full health but you are awake nonetheless."

"Slade," Robin finally found his voice, "what do you think you're doing?"

"I told you once that you were chosen to be my apprentice but you managed to refuse me once your friends were no longer in any danger." Slade stepped into the light and Robin slowly rose to his feet. He managed to stay standing this time but his knees shook; warning him of the possibility that they could give out any minute. "So I decided that maybe you weren't destined to be my apprentice and I sought another one.

"Terra; at first the girl made a wonderful apprentice, but then she refused me as well. But now I'm back at the beginning and I've concluded that my first choice had been the correct one. Robin, this time you don't have any choice in the matter; you're going to be my apprentice for now and forever." Slade strode forwards and placed his hands on Robin's shoulders. Robin wanted to punch him, kick him, back away, do something, anything, that would get him away from Slade's touch, but he couldn't move.

"Wha…What did you do to me?" Robin lifted his gaze to see Slade's eye sparkle with delight at Robin's masked fear.

"Did I ever tell you how I controlled Terra? How I planted neural controllers into her suit and therefore controlled her entirely? Well, I decided that my neural controllers had worked well enough on her so they would work on you as well. From now on Robin, you won't be doing anything I don't want you to and you'll be doing everything I do want you to do. You're mine now Robin, fully mine and mine only." Robin felt like he couldn't breathe, as if he was choking on the air itself. He wanted to run away more than ever now but he couldn't get his legs to move.

Though his hands did start to move, only they weren't listening to him; they were listening to Slade; doing what he wanted them to do. His hands were on his chest and they slowly started to run down his form until they landed directly below his belt.

"Stop!" Robin wasn't sure if he was yelling at his hands or Slade but he did know _what_ Slade wanted from him now.

"I told you Robin, I'm in control now." Slade cupped Robin's chin and Robin could swear that for a minute he could see through Slade's mask as he practically saw Slade smirking at his pain. His hands slowly pulled his belt off, he wanted to shudder at the 'thud' as it hit the floor, and then began to draw his zipper down. Slade's hand remained on his chin, forcing him to continue to look at Slade, while the other ran to the back of his head and gently massaged his scalp. "Now be a good boy and apologize for running off on me and maybe I won't make this so painful for you."

"Please Slade," Robin clutched his eyes closed to try and stop the swelling of tears in his eyes, "don't do this." He couldn't stop the tears and they began to trickle down his face. Slade's gloved thumb brushed the tears away roughly. Robin leaned forward as his hands pulled his pants and boxers down to his knees in unison with one swift motion.

Slade chuckled at Robin's pleas. "Even though I'm in control, my little bird, you are the one who's doing this."

"Stop," Robin sobbed, "Slade, please, stop. I don't want to; please don't make me do this." Robin gasped as his hands slowly cupped and began to tease himself as they ran softly and slowly over his member.

"Now Robin, why would you want to stop something that has yet to begin?" Slade released Robin's face and circled behind him. Robin wanted to scream from this torture, to cry out for someone to help him, to moan in pure pleasure as his hands began to grow faster and harder. But he didn't do anything but bite his lip and attempt to repress the moans and gasps that slipped out of his mouth anyway.

A loud gasp of surprise echoed around the room as Robin felt one of Slade's large, ungloved hands on his vulnerable ass. Robin heard the sound of another 'thud' and wanted to desperately be able to shudder as he realized that Slade had dropped his own belt to the ground.

An even louder gasp drowned the previous one completely out as Robin felt an intrusion at his entrance. "And this is when it begins." Slade murmured as he plunged deeper inside the small boy; utterly violating and defeating the young hero as he was ripped open for the first time, but it was surely not about to be the last time the tortured soul would be used. Slade was in control now and this was only the beginning of Robin's new apprenticeship.

**

* * *

A.N. **Did you like it? I love SladeRobin and I know this is a total lemon, but Sladin is my favorite flavor! Anyway, this is a collection of SladexRobin fics that often come to my mind and I'll be updating randomly. This was one of my darker stories and in some of the other ones I'll be posting Robin will probably be a bit more willing and Slade might show some actual emotion. Reviews are cherished and reviewers are loved, so please click the button down there. 


	2. Not Robin

**Title:** Not Robin  
**Author:** Jordan Herbert

**Rating: K+ **for impliment  
**Genre:** Humor/Parody/Angst

**Pairing:** Implied Sladin and some SladeSpeedy but not really

**Summary: **Poor Speedy is always getting confused for his doopleganger Robin. But what would happen if even Slade got them mixed up?

**

* * *

Not Robin **

He was happy to be hanging out with all of the Titans of the world. Really, they were all nice enough and each had their own story to tell, except for that one mute kid of course. But it had been a week since they had all temporally moved into the Tower and he really just needed to get away from all of the noise.

Walking down one of Jump City's many streets he smiled as he hummed softly, creating the only noise for that night. He loved this city even if it was always in danger it had its peaceful moments and he was glad to have the chance to experience one of them. But being a hero he should have expected not to get a break not even when he desperately needed one.

As three robots lunged at him from out of an alleyway he mentally kicked himself in the head for not bringing a communicator with him. He had a feeling that this night had stopped being peaceful and he would need some help to just stay unharmed. But he didn't have to worry for a while as one of the robots knocked him over the head with a blunt object and knocked him unconscious. In fact, for however long he was out he didn't even have to bothered by the loud turning of gears as well. But when Speedy regained his consciousness he began to worry again.

"You should have known that I wasn't about to just disappear from your life Robin." Speedy growled as he heard some deep voice from the surrounding shadows. He heard dark laughter as a response to his growl. "Like I had said Robin, I don't expect anything between us to have changed and so it's not going to. In fact, if anything, things are going to…" The voice suddenly stopped and the owner finally stepped out of the shadows and into the light.

Right away Speedy knew who the man was just from the pictures he had seen in Robin's room. Slade. "You're not Robin." Slade stated as he stared at Speedy. Speedy stood up and reached for his bow and arrow only to find them missing.

"Duh," he stated. "I'm Speedy, SPEEDY, not Robin and I'm so sick of people always getting me confused with him."  
Slade nodded as he continued to look the boy up and down. "You must admit that you and Robin do share the same physical traits. Even my robots mistook you for being Robin so I'm not too surprised to learn that you're often mistaken for him." He sighed. "It also explains the confiscated bow and arrow instead of the normal belt and bo-staff."

"Yeah, look Slade, I know you and Robin are arch foes and everything and I'm sorry to disappoint you for ruining whatever plans you had for him but since it's obvious that I'm not him could I have my stuff back and leave already?" Speedy asked.

Slade looked at the orange haired kid and shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Even though you are clearly not the one I want you can still be useful to me. My plans aren't ruined either just delayed for a bit and now I have a slight change in them; I now have a hostage to get to Robin instead of having Robin himself." Slade smirked behind his mask. "So Speedy, I suggest you behave if you want to see the other Titans again in the health that you are in now because you're just my bargaining tool now for achieving Robin. Besides, like I said before, you and robin share similar physical traits so I suppose you could still be a bit useful to me."

Speedy felt shivers creep up and down his spine. Robin was right about this guy when he had described him; pedophile.

* * *

**A.N. So I pretty much just did this because I wanted to poke fun at Speedy for always getting mistaken for being Robin. Besides we all knew Slade would mix them up as well at least once and I always wanted to see how Slade would react to seeing another Robin. In this fic, I made him not really care because his plan for Robin had consisted of two things really; apprenticeship and fun in bed! Speedy is worthy for at least one of those situations.**


	3. Questions and Colors

**Title:** Black and Orange  
**Author:** Jordan Herbert

**Rating: K+** for dark and serious discusion  
**Genre:** Angst/Implied Slash  
**Pairing:** SladeRobin, or what I like to call Sladin  
**Summary: **Taking place sometime during the season one finale "Apprentice". Robin's thoughts are getting the best of him and he really wants to know more about Slade. Slade seems willing to answer some questions, besides, what could be the harm in that? The boy is simply curios and wishes to learn about his master, but will he learn too much for one night? Or will Slade be the one to learn something?

**

* * *

Black and Orange **

Robin stared at Slade's back as the madman continued to be hunched over a table working on some new contraption that Robin could only predict meant trouble. He had been standing in the same spot for the past half hour, just staring and waiting. Finally he dared to speak his mind. "Can I ask you a question?"

Slade stopped and turned his head so his single eye could look at the boy. "Curiosity is a sign of intelligence but sometimes it can end up being the cause of a person's death." Slade preached. "But if you're willing to take that risk then be my guest; ask away." Slade turned back to his gadget and continued to work. Robin remained silent for a minute and Slade figured that he had decided to not ask after all. He figured wrong.

"Why black and orange?" Slade stopped again and his shoulders tensed as the question was asked. He placed the weapon and tool down on the table as he again turned his head only to the small boy.

"You really want to know?" Slade asked as he remained his calm and in control voice. He wasn't about to allow the boy the privilege of catching him off guard by the unexpected question. But Robin pressed on. "Yeah, I mean of all the colors you chose black and orange. Do you really like Halloween or something?" So innocent and yet so unaware of how deep a question he had just asked.

Slade turned around fully now and took a few steps toward Robin. He pointed to the orange side of his mask. "Orange represents me in a way; all colors have meanings and personalities and I best relate to the color orange. Orange, in temporal terms, is defined as the present and represents energy, consuming physiological potency, power, and strength. It is the expression of vital force, of nervous and glandular activity. Thus, it has the meaning of desire and all forms of appetite and craving.

"Like me, orange is often driven to achieve results; to win; to be successful. It desires all things that offer intense living and full experience. It also generates an impulse toward active doing; sport, struggle, competition, and enterprising productivity. That is why I choose orange to adjourn my outfit." Slade folded his hands behind his back as he watched Robin absorb all the information just given. Maybe Slade had been a bit personal and had given the boy too much detail but since the child was now his apprentice he supposed it couldn't hurt to open up a bit. After all, it's not like there wasn't anything he didn't know about Robin and it wasn't too fair to have the advantage of knowledge over him as well as the advantage of just about everything.

Robin nodded his head and locked his gaze with his master. "What is black's personality?" Slade inwardly cringed as he sighed. He really didn't like talking about himself but then again the boy was technically asking about the color black, not him.

"Black is not a color, strictly speaking of course, but instead an absence of all color; an absence of all personality. Black conceals and has come to mean such things as hiding, fearful, or bad experiences but I don't believe in those meanings too much. I'd rather like to think that black is just mysterious, if anything, providing a sense of potential and possibility." Slade stared as Robin as the boy rubbed his chin in thought. "Did I answer your question?"

Robin slowly nodded his head and his arm went back to his side. "So," he paused and chewed his lip a bit. Slade hated it when he did that, such a habit was rather annoying to him. "You're basically saying that you're half dead on the inside." Robin stated boldly as he looked straight into Slade's eye.

Once again the boy had caught Slade off guard. He knew Robin to be daring and bold, but he hadn't expected the child to be so blunt. "I suppose you could say that." Slade agreed and he brought his hand to his masked chin and began to think of the best response for this situation. But he didn't have to because Robin began to talk again.

"But even someone half dead is still alive; still able to feel and express themselves." Robin was so knowledgeable for someone of his age. "Being half dead is simply a way to express themselves because they were killed by someone internally and then became utterly confused and lost. And if someone killed someone internally then someone else can resurrect that person as well."

Slade was seriously shocked. Since when was Robin so deep and profound? Perhaps Slade didn't know everything about the boy. "What makes you think someone dead can be saved?"

"Because someone half dead is determined to be alive by not allowing themselves to become truly and fully dead. They don't wish to be stuck in a mysterious abyss they were put there by someone else and they need someone to help them out." Robin smiled. "Your heart may be half black but that doesn't stop the other half from feeling Slade."

Slade blinked and suddenly he had no idea how to respond to something Robin had said. Normally it was the teen in this role and him in the other one, when had they switched positions and why wasn't he aware of the turn of events? But the words had struck a nerve with him; he had always thought that his heart had become numb and there was no hope in having it feel again.

"I," he paused as he continued to search for the correct words. "I suppose you're right Robin," he needed something else to say, something to catch the boy wonder off guard and put him back in his preferred position. "But that doesn't mean that you can save me."

"I'm a hero Slade," Robin's smile disappeared as a concerned frown appeared in its place. Was Robin concerned about Slade? "It's my job to save people and I'm not about to give up on someone who desperately needs to be saved. Not now, not ever."

"Who even said I wanted to be saved and by you nonetheless?" Slade really didn't like this conversation and he wanted it to be done with so he decided he would end it simply because he had the power to. "Now remain quite while I continue preparing your newest weapon."

Slade turned around and walked back to his table. He picked the gadget up and began to morph its design again but he couldn't help but freeze again for what seemed like too many times already for that night when he heard Robin's voice again.

"You never said that you didn't." Slade willed himself not to look at the boy to not even tense. He continued to work on the device but he couldn't help but feel his chest becoming awfully warm. Perhaps Robin was the one who could melt the glacier around his heart; maybe he could be the one that would make him love again.

* * *

**A.N. Okay the last chapter wasn't really Sladin enough so I hope this might hold you guys over. I know it's not slash but I thought it was really cute anyway. Besides, haven't you guys ever wondered why Slade chose orange and black for his mask? Those are my reasons why but I'd like to hear what you guys think.**


	4. The Game

**Title:** The Game  
**Author:** Jordan Herbert

**Rating: K **for confusion and random hugging  
**Genre:** Humor/Parody/Fantasy  
**Pairing:** Implied Sladin but you kind of have to squint and tilt your head to the side  
**Summary: **What would happen if Slade started to use really confusing tactics to seemingly win against Robin in a new sort of game? What happens when Robin plays back? Really dumb, but still you have to think what would happen if they randomly hugged each other while battling or something.

**

* * *

The Game **

When Robin had received the note that told him to come alone to the piers he had been ready for whatever Slade was planning. He had plenty of weapons in stored in his belt and he was prepared to fight Slade and stop him from whatever he wanted to do. But Robin hadn't expected this.

Slade wrapped his arms around him and pulled him off the ground into a seemingly loving embrace as Robin remained motionless. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't continue to be mad at the man now that he was hugging him without any sort of threat or known devious action. Robin could only blink and rest his head on Slade's muscled shoulder.

"Um…Slade?"

"Yes, little Robin?" Slade rubbed the boy's back with one of his hands as the other held his form off of the ground.

"What are you doing?" Robin finally asked.

"Winning the game," Slade chuckled and slowly lowered Robin until the boy was standing on his own two feet again.

"I…I'm so confused." Robin looked up at him and Slade nodded in approval.

"And that's why I won this round Robin. Try hard and you might be able to win someday." With that said Slade strode past the boy and went to work on his next plan.

-------

They had finally arrived at the chosen warehouse and Slade was prepared for them. He had many robots behind him and was about to start his explanation of his newest device and how he would end up with what he wanted this time but he stopped before he even started as he became dazed.

Slade was completely surprised as Robin ran forward and wrapped his arms around the mastermind's waist. Slade's hands rose in the air and he stared in astonishment as Robin nuzzled his head against his chest. Slade looked from Robin to the other Titans and could tell by their expressions that they were just as surprised and stunned as he was.

Starfire's mouth was open, Beast Boy kept muttering 'Dude', Cyborg's eyes were wide, and Raven kept shaking her head as if the scene in front of her would disappear if she rattled her brain enough. They were confused and he couldn't blame them, but then again they didn't understand the game that Robin was playing right now.

Slade placed his hands on Robin's shoulders and the boy looked up at him. Robin had a big smirk on his face and Slade chuckled softly. "Touché Robin," Slade remarked as he ruffled the boy's hair. Robin removed his hands from Slade's waist and started to walk back towards his confused team.

"I win this time Slade." Robin looked over his shoulder to the criminal genius and smiled as Slade nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes, this round is yours, little bird, but next time I'll win." Slade chuckled as he made his way out of the warehouse.

* * *

**A.N. I'm so sorry for that but the thought has been bothering me for days and demanded that I write it down. But really, what would Robin do if Slade just hugged him instead of hitting him? What would Slade do if Robin gave him a hug? This was what I thought they would do so flame me if you think I'm stupid. Go ahead,** **I'm waiting for the heat. Anyway, I promise that the next drabble will be better, hopefully!**


	5. Wrong

**Title:** Wrong  
**Author:** Jordan Herbert

**Rating: T **for implied sex and language in rants  
**Genre:** Angst/Slash/Drama  
**Pairing:** Less detailed Sladin  
**Summary: **Robin rants about some of the things that really bothers him about Slade. Slade listens but doesn't really take any of the information to heart as all he can think about is simply driving into the boy.

**

* * *

Wrong **

He walked into the bright circle of light and he stared into the darkness. He had been doing this for too long and it was so wrong. The way he would leave his friends in the middle of the night to spend it with him; it screamed bad. He really shouldn't have come tonight, or ever, because the man was just so wrong.

"You're cruel, sadistic even. You do whatever you want to get a hold of something that catches your attention. You never stop and think about how your actions might affect someone else's life and if you did you didn't care about the outcome too much to stop from doing it anyway. Not to mention how much of a sore loser you are; you can't stand for anyone to beat or outsmart you and if anyone does you make sure to extract vengeance on them.

"Everything I stand for you desire to destroy and you don't care about who stands in your way to do so. You harass me and haunt me until I have no choice but to come back to you. Even then you continue to taunt me and declare that I'm weak. You're constantly belittling me by calling me a child or little. Then you always claim me to be 'yours' like I'm some sort of object one can own." Robin paused as he panted lightly then another thought came into his head.

"And you're so damn dominate all the time!" He was going to scold the boy for using such language but decided that it would be better not to interrupt. After all, he was on a roll and he felt it better to just let the boy release all of his feelings into this outburst.

"I mean I can understand why I don't get top because of our size difference and all but why must I always be in the same degrading position? There are other positions and I know you know that but you insist on choosing the same one.

"You always say that we're so alike but I don't see the similarities as much as the differences. You're a killer, an assassin, paid to kill and doing so without hesitation. You're a constant threat to innocent civilians and you get pleasure from that fact. You're amused by others' pain and you enjoy dishing it out. Namely, you're a type of poison and truly pure evil. You're just so wrong!" Robin closed his mouth and stood at attention while he waited for his reply.

"And that's exactly why you like me." He finally stepped out of the shadows and titled his head to one side slightly as he looked at the boy before him. "Now, are you done with your little rant Robin? Do you feel better now?"

"Yes Slade." Robin's head started to lower but then Slade's gentle yet strong hand titled it upwards to meet his gaze.

"Excellent," he purred because when he talked with Robin on night's like this he always purred. "Then I can 'dominate' you again now," Slade paused as he considered something. "And maybe after we'll do try it again in a different position if you so wish it."

Robin smiled and nodded his head as he followed Slade back towards the bedroom. The door closed behind him and moments later moans and gasps were all that was heard in the dark lair.

Robin left about an hour later and as he slid back into his own room in Titan's Tower he sighed. It was so wrong and he knew it, but he also knew that he would do it again and again every night until his team caught on. Then when they did catch him he'd leave them and live with Slade, where he would continue to do so many wrong things and enjoy them nonetheless with the older man.

Why did being so wrong give him such an amazing feeling? He didn't know, but he didn't particularly care as he drifted to sleep in the wee hours of the morning with a grin on his face.

* * *

**A.N. **I'm just throwing them out here this weekend! Wow, I've been writing Sladin and Sladin X all weekend when I should be working on my World Cultures report. I guess I'll start that now then. At least this one was better than the last one, in my opinion only, but I'm still mad at myself for not reaching my point of expectation. I am currently working on a few other drabbles though and I'm really liking them but I can't work on them when my parents are in the room, so that should tell you a bit about what's to come from me lol! 


	6. Now More Than Ever

**Title:** Now More Than Ever  
**Author:** Jordan Herbert

**Rating: T **for suggestions  
**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Angst  
**Pairing:** Sladin in a more talking than anything else sort of way. I'll try to get some an action drabble to come out next  
**Summary: **After 'Things Change' Robin learns from Beast Boy that Slade is back in Jump City. Robin needs to see Slade again because he has so much he needs to say, wants to ask, and he needs Slade's help in figuring some of his confusing emotions out. It had started out as a search but Robin had never expected that he would find much more than he was looking for.

* * *

**Now More Than Ever**

Robin opened the doors to Pier 41 and looked around the empty warehouse. He took a few steps in before he stopped and looked up at the rafters above and found that no one was there; he was completely alone. He sighed disappointedly; he had been visiting this spot every night since he had returned to Jump. He also had visited Slade's old hideout, both of them, as well every night before he checked the pier. He was once again looking for Slade but what he didn't know was why exactly he was searching for the masked assassin.

It was his job to bring down Slade, he reasoned with himself in an attempt to understand the strange lust he was having for Slade lately, the strange feelings of sadness when he didn't see Slade and the slight hope that he had every night when he went out to begin his search. It wasn't lust though, he tried to convince himself, it was just curiosity and the need that he had to bring the villain down once and for all. Besides, he had wondered what happened to Slade since the last time he saw him; fighting along side him in an attempt to bring Trigon down.

"Looking for me Robin?" Robin's heart raced in excitement. He turned around and saw Slade standing in the doorway. He knew that if he had revisited Slade's old 'hangout spots' eventually the villain would come from his own curiosity. He knew that because Slade was just as curious about Robin's actions as Robin was about Slade's.

"What have you been up to lately?" Robin asked as he crossed his arms over his chest to take on his normal role of being a smug teenager.

Slade shrugged his shoulders and closed the warehouse's large doors, entrapping them alone in the big warehouse. "The usual mischief, but I kept being interrupted while I planned on attacking because each night my monitors would flash on and, to my surprise, would show you. Taking a stroll down memory lane Robin, or do you really miss me so much that you hoped to find me?"

Robin's hands flew to his sides and immediately they were balled up into tight fists. "Of course not, all my memories of you haunt me enough during my nightmares that I don't need them during my waking hours as well! I really just wanted to find you to tell you thanks on behalf of myself and the other Titans for helping us defeat Trigon."

Slade stared at Robin before he started to slowly make his way towards the boy, his footsteps creating a soft pattern and filling the silence of the room. Slade could tell that Robin was acting strange, the boy had for the past week or so; ever since they had returned to the city. "No need to get so defensive little bird." Slade stopped a mere foot in front of Robin. "And you're welcome." He leaned forward and penetrated Robin's gaze. "But why are you really here? You can't really expect me to believe that you came, that you spent a week's worth of nights searching for me, to merely thank me, in fact, I believe you weren't even thinking of thanking me at all but had something else planned."

"Perhaps I also came to take you to jail once and for all." Robin didn't break eye contact as he glared at the villain before him. His heart continued to beat rapidly but Robin couldn't tell if it was from adrenaline or…something else.

"Are you telling me that, or trying to convince yourself?" Slade smirked although Robin couldn't see it.

"I came because I thought you might want to know that I know who you are; I now know all about you." Slade's smirk quickly disappeared only to reappear on Robin's little face.

"Oh really, and how did you manage to do that?" Robin wasn't sure whether Slade was mocking him or was actually interested in knowing how he had managed to come across the information he had been given. Robin figured he would always be second guessing everything that had to do with Slade; it was just how the man seemed to make him be.

"Batman needed a full report from our adventures with the Brotherhood of Evil and I couldn't help but mention how I was surprised by their lack of you." Robin folded his arms over his chest again. "So why didn't you join them? They seemed to have the same goals as you do; destroy the Teen Titans and take over the world."

"I don't like to work in groups, especially when I barely work well with a partner; what with all of my apprentices 'quitting' on me." Slade paused. "Besides, they were planning on keeping you all as ice statues and that's not what I have planned for you and your friends." Robin's masked eyes narrowed but Slade ignored it and stood straight again. "So, what exactly did you find out from Batman?"

"My father," Robin paused as he noticed the small twitch in Slade eye, he continued with a smirk on his face, "told me that you two went back. You were on an assignment together before?"

"In a way, I suppose you could call it that, although we weren't too chummy if that's what you're suggesting." Slade placed his hands behind his back. "Batman and I never had the sort of relationship you and I will always have Robin."

"I'm going to ignore that, Deathstroke the Terminator." Robin's glare intensified.

"I'd prefer if you don't call me that, Richard." Slade glared as well. Robin sighed and shook his head from side to side.

"Bruce told me that you knew of my identity as well as his own."

"And you now know that I was telling you knew my identity the entire time as well. What are you trying to get at?"

"Why did you use your real name and not Deathstroke? Sure Slade isn't a run of the mill name but Deathstroke is known as a villain already. His name and reputation is known and perhaps if we had learned that we were up against the Deathstroke, maybe we would have just given up." Robin referred to himself and the other Titans as he continued. "Did you even have a reason to use your real name or were you just humoring us?" Robin quipped as he stared painstakingly up at Slade. Slade could practically taste how much Robin wanted to know the answers.

"It's not because I thought that Deathstroke would be too much for you to handle, if that's what you inquire to know Robin. And besides, if you and your team had just given up knowing that there was no way you could stop me, than I wouldn't have had as much fun as I did and I never would have accomplished my goal, not that it's quite accomplished yet."

"What is your goal?"

"That's quite a personal question you're asking Robin. If I answer it what would I get out of it?" Slade inquired as he leaned down.

Robin scratched his head and looked at his feet, a habit he normally did when nervous. "I'll answer a personal question you have for me then. Is it a deal?" Robin looked at Slade and he nodded his head. "But we both have to answer fully and truthfully until the other says that they were done explaining themselves." Slade nodded again; it seemed reasonable enough.

"There is a reason I came to Jump City in the persona of Slade, instead of Deathstroke. It's because Slade can be likeable, the Terminator simply can't; he's merely a weapon." He paused, "But my goal didn't call for a weapon, oh no, my goal calls for personality and, even though it may seem like there's not much of that in me, I have more than my alter ego does of that factor. I wanted you to like me Robin, that way you wouldn't be so put off to spend the rest of your life at my side as my apprentice." Slade wasn't answering as truthfully as he was suppose to, but Robin didn't know that and what the boy didn't know meant that it couldn't hurt him like the truth might.

Robin nodded his head. "Why exactly is Slade more likeable than Deathstroke?"

Slade sighed, he really hated talking about his other persona; it brought back too many memories and that was another reason he had taken on being himself instead of the worldly known assassin; escapement from the past. "Because as Slade I'm able to be myself than Deathstroke; Slade is who I actually am and Deathstroke is the name I use when I detach from myself so I can complete my job and get a few thrills. Did I answer your question now?"

Robin nodded his head, satisfied enough with the answer and slightly glad that the Slade had originally came to Jump all because he wanted him as his apprentice. "So," he looked up at Slade, "do you have a question for me?"

"Yes," Slade quickly knew the best question he had for the boy and he also knew that it would be difficult for the boy to answer truthfully for he was probably guessing as well at the true answer, the answer Slade had been trying to get from Robin ever since ha had taken him for his apprentice and, other, selfish reasons. "How do you feel about me?"

Robin was literally caught off guard by the question's bluntness. His eyes widened and he stumbled back a few inches. "What do you mean how do I feel about you? You're my arch foe!"

"Robin, you have to answer 'fully and truthfully' until I'm satisfied with the answer. Go on now, explain all the emotions you have for me; I've got nothing better to do tonight." Slade crossed his arms over his chest again as Robin tried to collect all of his thoughts. "You can start off with the easy one if you really want to; your hate for me."

Robin rubbed the back of his neck and leaned from one foot to another. "It's kind of funny but I don't actually hate you." Robin forced a cough as he stopped fidgeting but looked to the ground. "Of course I do get angry at you though, especially when you mock me, threaten my friends' safety, and toy around with me for your own amusement; like now." Robin glared at Slade then looked back to the floor. "Then sometimes, I don't know, I guess I get jealous..."

"Jealous?" Slade asked. This was definitely going to be interesting.

"Yeah, I mean you're always beating me and you can always outsmart me and fool me as though I was barely child's play to you. The way you manipulated me so easily and then…the whole incident with Terra." Robin lowered his head and his shoulders tensed as he heard a soft chuckle escape from Slade.

"You were jealous of Terra as well? Because she had taken my interest off of you for a moment. But Robin you had your chance at being my apprentice and you refused me. You can't blame me--"

"No I didn't." Robin shot at Slade as he looked up at him. Slade looked at Robin and noticed a slight blush crossing the young boy's face. Robin…was blushing?

"You're blushing." Slade stated and Robin's eyes widened as he turned to look at the floor again. "But please, expand on that. You didn't what, exactly?"

"I didn't," he paused for a while and Slade was about to coax him to continue when he spoke again, "refuse you exactly."

"So are you saying you wanted to be my apprentice?" Slade was utterly surprised.

"No." Robin shook his head wildly. "But I did know that I wanted to learn from you and be with you to learn more about you." Robin knew that if he was actually looking at Slade at that moment the masked villain would have had a field day with how red his face probably was.

"I know that I have potential inside of me that's waiting to be unlocked, that can't be unlocked by Bruce. But," Robin paused as he realized he was saying more than he had to. "We're getting off topic now."

"I suppose, but don't think this won't come up the next time we have this sort of talk." Slade wasn't about to let that topic die completely.

"There are definitely curiosity as well as confusion," Robin continued listing his feelings for the villain. "I'm often flustered by some of the things you say; they always seem to have second meanings and I want to know why I was the only teen superhero to catch your interest. I was rather amazed when I found out that I'd been fighting _the_ Deathstroke, and then…" Robin paused and then mumbled something as he continued to observe at the floor as though someone had painted the Mona Lisa on it.

"What was that last one Robin? You're mumbling and I can't hear you when you mumble incoherently like that. Also, it's just quite rude to not look at someone when you speak to them. Look me in the eye boy." Robin lifted his face slowly and, to Slade's amusement as well as curiosity, it was bright red.

Robin took out something from his belt and held it in his hand as he knew Slade was gawking at his red face. "I said that I also…" Before Slade had the chance to react Robin threw the object at the ground and a cloud of smoke covered him.

"I think I love you." Slade heard the warehouse doors open as the final words were spoken and he knew Robin was no longer in the building.

Robin ran as fast as he could from the warehouse. He looked back as he ran to see if Slade was following him and was relived to not see the villain leaving the place; he wasn't sure if he could face the villain again after saying that, at least not until they were fighting again instead of talking. Too bad Robin didn't have a choice as he suddenly crashed into a solid object that had seemingly appeared in front of him, otherwise known as Slade.

Robin's face was still bright red and when the villain grabbed a hold of his wrists and pulled Robin against him it didn't help his blush disappear. Robin knew that Slade was fast and unpredictable but how did he get in front of him like that? And why was he squeezing Robin's wrists so tightly, so painfully? Did he think that Robin had been making fun of him, lying to him, or something else when he had confessed his secret and confusing feelings for Slade?

"Sl…Slade…" Robin stuttered as the looming figure looked down at him.

"We're not done with our talk for tonight Robin, in fact, we've just seemingly begun. The deal was truthfully and fully and you only upheld the truthfully part; now for the fully part. When you said that you," he paused and Robin gulped, "love me…Why and how?"

Robin tried to pull his hands free from Slade's hold but it only resorted in Slade adding more pressure to his grip.

"Like hell if I know!" Robin screamed as he tugged. He stumbled backwards from his force when Slade released his wrists suddenly. Robin started to rub his wrists and he cursed himself for still blushing because he could feel how hot his face still was.

"I'm a teenaged boy overrun with hormones, who doesn't know anything about his sexuality, and the topic of it never seemingly appearing besides a sex-ed class and a few awkward discussions with Bruce." Robin began to explain himself. "How am I supposed to feel when someone suddenly shows up in my life and tells me that all of his reasoning for everything that he does is because of me? How am I suppose to interpret all of this said man's meanings when he's constantly saying such things as 'it's always been about you' and telling me that I'm so much like himself? How am I supposed to feel about all of that? If you could tell me then I might finally be able to understand something about my messed up life and these confusing emotions that had been running throughout me nonstop since I was your apprentice!" Robin panted and looked at Slade as he regained his breath from his long rant.

He had just told his enemy so many personal things in one night, but it had felt so good to finally open up to someone even if it was to the person who caused half of the problems. He had been keeping everything bottled up too tight and it had suddenly just exploded; he wouldn't have been able to stop himself even if he had wanted to.

"Robin, you're supposed to feel exactly how you do; feelings are something that even I can't control for no one can. Our feelings are exactly what they're meant to be. It's perfectly fine for you to feel that way for me--"

"No it's not! It's wrong and I shouldn't have these feelings!" Robin yelled.

"—and it's perfectly fine for me to return those feelings for you." Slade finished, ignoring Robin's outburst in between his sentence.

Slade would have laughed loudly at the sight before him, if he didn't have such powerful self control and wasn't able to contain himself, because Robin's face had truly became priceless. His jaw was wide open, his masked eyes were just as wide as his mouth, and he looked absolutely dumbstruck; not to mention that the blush on his face was a very dark hue of red.

When Robin finally regained himself he closed his mouth and rubbed the back of his neck. "Life's so complicated some times." He stated as a quiet, nervous, and awkward laugh was forced out to fill in the sudden stillness of the situation. "So…what do we do now?"

Slade walked toward Robin and gently cupped the boy's chin. Robin's face was going to remain red the entire night; they were both convinced of that. "What would you like to do now?" Robin opened his mouth but Slade decided to give Robin options instead of a full choice. "We could walk away and deal with this another day, after you've had some time to think. Or we could go back to my place and," he paused while he searched for his next words, "sort our problems out another way. So which would you rather do?"

"Neither really; I'm not ready for this sort of thing, not at all." Robin wanted to look away he so desperately wanted to stop staring into Slade's hypnotic eye but he couldn't tear his gaze away from the masked man's own.

"We're not going to walk away and pretend like this never had happened Robin; that's not an option and it never will be. I gave you two choices and you can only choose from them, besides, you can't really expect us to go back to your place." Slade sighed as Robin finally broke away from his stare and took a few steps away.

"I'm just not ready to accept these feelings; I shouldn't even have them in the first place. We're enemies Slade; too different to be together; black and white; right and wrong; it would never work. What would people say anyway?" Robin's shoulders were starting to shake and Slade knew that the boy was cold. It was, after all, way past midnight and the breeze coming from the ocean wasn't helping to keep the boy warm.

"First off Robin, I'm too sick and tired at second guessing whether or not I should be making moves on you and if there's a connection between us or not. Know that I know there is a mutual feeling you should be well aware that I'll be showing up even more in you life now than I ever had before.

"Second, we're so very alike Robin and not at all black and white because you are so very grey, little bird; you're in between the two sides. Third, why does it matter what others may think or say? If there opinions really matter than I can make it so you only hear the right opinions or that you don't hear any of their opinions at all."

"Slade don't--"

"But anyway, other's thoughts shouldn't be controlling your actions Robin. You shouldn't let them change how you feel in your heart. But lastly Robin, I want you to know this, even if the rest of the world turns away from you I'll always be waiting to welcome you with open arms. I'll always accept you and when you're ready to come to me I'll be ready to accept you. Now, you're obviously in no mood for anything more tonight; you're cold, emotionally drained, and in need of sleep. I'd offer to walk you home but I don't think your teammates would appreciate that too much."

"They're all asleep." Robin whispered as he looked at Slade.

"Are you implying something Robin?" Slade's eye flickered in amusement as Robin stumbled for words.

"I was…just…not really…no-nothing…" the boy sighed and wrapped his cape around himself tightly as he hugged his arms against his chest. "Never mind. I really do need to sleep, it's really late already." He started to walk towards Slade and Slade watched on, ever hopeful but disappointed, as Robin sailed past the madman and towards his home. "Goodnight Slade," Robin called over his shoulder. He paused and turned back to look at Slade. "I'll…see you soon?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course, my little one, I already told you, now that I'm fully aware of your feelings you'll be seeing me more often now. Pleasant dreams, sweet Robin." Robin smiled and turned back towards his home, slowing making his way there, to his destination of a bed.

He knew that if he had looked back he wouldn't have see Slade, but that didn't mean that Slade had left him. For some reason, Robin was comforted by the thought that Slade was going to be watching him now more than ever.

* * *

**A.N. I think this is rushed and not my best but it seems like I haven't been able to do my best lately. Anyway, I hope you liked that but I need to know if you like fluff or smut better because then I'll know which to write more of. Expect an update soon enough but not as many fics might be coming out of me since Crew, otherwise known as Rowing, has started back up so that makes me busy and tired; two traits that don't help me right better.**


	7. Photograph

**Title:** Photograph  
**Author:** Jordan Herbert

**Rating: M **for topics of sex in an alleyway  
**Genre:** Angst/Slash/Drama  
**Pairing:** Sladin, fluffy Sladin!  
**Summary: **An old picture reminds Robin of some good old days, as well as some bad ones. Good thing someone is there to comfort him in the end, and that someone will always be there for him, they both know it.

**

* * *

Photograph **

Robin smiled at the frame in his hand; he would reminisce about that time a lot. Behind the glass of the frame was a single photo of the Teen Titans. It was taken back while he was still a member, when he was their leader. But he wasn't anymore; not their leader; not a part of their team; not a hero.

He recalled the event that had taken place before the photo was taken. They had just defeated their first villain ever as a real team. They had stopped a bank robbery, they had stopped it together.

They looked so happy in the picture. Beast Boy was on Cyborg's back and making a peace sign as the half man, half machine laughed and placed a hand on Raven's shoulder. Her hood was up but there was a happy sparkle in her eye. Then there he was; in the center and he was flashing a bright smile as he held up a 'thumbs up'. Even worse, there _she_ was; Starfire. She had her arms wrapped around his shoulder and a wide, happy grin as she laughed the entire time.

They all looked so happy. He wished he could have seen them like that one more time but alas, the last time he had seen them they were everything but happy. He had told them, finally, about how he felt and he had told them his choice.

Beast Boy was disgusted and glared at him. Cyborg had been so disappointed and had turned his back on him. Raven wouldn't look him in the eye. Then Starfire, she had cried. She had cried and ran from the room. Cyborg had been the one to tell him to leave. He had told him to 'just leave'. So Robin had.

"Robin," large hands slid down his shoulders and he felt himself pulled into a comforting embrace. "Just forget them Robin, they don't care about you anymore. They never cared about you, not the way I do."

"I know," Robin dropped the frame to the ground and watched as the glass shattered. He didn't care about them, why should he? They hadn't accepted him or his choices, they had all wanted to never see him again; they weren't his friends anymore.

"I love you Robin." A warm kiss was planted on his forehead.

"I love you too Slade."

* * *

**A.N. Say it with me now, "Awwwww." So basically, the Titans weren't too supportive of Robin 'coming out' and so he went out, permanently, on them. Yeah, that was lame I know! But really, Robin left them and went to Slade and he finds himself to be very happy with Slade, might I add.**


	8. Day Off

**Title:** Day Off  
**Author:** Jordan Herbert

**Rating: M **for topics of sex in an alleyway  
**Genre:** Slash/Drama/Humor-to some degree  
**Pairing:** SladeRobin, or what I like to call Sladin, very sexy Sladin in this chapter might I add  
**Summary: **Even masterminds need a day off and while Slade Wilson is enjoying his deserved break he stumbles upon a little birdie. Inspired by a pictured drawn by ZarathePirate on Deviantart. It's entitled Damnit Slade and when I saw that positon I just had to write a story for it. Now there's a colored picture of it as well done by Jesskat83 entitled Wilson, You Bastard. Really there great pictures and I suggest you check out both Zara's and Jess's DA accounts for awesome Sladin pictures.

**

* * *

Day Off **

I sat down on a bench in the middle of the park and began to enjoy the once a month break I allowed myself. Even criminal masterminds needed a day off to just be human every now and again. That's another bonus to wearing a mask; when that day comes no one knows who I am and I am able to relax. What I didn't know though was that it looked like heroes needed a day off as well.

An all too familiar figure walked past the park entrance and his attention grabbing outfit caught my gaze, as well as the other civilians around. He was glaring at the sidewalk in front of him as he headed towards a walkway and pressed the button, indicating that he wanted to cross.

My guess is that Robin is once again angry at his team. They do continuously bother him about his little obsession with me but I see no reason to do so. What is wrong with being so interested in one person? Robin has me on his mind and I have him on mine; there's nothing wrong with that. In fact, Robin's obsession with me is nowhere close to being as powerful as my obsession with him is. Even now I can't help but watch his every movement and already a plan for amusement, on his behalf of course, has formed in my mind. So much for my day off, but then again, a day off with Robin is quite a rare occasion.

He's trying to act casual and just wants to think in peace but he can't help but notice all the looks the people are giving him; they all recognize him and who wouldn't in this city? He is after all their hero. They're probably all just shocked at seeing him acting so normal and not fighting with some villain. I could easily fix that, but I won't, not today, not when I have something better planned.

Whether Robin knows it or not, he's going to finally find out 'who is Slade' today. He's lucky that he caught me in such a casual mood. Also, this has been bothering me for some time now and it's about time I did something about it, but Robin should know what I look like behind my mask by now. It's not that I never wanted Robin to know my face; it wouldn't give him an advantage if he did. In fact if he found out who I was, meaning my other persona, and everything I was capable of, those damnable powers of mine, he would only learn how useless it's been fighting against me.

I quickly rise from the park bench and walk towards Robin. I stand behind him and blend in with everyone else waiting for the light to change. I can tell though that half the people standing around Robin aren't waiting for the light and are instead simply using it as an excuse to get closer to the boy. It pays off to not be dressed in your 'normal' clothes and in 'regular' clothes.

Instead of my usual armored and spandex uniform that I wear I'm simply wearing a black turtle neck and blue jeans. What can I say besides that black just suits me? And of course I'm not wearing my mask. Even though I am missing an eye no one seems to notice my eye patch as all eyes in the group are on Robin.

He's getting irritated at all of their whispers and pointing; I can tell, and I don't blame him. It really is his own fault though; prancing around the city in his uniform. His brightly colored outfit was painfully noticeable and attention drawing even if it was just a regular person wearing it and not a teen superhero.

All the colors on the boy just drew attention to himself; Robin would have been better off wearing casual clothes and his tiny mask. He could have blended in better if he was wearing less noticeable colors, like black and orange; those were colors that looked good on the boy, _my_ boy.

He's completely pissed already as he clenches his fists at his side. He must have really been in a rush to get away from those meddling Titans if he was willing to go through putting up with the city goers instead. Actually, I think he's mentally scolding himself for making that decision.

A girl standing next to him 'accidentally' brushes against him caused by her friends playful pushing. "Sorry Robin," she mumbles as a deep blush rises in her face. He nods his head but otherwise barely acknowledges the girl. Her friends giggle and she pushes them as she then starts talking to them about how they made her look stupid in front of Robin; as if he couldn't hear her and he wasn't standing right beside her trying his best to ignore her.

The light finally turns and we're able to cross the street. Robin releases a sigh of relief as he hurries across the street. He's practically jogging so I make my stride a bit longer as I stay in seeing distance of him for the next two blocks. I wonder how long it will take him to realize that he's being followed.

Not too long for he looks behind his shoulder at me; he always has been paranoid but I suppose he has good reasons for being so. I quickly make it look as if I am going into a store that he had just passed by and he simply ignores me and finally slows down his pace. Another idea has hit me and I quicken my pace and rush past him; of course I casually bump into him and my hand lightly brushes against his shoulder.

He does a double take as I pass and then stops in the middle of the sidewalk as he places a hand on his forehead. He closes his eyes and I duck into an alleyway up ahead of him. Knowing Robin he probably thought he mistook me for someone else and will continue walking as if nothing happened. As he walks past the alley I knew I was right about him, but then again, aren't I always right about my boy?

I quickly grab his arm and tug him into the alley using some force to make sure he gets thrown back far enough so no one else passing by will interrupt us. As his small form flies into a back of a building and he slumps into a pile on the ground I scold myself for using too much strength. I don't want to damage my little bird before I even get a chance to break him in.

But while he's unconscious I can get us farther into the alley. I pick him up bridal style and I decide that if I ever get Robin under my control again he's going to have to eat more; the boy is too skinny to be considered healthy. I turn and walk down the winding alley until I meet up with the dead end. I place Robin gently on the ground and stand next to his limp form.

The sun is beginning to set so most of the city goers will be at their designated homes, meaning they'll leave Robin's shouts for help unanswered. I hope he does scream a bit but not too much or else I might have to muzzle him. I chuckle lightly as a thought of Robin in an actual muzzle crosses my mind.

I look down at his limp form as he slowly starts to stir. I take a step away from him and creep around his back, hidden in the shadows of the surrounding buildings. He places a hand behind his head and moans as he sits up and looks around. He sighs and stands up, brushing himself off, and starts to walk back out of the alley.

I sneak up behind him without him noticing and before he knew it, I had him right where I wanted him. My right arm under his and resting on his stomach as I pull him a few inches off the ground and twist his face to look at me with my other hand. He gasps and his masked eyes go wide but I won't give him time to react. Before he can even twitch my lips are upon his and his virgin mouth tastes so good.

His head tilted back and his eyes closing a bit as the sensation overrides all of his other senses I drag him further into the alleyway once again. He places his hand on my left forearm and his other on my right bicep but I'm not sure if he's trying to pull free or sink further into my embrace. Either way I continue to hold him in the same manner as I lightly drum my fingers over his neck and jaw line.

I want more and I want to go farther but I'm in need of that nuisance called oxygen and I'm sure the boy would appreciate some as well. When I finally do remove my mouth from my little bird's he gasps and I feel his chest heaving up and down. His eyes are shot open again and he's starting directly in my eye as a blush starts right below his mask.

I smirk as I bask in his confusion and I'm pretty pleased in what I have accomplished so far but I want more of him. I've had a taste and now I need the whole thing. He opens his mouth and I'm just about to cover it again with my own, perhaps even slip my tongue into the unexplored territory when he says something that kind of astounds me.

"Slade?" But I do love hearing my name come off of those perfect lips. I chuckle, slightly disappointed that it was so easy for him to figure out that it was me but then again, he was trained by the world's greatest detective; I shouldn't be so surprised.

"Hello Robin, nice to see you again. I'm sure your stunned, to say the least, but tell me; how did you figure out so quickly that it was me?" His breathing is starting to return to normal but his face is getting redder by the moment. His innocence is too adorable and I'm afraid I'm going to take that away today. His innocence, not his adorableness of course; no one could be capable of taking that away from him.

"I know your body structure; we do fight a lot and when we do you always seem to get me in any position that presses me against yourself. I guess I know why now." Robin's tone sounds a bit bitter. Did I upset my little bird too much?

"What's wrong Robin? You don't sound as happy as I thought you would be. After all, here I am completely mask less and without so much as any weapons, just enjoying my day off from my normal villainous actions; you have me completely vulnerable. Why would any of that make you sound so harsh?" I'm playing dumb and I know it bothers him, but he's cute when he's angry. Of course I know why he's mad; he's being taken advantage of and my little boy doesn't like to be used.

"You're vulnerable?! If you're so vulnerable Slade then why am I still in your arms?" I like talking with my little bird and we hardly get the chance to, but then again we hardly get the chance to do what I have in mind for him as well. I doubt this conversation will be as fun as that though so I'll do my best to end it quickly and start my planned activities already.

"I don't know Robin, why are you? Is it perhaps that even without my weapons I'm still able to overpower you? Well, that's to be expected; I am stronger and," I pause as I lean down close to his ear and take my voice down to a seductive whisper, "more experienced than you are." He shudders in my arms and I kiss his ear.

"Never took you for being a pedophile Slade." I'll ignore that comment; either way why should I care? I've never been one for the opinions of others. Besides, if it means a sort of excuse for me being with him, I'll take it. "Actually I kind of did; you are very suggestive. I'm not even surprised that you picked today of all day's to do this."

I remove my mouth from his ear and look him in the eyes. "What's so special about today Robin?" I really don't know and that bothers me; I'm supposed to know everything about Robin.

"In a way it's our anniversary. One year ago on this day you and I had our first fight; you released a giant fire monster onto Jump City. You do remember that event don't you?"

"But of course Robin. That was the day that I first set my eye on you, and from then on, I knew I had to make you mine." His eyes widen once more for the little time that has passed and once again I dominate his mouth with mine.

He tenses and I feel his hand reaching for his belt, no doubt going for some sort of weapon, but I'm not about to let him ruin my fun. My hand on his throat quickly runs over his chest, abs, belt, and I land on his groin and start to massage the prize that lies beneath the green spandex. His mouth opens underneath mine as he gasps in surprise; an opportune moment for me to slip my tongue in for a little visit.

The hand that had been traveling for his belt stops and starts to push at my chest; I must be making the boy uncomfortable with the speed that I'm going, but it's his own fault really. If he had remained as my apprentice I would have taken things slowly but now I can only settle for this moment. Who knows when the next chance might occur for me to get him alone and away from his friends; I must take advantage of it, as well as him.

I continue massaging Robin and when he bucks his hip into my hand I can't help but smirk around his mouth. He's enjoying it whether he wants to or not but I know that I'm enjoying it even more than he is. I run my tongue all across his teeth, top and bottom layer, and then I find his own tongue and coax it along to play. I can tell he's hesitating but as my tongue continues to twirl around his he finally gives in.

He bucks into my hand again and I can feel his growing member which is causing me to become excited as well. It's getting to be too uncomfortable and tight in my jeans and noting that the sun has completely set I can't help but wonder when Robin's friends will start their search for him.

I remove my tongue from his mouth and he opens his masked eyes and looks at me in a hurt way; as if he's disappointed that I had stopped with the sensations. "I promise you Robin, you won't leave unfulfilled today." I don't give him time to think about what I meant exactly and I quickly bring him and myself to the cold concrete floor. I'm on top of course; I am the dominate one in this relationship; the more experienced one.

I quickly remove his belt and throw it to the side so even if he does change his mind he can't fight back. I start to draw his zipper down but I find his hands over mine, stopping me from continuing. "Stop Slade, I can't do this." He pants, still breathless from the last kiss.

"Can't do it or don't want to do it?" I really do want him to be willing; raping a small child isn't my style.

To my surprise and amusement he chuckles and releases my hands only to travel to my pants and loosen everything; he is rather bold. "Batman's going to kill me once he learns that I did this." I chuckle as well as I finish drawing down his zipper.

"Who said he was ever going to find out?" I unbutton him and bring his pants to his knees, revealing his black boxers beneath. "By the way, black looks so good on you," I smile, "But I also think you'll look good without anything."

He smirks and once again I'm surprised as he tugs everything down to my knees in one swift movement. Even though I can't see his eyes, I can tell their sparkling with delight at the sight before him. "How long have you wanted this Robin?" I remove my boxers and pants fully and do the same with his.

"Sense my 'apprenticeship' began," he laughs again and then sharply inhales as I set my hand on his throbbing sex. "I have a secret to tell you Slade," I slide my hand up and down his length and he arches his back in delight. "I was rather hoping that you would have taken me when you had the chance then." He's already panting.

"You really have no patience do you Robin?" I continue to tease him as I slowly rub his thigh as well as his length. I want to hear him moan beneath me and so far, to my displeasure, he's holding his moans back. "I was going to take it slow with you as my apprentice; the slower I did would have meant the more time we would have together; I did believe we had all the time in the world. It's your own fault for leaving after only a few days."

He grunts and his lip starts to bleed as he bites through it trying to muffle his cries. "You got cocky," he pants, "no pun intended." He laughs as a moan escapes along with his small giggle.

He's too irresistible and I need to take him now. I lift his hips and adjust him into a perfect penetration position. I slowly enter him and he cries out and gasps at the sensation coursing through his body. But I bet it's nothing compared to the feel of his tight ass against my member. I stay still to ensure that it doesn't all end right now. Forget wanting this moment to last, I almost desperately need this to last.

I slide in deeper and Robin's loud gasp notifies me that I've hit home. I slowly back out and then thrust in again, building up a slow rhythm that will only get faster as we get hotter and lost in the passionate night. My, what a romantic I can be sometimes even though I'm making the boy's first time take place in an alleyway. But beggars can't be choosers, I suppose.

Robin's hips suddenly buck and he moans; I'm purely ecstatic right now. I drive into him harder now and his hips moves symmetrically with mine as he moans with my every thrust. I'm afraid that this might not last as long as I had hoped. He arches and gasps my name out as he comes, spilling all over himself.

It's too much for me to continue to tolerate and I come as well, burying my seed deep inside of him, as I moan loudly. Panting, I pull out of him and reach for our pants. No doubt anyone in the surrounding area has heard us. I suppose it would be best if we disperse quickly before anyone finds out about this; I wouldn't want my little bird's reputation to be tainted.

We both regain ourselves and do our best to make us appear descent again but no matter how hard he tries his hair seems to want to remain mussed. I laugh as he finally sighs and gives up on his unruly hair. He looks at me and gives that charming smile of his. "So, when is your next day off?"


	9. Similarities

**Title:** Similarities  
**Author:** Jordan Herbert

**Rating: T **for complicated and upsetting topics  
**Genre:** Angst/Drama  
**Pairing:** It's really not anything but I suppose there may be a hint of Sladin if you search really hard for it.  
**Summary: **During his apprenticeship, Robin had an experienced with Slade that still haunts him. A conversation that caused him to loose all hope and doubt everything he knew. THIS DOES NOT IMPLY THE IDEA THAT BATMAN IS SLADE IT JUST COMPARES THEM! SLADE IS SLADE WILSON AND BATMAN IS BRUCE WAYNE, THAT IS THAT!

**

* * *

Similarities **

He stares at me and I stare back, what am I suppose to do? Slade had called me out here and now he was just staring. Did he want to brag again about how I fell for his trap? How he now owns me? Or did he wish to train me some more? I think I'm still sore from this morning when he made me—

"What is it about Batman, Robin," he breaks my line of thought, "that made you so loyal to him? What is it about your 'father' that makes him so admirable in your eyes?"

He wants me to talk about Bruce, but why? Doesn't he hate Batman because Batman was something that I would never let him be to me; because Batman is my father and he isn't?

"Batman is strong not only physically but mentally. He never lets anything get to his head and he's always able to see things through different expectants. He's a patient man who has so much experience in battle and life. He has so much knowledge and he's willing to share it all with me so that I can learn from his mistakes and not have to go through them myself." I feel like I'm that ten year old again that's completely breathless at the sight of Bruce in his costume. As though the teenager that had rebelled against him, and for that very reason was now in this situation, had just disappeared and was back to his forgotten, childish attics.

"But does he care about you? Does he treat you like a father should a son?" Slade asks me and for a moment I really want to hit him, but then again I always want to hit that damn masked man. What nerve Slade has some time though. Of course Bruce didn't neglect me, the man took me in to be his son and he treated me as so.

"Duh," I am still a teenager and I'll act as so. "Batman may seem emotionless to most people but he has feelings and all other human traits. He cares for me and he even treats me with respect. He's saved me some times during battle by his instinct alone. He's willing to give me so much to insure that I have a bright future and he wants me to succeed in life." In a way, I had always thought that I could remind myself of Bruce; that thought sometimes brought comfort to me because honestly, being like Bruce is a good thing. I stop and look at him.

"Go on," he coaxes. Why does Slade want me to continue talking about Bruce? Doesn't he know that making me recall times with Batman only makes me want to be with him more?

"He's my father and really he's the perfect father. He has so much to offer, he's able to teach me a lot of hard life lessons, he's willing to always be there for me, he'll always protect me, and he always believes in me."

"Good." I look at Slade again; I'm so confused.

"Why did you--"

"Now," he cuts me off, "I want you to think about something Robin. Who did you just describe to me?"

"Batman," I answer in my 'duh' tone of voice.

"Are you sure about that Robin?" Slade walks over to me and he tilts his head slightly as he looks down at me. I can't help but feel small under that man's gaze. "Someone who's willing to give you all their knowledge, all their power to ensure that you have a bright future, in whatever field it may be?"

My mouth opens in shock. He isn't really considering that Batman and him are alike, is he? Sure they may have the same body structure, fighting technique to some extent, and a few matching feelings toward me but Slade would never—

"Saves you in battle by instinct alone?" I can't help but be reminded of that time on top of the building when I was barely holding onto the side of it. I had started to fall and he had caught my wrist; he had saved me, telling me that he wasn't 'through with me' yet.

"May seem emotionless but cares for you?" Slade_ is_ comparing himself to Batman, I couldn't believe my ears. Even more so, I can't believe how similar he was making himself out to actually be with Bruce. How he actually is _able_ _to_ compare himself to my father.

"Think about it Robin; am I truly that different from your last mentor?" Slade places a hand on my shoulder. I can't shake it off, I can't even try to; I'm numb all over as the realization sinks in. Was that the reason I had been so drawn to Slade in the first place? Because he was like Batman, like myself? Am I destined to be over with being Batman's sidekick forever and become Slade's apprentice now? Out from one man's shadow and under another's?

I look up at him and for a moment I don't see black and orange, I see a familiar cowl. My legs give out and I fall forward. He catches me in his strong arms and slowly brings me down to my knees while he goes onto his as well, pulling me into him; into a hug. Batman had hugged me before, when I had--

"It's okay Robin, let it sink in, my son." He rubs my back to try and comfort me and I think back to all the times that Bruce had done the same motion after I had woken up from a nightmare. "Let it all sink in." Batman would say something like that now.

I can't stop comparing them now, I can't fight the thought anymore, I can't struggle against the realization; the truth. Slade is a lot like Batman and Slade is a lot like me. Maybe I am supposed to be his apprentice… After all, we have so much in common.


	10. Valentine's Day Rocks

**Title:** Valentine's Day Special (Three one shots in at once)  
**Author:** Jordan Herbert

**Rating: M **for different reasons  
**Genre:** Romance/Slash/Drama  
**Pairing:** Sladin, set in Robin's p.o.v., Slade's p.o.v., and third person perspective  
**Summary: **Three different Valentine's Day situations for Robin and Slade. The first one has some slash in it, the second one is implying, and the third one is fluff tastic! A little something for everyone's taste. Enjoy and have a happy Valentine's Day!

**

* * *

Valentine's Day Gifts **

I feel incredibly dumb right now and I'm sure he realizes it but he said it was what he wanted so I agreed to do it for him. Besides, Valentine's Day only comes once a year. "Are you ready yet Robin?" He calls from the room. I inhale deeply and put my hand on the door.

"Go ahead and start the music." I call in. I hear his heavy footsteps and then the soft rhythm of the selected song start up. My face burning and the soft see through fabric securely tied to my wrists I open the door and enter.

Slade already has a big grin on his face as he sits on his bed and I haven't even started his little 'request' yet. I shut the door and the lyrics begin to pump threw my mind. I begin moving my hips slowly in a circle and then my bare shoulders and arms follow. My face is still bright red but he doesn't mind in fact he probably likes it; he always commented about how I look good in red.

I begin to dance in the belly dancer style that he had asked for and I run my hands around myself as I feel the soft material brush against my skin lightly. He's probably already turned on just from the sight of me in nothing but my mask, simply his request because I'm use to being mask less around him by now, orange briefs, and these black ribbon like things around my wrists; he's loving his Valentine's Day gift by now.

I close my eyes and allow the music to course through my body as I dance. I twirl around, run my hands teasingly over myself, and continue to move as though my hips had a mind of their own. Why, out of everything he could have thought of, he had asked for this I haven't a clue. But because he did, because we've been secretly dating for seven months now, and because it's Valentine's Day I'm doing it.

I turn around and continue to dance as I know he enjoys the back view as much as the front. I look over my shoulder and open my eyes to see his reaction as I continue to dance. But he's no longer on his bed, in fact I don't see him at all. "Slade?" I stop dancing and turn to look all around the room. I feel strong hands around my waist and suddenly I'm pressed against a muscular chest.

He caught me off guard and my mouth's wide open as I look up at him. He leans down and smothers my mouth with his own. His lips are so warm and inviting that I practically melt into his hold. He releases my mouth without any tongue this time and he begins a steamy trail of kisses down my neck.

"I'm not done dancing though." I moan as he hits that sweet spot on my neck. "I thought you wanted this for your Valentine."

"I did and I loved it." He pulls away from my neck for a moment and then licks my jaw line. "But now I think it's time for your gift."

"I didn't even finish; the song's still going." Why am I complaining? I didn't even want to do this in the first place; I should be thrilled that I'm allowed to stop.

"I don't care." He picks me up as he continues to dominate my neck and I wrap my hands around his shoulders as I softly moan at the sensation. He places me gently on the bed and straddles my hips as he runs his large hands over my form and I shudder from delight; I love it when he's gloveless.

His hands stop at my briefs and I gasp as they go under the waist band. "Slade," I cry out as he cups me. "What do you think--" He cuts me off as he kisses me again, this time a bit roughly but I don't mind; I like it when he's rough with me.

"This is your gift from me Robin," he nuzzles my neck and I squirm under the ticklish feeling from his goatee. "But don't think that I'm 're-gifting' the Birthday present you gave me because this will be slightly different from that."

I blush as he reminds me of his Birthday gift; a hand job. I had tried to buy him something but he told me not to bother because the only thing he really wanted was for me to spend the day with him. I had felt pretty cheap so I had asked if I could at least give him something and when he asked what I had in mind I had told him 'sweet release'; I was trying to be seductive like he always is. Afterwards he had told me it was the greatest Birthday gift he had ever received, I had blushed like a school girl confronted by her crush at that comment.

He slowly moves down my body with his mouth, planting kisses along the way, until his he comes to my briefs. With his hands still beneath the waistband he pulls them down and off and tosses them to the side. I subconsciously cover myself and he moves my hands to my sides and softly licks my newly exposed anatomy.  
I gasp and cry out as I grip the black sheets in my hands. He smirks at me for a moment and then continues to run his tongue along my member. I'm getting excited and hard by his coaxing tongue and I mew softly when he takes me in his mouth. His hot mouth over me is too much and I can't help but cry out.

He covers me fully and begins to move his head up and down. The sensation is overpowering and it takes all my restraint not to buck my hips into him. His bobbing becomes faster and he continues to flick his tongue around me while I'm encased between his lips. I'm panting, arching, and enjoying every moment until I finally come right into his waiting mouth. He pulls off of me and swallows. His tongue licks his lips and he lies beside me on the bed.

I continue to pant and I smile at him as I remove my mask and toss it to the floor along with my discarder briefs. "That was amazing." I wipe my sweaty brow with the back of my hand and he kisses my neck again.

"I'm glad you liked your gift," he leans over me and I see anticipation in his eye. "But just wait until your Birthday." I love him.

**

* * *

**

**Valentines**

I sit on my throne and watch the monitors before me as I hear footsteps approaching to my side. "Thank you Wintergreen." He bows as he hands me my mail and then quickly leaves the room. I look at the letters and flip through them. Bill, bill, junk mail, and, what's this?

Among my normal set of useless mail I find a strange envelop without any return address on it. The only word printed on the envelope is my name in black ink; Slade. My curiosity of this anonymous letter gets to me before anything else and I open it carefully.

Inside the white envelope is a folded red piece of paper. I pull it out and quickly unfold it to see that it creates a heart shape. 'Come pick up your Valentine at the docks' is printed neatly in the center of the heart. I stare at the card for a while until I finally rise from my chair and make my way toward the docks. I tuck the card into my belt and decide that if this is some sort of hoax than the sender will be a dead man. But seeing as it is Valentine's Day, I suppose it was worth a shot.

I arrive at the docks and find two familiar men waiting for me. Red X, although I can tell it's not Robin in the suit like before but someone else. I know because Robin's with him, tied by the wrists and ankles, stripped of his belt, and gagged with a piece of cloth. Red X is gripping Robin's shoulder and the Teen Wonder has a scowl on his face which informs me that he isn't happy about the situation.

"Red X, Robin," I nod my head to them as a greeting. Red X nods backs and Robin's glare only intensifies.

"Here you go Slade," Red X shoves Robin towards me and I catch him as he looses his balance. He struggles as I straighten him again and pull him so that his back is against my chest. "Enjoy your little Valentine."

"What makes you think you can simply hand Robin over to be bound and gagged like this?" This kid has some nerve doing this, I rather like it.

"Listen, I know you have a thing for the boy, everyone in the villain career knows." Red X states as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"I do, but why are you giving him to me as a Valentine's Day gift?" I tighten my hold on Robin's shoulders as he looks up at me with wide eyes. Apparently he didn't know how I felt exactly about him until now. Well, surprise, surprise Robin.

"It's not that I'm trying to get on your good side or anything, I just need him to be occupied for the day while I ensure that I have a good Valentine's Day." Red X snickers. "I have an entire day planned out for Starfire and I really don't need competition for that redhead."

"So you decided that if you gave him to me I'd be able to keep him busy all day while you go out and have fun? Well I must say Red X; you certainly did do your homework." I smile as Robin shudders in my hold.

"Thanks I heard you couldn't resist Robin tied up, I hope you have fun with him. Oh and kid," I suppose that's what he calls Robin. "No hard feelings right?"

A muffle reply comes from Robin as he tries to pull out of my grasp and Red X simply chuckles it off. "Yeah, yeah, well I'd suggest you try to save your strength kid; you're going to need every ounce of it for today."

I chuckle as well and Robin stops his struggling to look up at me again, wide eyed as ever. "That's for certain." Red X salutes me with two fingers and then runs off wishing us both an 'exciting and pleasurable filled Valentine's Day' as he goes.

"Well Robin," I run one of my hands down Robin's chest and I feel his breathing stop as he absolutely freezes in my hold. "I'm not so sure what you're thoughts about today are but I can tell you that it's going to be one long and exciting day for me." I lift him up and hurl him over my shoulder.

I hum as I make my way back towards my lair, all the while Robin kicks and curses at me. He's quite feisty and I find that to be another one of his qualities that is so likeable about him. But he won't have that much energy for long; I'm almost positive that he doesn't have endurance in the type of activities I already have planned for him.

I walk past Wintergreen as I enter my hideout again and he looks at me completely stunned at my captured gift. "Take the day off my old friend." I smirk as I head toward my room. "Make sure that you enjoy this wonderful holiday." I call behind me and I suspect that Will is still too shocked to move. Of course he knows of my lust toward the boy, if villains know about it than of course the only person close to me does as well, but he probably never expected me to actually give into my temptations. Seems like perhaps my friend doesn't know me as well as he had once thought.

I open and close my door and plop Robin down on my bed. He doesn't struggle or even move as I stare down at his small, bound form. Already his hair is rustled by the rough treatment from Red X and myself, his brow is a tad bit sweaty, his face is pink from embarrassment, he's tied up just like a present should be, and he can't utter a word against any of my plans, but I suspect he'll still be able to moan and gasp through that gag. I love this holiday.

**

* * *

**

**Valentine's Day **

Robin woke with a start and he blinked as he looked around at his surroundings; darkness, pure darkness. He tried to move his hands, his feet, anything, but he was bound to something. He grunted out his frustration as he continued to try and pull at his hands and feet. Then he was met with a blinding light from above him. He clenched his eyes shut and bowed his head. He slowly blinked his eyes open in an attempt to get used to the brightness. When his eyes finally adjusted he gasped at the figure leaning close to him, too close for Robin's comfort.

"Slade," he hissed between his clenched teeth. He glared at the masked man as he straightened his posture and tilted his head slightly as he continued to stare at the boy silently. Robin looked at himself and noticed that he was strapped down to a regular looking chair, only it was made with metal. The bonds that held him weren't rope but in fact handcuffs. Robin smirked upon seeing that. As soon as he got a moment he could easily retrieve the skeleton key in his belt and undo the handcuffs. But as quickly as Robin's smirk had appeared it had also disappeared; his belt was missing.

"Looking for this Robin?" Robin turned his gaze back at the villainous form before him. Slade held Robin's belt up with one, ungloved hand and he casually swung it back and forth before he threw it into the surrounding emptiness that wasn't illuminated by the spotlight directly above Robin. Robin's gaze connected with Slade's penetrating single eye and he was determined not to break the stare first; he had to act intimidating and not show any signs of fear.

Robin growled as Slade slowly approached him and knelt before him, so that they were on the same level. Slade steadily raised his bare hand until it rested against Robin's cheek, all the while keeping his intent look on the boy. Robin's eyes widen slightly by the simple touch and he decided it would be better to just break eye contact.

Robin turned his head to the side in an attempt to elude the hand and creepy stare of Slade's. "What do you want Slade?" He finally asked as he looked out into the continuous darkness.

Slade's hand hovered in the air for a few seconds before he slowly drew it along Robin's cheek again and lightly gripped Robin's chin. He turned the boy's head and made eye contact once more. "Do you know what today is Robin?" Slade's voice sounded as though a secret was being held behind it.

Robin's brow furred as he tried to remember what day it was. "February the fourteenth?" Robin froze as Slade ran his thumb lightly over his lower lip.

Slade nodded his head once, twice. "Yes, otherwise known as Valentine's Day." Robin's masked eyes widen significantly and his mouth opened ajar. "I just wanted to make sure I was the first one to wish you a happy Valentine's Day Robin." Slade's thumb traced Robin's slightly opened mouth.

Robin wasn't sure how to respond to that so he remained silent and closed his mouth as he regained his composure. Slade continued to brush his thumb over Robin's closed lips until he trailed his hand across his jaw line instead. Robin could only stare; the soft touch was such an unexpected gesture from the villain that he wasn't prepared with any sort of reaction. Then Slade stopped running his hand over his face and placed it securely over Robin's masked eyes.

Slade's other hand elevated to his mask and all Robin was aware of was the soft 'click' that registered in his mind as Slade's mask being removed. Slade carefully placed his mask to the floor and he licked his lips. Robin was frozen stiff with the revelation that Slade was now mask less. But then he was caught completely by surprise when he felt lips press gently against his own.

Warm, soft, caressing lips that belonged to Slade; Robin didn't think it was possible for villains to have such light touches. Slade's mouth slowly began to move against his own and Robin followed the pattern. Robin moaned softly, not being able to help the power of the sweet sensation or what it caused his hormone ran teenaged body to do in response to it. Slade broke away from the kiss and Robin panted softly. He wanted more, that kiss was plain teasing and it left him wanting more.

He heard the soft 'click' again and was rather disappointed that Slade had placed his mask back on again. Slade's hand removed itself from over his eyes and Robin stared at Slade, a sad expression placed on his face. Slade stood up and walked into the darkness.

"Slade, wait!" Robin called out as he followed the disappearing villain with his eyes. Slade walked back into the spotlight and he held Robin's belt in his hand once again.

Slade stood in front of Robin's chair and he carefully replaced Robin's belt on his slim waist. "Happy Valentine's Day Robin," Slade held out a key and slowly undid each of the handcuffs that had been confining the Teen Wonder. "You're free to return back to your Tower now; I'd rather not fight today so if you want revenge for this little stunt I pulled just now, save it for tomorrow."

Robin rose from his chair and looked up at Slade. Gently grabbing Slade's wrist, he lifted the masked man's hand up near his face. He placed a simple kiss on the back of his hand and then lowered it to Slade's side again. "Happy Valentine's Day Slade," Robin smiled and walked away into the darkness.

**

* * *

**

A.N. I hope everyone liked this little gift but before anyone asks, no, I really don't care too much for this holiday. Maybe if I had someone to share it with I'd care more, but I don't have someone special like that so I don't really love this holiday. But just because I don't doesn't mean everyone else shouldn't as well. Especially not Slade and Robin, those two deserve to enjoy this holiday!

Also, I do not support Red X and Starfire but I thought who else could end up doing that to Robin besides Slade? Besides, that seemed like some sort of good enough reason for Red X to do all of that. But yeah, I'm all for RobinRed X, Sladin, Sladin X, and SladeRed X for those three guys.


	11. Rough Teacher

**Title:** The Hard Way  
**Author:** Jordan Herbert

**Rating: M **for blood, beatings, and rape  
**Genre:** Angst/Slash/Drama/Horror  
**Pairing:** Sladin in a very cruel way  
**Summary: **Slade loves the way red looks on Robin, but not red as in any type of cloth material, oh no, this sadist loves blood against the boy's fair skin. Now that Slade's decided that Robin's been with the Titans for far to long he no longer holds back and finally takes what he wants. But before he can have what he wants, the perfect child, he has a few tough lessons that Robin will have to learn the hard way.

**

* * *

The Hard Way **

"Robin, it's so good to see you again." Slade walked into the spotlight and looked at the boy lying on the ground. "Aren't you happy to see me as well?" He leaned over the tied and gagged boy. Robin's masked eye's glared at Slade as he continued to fidget in the ropes and handcuffs. If his hands had been bound at his front he wouldn't have had this problem; he would have already freed himself and would be kicking Slade's butt by now.

Robin's remarks were muffled by the cloth in his mouth securely tied at the back of his head. "I'm glad to hear it," Slade smirked and grabbed Robin's chin roughly. "You're probably wondering why I had my robots catch you off guard and deliver you to me in such a manner. Well, if you remain still for a moment I just might tell you." Robin's glare intensified but he did stop struggling, for the moment.

"Excellent," Slade purred as he picked Robin up by the scruff of his collar and then tossed him over his shoulder. Robin's eyes widened and he began to struggle again as Slade walked into the darkness. Robin couldn't see a thing and he had no idea how Slade was able to; sure Robin had spent many nights fighting bad guys but even the streets of Gotham at night did not seem to be as dark as Slade's hideout was.

Robin stopped struggling and tried to listen to what was going on around him. He heard Slade's heavy footsteps as he continued to take him into the unknown and then he heard something that sounded like a door being opened. Yes, a door must have been opened because now there was some light and Robin was actually able to see his surroundings. But the first thing he saw was the door being slammed and locked.

He blinked and looked around. The light source was a single hanging bulb that Slade batted softly to cause the light to shine around the room. Robin's eyes widened immensely at the sights as the light passed over certain items. Chains attached to the walls, a whip, a paddle, and a table with metal bindings. Robin gulped as Slade sat him on his side on the table and looked down at him.

"I had you brought to me Robin for quite a few different reasons today, but one of them was because of this room and how I just could no longer wait until I got you in here." Slade snickered and Robin couldn't help but shudder at the sound, the hidden intentions it hid scared him more than the eerie noise. "Now here we are finally; just you and me; alone together in this room. I hope you're prepared for the events I have planned for today Robin because they will haunt your nightmares for the rest of your miserable life."

Robin felt as though he couldn't breathe, perhaps he was hyperventilating or maybe it was a panic attack or even the realization that he was screwed, but for some reason his chest just suddenly felt too restricted. "Let's begin now, shall we?" Slade undid the ropes at Robin's feet and before the boy had a chance to move he quickly introduced his ankles to a new set of bounds; Robin's legs meet metal bonds attached to a table.

He unfastened the ropes around Robin's chest and then grabbed Robin's hair and tugged cruelly so the boy was forced to sit upright. He removed the handcuffs with a key and then gripped one of Robin's wrists painfully as the boy grabbed the hand yanking at his hair. Just like his legs his arm was newly acquainted with the bond on the table. Then Slade did the same with the other hand until Robin was pinned, back flat, against the table by all four limbs.

The last thing Slade did was untie Robin's gag. Robin spat the cloth out of his mouth and began his rampage of words. "You'll never get away with this Slade! Do all you want but you'll never be able to break me! Whatever information you're trying to get out of me you'll never attain it. And don't even think you'll be able to get me to work as your apprentice again; threaten me all you want but I'll never go back to working for you!"

"I'm not trying to get anything but screams out of you today Robin." Slade removed his gloves and allowed them to drop heavily to the ground. Each making a definite 'thud' as they connected with the hard floor.

"Than why are you--"

"If you truly need a reason Robin, then call it amusement. You could even call it fulfilling one of my many fantasies involving you." Slade slid his ungloved hand over Robin's chest. As the hand crossed above him so did a look of utter disgust.

"You're despicable."

"And you're marvelous," Slade's hand traveled over Robin's taut, flat stomach and paused above his belt. "I have many words that I could use to describe you, my dear boy, but I suppose actions speak louder than words ever could." Slade's hand quickly flew from his stomach and to his belt and before Robin could even register the movement his belt had been removed and tossed to the ground.

"You won't need that today Robin." Slade reached for Robin's neck and Robin tensed as he prepared himself for the oncoming strangle, but instead Slade removed his cape. He pulled the cape out from underneath the lithe boy and then felt the material leisurely. "Warm," he stated with an unseen smirk. Robin scowled and tugged at his arms to try and free himself.

Slade shook a head at the boy's useless attempt and pulled a dagger out of his belt, carefully sliding it over Robin's shirt, tearing it neatly open without nipping his skin even once. He then swiped at the sleeves and smiled behind his mask at Robin's exposed top half. The boy truly was marvelous. His small form had been enough to drive the man wild and know with it half exposed and him contained to a table; delicious.

"Oh my Boy Wonder," Slade's hands slid over the bare skin and stopped at the spotted ribs. "You really must eat more Robin; it can be rather unhealthy to be this skinny."

"Don't criticize me, you're not my father you disgusting pedophile." Slade stared at Robin and then swiftly slapped the boy across the face. Robin's eyes widened in surprise but he quickly collected himself again and he glared again up at the madman.

"Father or not, young man, that is no way to talk to your betters. You really must learn some respect boy and I'll be the one to teach you. Too bad for you Robin, I teach things the hard way." Slade hit a button under the table that released Robin all at once. Robin blinked and then quickly lunged himself at Slade, just as the man had been expecting.

It was simple for him to use the boy's momentum against him as he grabbed Robin's forearm and pressed him face first into the wall. He quickly chained the boy to the wall and allowed him to hang off of the floor by his wrists, Robin's toes barely brushed against the ground. Slade smiled sadistically as he reached for the whip lying near by. "Trust me Robin; this will hurt you far more than it will hurt me."

Robin turned his head to the side and his visible masked eye widened in horror as he watched Slade bring the whip back and then released it on his bare back. Robin screamed to Slade's absolute delight. He was certain the boy would hold his cries of pain back; he must have caught him off guard.

Slade brought the whip back and cracked it again against the boy's exposed backside. This time Robin didn't scream and instead he clenched his jaw so tight it hurt, but it didn't even compare to the amount of pain coming from his back. Again Slade cracked the whip down on the boy's now red skin and Robin's cry slipped from his clenched teeth slightly.

Robin bit his lip instead; he would not give that bastard the pleasure of hearing him scream again. Slade saw the look in Robin's eye; determination. Well, Slade did love a challenge and he wouldn't stop until the boy was literally crying and begging him to stop.

He wound the whip back again and this time broke through the skin as it collided with Robin. Robin bit through his lip as he tried to contain his scream which had come out muffled despite his attempt. Slade was enchanted with the way Robin's blood looked against his pale skin; he wanted more of that.

Slade brought it back and released two cracks simultaneously before he paused to look at the bleeding streaks across Robin's back. Robin had tears boiling in his eyes and he continued to painfully bite his lip as he tried desperately not to break under Slade's whip. "I'll stop as soon as you've learned some respect Robin." Slade grinned behind his mask as he licked his lips. He could practically taste Robin's pain and it was so delectable.

Robin didn't respond to Slade's comment. He was content for the small break from oncoming pain but he noticed that with each breath he took it caused him pain. But then he noticed that his shoulders felt like they were about to pop out of their sockets because of the way he was chained. He couldn't imagine how things could possibly get worse but then as Slade brought the whip against his back once more and broke through his skin yet another time, Robin couldn't hold himself back anymore as he cried out in pain loudly.

Tears strewed down his face and he sobbed miserably. "Stop," he sniveled.

"What was that Robin?" Another crack, another cry, "I couldn't hear that, you really must speak up boy."

"Stop, Slade stop!" Robin bawled as the pain was too overcoming for him.

Slade chuckled darkly as Robin sobbed in utter despair again. "That's not a respectable way to ask someone to stop Robin. Come now child," again the crack of the whip was followed by a howl from the lithe boy. "You must show some respect if you wish for this to stop." Slade used his full body motion as he leaned back and then into the movement and he swore that if he did it again it would probably break the boy.

Robin's cry echoed wretchedly around the small room as it seemed that the last blow was the hardest out of them all. He wasn't sure if he would be able to take another one like that one. "Please!" Robin cried out and Slade stopped as the whip rose above his head. "Please, Slade, stop, no more, please." Robin was disgusted with himself.

"That's a start Robin." Slade threw the whip to the side and walked up to the bawling boy. He couldn't stand how magnificent the marks on Robin's back looked.

Slade placed his larger, ungloved hand on the boy's backside and lapped up the cry he received from the small act. "I suppose it hurts, doesn't it Robin?" Robin wept and pressed his forehead against the cold wall. He just wanted all the pain to end.

"Too bad we're not through here boy," Slade released Robin's wrists and he fell to the floor, on his back. He screamed bloody murder with the cruel collision and Slade smiled sadistically as he picked the boy up by his forearms and threw him towards the table. Robin grabbed onto the table before he hit it but the movement itself had still hurt and he was sure that there was a trail from the wall to the table of his blood.

"Did I ever tell you how good you look in _red_, Robin?" The boy gasped as he felt Slade's hands on his small hips. "This is the real fun part Robin; this is when I really_ rip_ you apart." In one swift movement Robin knew his pants and boxers were now around his knees and he was constricted. He might be able to run away, but the movement would cause more pain to his back so he wouldn't move; it didn't matter what Slade did to him anymore, he was in too much pain to care. He was broken.

Slade fingered the fresh marks on Robin's back once again and smiled beneath his mask as the boy sobbed excruciatingly. "You don't know how long I've waited for this Robin." Slade licked his lips and quickly unzipped himself. He was already fully turned on by the sadistic scene and hearing Robin's miserable pleas.

In one swift movement Slade penetrated the boy and was rewarded with a blood curdling scream from the devastated boy. Slade held perfectly still so he wouldn't end it all right then. He shuddered in complete ecstasy; he never knew plunging into the small lad would have felt _that_ good. Robin whimpered beneath him and he tightly gripped the metal table.

"Relax Robin; it will be over soon enough." Slade panted as he started moving slowly in and out of the boy; building a rhythm. The boy was so tight and it felt _amazing_. If Slade had known that Robin felt this good, he would have broken the boy a long time ago.

Soon enough Slade had ripped Robin open by his movements; adding blood as lubricate. Slade now had a fast rhythm built up and the friction between the two was enough to blur Robin's mind away from the pain for a moment. But then as Slade moaned softly behind him and drove his seed deep inside his smaller body Robin screamed one last time before life seemed too cruel for him and he gratefully passed out.

Slade extracted himself from the boy and noticed Robin's disappearance from the world; he had become unconscious from the pain. Slade quickly made himself descent again and he pulled Robin's pants back up as well. He picked Robin up and he sighed; the boy was too light for his own good. Robin hissed in his knocked out state by Slade's touch and the madman smiled at the sound.

He walked out of the room and headed for his own. Once in his bedroom Slade placed Robin, stomach down as to not cause unneeded pain on his torn backside, on his bed and chained his wrist to one of his bedposts. Slade licked his lips at the sight and smiled as the unbeknownst plans for the boy ran threw his mind. Robin was in Slade's world now and he was going to learn a lot of new lessons as Slade knew the teen wonder wouldn't stay broken forever and would always have part of his defiant streak remain in him.

But that was fine for Slade; he liked handing out lessons when he saw fit. He knew the hardest lesson he would have to teach Robin was that the boy now belonged to him. Slade owned Robin now and he would make sure that Robin knew that, even if he had to learn the hard way.

* * *

**A.N. Alright, so this fic was a bit dark but I had started to write it one day when I was feeling very depressed and it helped me vent as I took my emotions out on poor Robin. So I decided to finish it and post it now because it's been over a week since I've updated and that's not good enough for my likings. Nice fic will probably be fluff filled or at least not as cruel as this one was...unless you really liked this one.**


	12. First is The Best

**Title:** First is the Best  
**Author:** Jordan Herbert

**Rating: T **for topics not suitable for small children  
**Genre: **General/Drama  
**Pairing: **Implied Sladin, anti SladeTerra  
**Summary: **After episode 'Betrayal' Slade and Terra return to the lair. Slade's mad. Terra decides that she's ready to prove herself to him but Slade disagrees. He realizes how much better his first apprentice was, even being unwilling, and longs to have him back again.

**

* * *

**

**First is the Best**

"Slade?" he didn't look at her, he remained silent and stared at the screens before him as each and almost all of his cameras were carefully removed from the Titan's tower. All of his careful planning, all the hours spent on building each and every robot, everything now a waste because of her, she had ruined everything.

"Slade, I'm sorry, I promise I won't change my mind again. Next time your plan will succeed, I won't disappoint you again." She looked scared. Good. She should be afraid of him, of his anger, and he was angry.

"How can you promise me something I know you can't keep? True, your mind is loyal to me but your heart belongs to him." His eye narrowed as the boy appeared on the screen and disabled another one of his cameras.

"My heart is broken, it's not his anymore. He's not my friend anymore." She glanced at the monitor and quickly looked away, as though the sight hurt her.

"A heart's ownership is not easily returned. And from where I was sitting when I interrupted your little date it looked like he was the owner of your feelings." He leaned back in his chair.

"He doesn't own me, any part of me." She looked at him and smiled in an attempt to lighten his mood. It didn't work. "You are the only one who owns me." She motioned to her new outfit. She was quite a suck up, he liked that about her. Why not have someone around willing to stroke your ego?

"But will you be able to fight him for me?"

"Of course,"

"I don't believe you."

"What do I have to do to prove myself to you?" She moved closer to him but his glare froze her before she got too close.

"Prove that your heart is over him; prove that he's out of your life once and for all." He tilted his head slightly as a thought occurred to him. "Destroy him and his little friends as well. That is what you can only do to prove yourself loyal."

"All of his friends?"

"Of course,"

"Even Robin?" she cringed as she looked to the screen where the Boy Wonder had appeared, deactivating another camera.

"Why do you ask?" His focus remained on the screens as Robin weaved in and out of different camera points in his search and destroy mission for them.

"Well," she kicked at a rock slightly. "Isn't he…special, to you?"

"What are you implying?" His narrowed gaze fell on her again and she backed up from the sheer force of the look.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing at all!" She waved her hands frantically in front of herself. "I just thought…he was your first apprentice and all…"

"Terra?" it was more of a demand than a question.

"It's just that while I was in the tower the guys said some things about you and all…" She scratched the back of her neck nervously.

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear Terra, not all rumors are true." His attention got drawn back to the monitors as the Titans thought that they had gotten all of his cameras. "They missed three." He grinned under his mask.

"One in the main room, one in the gym, and one in Robin's room, I bet you're thrilled about that." She folded her arms across her small chest.

"What's that suppose to mean?" He faced her and her eyes widened in fear as he raised a fist. "Alright, what did the Titans fill your mind with?"

"They, um, claimed that you were a" she mumbled incoherency.

"A what?" he pressed as he edged closer.

"A pedophile for Robin." She backed away as he froze on spot. "They said it, not me!"

"…And you believe them?" He lowered his fist.

"Well, seeing as you are rather obsessed with him and you have all those files on him and you also made me get everything I could about Robin to you, it kind of made sense if you are." He cringed slightly.

"That's because Robin is the strongest of the Titans, all information gathered on him can be vital for bringing him down." He straightened his form. That seemed reasonable enough.

"How does knowing his favorite number, color, and sandwich help defeat him?"

"…Shut up." He whispered dangerously.

"I don't judge Slade." She smirked as she looked at the screen to see Robin in his room. His attention also went to the screen. "But you're a hypocrite for telling me to get over Beast Boy when you still have a thing for Robin."

"…Leave me now; I have a new plan forming. And if I plan it right, then perhaps we can spare destroying the two boys and instead have them join us. You'd like that as much as I would." He placed a hand to his chin as if lost in thought while his mind was actually focused fully on the screens.

"Right and you don't want me to leave just so you can watch Robin change." She smirked again as she motioned to the screen where the Boy Wonder was currently removing his gloves, belt, and boots.

"I said leave!" He snapped angrily. She yelped and ran to her room.

Finally alone, he looked at the screen and smiled behind his mask. "Maybe I can think of a way of getting you back my dear Robin. After all, your company was so much more enjoyable than Terra's."

* * *

**A.N. **I think I might write something about that little plan. Maybe an "Aftershock" rewrite where Robin and Beast Boy are taken as prizes, like in the old Trojan days, while Slade and Terra control Jump City. Does that interest anyone? 


	13. Truly Alike

**Title:** Truly Alike  
**Author:** Jordan Herbert

**Rating: T **for situations mentioned  
**Genre:** Angst/Slash/Drama  
**Pairing:** Sladin, well duh  
**Summary: **After 'The End' all of the Titans want to be alone for a bit and reflect on what has happened. Robin decides to think on the rooftop, too bad he's never alone. How could he expect to be alone after everything he and Slade had been through together?

**

* * *

Truly Alike **

"Do you still doubt our similarities?" Robin whipped around from the setting sun. Nothing was there. He was the only one on the Titan's rooftop. Of course, he had told his team that he wanted to be alone.

Robin placed a hand over his already masked eyes and slowly shook his head, trying to clear the thought away. He hadn't just heard Slade's voice; it was all in his head. Turning around again he gasped as he found a large figure obscuring his vision from everything else.

"Slade." he hissed as he regained his composure. He stepped back a few feet to provide plenty of room between himself and the madman.

"Hello Robin, miss me? I certainly missed you while I was away." Slade folded his arms behind his back. He was always so natural in every situation.

"You shouldn't have come back." Robin glared as he stepped into a battle stance. He was ready for anything the larger man might throw at him.

"I'm not here to fight Robin." Slade approached Robin slowly and the boy tensed. "I merely think we should discuss some things."

"There's nothing I have to say to you." Robin held his ground and stood up straight. He wasn't about to let Slade intimidate him. He made himself appear as big as he possibly could but, being abnormally small for someone his age, it was a hard task.

"Nothing at all Robin, not a single thing you might want to say to me? Now I know that's a lie. Surely you can at least thank me for my help with little Raven's father." Slade's hidden lips smirked as Robin's eye twitched a bit.

"If you hadn't worked for him in the first place Slade, then none of that would have happened!" Robin's hands clenched tightly into fists as he glared up at the man.

"That's also a lie; we both know that if it wasn't me then it would have just been someone else. But that's not what I wish to discuss. I came here to talk about us." Slade leaned forward and Robin backed up another step.

"Us, there is no 'us' Slade." Robin gulped as the man tilted his head to the side and continued to look at him. There was something different in Slade's eye. He had seen that look before when he was the man's apprentice. But those were time's he liked to repress. Like the time he had finally seen Slade mask less, when he had his first real kiss stolen from the man, when he had been blackmailed to sit in the man's lap while his neck was nibbled on.

"Oh but there is Robin and in fact, I think it doesn't need to be said. Words tend to be rather useless when you can simply express yourself better with actions. Don't you agree?" Slade started advancing on the boy again. Robin shook his head and took a step back with every step Slade took forward. "You don't? That's a pity." Slade mocked as his strides grew longer, closing the distance between the boy and himself.

"Slade stop, stay away from me." Robin's foot hit the edge of the roof and he looked behind himself at the dark water lapping at the shore below. It was a long way down…

"When have I ever been able to stay away from you?" Robin jumped as a hand was softly pressed against his cheek.

"Slade, I mean it, stop." Robin wished he was as confident as he sounded. His eyes were wide and his hands were trembling slightly. "I told you along time ago that we were too different and we still are now. It won't work, it never could, we're just too different."

"But we're not Robin and we never were 'too different'. We've always been the same and you can't deny it anymore. Think about it, my boy, you and I were in step with each other while 'saving the world'. Not only that, but we're both skilled fighters of the same technique, have crafty minds that think above all others', and are both misunderstood. You a hero who's played the part of a villain while I a villain who had played the hero role. We also share the same personality traits; determined, serious, focused--"

"Maybe," Slade stopped as he waited for Robin to continue. "I mean you do have good points and like I said before it's not the matter that I'm not attracted to you but simply that I'm a hero and you my foe. But seeing as I was a villain before, as Red X not your apprentice, and you did help save the world, maybe this could work."

Slade was actually caught off guard. He blinked a few times and ran his thumb lightly over the boy's cheek. "You finally agree?" Maybe Slade had just heard wrong. Robin never gave in before. All the times he had tempted the child, given him an opportunity, Robin had never complied with his desires. But now, on the Titan's rooftop, while the sun was setting, it seemed that he was.

"I can't really deny it anymore, can I?" The corner of Robin's lip curved upward into a light smile. Slade loved that smile

"No," Slade leaned down while Robin closed his eyes. "You can't, not anymore." Slade's other hand rested on the boy's hip. "And I'm glad, that you can finally see that," Robin's arms gently wrapped around his neck as his hands removed his mask.

"We're so alike." They spoke in unison as they became one that night.

* * *

**A.N. **Yay for snow days! Two chapters in one day, what a treat! Besides, I thought I needed some fluff after that rough chapter 11 and all. Why do you guys think Slade wasn't in the Brotherhood of Evil? Because he didn't want to go up against his lover Robin after they made up of course! Also, he's too good to be in some sort of league and many other reasons, but that reason is the biggest one in my mind. 


	14. Leaving The Old Life

**Title:** Leaving the Old Life  
**Author:** Jordan Herbert

**Rating: T **for soft fluff and suggestions  
**Genre:** Slash/Drama  
**Pairing:** Sladin  
**Summary: **Robin is no more and Nightwing is about to head back home to Gotham to start his new adventures. Though before he leaves Jump City once and for all he wishes to say goodbye to his once beloved city. Too bad there's one last person who he has to say goodbye to; Slade. The masked man that haunted his days as Robin isn't about to let him leave so easily, in fact, Slade's not about to let him leave at all. Not when he has a much better offer for the teen.

* * *

**Leaving the Old Life**

He stopped his bike and removed his helmet as he looked at Jump City for what he thought would be the last time. Then he turned and looked toward his destination, the road that would lead him back to Gotham. "There's nothing left for me here now, might as well return home." He reminded himself aloud as he placed his kickstand up and sat his helmet down.

He sighed and swished his shoulder length hair angrily out of his face. Once it grew out over his shoulders then he wouldn't have to deal with it going into his masked eyes anymore. But until then it was really just annoying. "Goodbye Jump, take care of yourself."

"What do you think you're doing?" He didn't need to turn around to see the owner of that voice; he knew who the man was. "You do know that if you leave I will destroy this town. Your little friends won't be able to stop me on their own."

"That's not my concern anymore. I'm not Jump City's protector, the Titans are, and I'm no longer part of the Titans. I'm going back to Gotham, if you're still looking to make me your apprentice than feel free to follow me and try that again, but know that you'll have to deal with Batman there and he's a lot tougher than the Titans." The teenager looked over his shoulder at the masculine man and frowned.

"That doesn't sound like you at all Robin. Running back home to your father like a scared puppy, very un-Boy Wonder like." Slade narrowed his eye. "And I'm not afraid of Batman."

"I'm not Robin anymore Slade," He turned to show his new outfit. All black except for the blue bird on his chest and the new sleeker mask. "You can call me Nightwing from now on."

"I don't care about your name, you're the same boy I first saw as the perfect apprentice, the same teenager who always sought to bring me to justice, and you're still my little bird." Slade approached Nightwing slowly. "And if you think that I'm going to let you leave without even saying goodbye to me, just let you hop onto your bike and ride home like that, then you have another thing coming."

"Goodbye Slade." The former Robin held his ground as the taller man placed a finger under his chin.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Slade tilted Nightwing's head further up as he leaned down. "You're not leaving this city until I say you can go." With his other hand Slade pulled off his mask and Nightwing's eyes widened as he finally saw Slade's identity. "And I'll never say that."

"As Robin I was obsessed with removing your mask and seeing who you are, now as Nightwing, a new person I intended on having nothing to do with you or anything else about Jump City, I finally find out." Slade had shaggy white hair, a piercing pale blue eye, a black eye patch over his right eye, a goatee on his chin, and a sharp smirk on his face.

"Life can be ironic sometimes. But now that you've seen my face, you're definitely not leaving." Slade's finger traced the teenager's jaw line and then twirled around a strand of hair.

"I have no where to stay here Slade. I'm really not the apartment kind of guy and after everything I just went through with the Titans I doubt they'll be willing to let me back there so easily and I'm not going to ever beg them to--"

"You'll stay with me." Slade smiled as he gripped the boy around the back of the neck and pulled him into a kiss. Although it was a great surprise to Nightwing, it wasn't what he didn't want. As Robin, he had been obsessed with the man, for more than one reason. Now as Nightwing, with nothing left to loose seemingly, he no longer held back any of his desire as he hung his arms around Slade's broad and armored shoulders and deepened the kiss.

When they finally pulled apart the former Robin was panting. "I'm not going to be your apprentice though Slade. Even when I was considering going back to Batman, I had decided that I was going to work solo; I'm through with the whole partner, sidekick, apprentice thing; I'm not going under anyone's wing anymore."

"That's fine with me Rob—Nightwing. In fact, if you want to still fight crime around here then go ahead and do so." Slade ran his fingers through Nightwing's dark locks. "I like your hair like this."

"Thanks, but what about when you steal something? Do you really want to still fight me? Or as payment for staying with you am I supposed to just let you do what you want and ignore you when you break the law?" Nightwing questioned as he watched Slade twirl another strand of hair between his fingers.

"I won't be stealing anything; I have what I want now. Of course we will still fight, though through spars instead of actual battles. Since you'll be staying with me I'm going to make sure you stay in top shape and only get better with your skills." Slade kissed the strand of hair and then uncurled it. "And I can think of some way you can make 'rent'." He smirked as Nightwing's eyes widened slightly.

"So with all of that said, what's your decision? Are you going to try to leave again and force me to break your legs to keep you here? Or are you just going to come home with me?" Slade wrapped his arms around the still smaller boy and pulled him closer. Nightwing smiled as he stroked the sides of Slade's arms.

"I think I found my reason to stay in Jump."


	15. Finally

**Title:** Finally  
**Author:** Jordan Herbert

**Rating: T **for creepy fluff and possesiveness  
**Genre:** Slash/Drama/Angst/Romance  
**Pairing:** Sladin  
**Summary: **Slade's been defeated and is now in jail. That's not possible because Slade couldn't really be defeated by the Titans unless he was planning something, you think so and you're right. Slade knows that he can only find something out if he's in jail and he needs to hear the answer from Robin if he ever wants to figure out if all of his plans and actions have been worth the trouble. Seems that they have, to Slade's pleasure, as Robin gives the answer that Slade wants to hear to the question that had been taunting him from the first time he saw the brightly fledged bird.

**

* * *

Finally **

It took all we had and it had lasted seemingly forever but we finally managed to do it; we brought Slade to justice. He was in jail now, the best one in Jump City, and he was locked up tight. We had at last unmasked him and we didn't hold back so we were able to defeat him by giving him are all. We're still trying to recover from the fight though; we're all banged up quite a bit and it will take months before the bruises go away. But we did it and he's locked up tight now.

We're free of him; he's no longer a threat to Jump City. He can no longer steal, hurt, or threaten anyone. I'm finally free of his taunts, his haunting voice, of him. I no longer have to see his single eye gazing deep into me, no longer do I have to deal with the way he claims that we're so alike, no more. But it's funny, now that I know exactly where he is and I know he's not a threat anymore, I see him every day.

At the same time, I visit him in jail daily. Each time that I enter and I look at him behind the clear, bulletproof glass I still can't get over the fact that we really did it. He always stares at me but never moves, he doesn't even shift around in the straightjacket that confines him 23 hours a day, Slade only stares at me. And I stare right back at him. There's nothing to be said and I believe we both know that, besides, what can be said?

My footsteps echo in the nearly empty section, we had to make sure he was alone or who knows what he could do to the other prisoners even if he were to only talk to them. I stand before his cell, like always, but today is slightly different; he has his back to me. Usually he anticipates my arrival by now and sits there, waiting for me so we can have our staring contest. But Slade's sitting on his bed, cot really, and he's facing the wall.

I stare at the back of his head for a while before I finally get a bit aggravated and decide that if he no longer wants to look at me then fine, I'd leave him alone. I'm not about to not even be acknowledged by him, not when I don't have to.

I turn and take two steps before I stop, frozen by the sound of his voice. "Tell me Robin," It seems like forever since I've last heard that smooth voice, even though it had only been a week and three days; I've been keeping track of how long we have him in jail.

I turn around and look into the cell again. I see him at an angle now and his head is slightly tilted so I can only see the rough outline of his eye patch. He's still facing the wall, still not looking at me today. "What do I have to do?" He continues and he slowly turns his head, his white shaggy hair follows his careful movement as it covers his forehead and brushed over his black eye patch.

His single eye immediately catches my gaze and my mouth slightly cracks open as I read the expression that lonely eye holds. Regret. Slade is regretful? What for? I mean, I have a long list of things he could be ashamed for but I didn't exactly know that he even was able to repent for any of his actions. Well, against popular belief, Slade is human and he does make mistakes just like the rest of us. Perhaps his conscious was finally getting to him; I doubt that.

"To get out of here, what do I have to do Robin?" Maybe he was just sorry that he got caught, that he was miserably alone in prison. I close my mouth but remain where I am, at the end of his cell, farthest from him but still at viewing distance.

"You can't do anything Slade; this is what you get for everything that you've done and you have to do your time." He has a life sentence with no chance of parole, there's no changing that. Not when everyone in the entire city hated your guts because you had driven them all from their homes on an occasion, no you stay in jail when that's the case.

He tilts his head and slowly uncrosses his legs and throws them over the side of the bed. They fall silently to the ground but he doesn't move any further. "Please," I'm surprised he even has that word in his vocabulary, "I can justify my actions and I'm really only guilty of one crime."

I clench my hands at my sides, "Only one crime?" I repeat. "Which one do you believe is fitted to that, murder, theft, destruction of other's property, holding others against their wills, which one is it, Slade? Which crime do you believe you're only guilty of? There's plenty more though, would you like me to continue listing everything that you're being charged with, with everything that you have to pay for?" He can't really believe that he had a reason for all of that, for everything that he's done.

"None of those, although I'll admit that I did commit them all but I wasn't in the right of mind when I fulfilled each of them; you can't really hold them against me because they all seemed like the only possible way when I did them." He stands up now and even in a straightjacket he still has his perfect stance and balance; he still looks intimidating.

"'You weren't in the right of mind,' that seems like an understatement, only a true madman could do everything you did; only someone insane could cause so much pain and destroy all the lives that you did. But I think you're giving yourself too much credit Slade; you're not crazy, you're just evil." I sound harsh but it is a personal matter, he did ruin me; I'm forever haunted by him and I know that even though he's jail I'll still be haunted by him.

"Can you blame a man for being so drastic? I am only guilty of one thing Robin; for falling in love." He tilts his head to his left as he continues to look at me. That last statement has caused my eyes to widen quite a bit. "It's quite horrible, to be in love. All you can think about is that single person; how much you want them to be with you, how much you want to touch them, how much you want them to love you back, there's a million thoughts running through your head and they're all of that one person. It gets so bad that eventually you'll be willing to do anything imaginable just to be close to them, to let them know you exist, to get them to think about you as well."

"You're not serious," I state it barely above a whisper but I know his acute hearing had picked it up. "You can't really justify everything with saying that you were in love, if you really loved someone then you could have gotten their attention any other way, you didn't have to turn to crime and destruction to get someone's focus on you."

"Really now?" a small smile tugs at the corner of his mouth. "Tell me Robin, if I had never committed any crimes, if I had never done anything drastically noticeable, would you have ever given me a second thought, a second glance? Let me answer that for you; no, you wouldn't have. I know you wouldn't, because I already tried to get your attention other ways but crime was the only way that I finally was able to get your awareness."

"So you got my attention by turning to crime, but tell me Slade, was it worth it? Did any of your plans succeed in your goal? Did you get your love's attention as well? Does the person you love notice you, think about you, or even love you back?" I can't imagine someone loving him, especially after everything he's done. How could someone love his mad mind? If he hadn't turned to crime then I could imagine someone loving him; he does have quite an impressive body and a perfect face to match.

"I don't know Robin," he leans back against the wall. "Why don't you tell me? I already know that I did get your attention, that you notice me, and that I even made a lasting impression on you or else you wouldn't be here right now, you wouldn't be visiting me. I know you think about me, probably not always in the best way but that's fine as long as I know that you spent countless, sleepless nights as well, thinking of only me. But love, I really don't know. Do you love me as well Robin?" A genuine smile is painted on his face as he seems so casual and at ease now. He must feel better to finally be able to say all of that to me.

Too bad it's left me stunned at the moment. My brain seems to have frozen while my heart has sped up. I lean against his cell as I try to obtain myself again. He just asked me if I loved him. Slade had asked if I love him. My enemy, my arch foe, my Joker, my Lex Luther, my nemesis, my nightmare, has just asked me if I loved him and he expects an answer. The worst part of all of this was that I don't think I'll be able to lie anymore, not to him, not to my teammates, not to my father, not to myself.

The truth is that I think I do love him. There's definitely some attraction that I have for him but I'm not sure if I'd call it love exactly. Maybe it's just lust, or some complicated desire that I have for him. But I did notice the way my body seems to react to him, when he's near me or when we're fighting; my palms get sweaty, my throat clenches, my stomach turns, and a million thoughts run through my head and continues to even after I'm away from him. Is that love? Is what I feel for Slade love? Is that what he feels for me?

I look at him and jump back a bit to find that he's suddenly so close to me now. He had moved across the cell while I was trying to get my head straightened out a bit and I hadn't heard him make a single sound. He's directly in front of me; the only thing keeping us apart is the cell.

"Do you Robin?" His smile leaves his face and he looks sad and distraught with himself for the amount of time I'm taking to answer him. "Please tell me, I need to hear it, whatever it may be. Your answer will determine how I spend the rest of my life Robin, so please, tell me; do you love me?"

"I," I stop myself before I continue. I look at my feet and then I look back at him. My answer really means so much that it's going to affect his life? Then I can't lie to him, despite that I desperately want to. If he doesn't know, then maybe I can ignore the feeling and eventually he can get over me. But the way he's looking at me, I can't lie to that sad, pathetic face, not when I know I can make it better. "I--"

"Robin," Both of our heads turn to see a guard at the end of the hallway. "Visiting hours are over now Robin, sorry." He ushers to me. I nod my head and look back at Slade.

"You can't leave without answering me," It's not a threat but more like a plea. He needs me to answer and he desperately wants to hear what I have to say. So I will tell him exactly what I am certain about; that I don't know if I do love him or not.

"I couldn't call what I have for you love exactly Slade," he looks like he's about to break down and destroy himself. "But I could call it love as well. It's complicated, like many things in life usually are, but I'm not too sure about the feeling yet."

"Just tell me that you do feel something for me. Something other then hate." He's begging again, as much as he can or will beg.

I smile, it's a sad smile, but it makes him smile anyway. "I have feelings for you Slade but I'm not sure what they are or what they mean. But you are always on my mind and I think I understand what you mean when you said that loves makes you do desperate things. After all, I did become Red X to simply get close to you and even then I had small unidentified feelings for you." So I had become Red X to get close to him and take him down, but I left that last part out. I'm a hero, my job is to give people hope, not tear it away.

"So your feelings have grown," he's practically beaming now at this discovery. "That means that they'll continue to grow until they match my own, or at least that they're capable of doing so."

"But we couldn't ever…" I think I'm leading him on, that's bad because I don't want to be with him like he wants to be with me. I don't want to have feelings for Slade and because they're small feelings, they can go away. But I have a scapegoat to blame it on instead of telling him that. "We can't be together Slade, especially not now, you're in jail." My smile disappears but his doesn't falter for even a moment.

"Don't worry about that Robin; now that I know that there is something between us everything will be okay. I lost my doubt and my reasons but now I have all the strength that this damnable love emotion can give a person back along with my certainty. We'll be together Robin; we'll be together forever." He leans forward against the glass and his eye seems to be filled with happiness as his smile slowly starts to wine down.

"Slade, I--" I jump as suddenly a hand falls on my shoulder. I look to find the guard looking at me.

"I'm very sorry Robin, but we have to ask you to leave now. You can come back tomorrow of course though, it's not like he's going anywhere." The guard glares at Slade and the ex-mercenary smirks as he leans against the side wall instead of the plexi-glass.

I nod and throw a quick glance at Slade. He's holding a secret, I can tell by the way he's acting now; he knows something that no one else does. "Goodbye Slade, I'll be back at the same time tomorrow."

"Goodbye my little Robin, until we see each other again." He's still smirking. The guard leads me out and I turn around for one last look and I see Slade lying on his bed again.

That night an alarm echoes throughout the tower. When I finally get to the main room, I had been training in the gym, everyone is gathered around the screen and their murmurs die down as they stare at me.

"Robin," Starfire clasps her hands together in front of her as she looks at me with sorrowful eyes. "He's escaped Robin."

"What?" I'm not sure what she's talking about. She can't possibly mean that—

"Slade," Cyborg interrupts my thought. "He's escaped from jail man, he did it easily, it seems like he always could. I don't know why he waited until today to do it but he did. We don't have a clue where he can be though; we don't have a single trace on him."

Then it hits me. I know why we were finally able to capture Slade; he had become doubtful about everything he was doing; to try and get me to notice him but he wasn't sure if it was working out the way he wanted. He was considering if he really was getting me to feel the same way about him or not, if everything he had done had instead been only a waste on his account.

He had decided that the only way that he could find out was if I let my guard down and actually told him so. But he also knew that the only way I'd let my guard down around him was if I thought he was no longer a threat. So he let us beat him, he let us put him in jail, and it took him ten days to finally ask me the question that had been plaguing his mind. He had been waiting for me, he had done everything for me, just like he had once said it was all about me, and I know that now. He even broke out of jail for me, because I said there was no way we could be together if he was in jail. That meant that he really thought we could be together if he wasn't in jail and that right now he's probably making some plans to get me out of the Tower and alone.

"Robin?" Raven's beside me and I jump again. I'm kind of sick of people getting the surprise on me today. "What do you want us to do?" She can probably feel my confused and scared emotions but she doesn't voice her concern in front of everyone.

I look at my team; all of them are worried but nonetheless ready to go. They're only worried because they know how I get when things involve Slade, but they don't know why I get that way. But he does, he knows why, he knows now because I told him.

"Split up and search the town. Raven you take the east, Starfire the west, Beast Boy the docks, and Cyborg take the sewers." I stride over to the computer and sit down. I really need to rest so my head can stop throbbing and there's no way I'm going to leave the safety of the Tower when there's a madman, who's mad about me, loose in the city. "I'll stay here and keep you all updated. If I find anything out I'll report and I expect all of you to do the same. If any of you catch sight or a trail of Slade immediately contact me."

I get the various cameras that I have planted around the city up on screen and start going throughout recent film as I try to spot any sign of him. The other Titans look at me for a moment but they don't voice their concerns as they quickly leave to follow my orders. They're probably actually glad that I'm staying behind; they always try to make me when Slade's involved and for once I think they're right.

Once I know their gone I rest my head in my hands as I try to let everything sink in. I hear a small squeak of the floorboards behind me and I turn around to see Slade. He's in his full attire now except he's still mask less, I suppose now that everyone in town knows what he looks like he no longer cares for the mask. Once the paparazzi got a single snapshot of the mysterious Slade's face it was immediately on the front of every newspaper in Jump.

"Slade," I stand up from the chair but I don't get into a fighting stance. Now that I know how he feels and that I'm still unsure of how I feel, well, I don't think I really can fight him anymore. But what makes it worse is that because I know he broke out for me, that he's done so much for me, I think my feelings for him has grown. I think he knows that too.

"Robin," he smiles as he strides forward. He stops a few inches away from me and I'm rather uncomfortable with the lack of personal space. I back up until I hit solid object and Slade only advances further again. He gently tilts my chin up so that I'm staring him in the eye, the smile still plastered on his face. That darn, sharp smile that holds so much seducing skills in it. I wish he had his mask back on; I can resist his charms when he's faceless.

"We'll be together now Robin." He leans down a bit and I'm scared by his powerful smile. His eye holds that look of finally getting what you want while his mouth is curved up into a rather creepy grin that screams of pleasure.

"We'll finally be together now and forever more, my Robin. Now that I know that there's something there," he uses his free hand to touch my chest, right over my heart. "I know that when I take you away from your friends this time, a part of you is willing and even wanting to go with me."

"Slade," He's going to take me away again, I can't let him do that. True, a part of me wants to, but a bigger part of me doesn't. "You can't do this. We can't be together; it's just wrong. What will people say?"

"Hush now Robin," he caresses my cheek softly. "We're finally together and no one can stop me from being with you. Not your friends, not your father, and not even yourself." His touch is so gentle but his words are cold and harsh. Contradicting, just like I currently am. I lean into his touch as I claim of not wanting to be with him.

"I promise that this will be better than when I made you my apprentice; I won't have to act as though I don't love you and you won't have to fight your friends this time." He continues to smile as his fingers trail over my face to land possessively over my lips. "We'll leave Jump City, we'll go somewhere else, and we'll live together and be happy. We'll start a new life together, so we can be together, and no one will be able to question us."

I feel like I can't breathe. I think the knowledge that the Titans, the police, even Batman, can't stop Slade unless he allows us to. That he's seemingly all powerful, that he knows that I'm slightly willing, that I'm confused and uncertain about everything, that he won't let anyone stop him this time because he can finally get what he wants, I think that all scares me more than he ever had before I knew that he loved me.

I start to shake and I pant as I try to calm myself down. But I'm so scared. Everything is moving too fast for me. I'm not even sure if I really do love Slade but I made it sound like that, he took it into account that I do, and so he's acting off of that.  
"It's okay Robin," He leans down and he still has that eerie look on his face. "Everything is going to be perfect from now on my little bird." He pulls me into a hug as I continue to try and breathe. He probably means to comfort me with the hug, but I feel as though I've just been embraced by pure darkness and that the darkness will cling to me for the rest of me life. "You're finally mine. Now and forever, you're mine, finally."


	16. Aftermath

**Title:** Aftermath  
**Author:** Jordan Herbert

**Rating: M **for mentioning of rape and violence  
**Genre:** Slash/Drama/Angst  
**Pairing:** Sladin  
**Summary:** Robin is back with the Titans after his apprenticeship with Slade. The team wants to check up on him to make sure that Slade didn't do much harm to thier leader. What they discover is that Slade had done much more damage to Robin than healing powers and therapy could ever make better. He is forever marked and haunted. Italics are memories.

* * *

**Aftermath**

"No, I said I don't need it!" He threw his hands to his side to empathize his point. He was their leader and they were going to listen to him about this; he didn't want them to see anything. But they just wouldn't let up on it though.

"Man, we understand that you don't want to talk about it and we're not going to push you to do so, seeing as it's so soon and all." Cyborg held his hands out in front of himself in a 'we're only trying to help' way. "But you were alone with him for a week Robin; we need to make a note of your injuries," He added as an afterthought "To add to his files and all."

"No." Robin hissed dangerously. "I already told you that--"

"Robin," Starfire floated beside him. Her eyes pleading to him, "Please friend, we only wish to check on you. We were worried about you while you were away and we are all certain that Slade was unpleasant to you."

"Slade might have done more damage to you than you think." Raven gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "And he might have bugged you for extra precautions while you were unaware."

"Yeah, seeing as he probed us all, I wouldn't put it past the dude." Beast Boy folded his arms across his chest as he moved around in the swivel chair.

Robin looked at all of his friends carefully before he sighed and sat back down on the examination table. He hated the medical wing; it always made him feel eerie when he had to cross by it. And he really hated that they were all here, all watching, but if they wanted a quick examination then he supposed he'd have to cooperate. After all, he owed them for not giving up on their hope in him.

"Take off your gloves and cape." Cyborg's shoulder light popped up and shone brightly down on him as he did as he was told. The half metal man checked his arms, announcing out loud for Raven to write down every little scratch, bruise, and cut. Then he examined his leader's neck and made sure that the bruises from 'Slade choking Robin' were severely noted. "Alright, now your shirt please,"

Robin's eyes widened and his breathing hitched for a moment. "No way Cy, that's not going to happen." He glared and crossed his gloveless hands over his chest.

"Oh, right, um Star, Raven? Would you two mind leaving? Privacy and all," The girls nodded their heads and began to walk out of the room. "Beast Boy, you take over writing for Raven and--"

"I'm still not taking my shirt off in front of any of you." The girls stopped moving and turned their attention back to their leader.

Cyborg's brow furred as he stared at his small friend. "Dude," Beast Boy swiveled in the chair next to the table once more. "You realize you took your shirt off when we all went swimming at the beach right?"

"This is different." Robin scowled and glared at his feet, avoiding all eye contact as he began to tremble slightly.

"He did something to you there didn't he Robin?" Cyborg was really getting angry at Slade again. He hated the man for taking his best friend away and forcing him to fight against them all, but to have done something to make Robin act so traumatized and protective; not even trusting them to see him. If he saw the madman soon he'd make sure he kicked his butt even harder than they just had.

"I don't want to talk about it." Robin's face fell into a frown as he looked up at his older friend. "Please Cyborg; can I just go back to my room now?" Robin looked so helpless and child like, Cyborg rubbed the back of his neck; how could he refuse Robin when he acted like that.

"We need to check on you Robin, and if Slade did do something to you there then we definitely have to make sure it's okay." Raven appeared beside him, taking control of the situation so Cyborg wouldn't have to. "Whatever he did to you Robin, I can heal it."

"No, you can't heal this, no one ever can." With trembling fingers he undid his top and lifted his shirt over his head. The only way he could overcome it, he decided, was if he just showed everyone and then moved on. Gasps and horrified expressions were shared throughout the room as all eyes fell on their leader's midsection.

Teeth marks surrounded his nipples, a large bruise covered half of his flat stomach, multiple three inched 'S's were scattered around in different areas, but worst of all was the large 'S' burned over his heart. Robin shook violently as he gripped his hands together tight enough to turn his knuckles white in his lap. He knew they'd be disgusted at him but hopefully they'd still accept him.

"Oh Robin," Starfire had tears in her eyes as she clenched her hands over her mouth to stop herself from sobbing.

"That…How could he?" Cyborg was mortified at the sight as understanding crashed over him.

"He'll pay for it Robin," Raven inhaled sharply in an attempt to control her anger. "I swear he'll pay for everything he did to you."

"Dude…Did he…Did Slade…?" Beast Boy was at a loss of words.

Robin looked away from their gazes still on his marked form. "The bruises on my neck, they aren't bruises, they're hickies."

_"You've done exceptionally well today Robin," Slade ushered him to his throne. "I believe a treat is in order." Slade stood and slowly strode down the few stairs separating him and his newly acquired apprentice. "Tell me Robin, what would you like as a treat?" _

_"To be free," Robin scowled as Slade chuckled at his request, as though he was merely being cute. _

_"Without breaking our deal Robin, what would you like?" Slade tilted his head up with one of his lean fingers and Robin glared as he was forced to look him in the eye. _

_But as an idea crossed his mind, Robin smirked. "I want to see your face." Robin knew by now, even though it had only been two days, that Slade was a man of his word and if he was really going to give Robin a treat then he'd have to go along with what Robin asked for. _

_"So, you want to see the man behind the mask? Want to become a bit acquainted with me, eh Robin?" Slade chuckled and drew his hand away from Robin to grip his mask instead. "I hope you realize what you just asked for boy." _

_Pausing for a moment to add drama to the thick tension in the room, Slade removed his mask and dropped it to the floor with a loud 'clang'. Robin's eyes widened as he finally viewed Slade's face. White shaggy hair, the same color as the goatee, a black eye patch over his right eye, and a sharp smile that seemed to be hiding some very important information was what Robin met with as Slade leaned over his still form. _

_"Take off your neck plate Robin," Robin stared into that clouded blue eye and almost seemed to become hypnotized by it. He did as he was told and dropped the protective covering to the floor next to Slade's mask. "Good boy." Slade's hands were suddenly on Robin's hips and before Robin could protest he was drawn forward into a muscular chest. _

_Robin gasped as Slade leaned into him and kissed him roughly on his neck. "Slade," Robin pushed desperately at the older man's chest but the large hands held him firm. "Stop Slade, why…what are you doing?" Robin couldn't help but scream as Slade suddenly bit into his neck as though biting into an apple. _

_"Slade stop!" Robin pushed his master with more force but the man continued to ignore his pleas and hold him tightly as he bit into and sucked on another spot on Robin's neck. _

"The smaller 'S's, he did them with a knife and I received one every time I talked back to him." Robin shuddered again as dug his nails into his hands, to try to focus on the pain instead of the horrible and not-too-distant memories. He regretted each of the times he had mouthed off to Slade, sometimes he didn't even mouth off really, but Slade would carve into him anyway.

_"I already have a father." Robin looked up as he heard bats fly above him and he couldn't help but smile at the perfect timing. He looked back at Slade, the smile disappearing from his face as Slade held up a small dagger. _

_"Your father isn't your father anymore Robin; do I need to remind you who you belong to?" Slade stepped forward and Robin took one back. It was the same dagger Robin had been introduced to before, on more than one occasion already. _

_"I wasn't talking back to you." Robin's eyes widen and he brought a hand to his already marked chest. "Please Slade; I was merely saying that--" _

_"That you still think of Batman as your father. But Robin, denying me such a role as being a father in your eyes, you'll regret that sooner more than later." Slade quickly reached out and grabbed Robin. "Remove your top now and I'll only add one tonight. You won't get a more generous offer from me Robin." _

_Robin knew there was no point in arguing, not when Slade could easily do it himself anyway. So he did as was commanded of him and took off his top and all the armoring that went with it, the only thought that brought him a tiny bit of pleasure was that Slade wasn't touching him at the moment. At the moment, but he knew that the moment he dropped his shirt to the ground he would also be thrown to the ground. _

_He slipped his shirt off and the metal clanked together as it landed on the floor. A moment and a swift leg sweep later, Robin was beside it on the ground with Slade straddling his hips. "I think this one will go here," Slade remarked more to himself than to Robin as he pressed into Robin's soft skin with the sharp dagger. _

_Robin flinched and bit his bottom lip, drawing blood, as Slade carved another one of his enigmas in him, but when he ended he couldn't sigh with a relief; he knew what came next. Slade removed his mask and placed it above Robin's head on the floor, he leaned over and licked at the blood he had just drawn. After he licked the wound he licked his lips and smiled at Robin. _

_"Your lip is bleeding; I'd better clean that up as well." Slade's hands clamped down on both sides of Robin's head and the boy closed his eyes as he felt warm breath on his face. _

_Slade gently licked Robin's lower lip from all blood and then slammed his mouth completely over the boy's. Robin whimpered and began to shake with muffled sobs beneath the man. _

_One of Slade's hands traveled over Robin's collarbone and pinched at the sensitive skin of his nipples. Slade continued to passionately kiss at Robin but the boy didn't respond besides his sobs of horror from being kissed by his enemy. He quickly grew tired of the boy's insolence and he removed his lips from Robin's only to bring them to his nipples. _

_Robin clenched his eyes, trying to remove himself from all senses, as Slade sucked and bit on his responsive skin. If he pushed the man away, denied him of his twisted pleasures, then he knew he'd pay for it; he forced himself to remain still except for a few squirms when Slade bit down especially hard. _

"The bruise was simply from his boot." Robin recalled the only mark that didn't have any sexuality behind it. "I had collapsed onto the floor from his training and he pushed into me as a punishment. He stopped once I hurled the meager meal he had given me as breakfast. And then the larger 'S', the burn, he did that when…" Robin inhaled sharply and clutched at his head as he began to remember the horrid event.

"Slade stop!" He curled into himself as each and every little moment of the event seemed to replay slowly in his mind. He didn't want to relive it; he hadn't even wanted it to ever have happened in the first place.

"Robin? Robin are you okay? Hey man, snap out of it!" Robin heard Cyborg's voice but he couldn't 'snap out of it' the memories were still playing in his mind.

"He's having a panic attack. He must be reliving the events. Quickly get some water!" Raven was heard and for a moment everything was bright to Robin but it quickly got dark again as the memory formed solidly in his mind.

_Slade moaned again and Robin cried out with pain as he had thrust a bit harder into him. When Slade had called him into the main room, saying that he had plans for Robin that night, he had merely thought that it meant another robbery. He had never imagined that Slade had had rape in mind, but he did and he had threatened Robin, his friends' lives, to go along with it. _

_Tears slipped past Robin's closed eyes and Slade licked them away as he continued to move inside of him. Robin knew why Slade had insisted on seeing his face while taking him; Slade was turned on by Robin's pain and his expressive face, despite his mask, hid nothing from the man. _

_Just when Robin thought the pain he felt, the humiliation along with the actual pain of being torn and used in such a rough manner, couldn't possibly get any worse, it did. With an echoing moan Slade sank his seed deep inside of Robin's small body, driving a loud scream from the poor boy. Slade grunted and extracted himself out of the tortured boy to stand and make himself decent again. He wasn't done for the night, not by a long shot. _

_He had marked the boy, and Robin would never forget it, but he needed to make sure that others knew who Robin belonged to. He knew that if he ever lost Robin to those damnable Titans that the witch of the group could heal the marks he had carefully carved into him. But he knew one thing that even healing couldn't remove. _

_Robin sobbed miserably as he curled in on himself and pulled up his pants. He looked up as Slade approached him again and he tried to crawl away from the man but Slade quickly stopped him by grabbing his ankle and pulling him back toward himself. "Robin," he cooed softly, his voice dripping with malicious taunt. "Come now, I wasn't that bad was I?" _

_"Stop touching me Slade, let go! Haven't you done enough for one night?" Robin allowed himself to be dragged over the floor as he hid his face in his hands. He wished he could end his life, strangle himself and be done with it all, but if he died then Slade would definitely kill his friends. _

_"Not yet Robin, I won't be done until I ensure that everyone knows that you are mine, now and forever, and only mine." Slade held a short iron pole in his hand with a glowing red 'S' on one end of it. Robin's eyes widened in horror as he realized that it was a branding iron that Slade held over him and he began to struggle as Slade straddled his hips. _

_"No Slade, don't do it, please don't do it!" Robin saw stars as Slade hit his temple and his movements slowed, allowing Slade to remove his top easily. Robin cursed himself for not wearing any of his armor as he had come from his room to meet Slade's demand. Forget the fact that he was preparing for bed, he should have worn his armor if only to cause a few more seconds on Slade's part. _

_Slade's knees held his forearms to the floor and he pulled Robin's head back, to tense his chest. "This is going to sting Robin, but I only have to do this once." Ignoring all of the other marks already on the boy's midsection, Slade pressed the burning metal into Robin's skin, right over his heart. _

_Robin's blood curdling scream echoed in the room even after Slade removed the brand from his skin. He had been marked permanently as Slade's, as though an animal, he was Slade's property now. Therapy could have cured the rape and Raven could have cured the scars, but the burn would remain forever; and Slade knew this. _

_"Just to show exactly who owns you and will forever own you." Slade smiled at the burned skin and released his hold on Robin's head. Robin felt numb, despite the burning pain on his chest, he felt as though he was forever sucked into an endless pit of darkness. _

Robin screamed at the sudden splash of cold water dowsing his face. He blinked away his wet ears and saw all of his friends' concerned faces hovering over him. His back was cold and…since when was he on the floor?

"Robin, its okay man, we'll never let Slade touch you again. And if you really want us to, we won't mention this again, ever." Cyborg offered his friend a hand up off the ground and Robin shakily accepted it.

"I healed everything I could Robin but, I'm sorry, the burn looks to be permanent." Raven's purple eyes were filled with grief as well as anger and Robin nodded in understanding as he cast a quick glance down at himself. It was true, all of Slade's marks were gone, except that cursed burn mark.

He wiped a hand across his face, tears still trailing down his face, and he turned around and quickly pulled his shirt back on. He clicked his belt back into place and pulled his gloves on. "I want to be alone for a while, make sure you guys have Slade's file updated." He sniffled and quickly left the room, trying to escape from his friends' pitying eyes and from Slade's taunting words still echoing in his head.

_"Everyone knows that you are mine,"

* * *

_

A.N. I had a request from Crashval for more violence and darker stuff so I felt it was my duty to oblige. I don't think some people realize how traumatizing rape can be and how it can break someone. I've never been raped and hopefully never will be, but I do have some friends who had been and they haven't been the same since the event. 


	17. Stargazing

**Title:** Stargazing  
**Author:** Jordan Herbert

**Rating: G **for sweet suggestions  
**Genre:** Romance/General  
**Pairing:** Sladin  
**Summary: **Another night but something is different about it. It's calm in Jump City and Robin feels drawn to the observatory where an old professor used to work. But the professor isn't the one he meets there and he isn't looking for a fight either.

* * *

**Stargazing**

Professor Chang's old Laboratory Observatory, Robin sighed upon finally reaching his destination. That hike seemed longer than he remembered. But now he could see the entire city and with the stars being so bright tonight; the sight was rather romantic looking. Maybe he should have allowed Starfire come patrolling with him that night. She had really wanted to come with him but he hadn't known that his attention was going to falter to--

"Quite wise to come up here Robin," a menacing voice echoed throughout the building. "You can really get a bird's eye view of the city."

"Slade," Robin hissed as he turned around and looked for the ominous presence. "What are you doing up here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, especially since I was here first. But I don't mind sharing this facility with you, whatever reason you have for being here." Slade stepped out of the shadows on the balcony and Robin slid into an attacking position, alerted and keyed up to any moves the man may make.

Slade held up a hand to stop the Boy Wonder before he started his assault. "I have no wish to fight tonight Robin, I'm simply here to observe, and if you make me miss the event then I will deal with you." Slade kept his hand in the air until Robin stood straight again with his hands by his side.

"What are you here to observe?" Robin asked as his interest got the better of him.

"I'll show you," Slade turned and walked across the worn down balcony. He casually jumped the rift that had been caused by Professor Chang's cannon and landed next to a large telescope that Robin wondered how he missed seeing it.

Robin followed and stood next to Slade, still at alert and tensed in case the villain changed his mind, but Robin knew Slade was a man of his word; he had learned something over his apprenticeship. "You're a stargazer?"

"I find astrology to be quite interesting and a very calming hobby." Slade fiddled with a dial on the telescope.

"It must be so stressful being a villain. Ever thought about giving it up?" Robin scowled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Villainy isn't what stresses me Robin, on the contrary actually. I find that its quite enjoyable stealing and plotting. There is nothing like the adrenaline rush you get from it, wouldn't you agree, Red X?" Slade looked at Robin and the boy thought that he was looking behind himself. Robin quickly turned to see if Red X was with them but then he figured that Slade probably wasn't referring to whoever was the current Red X but instead to Robin when he had first worn it.

"I didn't do it because I wanted to; I did it so I could stop you." Robin defended himself but he knew it was useless; Slade and him have had that conversation before back when they had been each other's company in a dark lair. "And you're quite the villain Slade, coming up to an abandoned building that holds a dangerous canon to look at the stars."

"That canon is a child's plaything. I could easily fix it; steal the xenothium to power it, and use it to my advantage but really it would be a waste when I have all the weapons I could dream of already at my control. Well, that's not particularly true, there is one weapon left that I had once been able to use, but that weapon had been taken from me." Slade looked at Robin suggestively and the boy growled.

"I'm not a weapon, especially not for you." Slade shrugged his shoulders, letting the sentence slip by him, and looked into the telescope for a moment before he began twisting the dial again. "But if you have so many weapons why don't you ever use them? You're only used inventions really to attack the city."

"Weapons kill Robin; keep that in mind for when you get older." Robin stared, puzzled, at Slade and the man continued. "I could easily use some of my weapons, crumble the city, and even kill you and all your team mates, but I don't want any of that. There's no reason to force the city into submission with threats of weapons when I can use my mind to form a tactic plan that will have me rule instead. And then there's never a reason for a teenager to be cut down in their young years and deprived of their future. Besides, you're useful to me alive, why would I want you dead?"

"I'm never going to be your apprentice; I'll never fall into that position again." Robin glared and Slade chuckled.

"Dear boy, who said I was still after you for apprentice purposes?" Robin's eye widened and his jaw dropped slightly but he quickly regained his cool and glared at the masked man. "I only offer an arrangement such as that to someone once Robin. You refused me. But luckily you can fill another position at my side."

"If you aren't after me for an apprentice, then what--"

Slade abruptly cut him off as he grabbed Robin's shoulder and pulled the boy toward himself. Robin panicked and quickly drew his bo-staff from his belt and lashed at Slade with his outstretched weapon. Slade anticipated Robin's reaction and blocked the attack aimed at his masked face.

"Look into the telescope Robin." Slade ordered as he released his hold on the opposing pole. Robin shrunk his bo-staff back to its small size and pocketed it once more. He looked at Slade warily and then gazed into the telescope.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed excitedly as he was met with the sight his young eyes had yet to witness until then. "Is that a comet?"

"The Comet Petriew to be exact, it appears once every five and a half years. Tonight happens to be the day that we're able to view it as it continues to travel around the sun. Quite a sight isn't it?" Slade couldn't help but get a warm feeling as he watched Robin take one last look at the celestial body and then stood and smiled at him.

"You should look at it; you're the one who's really into this kind of thing." Robin offered and stepped to the side. Slade took his turn and looked at the sight that had bestowed his eyes, yes both of them, five years previous. He straightened again and, although Robin couldn't see it, he smiled.

"I'm glad I could share this night with you Robin; there really isn't anyone else out there that I'd want to." Robin eyes widened and he blushed unknowingly.

He cleared his throat and rubbed at the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Yeah, well, thanks for showing me the comet and everything Slade. I should probably go now." He turned around but looked over his shoulder. "But don't think that if you ever try something again…" he let himself trail off as Slade nodded his head in understanding.

"I know Robin, and I wouldn't want it any other way." Slade looked into the telescope again and continued to do so as Robin left.

* * *

**Alternate Ending**

Slade sighed as the comet left viewing range of Earth and he adjusted the telescope to a lower power and turned it toward the tower. It looked like Robin had just gotten home, and was starting to get ready for bed…

* * *

**A.N. Yeah those last two lines of perversion seemed to ruin the cute little mood I had created, but it needed to be done anyway! So it's up to you whether they really happened or not. **


	18. Things Get Worse

**Title:** Things Get Worse

**Author:** Jordan Herbert

**Rating: T **for suggestions  
**Genre:** Romance/General/parody/angst  
**Pairing:** Sladin  
**Summary: **Robin can't imagine things possibly getting worse than having to be carried home by Slade. As it continues to pour over the two and they find themselves having different conversations, he thinks that maybe things could be worse.

**

* * *

Things Get Worse **

Murphy's Law states that anything that can go wrong will go wrong, and at the worst possible time. Murphy was an optimist in Robin's opinion.

He quickly brushed his now drenched hair out of his eyes and got into a better stance as he glared at his opponent. He had simply gone out for a quick walk around the city, just to get some fresh air before bed. Silly him, didn't he know his life better by now? Nothing was ever simple for the Teen Wonder and of course when he tried to get some peace all he found was trouble, with a capital 'T'.

_Why did I leave my communicator at home? Why was I so stupid that I actually walked right into this trap? It was so obvious that it was a trap! Why am I so dumb?_ Robin mentally scolded himself as his opponent cracked his knuckles and went into a fighting stance as well. _If Slade won't attack then I will._

Robin launched himself at Slade with one of his mighty battle cries as he sprang forward across the wet pavement. Minutes into his walk he had stumbled upon one of Slade's robots and followed it into a darker, less occupied part of Jump. He thought he was becoming more patient and wiser when he had decided to follow the robot instead of straight out attacking it, but he hadn't known that Slade was anticipating that.

Slade had jumped out from the shadows at the same time as the rain had started to downpour. He had started the fight first, getting the first punch in and also the first line. _'Did you miss me Robin? I missed you.' _The words continued to echo in Robin's mind as Slade blocked the punch aimed for his head and countered with a knee to his gut.

Robin gasped as he crumbled in on himself and dropped to the ground in a puddle. "You shouldn't play in the rain Robin, you might catch a cold." Slade mocked as he loomed over the smaller figure.

Robin growled. "What are you planning this time Slade? Why attack me in the middle of the night?"

Slade chuckled a little as Robin slowly rose and regained himself. "Why Robin, I didn't know I needed a reason to check in on my favorite apprentice."

"I am not your apprentice!" Robin lunged again and Slade swiftly moved out of the way as Robin flew past him and quickly turned to attack again. But while Robin turned his foot slipped on the drenched concrete and the rain seemed to stand still as a loud '_crack_' echoed around the empty lot.

Robin's mouth froze in a silent scream as he fell to the ground once again, only this time in a lot more pain. His ankle felt as though it was on fire. He banged his fist on the pavement in anger as he knew it was broken or a least sprained. Either way, he was no longer in any condition to fight, let alone walk back to the tower.

Robin cried in pain as Slade grabbed his ankle. Slade sighed and looked Robin squarely in the eye. "It's a sprain," Slade gently lowered Robin's leg back to the ground, "but it needs to be taken cared of right away or it might become infected."

"You're not going to continue our fight?" Robin inquired as he looked at Slade in utter confusion.

"Of course not Robin, you wouldn't stand any chance with that ankle now. Besides, I don't need more of an advantage when I already have plenty." Slade stood straight again as he titled his head at the boy. "This really messes up my plan now. You'll have to return to your tower for that witch to heal your ankle; I don't want a damaged apprentice and her abilities can mend you faster than any medicine."

"I'm not your apprentice and I never will be again!" Robin glared as Slade merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Only time can tell Robin." The rain suddenly let up and they both looked at the dark sky above. "Oh that changing weather, how it never seems to make up its mind." Slade commented.

"So, are you going to leave now or what?" Robin sighed as he flicked some collected water in a nearby puddle.

"Of course not Robin, I can't leave you damaged and alone in the middle of the night. I'm going to have to help you return to your home so you can't further damage yourself." Slade mused.

"I can get back to the tower fine on my own and its no thanks to you that I'm in this mess in the first place!" Robin angrily stood. As soon as he placed pressure on his damaged ankle he cried out in pain and, again, fell to the ground, landing this time on his butt.

Slade laughed as he leaned over the boy. "You seem to be in quite a predicament now Robin." Robin crossed his arms over his chest as he pouted slightly. "Now, I suggest you not try to stand on your own again." Slade paused, "I'm going to have to carry you home."

"What?!" Robin's defensive position faulted as he stared wide eyed at the masked man.

"Well, you can't possibly walk home, you're not about to crawl, and you're too short to simply lean on me." Robin cringed at the short comment; he hated his size enough and didn't need to be reminded that he was so small. "So the only possible solution to return you to your home, without you damaging yourself further, is if I carry you there."

"I can use my staff as a walking stick." Robin suggested but Slade shook his head no.

"You might slip, again." Slade mocked as he bent over the boy, ready to pick him up. Robin blushed madly as he pushed Slade back.

"Slade, wait!" Slade paused as he waited for Robin to respond in some other way than his redden cheeks. "What about…ah," Robin fumbled for anything more dignified than being carried by his enemy bridal style. "Can you carry me on your back instead?" Robin looked at the ground as his entire face grew red.

Slade laughed and Robin couldn't have even imagined what hue of red his face was at that moment. Slade placed his large hand on Robin's hair, which was currently matted to his head, still due to the rain. "Of course, a piggy back seems much more fitting for little Robin." Robin growled but the sound would have been much more intimidating if his face could stop being red.

Slade turned and knelt on the ground. "Hop on then." Slade looked over his shoulder as Robin awkwardly climbed onto his back without using his bad ankle.

Robin placed his hands on the cold metal covering Slade's broad shoulders as Slade slipped his hands under his legs. "Comfortable?" Slade teased as he stood again.

"Just hurry to the tower." Robin mumbled as he sighed dejectedly.

"Why rush Robin?" Slade began to walk in the tower's direction. "Now that it's stopped raining, it's actually quite a nice night for a peaceful walk. Wouldn't you agree?" Robin hated irony.

"This is almost as bad as that time with Johnny Rancid." Robin cursed as he remembered his incident with his broken arm.

"Yes, well let's hope that 'Larry' won't pop out of you and attempt to help like last time you were injured." Slade rolled his eye at the mentioning of the mini Robin.

"Yeah, Larry's heart was in the right place but he wasn't too…" Robin tensed and Slade looked back at the boy to be met with a hard glare. "How do you know about Larry?"

Slade was not surprised at Robin's question. "Robin, you can't really believe that when you and your friends disposed of my robots and all of my hidden cameras that you actually got rid of _all_ the cameras I had set up."

Robin mentally cursed Slade as he sighed aloud. "How many cameras do you have in the tower then?"

"Over a dozen at least," he paused," and you'd never be able to find them all."

There was a long silence before Robin cleared his throat. "Do you have them all in the main room or are they in…other places as well?"

"Now Robin, you should know me better; I don't give up information that easily." Slade splashed in a puddle as he continued walking down the street at his slow pace. He was rather happy that he was able to spend this time talking with Robin; the boy was so interesting and he'd really like to get to know him better. Of course Slade did _know_ Robin, he knew practically everything about the boy to some extent, and he even knew Robin's real name was Richard Grayson, but Robin didn't need to know that he knew.

"Unless the information that you're releasing is some false hoax used to lure me into some sort of twisted plan of yours." Robin snipped. Slade laughed slightly; the boy had such a _wonderful_ personality.

"But of course," Slade smirked even though he knew Robin couldn't see it.

Robin decided to ignore that last comment. "So where are the other cameras then?"

"Guess,"

"I'm not going to 'guess'. This isn't time to play stupid games Slade." Slade was determined to get on Robin's nerves that night; Robin was sure of it.

"Then you're not going to find out." Slade hoisted Robin somewhat and the boy slightly "meeped" at the sudden movement and then blushed madly.

"Um, is there one…in my room?" Robin mumbled. He really hoped there wasn't or that Slade wouldn't respond truthfully, or better yet, he just hoped Slade ignored the question. Robin did _certain things_, he is a teenaged boy after all, that he really didn't want Slade knowing about, yet alone watching from some hidden camera.

Slade remained silent for a few moments; he wasn't quite sure how he was going to answer that question. His footsteps echoed loudly on the lone pavement and he could practically feel the heat from the blush on the boy's face. Might as well answer truthfully, the boy had a right to know.

"Of course," he finally responded.

Robin was mortified. He was sure that his face was bright red, absolutely the darkest shade of red even possible. "Oh," Robin awkwardly shifted in Slade's arms. "Um, let's just remain silent for the rest of the walk home."

"I thought you would have been thrilled at this opportunity Robin; to be able to get to know me better; to learn more about the man behind the mask." Slade suggested. He was not about to have the rest of the night ruined and filled with an uncomfortable silence just because Robin felt awkward knowing that Slade watched him constantly.

"Well," Robin paused for a while. "Yeah I suppose I do but it's not like you're about to straight come out and tell me things. And I'm rather sick of playing into your hands."

"True, but you might be able to learn some things from the subtle hints I drop. And you're already in my hands Robin." Slade coaxed. Robin sighed angrily at the bad pun, or was it a pun?

"Well if you put it that way, how can I refuse listening to you while you play mind games with me for the rest of the night? That's just too hard for me to resist." Robin rolled his eyes even though Slade didn't see.

"There's that troublesome tongue of yours again Robin." Slade rolled his eye even though Robin didn't see. "Good to see you're such an optimist in every situation."

Robin growled. "I'm so sorry that I'm not in such a light mood tonight Slade." Slade finally got on Robin's last nerve. "Gee, I don't know why I'm acting like I am. It couldn't possibly be the fact that my ankle is in raging pain or that I'm absolutely humiliated because I have to have my arch foe carry me piggy back style back to my home. But maybe it has something to do with the fact that I just learned that said foe has been secretly watching me while I'm in my room, or that all I wanted was one night of peace and quiet to try and collect my thoughts and they ended up being more confusing than ever. So forgive me for not being in such a great mood!"

Robin scowled as Slade's steps stopped for a moment and then began again. Then Robin repeated his rant in his mind and he mentally slapped himself. He had just had a 'bitch fit' in front of his enemy; what was his problem? He hated his hormones sometimes.

Slade had no idea how to respond to that and that was just abnormal, after all, he was Slade; he always had a comeback or at least a sarcastic reply or two. But this time he had no idea what to do or what he could say, so he continued to carry Robin in silence; it was all he could do. Then he finally got something to say so he decided to go for it in hopes of another conversation starting up.

"Things could be worse." Not the most original thing in the world, but it did allow him to get the last word in and that was always what he wanted.

Robin sighed, Slade was right but he really didn't need to hear that right now, not from him anyway. "Yeah, I know."

"Do you really now?" Slade wasn't really asking and he wasn't expecting an answer either, and he didn't receive an answer anyway. Instead a new question popped up from the teen wonder.

"Slade, why do you want me as an apprentice so much?" Robin asked suddenly. "There are many other teen heroes out there, some that were born with powers or are stronger and faster than me. Why do you even want a teen hero to be your apprentice? Why not go to H.I.V.E. and find an apprentice there? You could easily find someone to make a fine apprentice; someone wanting to be your apprentice, unlike me."

"You're special Robin," Slade looked back at the boy slightly and then looked forward again. "You may not have been born with powers yet out of all the teen heroes and villains out there you are the most powerful because of all of your combined abilities. Also you and I have so much in common not only in personality but in fighting style."

"I'm sick of hearing that from you." Robin grimaced.

"Because you know it's true." Slade smiled a genuine smile behind his mask that Robin would never know about. "Besides, if you did want to be my apprentice then I probably wouldn't have wanted you to be; it would be very unlike me and I would be very disappointed in your easy submission."

"So, you want me as your apprentice because you know I don't and you know I don't because you wouldn't if you were in my position?"

"Exactly,"

"Your logic is confusing and yet it scares me that I understand it." Robin smiled as Slade softly laughed.

"Life isn't simply black and white Robin; you of all people should know that, my little patch of grey." Slade smirked as he heard an exaggerated sigh released from the boy.

"I'm not yours Slade." Robin brushed his bangs back as he tried to do something to distract himself. They were still very far from the Tower and he was aware that Slade was taking his sweet time back.

"I don't hear you denying that you're grey though," Slade felt Robin's hand on his shoulder again. "That's good Robin; that you know that you're on that line between good and evil, remember that." It began to rain again and both masked men looked to the sky.

"Some weather huh?" Robin changed subjects. He wasn't comfortable talking about himself, especially like that.

"Peculiar," Slade commented and Robin nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, I don't really remember another night like this happening in Jump before. It usually just rains nonstop for a day or so or it--"

"Not the weather Robin, you; you're quite peculiar." Slade corrected the boy.

"Can we keep the subject off of me?" Robin scowled as he looked at the sky that already seemed to be clearing up.

"I like talking about you." Slade smirked. He really did like talking about Robin; the boy was so damn fascinating. He knew a lot about him, more than the Titans probably, but he didn't know everything. So that meant there was more to learn and he expected to do just that. He wanted to be an expert in the Robin subject.

"Well I don't. Sorry I'm not narcissistic." Slade chuckled.

"That's exactly why I find you so fascinating Robin; you never cease to amuse me. You've got quite the personality, as well as great potential to back it up." There Slade went again, talking once more about Robin and utterly bothering the boy.

Robin sighed. "My ankle feels better and we're getting pretty close to the tower; I think I could make it the rest of the way."

"No," Slade stated simply. He wasn't about to let Robin down now, especially when he only had a few moments left because of their proximity to the tower.

"Aren't you getting tired of carrying me?" Robin was really sick of the whole situation.

"You're not a burden in the least bit Robin." Robin blushed madly and looked up at the sky as the rain pounded over his face. He wished the rain would wash the blush off of his face.

"Trust me Robin; you're no burden to me." Slade slowed his steps even more.

"Why do you always have to say things like that?" Slade made a little inquiring sound in the back of his throat and Robin expanded on his question. "Why does everything you say seem to have a double meaning?"

"Because," Slade replied, "Everything I say usually does have another motive behind it." He paused and rubbed his hand absentmindedly over Robin's calf. "And trust me, I always mean what I say."

Robin became speechless. He was absolutely stunned and he was so confused that Slade's stroking felt wonderful to him. Since when had Slade become so gentle? _It must have been a trick of the mind,_ Robin considered.

"I'm afraid our time has come to an end now little one." Robin blinked and it hit him that they're on the island, in front of the tower's door.

"That seemed fast," Robin remarked as he felt Slade gently let him down near the door. He leaned against it, standing on his good leg, as Slade stood before him for a moment, simply staring at him.

"We really must talk more often Robin." Slade reached into his belt and for a moment Robin really thought the man was going to take advantage and attack him. But Slade pulled out something that looked oddly like a communicator.

Pressing the correct button, Slade stared into the machine until a picture of a tired Cyborg appears. Cyborg blinks and seems taken aback. "Slade? Shouldn't you be calling…Where's Robin?" Cyborg began to panic as he noticed the time and calculates how long it had been since Robin had left for his walk.

"Your leader is fine other than a sprained ankle; I suggest you come down and help him." Slade closed the communicator before Cyborg could say more.

"You could have called him at any time to come and pick me up in the T-car." Robin growled as he clenched his left hand, the one not holding him up, into a fist in an attempt to control his anger.

Slade smirked behind his mask. "True, but then we would have never been able to have such a nice talk." Robin fumed silently and Slade chuckled. "I'll be in touch Robin." He turned and started to leave but paused. "And make sure you do take care of that ankle of yours."

The door opened and Robin glanced at Cyborg before he looked back at Slade who was…already gone. "Yo Robin, what happened?" Cyborg asked his leader worriedly.

Robin sighed and grabbed onto Cyborg's arm as he began to hobble into the tower. "I really don't want to talk about it."

* * *

His ankle felt much better after Raven's healing but he still had to use a crutch for a day or so. Though Robin didn't mind as long as he didn't have to wear another cast and besides, it would only be a few days at the most. 

He was tired, really tired, and he wanted to go to sleep now. The other's had already all gone to bed, Cyborg and Raven going back to bed after having been awoken, and he decided that he would stay up late and work himself to death when he had more energy.

Grabbing his normal attire for sleep, a large t-shirt and baggy sweatpants, Robin looked around his room. "Pervert," he remarked to the hidden camera and then headed to the bathroom to change.

Slade sighed and leaned back in his chair as he watched the bathroom's door close behind Robin. He knew he shouldn't have told the boy about the cameras, but then again, with his newest plan, the boy only had a few days to enjoy his little tower anyway. Slade could wait. And besides, he knew things could be worse and very soon for Robin, they would be.


	19. Forgotten Temper

**Title:** Forgotten Temper  
**Author:** Jordan Herbert 

**Rating: M **for topics of rape and spanking  
**Genre:** Angst/Slash/Drama  
**Pairing:** Sladin, I think you all know that by now  
**Summary: **For my lovely Li-kun05 for being so awesome, a slash of her secret delight and mine as well of angsty drama. Slade finally takes his perfect apprentice but he notices that the boy isn't as perfect as he had thought. It seems like Robin has a bad temper that's getting on Slade's nerves. But luckily, unfortunately for Robin, Slade has the perfect cure for a bad temper.

* * *

**Forgotten Temper**

He couldn't remember how he gotten himself into this mess, into this position more importantly. Slade's knees on the sides of his hips and his one hand holding both of his over his head; pinned on his back. Robin could only remember that he hated Slade for blackmailing him to become his apprentice. But he didn't remember that he had attacked Slade and thus ended up as he currently was because of his rash actions.

Slade loomed over him and suddenly Robin forgot how to breathe, along with the many other forgotten items, as Slade's other hand brushed across his cheek in a soft manner. "Robin," Slade purred his name through the slits in his mask. The soft touch seemed to be worse than any punch or kick Slade had ever delivered onto him.

Robin gasped, remembering that thing called oxygen and how he depended on it, as Slade's hand trailed across his upper body to land securely on his belt, his belt buckle to be more precise. Robin's eyes widened greatly as Slade unlatched his belt from his hips.

Robin stared into Slade's eye that was currently off his face and taking notes of the boy's other features. Robin made a small noise as he opened his mouth to protest but nothing that could be considered talking came out, only a small meeping noise. It was suppose to indicate that Robin wanted Slade to stop, but it was hardly coherent.

Slade's attention returned to Robin's face but his hand didn't. The betraying sound of a zipper caught Robin's ears and he recalled how to use his voice box properly. "Don't Slade, don't," Robin's arms flexed beneath Slade's hold as he tried to break free from the viselike grip but alas, Slade held firm and only applied more pressure to the captive arms.

Slade chuckled softly, mockingly. "Shush apprentice, you have no say in the matter." Robin froze as he realized what Slade was planning, what he was going to do. And what could he do against the madman? The villain was able to take advantage of him and was doing so because he knew that Robin wouldn't risk his friends' lives.

Noticing Robin's still form, Slade released Robin's arms and brought his hand, the one that held the trigger, to rub at the inside of Robin's thighs, a silent threat. "Be a good boy and turn over now." Slade lifted off of Robin slightly to give him room to comply with the order but never stopped straddling the boy's form.

"Slade please, not this, anything but this. Punish me some other way, beat me, starve me, just please, not this." Robin was frightened, utterly terrified, and trying his hardest not to quiver, to shake in all his fear. He'd never been in this sort of situation before and he didn't want to be. Slade couldn't help but consider those ideas, but maybe later.

"You think this is a punishment Robin? For attacking me you think I'd punish you? Oh no Robin, if anything I encourage you to try and attack me; it'll keep us both in better shape and on our toes if we have unplanned fights." Slade continued to slowly rub the younger boy's thigh, his stroke getting a millimeter longer each time.

"Then why are you…Why do you want to…?" Robin searched for the correct question as he noticed how dangerously close Slade's hand was to his crotch. He whimpered and tried to squirm out from under Slade, using his elbows to crawl away, when suddenly the other large hand belonging to the hated man clamped down on his chest and trapped him to the floor again.

He heard something behind Slade's mask that made him think that Slade was licking his lips. "I want to hear you whimper again Robin and I want to feel you writher beneath me, around me." Slade brought his masked face close to Robin's and on instinct Robin slammed his fist into the side of Slade's face. His fist remained on Slade's face, not moving it an inch from the position it was in as though he had tried to stop the fist but had acted too lately. Slade closed his single eye in annoyance.

Robin brought his hand back to the ground and gulped, he had done something he really shouldn't have done and he knew of his mistake but it was too late to try and do anything about it. He was really in trouble now.

Slade finally opened his eye again and Robin could only make out anger in that dangerous stare the villain had perfected. "Unless you want me to destroy your friends, I suggest to you that you never do that again and that you flip over immediately." Slade hissed through clenched teeth.

Robin tried to justify his actions. "It was instinct, you were making me nervous and I was just--"

"Flip over now Robin, I'm not in the mood anymore." Slade's mask touched the tip of Robin's nose. "You're trying my patience Robin and I'm about to run out." Slade rubbed the trigger down the side of Robin's face. "It's in your best of interests to start behaving, or else you might want to prepare for a Titan-less life."

Robin had had enough, he was sick of Slade threatening his friends' lives every ten minutes. He was sick of Slade using him, commanding him, taking everything from him, and most importantly Robin was just sick of Slade. He finally snapped and grabbed at Slade's hand on his face.

"Blackmail or not Slade," Robin's voice hid his fear as he glared. "There's no way I'm going to let you do _that_ to me." Robin snarled. He was acting on his anger now instead of his fear or his hero sense, his smarter senses. He was a fighter until the end and that was all that kept running through his mind. But so was Slade and although they both hated to loose, Slade had the ace in this hand and he was prepared to use it.

Slade chuckled, creeping Robin out even more by doing so and ripped his hand away from the smaller boy's weak grip. He leaned away from Robin's face but sat down on his tiny form, crushing his slim hips under the amount of weight. Robin groaned as his bones protested against the sudden pressure but Slade ignored it.

"Some friend you are Robin, selfishly giving up your friends lives for your own body. I'm rather glad I'm not the Titans right now." Slade pressed lightly on the button and Robin jerked beneath him, regaining all senses and fear for his friends' lives. "Not that there will be _any_ Titans in a minute or so."

"Stop, don't!" Robin reached for the trigger but Slade pulled it out of his reach. "I'll…I'll do what you want." Robin lowered his shaky hand and as Slade lifted himself slightly off of Robin he turned to lie on his stomach like the villain wanted. He held back his tears and his stomach's contents to the best of his ability. He was doing it for his friends he reminded himself; if only they knew what he was sacrificing for them.

"That's right Robin, roll over for your master, be a good boy and I might scratch your belly as a reward." Slade mocked as Robin buried his head into the crevice of his arms to muffle a sob. Slade just _had_ to rub it in.

"Just get it over with." Robin whimpered to Slade's delight.

"I agree Robin, this really should have happened long before now. I don't know why I kept putting it off, but I guess the opportune moment just presented itself today." Slade licked his lips again as he placed his hands on Robin's hips.

Robin shuddered under the large hands and then gasped as cold air brushed against his private areas. Slade pressed against his entrance and Robin bit his lip to hold back his sob.

"Ngh!" Robin screamed while biting through his lip, as Slade slid inside of him. He gasped and panted as Slade slowly moved out and back in again. He felt himself tear but he knew the sight of blood wouldn't affect Slade in the least. If anything it would only make this entire experience better for Slade; the sick sadist that the man was.

Slade moaned softly as he plunged deeper into the tight child. He had never imagined that Robin had felt as amazing as he did. The fact that he was tight, that he _was_ pure, and that he had lost something to Slade that he would never be able to get back might have added to the feeling. Stopping for a moment, wanting his victory over the boy to last longer, Slade noticed that Robin was trembling beneath him. Shaking, holding back sobs, but otherwise not daring to move or attack Slade. He smirked at the power he held over the child, the control, and the defeat that Robin had just suffered at his hands.

Robin was burning from the humiliation and the tears behind his mask spilled silently to the floor. He hated Slade, hated him more than anything else in the world. A sob slipped past his bleeding lip but was drowned out by the gears. Robin hoped Slade hadn't heard it, but when Slade chuckled maliciously he knew that the man had heard and was only more pleased with himself for that sound he had caused Robin to make.

"I hate you." Robin spoke through clenched teeth. "I want you to die." He cursed the man plundering him.

That induced Slade's thrusts to Robin's painstaking horror. They came deeper, harder, and faster and Robin wished that he had waited until it was all over to curse at the man. He now regretted releasing his pent up anger so soon. It hadn't helped the situation at all; it had only made things far worse.

"I didn't happen to hear what you said Robin, mind repeating it for me?" Another deep thrust and then Slade waited, stopped inside of the boy, for his reaction. Robin shrieked as his head flailed back. He shook his head no frantically, he just wanted Slade to be done already but it seemed like the man had endurance and was going to make it last longer than it had to, just to torture him further.

Robin wanted to beg Slade to just finish it but the thought of begging Slade disturbed him even more than Slade raping him. But it hurt so much when Slade stopped moving and just remained pounding inside of his small body; as though he would split apart by the flaming arousal inside of himself. Slade slowly started to grind his hips again and Robin was thankful for the feeling of friction to focus on.

"Didn't think so," Slade grinned as an idea came into his head. He slipped a hand under Robin's form and carefully slid it along the underside of the boy's body until he found his target. Slade squeezed slightly.

Robin gasped at the clutch of his member and he buried his head once again into his arms. He didn't want this, if Slade wanted it then he couldn't do anything about it but Robin definitely didn't want it. He had no feelings of this toward the man and it was bad enough already that the situation wasn't vice versa.

"Stop, please stop." Robin sobbed miserably as Slade slowly began to stroke his boyhood. "Don't Slade, please don't. I don't want to be touched like that." Robin spoke a bit louder as Slade's strokes grew a bit harder. Why was Slade adding another spoonful to the amount of salt already in his wound?

"It'll make this seem better Robin, trust me. Besides, you like it." Slade was delighted to feel the boy harden under his touch. Robin arched his back and panted as he tried to fight off his hormones. He didn't like it, but his body did. He had to fight the warm feeling, fight against his body's desire; he just had to fight against how cruel life could be.

But he lost. Minutes later he came in Slade's waiting hand with a loud moan that triumphed over the forever turning gears that matched the ever spinning thoughts in both males' heads.

Slade smirked as he unclenched the boy and brought his hand up to Robin's mouth. "Taste yourself Robin, taste your body's desire for me, taste what my touch did to you boy." Robin was still in that beautiful part of his mind that had formed when he had came and the faint threat of the trigger lingering in his mind above all of his other thoughts caused him to listen to the madman.

Slade was delighted when Robin's tongue brushed past his parted lips and lapped at his hand. He wished that he was gloveless so he could feel Robin's tiny tongue on his skin. But he supposed he'd remember that for the next time. There was going to be many more times, and Slade knew that Robin was aware of that as well.

"Good boy Robin," Slade praised as he gently rubbed Robin's thigh with the hand that the boy had just cleaned, the hand that had sullied Batman's child. "Now I'll end your pain." Slade had been going at a rather slow pace while he had been pleasuring Robin but now with nothing else to focus on Slade got faster but not harder. He didn't want to damage the boy too much now.

With a cry from Robin, Slade sank his seed deep inside of the boy's small body. Slade shook in ecstasy and moaned lightly as he supported himself above Robin with his forearms. Slade finally pulled out of Robin and made himself decent as he stood up.

"Now, that wasn't as bad as you thought it would be, was it Robin?" Robin pulled his pants back up and looked at Slade as he remained on the ground. He trembled slightly and then leaned on his hands as he curled up on himself. Slade wasn't amused. "Make yourself descent boy, it wasn't anything worth crying over."

"I'm not crying." Robin hissed out. He wasn't going to cry, he couldn't allow himself to do that especially while Slade was watching. If he broke down then Slade would win, Slade would have ruined him, and Slade would only be happier because of it. He wouldn't let Slade win.

"Good," Slade smirked and began to walk away.

"Is that all you're going to say?" Robin's harsh voice stopped him in his tracks.

"What more is there to say Robin?" He turned back to the boy who was still on the floor but no longer curled in on himself.

"You violated me, you raped me, you took away my innocents and I'll be able to get that back even if I manage to get my freedom and rest of my life back. I think you can think of something to say." Robin scowled and stood as he glared at the man partly across the room.

Slade stood there for a moment, taking in the boy's words, and he smiled his hidden smile. "I took something from you that will remain mine forever; your purity is mine and will be forever more. I tainted you Robin and you shall remain tainted by me even after you've died." Slade turned again and waved his hand lazily into the air. "Get used to it and welcome to the real world of men." With that said Slade left Robin to himself.

Robin growled and stood up. He wasn't going to take that, he wasn't going to let Slade get away with that. And he had a bad habit of letting his fear turn into rage and fueling him as it clouded his brain with nothing but thoughts of payback. So he quickly ran after Slade, turning where he had last seen the man and then stopped short as he ran straight into the very man he thought he'd have to hound down.

"I was wondering when that anger of yours would show up again. After all, it is because of your temper that everything had to happen." Slade grabbed Robin's shoulders and shoved the boy into the wall. "I think it's time I fix your little anger problem. And I have some lovely ideas thanks to you. Now let's see, what did you ask of me? Oh that was right, you wanted me to starve you and beat you. I think I can comply with your wishes Robin." Slade chuckled darkly and reached toward the cowering boy.

"Slade no, you've done enough," when Slade gripped his shoulders tightly he screamed as though the touch burned him down to his very core. "Stop touching me, stop it, stop everything!"

Slade sighed, already that rage had been turned back to fear, and began to drag the boy by his wrist; Robin tried to fight by all means known such as skidding his feet and acting as though dead weight but it was all useless. Slade dragged Robin to a different room, one that Robin had never seen and would soon wish he never had, and he threw the boy against another wall in the dark room. Even though Robin was no longer angry, Slade was prepared to make sure Robin learned to control his rage so he would never have to get punished for it again.

"Welcome to my play room Robin." Slade switched the light and basked in the sight of all of his toys lightening up. The whips, the paddles, the chains, the gags, just everything seemed to glow brightly, begging to be used once more by their owner. Robin, on the other hand, seemed scared out of his mind.

Slade hummed lightly to himself and locked the door. He pocketed the key and headed toward the wall that displayed his cruel instruments. "What should we play with first Robin?" Slade waited for the protests, the begging, the rage, anything that was expected from the boy, but nothing came. "Robin?" He looked to where he had thrown the boy and he found the lad's form on the floor.

Blinking as he slowly walked over to the none responsive boy, Slade kneeled down and flipped Robin so that he was on his back. He checked the pulse on the boy's skinny wrist and found it easily. Robin had merely fainted. Well, that wouldn't ruin Slade's fun.

Grabbing one of his all time favorite paddles, specially designed for loud sounds and causing terrible pain, he left the room for a moment and returned with a chair. Slade had been prepared to chain Robin up for this, but with the boy so blissfully unaware, might as well do it the old fashioned way. Besides, it gave the whole experience, one that was sure to be traumatizing to Robin, a certain personal touch.

* * *

Pain, he was awoken with something very painful and stingy against his bare bottom. Robin's eyes shot open and he quickly struggled to understand what was happening. He felt like he was bent over someone's lap and memories of the Batpaddle returned as he shuddered. "I see your awake now Robin." And again, he shuddered at haunting memories. 

"Slade?" Robin twisted against the hand on his back, pressing into his very spine it seemed, and peered at the madman. He felt a draft and yet also stinging pain on his butt and as Slade brought up his other hand he understood why. Gripped tightly in Slade's hand was a wooden paddle, holes drilled into it for air to pass through which resulted in more pain, and Robin couldn't help but cry out in shock and horror. "No, please don't."

"But I'm only doing what you asked of me." Slade mused as he brought the paddle down again and smiled as Robin shrieked in pain. "So tell me Robin, how many times will it take to teach you not to loose your temper?" Slade chuckled viciously and Robin shook in his lap. "Let's see how much your red bottom contrasts against your pale skin, shall we?"

Robin was silent as he knew if he opened his mouth he would wail. "Now let's make sure that you won't be sitting down for the next few months. I think I should go until," he paused. "How does fifty swats sound to you Robin?" Slade asked, as if Robin actually had a choice.

"No, please Slade--"

"You're right; you can take more than that. We'll double it, a good one hundred swaps should fix your anger problem don't you think so Robin?" Slade smirked behind his mask and Robin clenched his eyes in a sad attempt to think that everything was simply a horrible nightmare. "Then it's settled; one hundred strokes. Let's begin." And Robin screamed and screamed and screamed and sobbed as Slade brought the paddle down on his naked behind stroke after stroke.

Some hundred cruel wood-on-skin-moments later, Slade dragged Robin from his playroom. His pants still around his ankle for the fact that even pants hurt him too much and because he was bleeding and Slade didn't want the boy's uniform to be too dirty to wear. Slade opened another mysterious door and Robin moaned weakly as he was cruelly thrown against metal bars.

"Enjoy your new room, my little caged bird." Slade smirked as he slammed the small cage's door shut and locked it. "And in case your wondering," Robin's looked around the room, past the square metal containment. "This is my room and until I deem you fit enough, you will only be removed from that cage at night, when I require you."

Robin stared in horror as Slade loomed over his cage. "And from now on Apprentice, I'll be requiring many tasks from you."

* * *

**A. N. **I'll be updating Aftershock Prizes probably sometime early next week because I fogot, how dare I, that Teko-con is this weekend! I have so much to prepare for, getting my cosplay together and finding some cash, that I won't have much free time since I'm already dedicating time to school, crew, karate, art classes, homework, and trying to find some time for eating and sleeping in between while I ignore my friends' angry cries to hang out with them.


	20. Taught Too Well

**Title:** Taught Too Well  
**Author:** Jordan Herbert

**Rating: M** for topics of mentioned sex and death  
**Genre:** Angst/Slash  
**Pairing:** Sladin  
**Summary: **Maybe Slade had taught Robin too well...And maybe Robin really was just like him.

* * *

**Taught Too Well**

"It's been five years Robin, but it looks like you've finally done it." Slade stood up, his mask cracked and his body aching. That insolent brat had finally gotten the controller from him. And now the boy was simply staring at it as though he didn't recognize the thing. "What are you going to do now?"

Robin turned around and smirked as he pressed the button. The alarm rang throughout the room and the monitors turned red until it all died down. The screens went blank and the alarm only echoed. Slade was speechless. He hadn't expected _that_ from Robin. "Do you realize what you had just--"

"It's been five, long, horrible years, Slade." Robin finally spoke as he continued to smirk. "And four years ago, the Titans had given up on me. They stopped trying to save me and so I stopped caring about their lives. No, that's not true. I cared, I cared about the fact that I wanted to end their ungrateful lives." Robin walked to the opposite side of the room to the glowing collection of probes. He stared at the red ball, mesmerized, then swiftly kicked it and sent it flying across the room; right at Slade.

If the man had not been so tired and worn out from the fight he had just lost then he would have moved. But instead the machine of his own making hit him squarely in the chest and he caught it. His eye widened and he dropped the cursed thing just as his name and his own bloodstream appeared on the screen. Robin laughed cruelly and Slade cursed himself; he had just had his own blackmail used against him. He had taught the boy too well.

He had actually believed that the boy had simply learned to like the lifestyle. He no longer complained or threatened or even made an attempt to disobey. Even when Slade came into his room at night, night after night, the boy had begun stripping himself and had even stayed up waiting for him. Curse himself for letting his guard down and doubting Robin's motives.

"Yes, the Titans were ungrateful, but I'm not Slade. They might not have appreciated the fact that I had given up my freedom for them; my virginity, my soul, my sanity, all for their sakes. But I appreciate everything you've done for me, Slade. All of the training, all the knowledge, all of the fun nighttime activities." Robin chuckled, even his laugh had become creepy like Slade's, as he strapped the controller onto his own wrist and slowly walked toward his tormentor for the past years.

"That's why I figured you'd appreciate knowing that you trained me well. But the only way I could prove that I really was trained to the height of my potential, like you claimed I always would someday reach, would be if I outdid my Master." Robin stood before Slade, now evenly matched in height and almost in form, although he was still not as broad in the shoulders of thick in the arms and legs. He had a growth spurt during his time with Slade and the food and exercising he had been forced through now seemed worth it as he couldn't argue with his muscular build.

"Master," Robin pointed to himself. "Will be my title from now on, understand, my little slave?" Robin smirked and Slade began to shake in anger.

"You ungrateful--"

"Ah a ah," Robin's finger traced the controller and Slade grimaced. "I'd hate to have to end the fun before it even began. Really you shouldn't be upset Slade, there will only be a few, small changes from how things have been normally running."

"Enlighten me of your plans then." Slade bit scornfully. He wasn't about to call the boy master and he definitely wasn't going to be anyone's slave. For a moment he missed the little boy he had first taken in. The man he had created, he rather loathed currently.

"Haven't you guessed them yet?" Robin 'tsked' and shook his head. "That's a pity, really a pity."

Slade growled and lunged for the younger man but as he once again ended up on the ground with Robin pinning him, he cursed himself. That had been foolish, something Robin hadn't even tried to do for years.

Robin bent over the mercenary and whispered into his ear. "Tonight, I get top." Slade's eye widened and he smirked behind his mask. Maybe he could learn to like this version of Robin after all. He'd even let him get his desired night. But in the morning, Slade was going to beat his bloody. After all, he was the Master. Despite what his pretty and well-educated bird thought.

* * *

A.N. Just a thought really. It was one of those random plots that have been hitting me every morning while I'm on the bus going to school. And that's exactly the problem with these plots. They get me interested early in the day but I don't have a chance to write them down until I get home from Crew or Karate or my art class. But really, I currently have about 99 pages on Microsoft Word of unfinished SladeRobin pieces. I really need to finish those before more plots eat me. 


	21. Seeking Comfort

**Title: **Seeking Comfort  
**Author:** Jordan Herbert

**Rating: K+ **for hugs  
**Genre:** Angst/Hurt/Comfort  
**Pairing:** SladeRobin, really do I have to keep saying this?  
**Summary:** Robin is feeling depressed after hearing something he had never even imagined could happen. On the verge of tears, he goes to no one else but Slade.

* * *

**Seeking Comfort **

I stood in the main room of Titans Tower, clutching the phone as though I'm holding onto my very sanity. "Master Dick?" I hear Alfred's concerned voice on the other end of the line. I find my voice again.

"Th…Thanks for informing me, Alfred, I'll talk to you later." Before he can respond I hang up. I turn around and look at my team; they all look confused and worried, probably because they've never heard me stutter before or perhaps my face has paled.

"Robin?" Starfire asks as she reaches her hand out to place on my shoulder. I quickly move away from the hand. I don't want her touching me right now; I don't want any of them even near me right now.

"I need to be alone." I walk out of the room and head towards the garage. I pull my helmet on and get on the R-Cycle. I soar out of there faster than I ever had before. I don't stop, not for anything at all, until I find my destination.

I've known where he's been for some time now; I'm not called a kid Sherlock Holmes for nothing. I think I catch him off guard as I storm into his main room and take off my helmet, tossing it to the floor as I march towards him.

He just looks at me for a moment; his hands are neatly crossed behind his back. He doesn't say anything and he doesn't need to. I'm shaking all over and I know he can see but I don't care, it doesn't matter anymore; nothing matters anymore.

I cry out as I lung for him and he swiftly steps to the side. As he steps he unfolds his hands and neatly pushes my shoulder to cause me to stumble back. "I can imagine that you're upset about the news, Robin, but I don't think this will do you much good. Defeating me won't bring him back you know."

"Just let me get it all out!" I go at him again and this time he trips me. I sprawl to the ground and roll to get back onto my feet efficiently. I don't spare a moment to catch my breath as I kick, lunge punch, right hook punch, spinning back kick, side thrust kick, upper jaw; they all get blocked and I fall to the ground after each attack with his counterattack.

I'm sloppy because my anger is getting the best of me; I know this as much as he does. I'm fighting just for the sake of it because I know I can't possible win like this. He's allowing me to release some of my pent up emotions and I'm actually grateful to him; the man I hate more than anyone else.

He pushes me away and I stand there for a moment in my fighting stance. My knees are shaking, my breath is uneven, and I can't hold it in any longer. I fall to the ground, first to my knees, then onto my hands as well. My entire form shakes as I sob in front of him but I don't care that he's seeing me cry, seeing me be weak, at my worst; it doesn't matter anymore.

I hear his steady footfall and before I know it he's on the ground in front of me and pulling me into a hug. I don't fight him; in fact I cling to him desperately. His body structure is so alike to _his_ and it feels amazing to be hugged once more by someone built like that. I close my eyes and try to pretend that I'm not hugging Slade but instead I'm hugging _him_ one last time.

I sob miserably into his chest and he rubs my back with one of his larger hands. "Let it all out Robin, just let it all out."

"He's dead!" I shriek wretchedly. "Dead, dead, he's dead!" I repeat as I sob some more in the arms of my enemy.

"I know, Robin, I tap your phone calls, and I heard the same time you did." I probably should be angry that he did that, that he evaded my privacy more than he usually does, but all I feel is an unimaginable wave of grief course its way through me. "I'm just as surprised as you are, Robin; who would have thought that a car would have been the cause of Batman's demise? At least Bruce was able to save that little girl crossing the street foolishly. Aren't you proud that he went out a hero? Bruce will be remembered as a hero and it'll take a while for the people to understand that their beloved Batman has died as well, but they already know that he's a hero."

"He's dead!" I shake in his arms and he holds me tighter. "Why does everyone I love die and why can't I do anything about it?"

"It's just the way things work in this world, little one." I hear him inhale deeply. "No one can explain why the world is so cruel as to take away family members from us, but it does because it works in mysterious ways."

"My parents, I already had to watch them die in front of me. Now Bruce, the last time I ever saw him I was angry and then I left him without so much as a 'goodbye' or an 'I love you dad'; I just left him to start my own team." My sobs had stopped but the tears continued to roll down my face. "I never got to tell him goodbye or that I love him."

"He knew that you loved him, Robin, he knew." He paused. "And it's not goodbye, you'll see him again when your time comes as well."

"I want to see him now; I want to tell him how sorry I am that I wasn't there for him; tell him how much of a great father he was to me; I just want to hug him one last time." I wrapped my arms tightly around Slade's midsection.

"I know, I know." He begins to rub my back again in a soft circular motion. "It's alright Robin, you can tell him that when you see him again, you can tell him at his funeral."

"Why does God insist on killing my parents?" I feel so betrayed.

"If there is a God, Robin, I suppose he just likes to pick on people like you." He sighs and I feel the uneven breath through the slits of his mask.

"You've lost someone too?" I really didn't know.

"My sons and my wife; Grant, Joseph, and Addie; I've lost them all." I don't know why but it helps me to know that even Slade has been hurt by other's deaths; that he's human enough to miss those who have left this world. Also, I can't help but feel a bit special that he'd share this information with me in an attempt to comfort me.

"That's why I came here, Robin," he continues. "That's why I wanted you as an apprentice, as a son; to try and replace them, just as your trying to replace Bruce right now by hugging me."

"No one can be replaced." I whisper as I slightly loosen my hold on him.

"I know that, trust me, I know that." He rests his head against mine and I squeeze him tight again. "But it helps to have someone who understands be with you."

"Yeah," I agree as I hug him: him, my supposed worst nemesis. "It really does help." I hope I don't have to let go anytime soon because I never want to let go, especially not right now. I never want to forget my parents; I don't want to ever forget Bruce, to forget Batman, my second father, and I know I'll never forget the day that I found comfort in the most unlikely person.**

* * *

**

**A.N. **Yeah, I had Bruce sacrifice himself for some little girl crossing the street. A stupid death and I'm so glad it would never happen. Long live Batman! Anyway, I got challenged by a friend to do a fic where Slade helped Robin to cope with the lost of a loved one that wasn't his parents or Starfire.


	22. Accidentally In Love

**Title: **Never Meant For It To Happen  
**Author:** Jordan Herbert

**Rating: M**  
**Genre:** Slash/Drama  
**Pairing:** Sladin  
**Summary: **Slade wasn't as bad to Robin during the apprentice scenes as everything thought. In fact they had plenty of fluff happen. But everyone knows that fluff and Sladin doesn't work out that well.

* * *

**Never Meant For It To Happen**

He knew that his friends would come for him that night; they had to know now that something was really askew when they all started to glow. Even if Slade thought that they weren't as bright as he was, he knew that they were still smart. They would figure out the probes and they would come to rescue him anyways because they were heroes and true friends.

Slade seemed to recognize that too. "One last time, my sweet apprentice," Robin nodded and followed Slade toward the bedroom. It wasn't the first time and if Slade avoided jail, then Robin knew that it wasn't really going to be the last time either. But there was no point in telling Slade that; Slade knew everything that Robin did and then some. That's why Slade had known that he had been willing.

When Robin's situated on the bed, naked spare for his mask, Slade straddles his hips, completely naked. Seeing Slade's face for the first time had been shocking for Robin because Slade wasn't ugly like normal villains were. But then again, Slade wasn't a normal villain in any way. In fact, he couldn't even be considered a villain. He was a mercenary, an assassin, a murderer, a thief at times, and a kidnapper, but he wasn't a villain. He had no desire to seek vengeance on a hero or rule the world. Slade simply wanted to live his life the way he wants to.

Robin had understood that and over his time as the man's apprentice, Robin had grown to know and possibly even love Slade. Slade treated him very well; was kind to him, a good teacher, a gentle lover, and talked on Robin's level; Slade treated him as an equal despite what Robin had thought his apprenticeship would be like.

The supposed madman never forced Robin to take his mask off even though Robin was sure that Slade knew his identity. And because of the fact that the man never pushed the subject, Robin was able to learn of Slade's moral codes; the rules that Slade lived by. They were just, in a way, and Slade always held by them.

Wrapping his arms around Slade's neck, Robin leaned up as Slade bent down and their lips met in a passionate kiss. Robin felt Slade's large hands on his small wrists and he released his hold on Slade's neck as he kept their lips locked. Slade stretched his arms and didn't even open his single, blue eye as he tied the silk bonds around Robin's thin wrists.

He would miss this when he returned to the tower, Robin knew that he would. The way Slade's fingers lightly traced over his skin. Hitting every spot he had never known could be so sensitive with ghostly touches. The way those knowing and callused hands would softly rub at his sides, circle his nipple, brush through his hair, stroke his cock, and trace his collar bone; he would miss it all.

When Slade replaced his hands' soft touches with his mouth's warm caresses, Robin knew that he might go insane if he had to go without it for more than a few hours like he'd been accustomed to. "Maybe we can meet up a couple nights each week?" Robin suggested as his hips bucked as Slade kissed the sensitive spot behind his ear. He felt Slade's smirk on his throat.

"This is the last time, Robin." Slade whispered as his warm breath coursed over Robin's lips to sensitive them some more before he claimed the youth's pink lips once more and prodded them open. Robin frowned, or would have if he hadn't been too busy with Slade's tongue.

Knowing Slade's code meant that he knew the type of guy that Slade was; the all or nothing type of guy. He knew that the choice was going to be his and yet that Robin didn't have a choice at all. What he wanted was to stay with Slade, even if he had to steal and fight his friends. But as Robin, the Boy Wonder, Batman's child, he couldn't even think that way. He wasn't allowed selfish thoughts like that. He wasn't allowed to give up responsibility and doing what was right for anything, not even for love.

Their lips broke apart and Robin panted as Slade swiped as his lips again. "I am truly going to miss you, Robin." Slade murmured as he slipped a lubed finger inside the boy. Robin's eyes closed and he moaned as Slade slowly started to stretch him. Helping Slade out, Robin began one of the newest breathing exercises that Slade had taught him and Slade immediately added a second finger. Then a third as he further stretched the boy.

"I don't really want to leave." Robin frowned as he focused on keeping his breathing even. Slade smiled, though two weeks with living with the man told Robin that the smile was different. That it was knowing and sad.

"I know." Slade kissed Robin again and entered with a quick push. Despite all prior stretching, Robin was still tight, like he always was. He groaned and Slade began to kiss around his neck again.

A few more thrusts and Slade found the correct angle that allowed him to hit Robin's prostate and cause the boy to buck and moan. He wrapped his hand around Robin's aching cock and began to pump in rhythm with his thrusts. Robin's high moans, the way his lips rounded while he panted, the blush in his cheeks, and the breathy way he called Slade's name; Slade was going to miss all of that more than anything else.

Of course, Slade was going to miss more than just the sex. Slade was going to miss the conversations they've had. How easy it was for Robin to talk about battle strategies as well as his political views. They way Robin's moved while he flipped through the air, how Robin had turned fighting into an art. He was going to miss Robin's determined spirit, the natural skill that Robin held, and he knew that it was a shame that the boy's skills were going to be wasted because of that heroic mind and soul. Slade knew that Robin couldn't stay his and he knew that he was going to loose Robin tonight.

"Slade," Robin's eye fluttered closed and Slade covered his mouth as another thrust with both his hand and his hips caused the boy to come. As Robin clenched around him, Slade came as well. He recovered faster than Robin and quickly rose to pull his pants back on. He went into his bathroom and grabbed a towel to clean Robin off with.

Sliding over Robin's still recuperating body, he wiped the boy clean and threw the towel to the floor as he pulled Robin's boxers back on. Normally he would untie Robin now, even though they both knew that Robin could easily get out of the slight bondage on his own. Instead, Slade started to plant kisses on the boy's stomach and trail up toward his chest, up toward his cherry lips. His hands were softly petting the boy's thin sides and he didn't want to have to stop touching the boy even though he knew that he'd have to shortly.

When he pulled away from Robin, he was surprised to hear the sudden words come from those same lips. "I love you." Robin looked just as surprised which caused him to smile, knowing that Robin had lost control of himself at that moment. Just like Robin had lost control of himself when he had fallen in love with him, just like he had lost control of himself when he had fallen for Robin as well.

"I know." Slade kissed him again and then moved away from the bed. He watched Robin frown and he sighed when he bent down and pulled out the gun that had always been under the mattress. Slade frowned when Robin's eyes went wide and filled with hurt and betrayal. "I love you too, Robin. And that is why it must end like that."

"Slade, why are you doing this? It doesn't have to be like this. You know we have other choices." Robin began to tug at his bonds and Slade quickly stopped him before he loosened his hand.

"It has to end like this, Robin. I fell in love with you and you fell in love with me. We can never go back to the way things were and we can't stay like this. We can't move on." Robin closed his eyes and Slade sighed as he pulled away Robin's mask. Robin's frightened and tear brimmed, crystal blue eyes begged him not to and Slade leaned down and kissed him once more.

"I didn't want it to end like this, but it has to. We have reputations to keep after all." Slade whispered as Robin turned his head into the pillow and whimpered. "I'm sorry, Robin; I'll certainly mourn for you."

"I still love you. I don't want to, I never wanted to, but I do." Robin's tears started to spill from his eyes as he looked at Slade again. Slade took a deep breath and pressed the gun to Robin's chest.

"I know. I didn't want it to be like this either." He frowned and watched as Robin gulped.

"Will it hurt?" Robin asked as Slade shook his head. "It hurts." Slade nodded and he knew that the boy's heart was probably pounding like a jack hammer as well as splitting apart.

"I'll take the pain away." Slade leaned down and locked lips with Robin once more as he pulled the trigger.

* * *

**A.N. **I wanted to try my hand in a Dark Fic and I noticed that most Dark Fics start out really calming and caring and then turns into tear jerkers at the end. Besides, I killed Batman, I can kill Robin as well. ...Really I was just feeling sad and I wanted to write something sad like this. I hope you guys enjoy it nonetheless. 


	23. Saved By Slade

**Title: **Saved by Slade  
**Author:** Jordan Herbert

**Rating: M **for rape  
**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort  
**Pairing:** Sladin  
**Summary: **Robin gets saved by Slade, in disguise.

**A.N. **Happy Birthday Rockywhitewolfofcurses! I know how much you love hurt/comfort fics with Slade and Robin, so I wrote one with you in mind! I hope you had an awesome birthday!

* * *

He isn't the type of guy to normally help others for free and he usually can control his curiosity better, but for some strange reason unknown to him or any other, Slade turns into the alley when he hears the familiar sounds of a battle. A high pitched shriek tells Slade that the fight probably isn't fair and by the time he's placed his briefcase down behind one of the trashcans, loosens his tie—still in disguise from his last completed job—and turns the bend to see the scuffle, Slade knows that he had been right.

One form is on their knees in the middle of a circle of twelve rowdy looking boys. The boys are saying unimportant things and Slade cracks his knuckles as he sees that the boy getting beat upon by the others is missing pants and—probably the leader of this pathetic gang—is thrusting deep into the poor boy.

"The thing I hate more than a bunch of punks who think that they're tough, is when said punks commit a gang rape." Slade narrows his eyes—his right one being made of glass—and catches the attention of eleven of the boys.

"Fuck off, old timer. This ain't your business." One of the boys—younger than twenty, Slade can tell—whirls a long chain over his head in an attempt to intimidate Slade. Slade doesn't reply, he simply lunges at the kid and tosses him over his shoulder into another punk. By the time the others turn their attention back to him, he's already sent another boy tumbling into the wall and broke four ribs of one kid.

Some of the boys try to attack him all at once, as the rest start to recover, or simply run from the alley. Slade easily takes care of all the boys that attempt to attack him and by the time he has the six boys that didn't run away tied up and unconscious, the boy that had been raped has his pants back on.

"Are you going to be alright, kid?" Slade asks as he turns around and simply gawks at the boy wiping at his nose. It's Robin, _his_ Robin, and he hadn't even known it.

"Y—yeah," Robin stutters as he shakily stands. "I'll be okay now. Thank you." Robin smiles even as the tears roll down his face from his masked eyes. Slade frowns and looks at Robin's condition; shirt ripped, belt missing, blood seeping through his pants, and a large bruise under his right eye.

Slade sighs and when he sees Robin's little form shake with a sob he decides that he's not sending him back to the other Titans like that. "Come on, kid, you're going to spend the night at my house. I'll get you cleaned up and if I'm positive that you're okay, you can go back to your little friends in the morning."

Robin fakes a smile. "I'll be alright, really, sir. I can just head back to the Tower and--"

"Hide in your room for the next day and a half only getting worse because you refuse to let your friends see you looking vulnerable so you skip meals and you can't sleep because you suffer from nightmares." Robin's masked eyes grow wide and Slade smirks a little bit. "I'm a physiologist for a living; it's my job to read people like a book." Robin nods and winces.

"Follow me to my home; we're going to have a lot to discuss." Slade turns to collect his items when he watches Robin limp forward a few steps and then start to fall. Luckily for Robin, Slade's reflexes are quick enough and before Robin hits the ground Slade has his arm wrapped around his waist. Robin frowns and looks away from him.

"I'm such a mess." He mumbles and Slade gently picks him up and starts to carry him like he would any other child. "You don't have to, I can walk."

"There's no need for you to hurt yourself anymore than the damage done to you already." Slade grabs his briefcase and heads for one of the homes he has rented out in Jump City under a fake ID. Robin remains silent and wraps his arms around Slade's neck as he forces himself to stop crying.

Once they arrive to Slade's spare hideout—a townhouse all to himself, quite spacious—he settles Robin down on the large, leather couch and starts the fire. "I'll be right back with my first aid kit." Slade takes his time finding the medical supplies and some spare clothes that he knows are too big for the boy. He's astonished when he comes back to the living room and finds Robin still sitting on the couch. "I'm surprised you didn't leave when you had your chance; you must actually want my help."

Robin blushes and avoids Slade's gaze as he sits next to him on the couch. "It would be rude to just leave without saying thank you."

Slade nods and uses the towel that he had grabbed to try and wipe away some of the dirt off of Robin's arms. "It's good to see that there are still manners in our youth. Please remove your gloves and shirt." Robin still has a blush on his face as he removes his shirt and hasn't looked at Slade's face since he was picked up.

Carefully applying ointment to the many cuts and bruises on Robin's torso, Slade continues his act of being a physiologist and a concerned citizen. "How did this happen?"

The boy squirms a little and Slade knows that it's not because of the disinfectant. "I," Robin pauses and glances at him for a split second before he looks at the crackling fire. "My mind was elsewhere and they caught me by surprise. They ganged up on me, had weapons, took my belt, and fought dirty. They took a really cheap shot to my gut and before I could stand up again…" Robin wipes at his eyes but stops when he touches his damaged right eye.

"Makes sense; you are a rather skilled fighter. But with your lifestyle, I suppose you have to be." Slade notices that his words make Robin tense and he mentally hits himself. Of course Robin is thinking of his lifestyle, of how he was trained by Batman, leads the Titans, and just got beaten up by a bunch of punks. "Everyone makes mistakes but it's the way you handle yourself after a mistake that truly makes you good at what you do."

Slade watches as a slim smile crosses Robin's face and finishes checking Robin's upper body. Now he has to clean Robin's lower half and he knows that it will probably be mortifying for the boy, but something has to be done about the blood still seeping through his green pants.

Robin looks up at him, the smile still on his face, and then follows his gaze to his bloody pants. He frowns and stands up, leaning on one foot. "I can handle the rest. If you show me to your bathroom--"

"Sit down and take your pants off. You can leave your boxers on for now, but I'll eventually have to fully clean you up." Slade's tone leaves no room for argument and Robin's eyes widen slightly behind his mask.

He gulps and shakily removes his ruined pants. "You're very demanding for a physiologist." Robin tries to joke to lighten the mood but Slade can't force himself to smile as he sees the large gash just below Robin's ripped boxers.

"Knife wound; I'll have to stitch it back up." He goes through his medicine kit and finds a needle and some pills. "Would you like a glass of water with these pain killers?" Robin eyes the pills being offered to him and looks back at Slade. "They're non-addictive and their affects only last for an hour but I'm afraid that most people do become rather chatty after they've taken them; that seems to be the only side affect though."

"I don't need any water, thank you, though." Robin hesitantly takes the pills and swallows both of the small tablets with one gulp. Slade's already finished cleaning the wound out when he notices a drunken look cross Robin's face. "If you weren't being so nice to me I'd suspect you of being a creeper."

Slade chuckles and prepares the needle. "Seems like the pills are doing their job," The only problem with those pain killers was that they had the same affect of alcohol; you forget all your problems but you bluntly speak your mind.

"Really, I still don't know your name but I'm in your home and almost completely naked. I just got the crap kicked out of me and you could easily beat me up like you did those punks." Robin frowns as Slade begins stitching him up. "If you're a physiologist then why are you so good at taking care of wounds and hand-to-hand fighting? You even knew that this was a knife wound just by looking at it. Do you get into a lot of fights or something?"

"You could say that." Slade quickly finishes with the wound and begins to wipe all the blood off of Robin's legs.

"What were you doing out so late anyway?" Robin asks and Slade can't help but smirk.

"Is the only reason you stayed here because you wanted to know more about me?" Robin nods with a smile on his face and Slade isn't too surprised by that answer. He joins the boy with his own smile.

"Of course I probably couldn't have made it back to the tower like this anyway. But I wasn't about to walk away from someone like you." Robin watches as Slade applies some more ointment on the bruises on his knees.

"Someone like me?" Slade asks. "Please remove your boxers." Now that Robin was drugged up and not able to feel pain, he probably wouldn't be able to die by embarrassment like he would in any other situation including those words.

"Yeah," Robin stands up and drops his briefs like it's natural to him. He sits back down on his knees and Slade notices the blush on his face as he starts to examine Robin's backside. "You're a very curious person, well, I mean, I'm curious in you." Robin is a bit embarrassed but his words don't falter as much as they usually do when he's humiliated. "I know that you say that you're a physiologist, but you seem to know me too well to be just that. Besides, you were wondering around pretty late at night and you did beat those kids up without doing too much permanent damage to them."

Ignoring the correct suspicion, "You're torn but not too badly; it'll only take a couple of days for you to heal." Slade talks like a doctor as he applies the ointment to Robin's entrance so that the task seems less personal as he touches the boy in such a personal way.

"You're such a good lair," Slade watches as Robin pulls his boxers back on. "But you're totally not a physiologist; I can tell."

Slade smirks and hands Robin the smallest pair of sweat pants that he owns. "What were you thinking of when those punks jumped you?"

The pants completely devour Robin's legs but Robin pulls the strings tight enough so that the pants will actually stay around his hips and ties them before they loosen again. "This criminal mastermind named Slade. My mind was completely on him, again."

"You think of Slade a lot?" Slade can't help but raise one eyebrow as he hands Robin his shirt. Robin nods and sighs as he slips the large, red shirt over his tiny form. The shirt almost touches his knees.

"Yeah, I can't help it. He's always on my mind, even when I thought he was dead." Robin sits back down on the couch and Slade starts to clean his first aid kit. "He's the only villain that's gotten away from me. Well, I guess Red X gets away from me still, but it's because of Slade that I made that stupid suit in the first place." Robin pauses and watches as Slade walks to the connected kitchen and throws away his bloody clothes. "These pain killers work really well. I seriously can't feel a thing."

"Once you start feeling a headache then you'll know that they've stopped working." Slade settles back on the couch next to Robin. "Are you going to be alright, emotionally alright?"

Robin nods his head. "People have been telling me for years that I'm walking jailbait and that it was bound to happen. This whole experience will probably be just another reoccurring nightmare for me." He pauses for a moment before a slight blush crosses over his face again. "I'm just glad it wasn't my first time or else I'd probably be really emotionally hurt about it."

Slade blinks and forces himself not to do a double take at the boy as he looks at the fire. "This wasn't the first time that you've had sex?"

"No, it wasn't my first time. Though it was the first unwanted time," Robin tucks his knees under himself as he leans slightly against Slade. "My first time was with Red X." Robin considers something for a quite moment before he clears his throat and speaks again.

"Truthfully, when you came and saved me, I thought you were Slade. You kind of fought like him." Robin sulks and stops leaning against him. "You're a fake physiologist, so could you tell me if it's wrong to lust after your archenemy?"

"Robin, I'm just going to tell you one thing." Slade faces Robin with a serious look on his face as he tries to clam himself about the discovery that Robin's just blurted out to him. "You should never get drunk. I've had some people use this pill before but they've never talked as much as you have. And, boy, you're lucky that you're talking to the right person or else anyone else would be spilling all of your little secrets to the press for a quick minute of fame."

"Oh," Robin frowns. "I'm sorry, but I just figured since you're a fake physiologist you're probably used to people talking about these sorts of things to you and it's not like I have anyone else to talk to about these issues."

"You shouldn't worry about what others think about you. Obviously most people like you just the way you are or else Red X wouldn't be dating you." Slade wraps his arm around Robin's shoulder and smiles as Robin leans against him again.

"We're not dating." Robin yawns and closes his eyes. "You kind of remind me of Slade, except that you have two eyes and he only has one." He grows silent for awhile and Slade smiles as he brushes his fingers through Robin's hair and moves to try and stand up. "I'm not asleep yet." Robin mumbles. "And I hope you know that when I wake up in the morning, I'm probably going to leave your house immediately and be really mad at myself because I told you a lot of things that I don't want anyone to know."

"I'm aware of that, Robin, and don't worry, I'm not about to repeat anything that you told me to anyone else." Slade continues to stroke Robin's hair.

"Thank you for everything. Is there anything I can do to repay you? I don't like being in someone's dept." Robin yawns again.

"Just keep doing what you've been doing. And try not to let everything affect you so much." Slade closes his eyes and rests as he feels Robin's breath start to even out.

"Am I going to learn your name?" Robin asks while he's half asleep.

"You already do." Slade waits for a few more minutes until Robin's in a deep sleep before he moves and covers the boy in a blanket. He watches Robin sleep for a few minutes then plants a small kiss to his forehead. When he puts the fire out, he notices that Robin has a small smile on his face.

* * *

He hears Robin moving around but he forces himself to continue to meditate—the closest thing to sleeping that he actually does—until he hears the front door shut. Slade finally takes out his glass eye—bothersome thing—and goes into the shower to wash the black die out of his hair. 

When he's properly dressed in his Slade attire he notices that it's only three in the morning. He's about to leave his hideout when he notices the note sitting on top of the folded blanket. He reads it and by the time he finishes the short note there's a small smile on his face behind his mask.

Stepping outside of his home, Slade notices the small shadowed form of a young boy across the street. "Do you need assistance back to your tower, Robin?" He calls across the street, not too loudly—it is three—but he knows that Robin heard him.

Slade watches as Robin's shadow blends in with the rest of the shadows of the night. He starts back to his base and decides to hold off his newest plan for a while. Though he will have to hunt down Red X and have a rather long chat with him about _his_ little bird.

* * *

**A.N. **That little talk between Slade and Red X? Well, Balance in the Dark wanted it for her Birthday and so I had to give it to her! It's on my livejournal if you want to read it. Here's the link (will work without the spaces); http:// jordancatgirl7. livejournal. com /3803 .html


	24. Senses of The Soul

**Title: **Senses of the Soul  
**Author:** Jordan Herbert

**Rating: M **for rape and soul killing  
**Genre: **Angst/drama  
**Pairing:** Forced Sladin  
**Summary: **Robin is Slade's apprentice and much more than that. He doesn't want to be and he'll deny that he is, he'll deny everything because nothing is going on except that he's a sacrifice for his friends.

**A.N. **This was a work in progress, but I finished it up quickly because Wynja demanded that I updated one of my stories or I wasn't allowed to read her update. She's so mean. Just kidding, I love her and this was kind of rotting away on Microsoft Word for a while now anyway.

* * *

**Senses of the Soul**

If he closed his eyes and thought really hard about his friends, he could almost block out what was happening to him. As long as he focused on Starfire's laugh or the way her hair blows in the wind instead of the agonizing pain of his backside being torn apart, he'd be okay. Instead of focusing on the large hands on his stomach and chest and the patterns they were making, he could think about Beast Boy's and Cyborg's little squabbles about what to eat or whose turn it was for the video game. And if he didn't pay attention to the steady pace of being pushed into and out of again and again he could almost smell Raven's herbal tea and see her eyes rolling as Beast Boy tried once more to make her laugh.

As long as he kept remembering his friends, his reason for everything that was currently happening to him, then he wouldn't have to come to the realization that he was being violated, tainted, ruined; raped.

He kept hearing his friends' cheers and laughter instead of Slade's and his own erratic breathing. Slade's breathing was unsteady due to the event at hand while Robin's was from trying not to breakdown and cry, caused by the same event.

Imagining that he could taste one of Cyborg's Sunday waffles or even Beast Boy's tofu plates, heck he'd even take a chance and eat something Starfire made; instead of tasting his own blood from his bitten lip or from tasting Slade from all the forced foreplay.

As long as he pictured his friends' smiling faces or Titan's tower in the silken, black bed sheets, he assured himself that he'd be okay after this because they could all live to smile another day in their happy, letter shaped home.

Instead of the musky smell of Slade and all the sweat perspiring from himself and the madman looming over him, it was really just the smell of some disgusting bad guy that they had just defeated and after a shower, they would all go celebrate their victory. He just had to keep imagining anything but what was really happening to him.

And it wasn't really Slade pulsing inside him, it was just—"Ngh!" Robin bit his already bleeding lip again as Slade erupted inside of his small form. He couldn't hold off the truth anymore with his false hopes and misguided thoughts. Sobbing as Slade pulled out of him, he buried his face into the black sheets and began to weep.

He tried again to block out his senses and think of something else, just like Batman had taught him. To detach himself from the harsh world he lives in.

It wasn't really Slade rolling him over and taking his bare form into his own muscular lap. And it wasn't Slade's tongue licking away his tears as his large hands rubbed soft circles on his back.

Slade wasn't smiling at him and he didn't know what Slade looked like because the man had no reason to take his mask off. Slade wouldn't be so sure that Robin could never escape that he'd show the boy his face.

He didn't smell the sick sent of semen mixed with his own sweat and tears.

It wasn't Slade's lips that he tasted.

And Slade wasn't whispering in his ear about how he was the man's property. "I own you, Robin, you are mine and you will always be mine." And he didn't hear himself sob again as the unmasked man continued. "If it's any constellation, just remember that the first night always hurts the most." Another sob didn't escape from his tightly clenched lips. "Relax, Robin, things can't possibly get worse." And Slade really wasn't trying to help him through his trauma, he was only adding to it on purpose because Slade doesn't care about Robin, he only cares that he owns his apprentice in mind and body.

It was thoughts of his friends and his duty to keep them safe that kept him from suicide and also from struggling each night when Slade came to fetch him; because of their echoing laughter and smiles that he hadn't seen in over a month. And it always hurt when Slade entered him and afterward, when the man's words always added to the injury as he brushed Robin's tears away with fake gentleness.

Just when Slade had grown accustomed to the routine of Robin blocking everything out until he just couldn't, Robin surprised him. The boy's senses broke and he finally accepted everything; Slade's hands running over his lithe body, Slade's tongue plunging in-between his lips and scraping at the roof of his mouth, Slade's moans in his ear, Slade's unique smell, and Slade's white hair. Robin no longer cried when he was forced against the man's muscular form and told about his future and of his mocking past.

But Slade was aware of the truth. It wasn't because Robin had grown accustomed to the contact of skin on skin, or the flavor of mixed saliva. It wasn't because Robin liked the tune of Slade's breathy moans, or the scent of lust. And it wasn't because Robin dreamed about seeing Slade mask less, not anymore.

Slade knew that it was because the boy had finally lost all of his senses. He could no longer see, feel, hear, taste, or smell Slade. Just like he could no longer see his friends' or hear their laughter, smell their unique scents or feel any hugs from them. How he could never again feel the warm beams of sun, taste the rain, listen to the birds chirp, or smell the flowers.

Robin had become completely numb. Taking the boy into his arms once more, Slade didn't whisper anything to Robin because the boy wasn't crying, wasn't seeking any form of comfort. He simply sat in Slade's bare lap, leaning against his muscular chest, and living his broken life as best as he could. The boy was completely hollow of his senses; they no longer affected him the way they did anyone else.

And because Robin had lost his senses, lost any and all emotion and feelings, he was past even being numb. He was simply dead.


	25. Don't Touch

**Title: **Don't Touch  
**Author:** Jordan Herbert

**Rating: M** for molestation  
**Genre:** Angst/Slash  
**Pairing: **SladeRobin  
**Summary:** Set during 'Haunted' in Robin's p.o.v. The Boy Wonder has really done it this time. His friends think he's gone Slade crazy, he threatened them, and now he has to deal with Slade while he's tied to a bed.

* * *

**Don't Touch**

Robin blinks and notes his surroundings quickly; he can tell he's back in the tower. But he can't be in the tower, Slade's in the city planning something and he's the only one who can stop the madman. He tries to sit up, tries to move at all, but he can't. Taking a quick look at himself he notices the bonds strapping him to the medical bed. They put him in the medical wing? But he wasn't sick, maybe a bit banged up, but otherwise fine. Why hadn't they just returned him to his room? Why had they strapped him down? Why would they…

_And I'll take down anyone who gets in my way! _His threat echoes in his mind as guilt overcomes him and he sighs aloud. He'll have to apologize; he didn't mean it when he had said it. He just gets overwhelmed when Slade's around, especially now that he really is the only one who can stop the villain, the only one who can see him.

"But must we keep him restrained?" Robin's head turns toward the door. He can see the outline of Starfire through the door's glass panel. Her voice gives away all of her concern. She never was one to hide her feelings and her emotions always burst to life when she talks.

"He threatened us, Star. He's dangerous." Cyborg's form fills up the panel as well. _Dangerous? I'm not dangerous; Slade's the one who's dangerous. _Robin grits his teeth. He really must have overdone the threat if his best friend really believed he was a danger.

"Dangerous? Try totally flipped-out coo-coo labonza!" Beast Boy flails his arms wildly in the air and then disappears from the panel by a powerful sneeze. Robin scowls, but then again, he always figured that Beast Boy didn't trust his stability. Sometimes, he didn't trust it either.

"We've gotta run some tests on him. Figure out what's wrong with him." Raven always was the smart one of the group, always able to keep her wit about her. _But there's nothing wrong with me. _Robin opens his mouth to call his friends in, to apologize to them, to make them untie him. He doesn't like being in such a state of vulnerability.

"Alone again, Robin?" and that's exactly why. Slade. He's here and Robin's completely defenseless.

Robin frantically looks around the room, trying to spot his arch foe. Slade exposes himself as he steps out from the shadows. "As long as I'm around…you are never alone." Robin's heart rate starts to speed up. He begins to struggle against his bonds again but to no use; the straps are strong enough to withstand Starfire's alien strength.

"Relax, Robin," Slade speaks quietly as he appears in front of the bed. Robin gasps and freezes as Slade leans over his form. "There's nothing to be afraid of, I promise this won't hurt." Slade's icy voice gives Robin the chills.

"What are you going to do?" Robin asks as he tenses again. Slade's eye glitters and travels from the boy's pale face, across his body, and stops on his green spandex. Robin doesn't like the way Slade's hand is hovering inches over his body and seemingly tracing some sort of pattern over his chest. He watches Slade's hand intently for a moment and realizes that Slade's tracing a 'S' design over his chest.

"I'm not going to miss out on this opportunity." Slade traces Robin's belt with his other hand lazily. "Not when you're finally in a position that won't allow you to resist me."

Robin gulps and his eyes widen even more if possible. Well his left one does, his right one still hurts and it's hard to just look out of it. "Slade, don't." Robin remains still though, afraid that any sudden movements might cause Slade to further his actions and besides, he knows he can't get away with the bonds strapping him in. Though it doesn't matter what he says to the man, Slade's plan is already beginning and he's not about to stop.

"Relax, Robin, just enjoy; you've had a rough day and you need something to take your mind off of it." Slade's hand roams from the belt to gently land over Robin's clothed boyhood. Robin's mouth shoots open and he looks at the door. If he can get his friends attention then he can—"I wouldn't Robin," Slade predicts his move, "They can't see me, you know that, and they won't believe you anyway."

"Slade," Robin's mouth goes dry. What can he possibly hope to say or do to prevent the man's motives? Is there even anything he could say that could make Slade stop? He doesn't think so. The man never listened to him as his apprentice, why would he listen to him while he's the man's captive?

"Do you even think your friends will trust you anymore? You threatened them, Robin, all for me." Even with a blocking mask, Robin can tell that Slade is delighted. "You may deny it, but you really are just like me." Slade rubs his lean fingers over Robin's groin and the boy bits his already bruised bottom lip to stop the moan that threatens to form. "Willing to do whatever it takes to get what you want. We even have similar goals; I want you and you want me."

"No, I don't want you, I don't want this." Robin shakes his aching head in protest as Slade's light hands suddenly become a lot firmer. "Stop," he mumbles weakly as Slade chuckles.

"Not now, not ever, Robin; I won't stop, I won't rest, and neither will you." Slade worked Robin's belt off of his slim hips with one hand while he continued to massage the boy through his spandex.

Robin knows that his heart rate is starting to rise and if it goes too high then his team will burst through the door and find him with a hard on, caused by Slade of all people. But he can't help it, the man's hands are so good and—"Oh!" down his pants now and when did Slade remove his glove? "Please, stop." He can't believe he's begged. But Robin doesn't want Slade's hands on him, especially not like this. But the man only squeezes and laughs.

"Why would you want me to stop, Robin? It's not like you have anything better to do." Slade wraps his bare hand around Robin's aching erection and starts to jerk. Robin can't help but moan as Slade speeds up.

He knows it's just another game to Slade, the man is just proving how much power he has over Robin and how he can do whatever he wants to him. But that doesn't make it any less real than…Slade himself. "Slade," Robin gasps. "Stop," Robin closes his eyes and arches his back as he comes, spilling all over Slade's hand and in his pants.

When he opens his eyes again, his pants are back in place and his bounds had been broken. Slade's still in the room though, holding some sort of tool that suddenly lights up with electricity. "You have a minute head start, I suggest you start running, little bird."

Robin growls and tears the heart rate monitors from his body as he jumps up and kicks the air vent. He takes a deep breath and glances back into the room. Slade's already gone. The chase continues. Robin just hopes he'll be able to escape his hunter because he fears that this time, the man has other plans than just caging him as an apprentice.

* * *

**A.N. **Yay! Sladin One Shots has hit over 100 reviews! Because of this joyous event, I promised Dark Austral, my 100th reviewer, this fic. I hope you liked it, Dark Austral! And I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed as well!

Now, I'll be updating like crazy today. This is the first of about...9 fics that I promised people. So, enjoy all the updates as I freak out to actually finish all of them before school starts tomorrow!


	26. Broken

**Title: **Broken  
**Author:** Jordan Herbert

**Rating: M** for a lot of things  
**Genre:** Angst/Slash/Torture/Crazy/Tragedy  
**Pairing: **SladeRobin  
**Summary:** Slade's finally gone crazy; he believes that Robin loves him but the Titans are in there way of being happy together. So he gets rid of the Titans. But Robin doesn't seem too happy about it. Slade decides that Robin is broken and needs to be fixed, and he's the only one who can do the job.

* * *

**Broken**

Captured, bleeding, mask less; utterly defeated. Beaten in the game between villains and heroes, physically beaten as well, and his head hurts just thinking about thinking about anything. Robin laid in his cage, waiting for the next moment that Slade would appear. Curled up in a ball, subconsciously trying to protect himself by keeping his bleeding back to the corner of the small square cage that Slade had given him to call his new room, Robin sobbed for the things and people he had lost. His freedom and his friends were gone now, with no hope of returning to him ever again.

He had been there, chained up so he couldn't move and completely stripped of all weapons at the beginning of the battle, when Slade had mercilessly sent his former team mates to their doom. Former only because they were all dead now, probably still lying in their own puddles of blood while Robin did the same; some of the blood he lied in was not his own though. Slade hadn't hurt him enough to die and he had even informed Robin of being able to do a blood transfer if Robin lost too much of his blood. The thought made him shiver; Slade was prepared to keep him alive for a good long time and the man even knew his blood type.

Robin coughed, spitting up more blood due to his no-doubt-bleeding insides and it pained his body to violently shake like that. Just like Slade had painfully ripped him away from his friends. The moment Slade had unchained him he had run straight for Starfire's limp body. He had wrapped his arms around her and shook her lightly, begging her blank green eyes to blink, glow, or at least focus on him. He just wanted to see her smile one last time but then Slade had smacked him over the head and sent him sprawling several feet away from Starfire and next to Beast Boy's mangled body.

He had taken only one look at the sight of Beast Boy's snapped neck and the gash in his side and had hurled up the little food he had had that day. Then Slade had picked him up by his neck, choking him and adding bruises around his neck, almost like a necklace of some sort of purple jewels, and screamed at him.

"You miserable, ungrateful child," Slade had screamed and his voice had echoed around the empty city. The citizens had cleared the streets as soon as the army of Sladebots had appeared and caught Robin and the rest of the Titans off guard. "I did what was necessary for us to be together and this is how you thank me? Clinging to their worthless corpses? I'll make sure that you become grateful that I spared your wretched life if it's the last thing I do."

"I never wanted to be with you, I never wanted any of this, I never wanted to be spared. I'm their leader, their friend; why would you think I wanted them dead? You're a crazy bastard and if it's the last thing I do, I'll kill you for this!" Robin had sobbed miserably in the man's hold.

Slade, furious at the boy's words, had thrown Robin into the adjacent building and he had slumped down next to Cyborg's body. Robin had looked at his robotic friend's bashed in head and had broken down into more tears. He couldn't help himself, it was like watching his parents die all over again. His friends were gone, he wasn't able to help them, and he knew he couldn't avenge them.

"Still crying boy?" Slade had started to approach him and Robin quickly had gotten to his feet and tried to run. Only he hadn't been looking where he was running and had tripped over Raven's body and had almost speared himself with the same pole through Raven's chest.

Robin had fallen again to the floor and started to beg Slade for numerous things. "Please, don't touch me." Slade had ignored him and picked him up by the front of his shirt. "Please, leave me alone." Slade then slammed him into the building's wall again, holding onto him and slammed him again for good measure. "Please, just kill me." Robin could feel the blood from the back of his head start to slide down his neck. He prayed for a concussion, or that he'd just bleed to death.

"We're going to be together, Robin, and don't worry; I'll be able to fix you." Slade growled. Robin didn't understand what the man was talking about.

"You're crazy." He stated as Slade took out the same long sword that had been used on his friends and plunged it into his leg. Robin had screamed until his voice was nothing more than a dry squeak.

"I did not misread your signals, Robin; you want to be with me and so you shall. Even if I have to make it that I'm the only one left for you, even if I have to make it so you can't run away, even if I have to force you to enjoy being with me; you will spend the rest of your miserable, lonely life with me and you will like it because I will fix you."And then Robin had passed out as Slade had plunged his sword into his other leg.

He had awoken in the cage, utterly startled and scared shitless, to Slade's form bent over him, smiling at him. Slade had removed his mask but it didn't matter anymore because Robin had no interest in who Slade was; he only wanted to know how he could make it so he never knew the man at all.

"You were out for two days but the blood transfer brought you back. I was afraid I had lost you, my little bird. But don't worry, I took care of everything." Then Slade frowned and a look of trouble crossed his face. "Well, not everything, not yet, but don't worry because I will." Then Slade had opened the cage and Robin had crawled, using only his arms and smearing the blood from his bandaged legs as he went, into the opposite corner; as far away from Slade as he could get.

"You're still not fixed." Slade sighed as he watched Robin back away from his touch. "I'm going to be going on a little trip, Robin; to Gotham." Robin's eyes widened and it was at that moment that he realized that his mask wasn't on his face; he couldn't feel anything but caked blood on his face. "So while I'm gone I want you to rest up." Slade smiled, it was so twisted and creepy that it disturbed Robin to a point where he couldn't even use words to describe it; the hidden meaning behind the smile scared him more than the smile itself.

Slade placed a dish with a little bit of rice and a piece of bread on it and also a cup of water into Robin's cage. "I promise I won't be gone for too long, Robin, and when I get back we can be together, forever, because I will have taken care of everyone between us." Slade reached for Robin again and Robin clenched his eyes as the hand patted his head with a sense of gentleness.

Robin knew what Slade was going to do; he was going after Batman. And he was going to do the same thing that he had done to his friends to his mentor; his father was in danger because of this madman's unexplainable idea that Robin wanted to be with him but couldn't with other people being in his life as well.

"Please, Slade," Robin grabbed Slade's hand as it started to retract. "Please don't kill Batman too, please don't." Slade shook his head.

"I have to, Robin. If I don't then he'll come looking for you and he'll try to take you away from me, just like your friends took you away from me last time. For us to be together and not worry about ever being apart again, then Batman must be taken cared of now." Robin felt fresh tears running down his face and Slade brushed them away.

Robin grabbed Slade's hand and began to plant kisses on it. He was kissing the very hand that had killed his friends, that had indisposed his legs, and that planned on killing his mentor. But if he played along then maybe he could get Slade to stay and leave Batman alone. "Please don't go to Gotham." More kisses, "Please don't leave me." Robin continued to plant soft kisses over Slade's fingers and knuckles and he glanced at the man's face.

Slade was still smiling, but it wasn't creepy anymore. He looked as though he was touched or had just seen something that made his heart—if the man had one--melt. "Robin," Slade reached in with his other hand and wrapped it around Robin's waist. He dragged Robin across the cage and then completely out of it as he pulled the boy onto his lap.

Robin began to shake in his hold but Slade seemed to ignore that as he kissed Robin's forehead. "Don't worry, little Robin," more kisses and they began to travel down the side of his face. "I won't be gone for too long." And before Robin could start to beg him not to go again Slade had covered his mouth with his own dominating one.

More tears trailed down his cheeks as Slade held his head in place by gripping his hair roughly, touching the large cut on the back of his head, and deepened the kiss. Robin whimpered and weakly pushed at his chest but Slade paid it no mind as he moaned deep in his throat and ran his other hand up Robin's blood coated side.

When Slade finally released Robin's mouth he began to pant for the lost breath and sobbed as he knew that his attempts had only made Slade go deeper into his crazy idea and really had only made things worse for himself.

Slade nipped at Robin's trembling bottom lip and he smiled as he planted one more kiss to Robin's forehead. "That can hold you until I return. Then we'll move on," Slade cupped his face and he shook his head in protest to whatever Slade was thinking. "Bigger and better things are in our future now, Robin," he paused, "our future." He repeated as he placed Robin back into the cage and locked it tight.

The boy had called to Slade to come back, to not go to Gotham, to leave Batman the hell alone. But Slade had ignored him and left him alone in his cage.

But that had been two days ago. Now, Robin was in the corner farthest away from the cage's door, all food and water gone, and his legs had bleed through his bandages. He still had his friends' blood on him as well and his body shook uncontrollably as he sobbed. He wished and he prayed that Batman would win and come rescue him, but a feeling inside of him told him that Batman was already dead. That Bruce had been killed and it was all his fault.

Footsteps echoed throughout the empty room and Robin looked up as Slade appeared into the spotlight over his cage. And in Slade's hand was Batman's bloody cowl. Robin sobbed louder and buried his head into his hands as Slade opened his door and dropped the cowl. "Come here, little Robin," he motioned for Robin to move toward the open door but Robin shook his head no and didn't even look up from his hands.

"Don't be mad, Robin," Slade reached in and grabbed Robin's forearms. The boy began to scream incoherently, in something sounding like Romania--the boy was a master of many languages--and Slade smirked as he pulled Robin into his lap. "I know I left you for a couple of days but I promise that I'll never leave you again now." Robin continued to speak in the foreign language as he weakly pulled at his hands.

"Robin, really you have no reason to be angry at me; I'm back now." Robin shook his head and Slade released his hands to trail his fingers lightly over Robin's cheeks. He tilted Robin's head back and began to lick away the tears still falling from his eyes.

"I hate you!" Robin screamed in English again as he pushed at Slade's chest with renewed strength gathered from his anger. "You crazy man, I have no idea what gave you the idea that I wanted to be with you but I can assure you that I never want to see you again! I hate you; you killed them all, I hate you!" Robin continued to scream and Slade stopped licking his face.

Slade scowled and he pushed Robin out of his lap to fall weakly on his side. "You're still broken. Well, I don't care if you hate me or not, Robin, because if I have to I will beat my love into you." Slade stood up and Robin's eyes widened as Slade reached for his sword on his back. He started to crawl away desperately as Slade unsheathed his sword again.

"Love me, Robin," Slade kicked Robin in the side, causing him to fly until his back hit the cage and he began to crawl away again. He couldn't stand, he couldn't even kneel; he had no chance of surviving a fight with the murderer. "I'll stop as soon as you start loving me, damn you." Slade kicked Robin again and when he landed a few feet away back on the ground he spat up blood.

"Slade, stop." Robin protested as he tried to sit up, turn over, at least do anything besides just lying on the ground. He was so weak; he lost too much blood, hadn't been able to sleep for even a minute, and hadn't eaten or drank anything in over two days. Slade ignored him and straddled his hips.

"Love me, Robin," Slade sliced his sword across Robin's torso, exposing the pale and battered skin beneath the shirt as he tore the rest of the shirt off of him. "You will love me and you will be with me." Slade pushed Robin's face against the floor and he carefully--he couldn't go too deep for fear of another needed blood infusion--began to carve a heart over where Robin's real one was. Robin screamed and he thrashed his arms around in a desperate attempt to throw Slade off.

When Slade finished with the heart he worked on the final touch as Robin continued to scream some more; an 'S' inside of the heart; Robin was his now. "Do you love me now, Robin? Or do I have to continue to hurt you? You know I don't really want to hurt you, but if it's what it takes to get you to love me back, then I will."

Robin sobbed and shook his head, plopping it from side to side as he weakly tired to talk. "I love you, Slade." Robin uttered as he clenched his eyes shut, trying to block out everything that was happening to him. Even if he did manage to somehow get away from Slade he would forever carry the scar of the madman.

Slade replaced his sword into its protective sheath and stared at the sobbing boy. "Prove it," Robin opened his eyes and stared up at him as he continued to shake with each sob that passed his pink lips. "If you don't want me to continue to hurt you, then prove to me that you love me, Robin."

Robin gulped and he looked at the bleeding mark on his chest. Of course he didn't want Slade to continue, who knew what the madman would do to prove his affections even more. "What do I have to do?" Robin asked weakly as he squirmed beneath Slade.

Slade smirked and shook his head in good humor. "First of all, Robin, you should _want_ to do it," Robin nodded his head in understanding franticly as Slade's hand fell back to his sword's handle. "And I think you know how to prove yourself." There was that creepy smile on Slade's face again as his other hand ran up and down Robin's side.

Robin paled, either from lack of blood because his chest and legs were bleeding, or because he understood what he had to do in order to please Slade. He had to do just that, please him; _pleasure_ him. "I won't do it." Robin pushed at Slade's hand. "I'd rather die."

"You're not going to die, Robin," Slade sighed as he removed his sword again. "In fact, I'm going to make sure you live for a long, long time after you're fixed."

* * *

Slade stared at the boy surrounded by his own blood. He'd have to steal more blood donations from the hospital but that wasn't a problem for him. He knew Robin's blood type, he knew everything about the boy, that's why he knew that as soon as Robin got used to his new life he'd thank him. 

"You will thank me for all of this one day, Robin." Slade smiled as Robin blinked, the only movement that didn't currently hurt him too much. Maybe he had gone a bit overboard when he had dislocated the boy's shoulders and broken his hands. Robin, when he was back in his right of mind, would understand that he had deserved it, Slade was positive. But before he left for the hospital he'd better reset the boy's shoulders.

"Bite down on this." Slade grabbed Robin blood soaked shirt and shoved part of it into his mouth. "This isn't going to be pleasant." But it wasn't too pleasant when he had done it either. Two sickening pops and another wretched scream from Robin later, and Slade pulled the cloth back out of his mouth.

"Whenever I return I'll get you cleaned up properly and get some fresh bandages for you." Slade pat Robin's head and then started to walk away.

"I love you," Robin mumbled weakly and Slade smiled.

"I know, Robin," Slade walked into the darkness as he continued to smile. "I've always known."

* * *

He moaned and shook his head as he tried to get his eyes to work again. "You passed out again." Slade, he could hear him but he couldn't see him. He hurt, everything hurt, just being conscious hurt. "But don't worry, I found a way to amuse myself after I got you all better." There was something stroking his thigh, it must have been Slade, but he was just thankful to have some feeling in his legs. He couldn't feel his hands, feet, moving his neck hurt, and everything else was just aching and painful. 

"I can't see." Robin mumbled weakly and he heard Slade chuckle and shift on whatever they were sitting on.

"Let me get the light then." Robin blinked as a bedside lamp was turned on and he stared at himself. He was naked; completely bare bottomed. He tried to move and cover himself but he wasn't able to at all.

"My arms…" Robin let himself trailed off as he remembered the beating he had received before he had blacked out. He remembered how Slade had snapped every bone in his hand. All 27 in his left hand and all 27 in his right hand; Slade had counted aloud.

"Completely useless, I'm afraid," Slade was beside him and he was also naked. Robin glanced around and noticed that he wasn't in a cage but was on a bed. "Just like your legs." Slade was petting his hair. "I can fix that though, I can insert synthetic nerves into your arms and legs and you'll be able to move again without relying on me."

"But you'll only do it once I prove I love you." Robin guessed and Slade nodded his head. Robin sighed and looked at the bandages on his hands, his legs, and his chest. At the bruises and cuts on his torso and everywhere else. Then he looked up at Slade and he smiled. It was forced and it would only look convincing to those that really wanted it to be; Slade wanted it to be. "I love you."

* * *

A year, Robin couldn't believe it had been a year since he'd seen the sun. He stepped out into the bright light and he smiled. "The sun's so warm." He brushed his hair out of his face and he laughed as he ran and jumped over a park bench. 

"Don't go too ahead, Robin." Slade called as he slowly walked behind the giddy boy. Robin turned and looked at him, a bright smile on his face, as he ran back to his side and grabbed his hand.

"I love you, Slade." Robin nuzzled his head against his arm and Slade smirked. Crazy only made crazier. And he had done a wonderful job fixing Robin. The most wonderful thing about having the boy be broken for a while was the fact that Robin had completely relied on Slade for everything. So when Slade told him something he had to believe it.

After hearing Slade call him broken for such a long time, Robin had come to believe it. He had asked Slade to fix him. And Slade had agreed as he tampered with Robin's memories and nerve system. Once Slade had claimed to fix Robin, the boy had praised the man and the man had been thrilled about Robin's case of Stockholm syndrome that had developed while he was being fixed.

Robin had finally been fixed by Slade. Even though Slade had broke him in the first place.

* * *

**A.N. **Second part of a Birthday gift to my friend Balance in the Dark. Wow, this was so overdue...Sorry! I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless! 


	27. Want, Need, Love, Beg, Cry

**Title:** Want, Need, Love, Beg, Cry  
**Author:** Jordan Herbert

**Rating: T**  
**Genre:** Fluff/Angst  
**Pairing:** Sladin  
**Summary:** A hinted SladeRobin without really mentioning their names. The words in bold are sort of dividing the paragraphs--which hold a pattern of gaining one more sentence each paragraph--and they are lyrics from Cleo's song 'I Wan You To Want Me'.

* * *

**Want, Need, Love, Beg, Cry **

**I want you to want me.**

They didn't need to say anything, not a single greeting or word of acknowledgement. They both knew why he was there, standing directly before him. They knew what was going to happen today, one of two things; they'd both part broken hearted or they'd go together and become whole for the rest of their days.

**I need you to need me.**

Slowly, he raised his hand and gently stroked his cheek. That was the odd thing about him; he contradicted himself whenever he pleased. He could have the softest, warmest touch if he wanted, or he could make you cry out in pain using the same hand now kindly cupping the boy's face. But that's what made him so great, so mysterious, and drove the boy mad with desire and want for the older man.

**I'd love you to love me.**

"Please," he wasn't the kind of man to ask for something. Usually he just took what he wanted, throwing caution to the wind, to deal with trouble later if it would show up. But he really wanted this and he couldn't have it no matter how many times he tried to take it, so he figured a different approach couldn't hurt. "Please," he uttered again, his normally purring voice when speaking to the boy low and desperate. He'd swallow his pride, anything, if it meant he finally got what he wanted.

**I'm begging you to beg me.**

The boy bit his lower lip, a habit that annoyed the older man because he wanted to bite that lip so much, as he took a retreating step back. The man's hand quickly curled into a fist and trembled a bit as it returned to his side. The boy shook his head sadly, against his heart's wish, and took another step back. He took another one and that was when the man realized that the boy wasn't going to stop retreating until he could finally escape the twisted desire inside of himself. But he wouldn't let that happen; the boy was not going to ignore who he truly was just because of his image. The man didn't care about his image and neither should the boy; after all, they were so alike and should feel similar about every topic.

**Didn't I,**

Slowly as the boy backed up, the man strode forward, using his long, confident strides. The boy began to shake his head and he held his hands out before him to try and keep the man at a distance. But he didn't care; the man grabbed the outstretched hands at the wrist and pulled the boy forward, ending his retreat. "No," the boy whispered as he tried to pull away. "We can't, it isn't right." The man held firmly onto the boy but transferred his hands from the thin wrists down to the boy's hips, running over the boy's smaller body until his hands rested securely over the yellow belt. The boy pushed at his chest and continued to utter his small pleas of "No" and "It's not right" until his actions began to contradict those words.

**Didn't I,**

The boy wrapped his small arms around the man's waist and rested his head against the cold metal of his chest. His utterance of words stopped, no longer contradicting himself as he felt through all the metal and black spandex to feel the warmth radiating off of the larger man. The man ran one large hand through the boy's spiked, raven hair. "This is all wrong." the boy uttered under his breath but he knew the man heard him; the man could practically hear a butterfly beat its wings. Sure, he was contradicting himself just like the man usually did and he knew that. He just didn't care. And why should he? After all, they were so alike and felt similar on many subjects.

**Didn't I see you crying? **

A single tear escaped from the boy's masked eyes as he nuzzled against the man softly. "It's wrong, and I love it." The man remarked softly as he lifted the boy's head to see the trail that the tear had left. He gently caught the tear with his gloved thumb and brushed it away. He knew why the boy was crying; because he would never be the same after this moment; because he had changed for possibly the worst in most people's opinions. But the tear was unnecessary, why shed tears for those unwilling to see the true you? The man saw the real boy, he had seen the boy at his best and his worst and he had loved him at both moments. That was why the boy loved him so; the man knew the boy better than the boy knew himself. No words were spoken as the two left then, together.

* * *

**A.N. **Alright, Kitsunechibiko, here's that cute/fluffy fic I promised you! 


	28. Before The Mission

**Title:** Before The Mission  
**Author:** Jordan Herbert

**Rating: M** for character death...kind of  
**Genre:** Angst/Drama  
**Pairing:** Sladin...hints of it at least  
**Summary:** For PerianArdocyl's belated Birthday gift! She wanted "a SladeRobin story that takes place during the Apprentice episodes...a mini-story about one of the missions, only this time, Slade has designed a mission that exercises not only muscle, but mind."

* * *

**Before The Mission**

"The weapon should be fairly easy for you to obtain, even if you happen to run into trouble." Slade's voice was right in Robin's ear. But that was due to the earpiece and not Slade hovering over his shoulder at every moment. "You know what to do if trouble appears, don't you, apprentice?"

"Yes." Curt and his tone was laced with hate towards the man as Robin narrowed his eyes. He knew Slade had seen the glare, the man had cameras everywhere. But that didn't matter. Robin just wanted to get the item without being seen. Though he hated the fact that once he did achieve snatching the small laser device he had to return to Slade to receive his critique, because he knew the man wasn't going to tell him he had done a good job or anything like that.

"Good, now quit wasting time and get to it." Slade barked and Robin slowly stepped out of the shadows.

Slade had informed him that this heist was going to be complicated if anything. The weapon was hidden in a confusing lair below the main building; sensors, guard dogs, top security, and lasers were all equipped to keep the laser safe from the likes of thieves. Unfortunately, the defenses were up against a boy desperate to do whatever it took to keep his friends safe. And what his friends' lives currently cost was the weapon. The resistance didn't stand a chance.

Robin carefully jogged quietly down the hallway, glad that even with the heavier metal toed boots on he was still able to be light on his feet and not make a sound. He slipped around the corner and froze as he heard the light pad of footsteps.

A guard with a large pit bull terrier came around the corner from the direction he needed to get to. Luckily, the hallway wasn't too large and Robin had been able to press himself against both walls and climb up it until he was pressed against the ceiling. Unluckily, Robin knew that it would only be a moment before the dog picked up his scent.

As if on cue, the dog lifted his head and growled at him. Robin acted quickly and dropped the sleeping bomb just as the man looked up at him as well. Jumping down, Robin ran from the sleeping smoke before it could get a chance to affect him. The guard had quickly been affected and was already out cold on the ground. The dog, however, wasn't out yet. But his leash was now freed and he took that advantage to start chasing after Robin.

Robin cursed mentally as he took off running. The dog was barking and no doubt alerting everyone and every other dog on the floor of his presence. He didn't want to waste another sleeping bomb, he only had four left and he knew he'd need them for the other guards because he wasn't going to fight them.

"Hey, you, stop!" Great, now he had the other guards to deal with and two more dogs started chasing him. Now he could use another sleeping bomb. He threw two for good measure and stopped to watch as the three guards' forms slumped to the floor behind the smoke.

He could still hear the dogs growling though so he threw one last sleeping shell and was thrilled to see the dogs start to drop as well. Robin couldn't help but smirk as he started to jog the rest of the way towards where the weapon was locked up.

"Don't get cocky, apprentice. Just because you've taken down the first line of defense doesn't mean that you can get past the second and third ones quite as easily." Slade commented in his ear piece and Robin's smirk disappeared from his face, even though he was still glad that he'll be able to finish this mission without hurting anyone.

Making his way through one hallway and into the next, Robin chewed on his bottom lip as he tried his hardest to remember all the directions exactly the way that Slade had told him. The man had prepared him for the labyrinth like base but with all the directional instructions—he had to pass through twenty different hallways before he made it near the weapon—and the fact that every hallway looked identical to the last one, Robin was starting to worry that he had taken a wrong turn. He knew that if he had, Slade wouldn't have mentioned it, even though he was tracking him.

Robin stopped suddenly, or at least tried to as he noticed the red beam of light ahead, but regrettably he had been running too fast and started to skid on the smooth floor. Fortune seemed to be smiling on Robin—a little bit, at least—as he stopped a mere inch away from the beam which was no doubt a trigger to alert every and any weapon lining the rest of the hallways.

"Close call, Robin." Slade chuckled as Robin took a deep breath and balanced his weight on his feet once again as he backed a bit away from the sensor. It was strange to see just one single strand. Sensors usually went fully up and down or did some difficult crisscrossing design down an entire hallway. It had to be a trick.

Taking out a small spray can of an agent known to show all hidden lights, Robin sprayed a line down the wall where the red line came out of and put the can back when he saw the multiple red lines appear. He had been right after all. It had been a trick to make thieves think that the company's defense was just lacking and only had one laser sensor instead of the dozen or so they had.

Reaching into his belt again, Robin grabbed two of the bo-staffs that Slade had provided for him and extended them to the ceiling from the floor. He placed one on one side of the ceiling and the other on the other side, reflecting all the lasers as he then easily slipped past them and returned the staffs to their pocket sizes.

That had been easy, too easy for such a place. Robin knew that he had to be on his top guard even more now that he was certain that he was getting close to his goal. Slade had mentioned the sensors as well as a few other devices that he was going to have to look out for. Like the key pad that was to the side of the door straight ahead of him.

It would be simple for Robin to hack into the pad and find the access code, especially with the tools that Slade provided for him, but also because, regrettably, he had hacked three other security systems when he had been Red X.

Pulling out the travel sized compact tool set, Robin found the screwdriver, which also worked as a hammer, measuring devise, and, oddly, a wrench. He worked off the underside of the key pad in under a minute and began to switch the wiring system around until the door unclicked successfully.

Robin pulled the door open and quickly slammed it shut in time for the laser guns to hit the door instead of him. "Did I forget to mention that all the doors have fingerprint sensors?" Slade spoke up again from the ear device. "Well, I guess I had just thought that you were observant enough to notice that all the guards you had knocked out weren't wearing gloves and that you were clever enough to deduce a reasoning to that. Seems like I've overestimated your skills," Robin growled and clenched his hands tightly by his sides. "Don't worry, Robin, those are just two more things that you'll learn while working for me."

He forced himself to control his emotions, they always got in the way while on a mission, before he grabbed the door again and took out three of the items that Slade had given him that slightly resembled his Birdarang, except for the 'S' insignia and the two crooked curves instead of the usual smooth ones of his tool. Preparing himself, he opened the door again and threw one of the Sladearangs into the room.

Like he thought, the lasers were heat and motion tracking and followed the explosion packed item until they quickly targeted and fired it. Robin didn't waste any time as he threw the remaining two Sladearangs at the lasers and ducked back out of the room until the explosion was over.

Entering the room for a third time, Robin crouched down low and remained ready as he looked around the room. Across the room was what he sought. The weapon was floating in midair behind a suspension field and it looked rather simple but Robin knew that it had to be deadly to have caught Slade's attention.

Striding across the room, Robin snatched the weapon. "Am I done now?"

"Of course not, Robin," Slade's tone was light with a hidden secret. "You have the weapon, now you must deliver it. And don't forget about the third line of defense."

"I already took out all of the defenses this place has." Robin hissed a reminder.

"Oh I am aware of that, but it seems like you're unaware of the number one defense against criminals in this city." Robin knew that while Slade sat in his throne-like chair and watched him from the monitors, he held a smile behind his mask.

As the door exploded behind him, kicking up dust that hadn't been there and slightly covering the four forms standing in Robin's way, the boy mentally hit himself. He should have known that Slade would force him to face his friends, that his friends would fight him because to them he was just a criminal now, and he couldn't believe he had forgotten that no criminal escaped the Teen Titans. Well, no one except for Slade and hopefully, for the Teen Titans' sakes, Slade's apprentice too.

"I don't know who you think you are," Cyborg stood in the doorway, canon ready to fire and looking intimidating as always. "But…No way." The cybernetic teen's eyes widened and he lowered his weapon.

"Robin?" Starfire gasped as her hands stopped glowing green and she fell to the floor instead of continuing to shakily float.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Beast Boy transformed out of the tiger state that he had been to look bewildered and confused.

Raven didn't say anything but her eyes stopped glowing and Robin knew that she was probably shocked behind her cloak.

"Robin," Starfire started floating again and drew unsteadily towards him."Friend, we were so worried about you. You did not respond to my messages. Please, Robin, inform us where you have been this passed week and why your clothing has changed." She looked confused as she reached out to touch his shoulder.

Just before her hand actually landed on him, Robin had wiped out a bo-staff again and knocked Starfire's hand clear off. He heard the other Titans call out to him but he ignored them and tried to finish Starfire off as quickly as he could, ignoring her screams and all the expression her face showed.

By the time she was no longer moving, the others were descending on him. He avoided a large tiger claw, a blast of blue, and a chunk of the wall as he took out some more Sladearangs and embedded three into Cyborg's chest, blowing him to smithereens.

Robin took the advantage of Raven being stunned and quickly brought his bo-staff down on her. She blocked the first two attacks attempts with her glowing hands, but couldn't avoid the foot sweep and landed hard on her back. With a grunt, Robin stabbed his staff through her chest and hissed as sharp claws tore his left arm's skin.

Beast Boy was once again a tiger and lunged at him again. This time, Robin avoided it and leaped into the air to bring a flying kick down into Beast Boy's skull. He heard the sickening crack telling him that he had broken through the skull. With a final kick, Beast Boy was lying motionless on the ground with the rest of the Titans.

It was easy for Robin to head back out of the base. He went the way he had come in and found that the guards and dogs were still unconscious as he went by them. When he opened the door that he had originally entered through to start this mess, he took a deep breath and stepped into Slade's lair.

"Well done, Robin." Slade was waiting for him in front of the monitors. "If this had been a real mission it would have been quite successful. Though I doubt you'd be so ruthless with your actual team."

"I just wanted your look-a-like robots destroyed. You don't have others do you?" Robin narrowed his eyes as he looked behind him at the large contracted room.

"No, those were my first ones of the bunch. The next set will be much better. I've actually been able to achieve having Beast Boy transform into a tiger and a bear while Starfire will be able to float more steadily." Slade held out his hand as he continued to review the many monitors repeating Robin's successful mission setup training.

"Good for you," Robin growled as he handed the man the weapon that Slade had designed and simply chose at random as the objection.

"No need to get snappy, apprentice." Slade's eye narrowed but he continued to only watch the screen.

"There was no need to make you robots so expressional but you did anyways." Robin snapped.

"I wanted them to be an exact replica, or as much as a replica as they could be." Slade shrugged his shoulders. "Besides, now you know what their dying screams sound like and if you wish to never hear them again, you'll know not to disobey me." Now the man looked at him. Robin only glared harder.

"Did you create a robotic me as well or did you not bother since you knew I'd be forced to be your apprentice?" Robin questioned as he continued to snarl lowly at the man.

"Of course I have one of yours, would you care to meet him?" Slade asked and Robin quickly shook his head. "I've worked on his model the longest but he's still not close to being as good as the original. But I suppose that doesn't matter, since I have the original for myself anyways." Slade reached out and ran his hand once through Robin's short spikes as the boy slightly bowed his head and bit his tongue.

"May I be finished for the night?" He asked through gritted teeth.

Slade nodded his head. "You deserve a good night's rest for doing well on your pre test. Besides, you should prepare yourself for tomorrow night; it's going to be the real deal, Robin. And your friends won't be robotic."

"Yeah, but I won't have to fight them." Robin turned away from the man and headed towards his room in the dark lair. When Slade would send him out to actually achieve a weapon by stealing, he'll make sure that he won't be seen and that he won't have to fight the Titans.

He knew that the place Slade was sending him to had simpler defenses then Slade's setup had, but he knew it would be harder if he was forced to fight his friends. He only hoped that he wouldn't have to really fight them. Hopefully, they would just let him get away. But he knew that they wouldn't do that.

They always took down the criminals. They wouldn't let anyone steal anything, despite the reasoning. They always did what was right. They were the Teen Titans, with or without him as their leader.


	29. Mornings

**Title: **Mornings  
**Author:** Jordan Herbert

**Rating: T **  
**Genre:** Angst/Slash/Crack-ish  
**Pairing:** Sladin  
**Summary: **It was DepthsofPassion's Birthday a while ago and I promised her a fic. Then I remembered that about a year ago I had gotten permission to use her character Darren, a Sladin test tube baby, in a fic. So, for her Birthday treat, I did what I would think of starting off as a normal morning and then turning into a bed night, for Slade, type of fic. Hope you liked it, DOP!

**A.N. **Also, you should really check out her art on DA, she has wonderful SladeRobin pictures!

* * *

**Mornings**

"Um…Father?" Slade folded the newspaper and looked down at the small child before him. His hair was starting to look just like Robin's, especially when he spiked it like he had this morning.

"Good morning, Darren," Slade smiled as the boy fidgeted before him. His son was acting different, something was wrong, he could tell. He slid his empty bowl of what was once oatmeal to the side and placed the newspaper on the table to show his son that he was giving him his full attention.

"Darren," Robin sat down across from Slade at the table. "You're becoming more and more like your father every day; I didn't even hear you come in." Slade smiled at that comment. He liked the fact that his and Robin's created son was showing his traits, not that there was anything wrong with Robin's characteristics or anything, but he had always hoped for an heir.

"Thanks, Daddy," Darren grinned as he hopped onto his chair and reached across the table for a banana from the fruit bowl, acting more like himself now that he had both of his parents sitting at the table with him. "Um…Father, can I ask you something?"

Slade found it adorable, though he'd never admit it out loud, how Darren had his distinct names for Robin and himself by the title of 'Father' being for Slade only and 'Dad' or 'Daddy' was reserved for Robin. "Go ahead, Darren; you know you can ask me anything." Slade suddenly hoped this wasn't going to be one of those, 'Where do babies come from?' moments. If it turned out that it was about that then he would tell his son the truth, despite how embarrassed Robin may become at the subject or where the topic might lead; further questions that may end up to how he was born without a mother.

"Why did you come home so late last night? Where were you?" Slade's breath hitched for a moment but he caught himself and looked at Robin. Robin's blue eyes were wide and locked onto their son until they slowly drew to Slade's single grey-blue eye and narrowed slightly. Sometimes he cursed that his son had received his enhanced senses and insomniac behaviors.

"I was here last night, Darren, we all played Risk. Don't you remember, son?" Slade knew there was no point in lying to a boy trained by a living lie-detector; damn bat. He had been caught, though he'd still try to find a way to get this conversation to end so he could properly explain to Robin the situation.

"I know that, I mean later that night. I woke up from a nightmare and when I went to your room you weren't there, only Daddy was. I was going to wake Daddy up, but I wasn't scared anymore and so I went back to my room and that's when I heard the main door opening. You looked tired and sweaty so I knew you must have gone out, but I don't know why or where. Normally you only go out with Daddy and when you do I usually have Wintergreen to play with." Darren explained and Slade couldn't help but be impressed with his son.

Technically, the boy was only a year old. But really he was considered six by the design and Slade couldn't help but be impressed that he had been caught by a six year old when his seventeen year old lover hadn't even caught on yet. Never mind that his son had slight Meta powers like he did, Robin usually always woke up when Darren entered their room.

Then again, the kid was very advanced and probably will be the best at whatever he becomes due to the mixed DNA coursing through his veins. "You didn't." The emotionless voice from across the table caused Slade to slightly flinch as it interrupted his train of thoughts.

"Now, Robin, don't go jumping to any conclusions." Slade gave one of his best smiles to the boy but it didn't affect him this time; Robin was too angry to be fooled by his devilish charm. Darn the boy for learning how to control his hormones.

"I should have known." Robin sighed angrily and shook his head disappointedly. "It was the new piece at the museum, wasn't it? You've been talking about that lately; I should have known that you gained an interest in it. And when that happens, then it always means that you have to claim the item as your own. Where is it, Slade?" Robin hadn't lost his touch at least. Spending all of his time with Darren and himself, Slade had thought that perhaps Robin wasn't the same young Sherlock Holmes that he had 'gained an interest in'. For once in his life, he was glad he was wrong. Robin was definitely very attractive when he was deducing things.

Still, "You're not returning it, Robin." Slade wasn't about to deny it anymore. Yes, he had snuck from his bed, from Robin's side, in the dead of the night to steal the newest addition to the museum. Why deny what was already known as fact by those sitting at the table?

"Yes I am, Slade; it's my job to do so." Robin crossed his arms over his chest as his 'try and stop me' look plastered onto his face.

"You're not a hero anymore, Robin." Slade pointed out to the retired teen hero.

"Just like you're not a villain?" Robin seethed. "You had promised, Slade; you told me that if I gave up being a hero, then you would give up being a villain."

"My promise never meant forever, Robin. I am still the same villain I was a year ago." Robin opened his mouth but Slade continued before he got a chance to say anything. "But you, on the other hand, did promise forever. Your exact words were, 'I'll promise to stop being a hero forever if you promise to stop being a villain.' You never specified a time limit to how long I had to stop being a villain. In fact, you should be happy I stopped for a full year."

Robin stood from the table, raging mad, and slapped a hand over his mouth as he muffled his curses and pointed an angry finger at Slade. He wasn't about to swear in front of his son but he couldn't hold the words in. When he finished his curses he glared at Slade and mentally apologized to Alfred for all the naughty words he had muffled. "I'll be in the gym." He headed out of the kitchen but before he walked out of the open doorway he stopped to glare one last time at Slade and added a final threat. "I hope you don't think you're getting anything nice this week."

With that said, Robin left to express his pent up anger onto the defenseless and unsuspecting punching bags. Slade sighed. He slowly began to rub his temples; he could already feel a splitting migraine coming on.

"I'm sorry, Father," Slade had forgotten that Darren was still in the room for a moment. He looked at his son who still hadn't unpeeled or otherwise touched his banana. "I got you in trouble with Daddy, didn't I?"

"No, Darren, I got myself into trouble." Slade knew that not only would he not be having a fun night with Robin anytime soon, but the boy would probably refuse to sleep in the same bed with him as well. And that only meant one thing to Slade; the couch. "And now I'll have to pay for it by sleeping on the couch for a while."

Darren bit his lip and his eyes sparkled for a moment. "Want to make a couch fort?" Darren smiled innocently. Slade chuckled lightly and ruffled his son's hair. Perhaps he could still have a fun night. And maybe he could find a way through Darren to get Robin to forgive him…


	30. Starting to Break

**Title:** Starting to Break  
**Author:** Jordan Herbert

**Rating: M **  
**Genre:** Angst/Slash/Drama  
**Pairing:** Sladin  
**Summary: **Alright, this is for GraysonGirl who also had a Birthday a while ago. I'm finally done with the promised Birthday fics now...too bad my last two were so late. I'm sorry, GraysonGirl. I hope you still like it. It's not my best angst-ridden story but that's because I've been rather happy lately. I know, it's horrible, lol. I'll probably write a better sequel to this, someday when school decides to give me a break, and not the word break like how I use it in this story.

* * *

**Starting to Break**

_That bastard,_ Robin mentally screamed as he ran through the winding and forever turning gears above said bastard_. If he really thinks he'll ever get me to fight my friends he has another thing coming. Its bad enough they had to see me like this,_ Robin grabbed onto a pole and climbed higher up from the ground as his thoughts came as rampant as he was currently moving. _They think that I left them for him and that I'm not explain anything to them out of my choice._

Robin leaped across one gear to a larger one and stopped as he panted, letting his heart calm down a bit. "Already out of breath, Robin, that's a shame. We haven't even started your punishment yet." Slade walked around the middle gear and Robin immediately lunged for the man, fueled by his anger and hatred for the man. Slade deflected him with a simple grab of his wrist and threw him to the ground below. 

A loud 'thud' echoed above the noisy gears as Robin landed painfully on his back on the unforgiving cement floor. He moaned but otherwise didn't try to move. That had been one of his worst and most painful landings in the history of his life.

"I had ordered you to steal the thermal blaster, you did so and that pleased me. I had threatened that you weren't suppose to speak to your friends, so you remained silent, to my joy. But then I had demanded that you attack and instead you fled like a coward!" Slade jumped down and landed gracefully before the boy still lying on the floor in pain. "That makes me mad, Robin, very mad. You've angered me and now you must deal with my wrath as a punishment."

Slowly starting to sit up, Robin glared at Slade, his defiance clear in his masked eyes. Slade growled low in his throat and when he Robin was half way up, Slade slammed his metal clad foot into the boy's chest and set him flying across the floor. Watching his apprentice roll until the boy came to a stop, Slade easily walked over to him and slammed his foot down on the boy's probably already bruised chest to keep him from trying to move again. "My apprentice is not a coward, my apprentice isn't disobedient, and my apprentice is in a lot of trouble if he ever goes against my word again!"

Robin grabbed Slade's ankle and snarled at the man towering over him. "Get a new apprentice." Robin gritted out through his clenched teeth. Slade's eye narrowed and he pressed harder onto the small boy, leaning his full weight onto Robin's very small form. Robin cried out again and swore that his ribs were beginning to bend under the severe weight. And he was right, except that ribs could only bend so far until they broke.

_SNAP!_ Robin's eyes widened and he let out a blood curdling cry of pain; Slade smirked behind his mask as he heard the rib snap. That might teach the boy not to disobey him ever again. But he knew that wouldn't be enough, Robin refused to go out without a real fight. And the only way to really win with Robin was to kick him when he was already down until he was truly broken. The rib had him down physically now, the threat would always keep Robin mentally hurt, but Slade needed something to emotionally kill the boy in order to have full claim to his apprentice.

As Robin's scream died down, a thought came to Slade's mind and he couldn't believe he had never thought about it before. He lifted his foot off of Robin but the boy didn't move. "Hm," Slade hummed as he tilted his head and looked at the child gripping his chest now with both hands. "Looks like you won't be going on missions anytime soon, Robin, and I surely can't train you with a broken rib. I'm not too sure what good of an apprentice you are now."

Blinking a few times and wondering if he had heard right, Robin stared directly up at Slade. "Are you saying that you no longer want me as an apprentice?" There was a small bit of hope evident in Robin's voice.

"I'm saying that you're no longer a valuable apprentice, at least not while you're hurt. We'll have to come up with some other arrangement though, if you still want your friends to continue to live." Slade shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

Robin narrowed his eyes and a scowl crossed his face. "How else could I possibly be of value to you if I'm not doing your dirty work?"

If Robin could have seen the grin on Slade's face, he would have known of his future a second earlier than when Slade decided to tell him. "I've never noticed before--probably because I don't see you on your back so often--but you are quite a lovely, little boy. I think I have a job you can do while you're injured."

Eyes growing wide, this time from fear and panic instead of pain, Robin held one hand to where his broken rib was and used the other to help him sit up. He licked his lips and stared at the floor, thinking over every little possible way he could get out of this situation. "I could still train with a broken rib."

Slade's chuckle was dark and low; it made Robin shiver even more than the cold room that Slade provided him with. "I wouldn't risk your injury getting worse and becoming permanent."

"Then maybe I could do something with computers? Hacking is illegal as well and I know that there are ways to--" Robin froze as Slade suddenly knelt next to him and gripped his chin in a gentle hold. The gentleness made it seem even worse than all the other times Slade grabbed his face to make him pay attention.

"Just like the first time, Robin, there's no argument. You simply accept the new position, or your friends die when you refuse because you wish to save yourself instead. It's a lose-lose situation, but you're the one to decide what to lose." Slade's eye narrowed and he traced Robin's lower lip with his thumb. Robin used all of his control to keep himself from shaking.

After a few moments had passed, all the while Slade continued to trace Robin's lips with the tip of his gloved thumb, he cleared his throat and Robin snapped out of whatever deep thought he was in. "What's your choice going to be, Robin?"

Robin gulped and took a deep breath before he spoke. "You know what I chose." He whispered in defeat as he closed his eyes to keep the tears back. His voice didn't give away how frightened he was, but he knew that Slade was probably reading his body language.

He heard the sound of metal against metal but he kept his eyes closed as he listened to rather than felt Slade slowly stripping him. He did feel Slade shift closer to him but he didn't open his eyes until his shirt was yanked over his head and he realized how cold the room really was. It was weird that he found that the room that he normally thought of as warm--due to all the steam the gears blow out—to be extremely cold. But he supposed now that he wasn't running through the gears he felt how much the gears really didn't heat the room.

Looking at the man tracing his torso with his eye, he was a bit startled to see that Slade had already managed to remove his armor plating and his shirt as well. He needed to find a way to stall, it was going too fast. "Aren't…Right now? In here?" Robin's voice gave away how frightened he was. But still, he had managed not to stutter and so he was still proud of that. As long as he didn't stutter then Slade couldn't exactly taunt and prove that he was frightened, not yet at least.

"Of course, why should I take this to a different room?" Slade pushed Robin onto his back and the boy hissed in slight pain; the man wasn't being gentle with him at all and that started to make him worry even more about this predicament. "Until your rib is healed, Robin, you are nothing but my private whore. When I tell you to, you will immediately drop to your knees, when I hint at it, you will take it as a reason to start taking off your armor, and if I say so, you will do everything without a single argument or pause."

Slade placed his hands on both sides of Robin's head and loomed over him, his hot escaping through the slits of his mask and cascading over Robin's face with every word spoken as he drew closer and closer to pressing against the small boy's body.

Settling on one forearm, Slade trailed his hand slowly down Robin's torso and began to undo the boy's belt and pants. Robin closed his eyes and tried to distant himself from his body. It wasn't working too well as he felt Slade's warm hand duck under the fabric to squeeze himself. He knew Batman was able to do that, to ignore people's touches, but he had been raised to rely on touch, not ignore it. So he squeaked in a non-too-dignified way and bit his lip to try and draw his attention away from the pain Slade was inflicting and instead focus on the coppery taste of the blood he was drawing.

He already felt the need to scream stop, to beg and plead Slade not to do it, but he kept quiet. He wished he could end it, but if he did then he'd be ending his friends' lives as well and that he simply could never allow to happen. He mentally kept repeating to himself _it's for the Titans, it's for the Titans, it's for the Titans. _

Shivering when Slade shifted his weight to his heels, mostly because that warm—and evil—presence moved away from him, but also because Slade slid both of his hands down his legs, taking his pants and boxers off in the process. He clenched his eyes tighter together, trying to ignore the fact that he was about as vulnerable as he was when he had first came out of his mother.

Hearing the sound of a belt hitting the floor, Robin knew that Slade had just started to remove his own pants. When Slade spread his legs, squeezing his thighs with his traveling hands, he then moved in-between the boy and started to rub his fingers teasingly over Robin's quaking thighs.

Robin couldn't bite his lip hard enough to stop himself from shaking so he started to bite his tongue instead and absentmindedly wondered if he could bite it off. His body was still shivering though and he tried to blame it on the cold floor. Really the floor did feel even colder due to the contrast to Slade's hot body pressing against him as the man stretched out above him, holding some of his weight on one hand while the other pulled at Robin's nipples.

He opened his eyes slightly when Slade twisted and Robin whimpered softly. Slade was still wearing his mask, only his mask though, and his eye was staring directly into his. He really hoped that Slade wouldn't watch his face the entire time; even with his mask on, he often gave away his emotions by his face alone.

Slade had already taken to mind every scar on Robin's pale, lithe form, every bruise that he wanted to lick so badly and make a darker purple, and he felt every shiver that Robin tried to prevent. He actually wished that he could take his mask off and simply devour the child, leave more marks on him, especially on his neck, and break the boy down using the organ in his mouth. But he knew it was too soon to trust that Robin was truly his, truly broken and could never leave him.

Slade couldn't help but smile at all the fear expressed in Robin's face. Robin was simply terrified of him, he'd always suspected it, but now his emotions couldn't lie any longer. Slade's hand traveled around to Robin's ass and squeezed to get the feel of the boy. He trailed down the underside of Robin's thigh and lifted the leg, resting it over his shoulder as he opened the boy up nice and wide. He was very aware of how flexible Robin was and was rather glad of it now.

Probing at the boy's tiny entrance, Slade heard the hitch in Robin's breath and watched as Robin tried to collect and calm his breathing; the Batman had trained him well to keep himself together, but Slade knew it wouldn't last long in this situation before he broke the boy. And the faster and harder that he went, the faster and harder Robin would come crashing down into a million tiny pieces that he could use to rebuild the boy and make him his.

Without lube or any warning, Slade rammed his first finger inside to the second knuckle and watched as Robin hissed as well as began to suffer from a terrible case of shakes. He licked his lips at the absolute look of misery and pain displayed on Robin's twisted face. Crooking his finger inside the boy, against the warmth, Slade took a bit of mercy on Robin and tried to prepare him for the large organ that would take the digit's place.

He brought his finger out slowly, letting Robin feel every centimeter, and he waited a moment as he just watched Robin. The boy was shaking hard enough now that it was visible and he kept taking deep even breaths in an attempt to control and collect himself.

Adjusting himself to a good angle, Slade held Robin's hips tightly in his hands and then thrusted into the boy. Robin's eyes jolted open and he bit his lip, drawing blood, to try and muffle his scream. He didn't succeed and the part of his scream that had been voiced echoed against the gears.

Slade stopped halfway inside the boy and he cursed himself for not using lube; it was also uncomfortable for himself. But Robin was feeling even more uncomfortable and in so much pain. Slade took a short breath and then continued to force his way into the boy until he was finally in to his hilt.

Robin couldn't help but start dry sobbing. It was the worst thing he had ever imagined. Nothing he had ever felt that had been incredibly painful could even compare to the feel of Slade pulsing inside himself. And knowing that it was Slade and that it was his first sexual activity with someone else, only made everything seem worse. Especially when Slade pulled out and then slammed into him even faster than he had entered; Robin didn't even try to hold back that scream; he hadn't been ready for Slade to start moving, he was still too tight and just trying to adjust to Slade's stretching size.

He didn't get that chance to adjust as Slade just kept pounding in and out of him, faster and seemingly harder with each thrust. Robin didn't know what was keeping him from splitting in half—maybe it was Slade's hands squeezing and adding bruises to his hips—but he knew that something was breaking inside of himself.

Hearing the little "hunh, hunh, hunh" noises that he couldn't help but make every time Slade thrust into him, hearing Slade—he wasn't loud, of course the man wasn't loud—make these tiny little grunts and every now and again an actual moan, and knowing that it was going to be a long time before his rib healed which meant a lot of _this_; Robin knew his spirit was breaking.

Slade had already fucked with his mind, why did he have to go and literally do it as well? Why did the man feel the need to control him in everything he did? Slade wasn't his father, he didn't have the right to tell him what to do, who to hang out with, or what kind of future he should have. Why couldn't Slade just get his own kids to torture? But why did Slade find the need to shatter the little boy that had already been broken?

When Slade groaned for the last time, sinking his seed deep within Robin's considerably small body, Robin couldn't hold onto his control any longer. The tears started to fall.

Slade couldn't believe it, it had worked; rape had finally broken the boy's jaded spirit. He knew that it was too easy though, there were going to be repercussions, probably resulting in Robin showing defiance at odd moments until his spirit was truly shattered.

But it was a start. 


	31. Ode to Wynja

**Title:** Ode to Wynja  
**Author:** Jordan Herbert

**Rating: M **  
**Genre:** Angst/Slash/Fluff  
**Pairing:** Sladin, RobinRed X  
**Summary: **My good friend Wynja has these awesome stories and if you haven't read them then you don't deserve to call yourself a SladeRobin or RobinRed X fan! Seriously, they are that good! Anyways, she mentioned in her latest chapter of 'For Better or Worse' about what would happen if her fluffy, nice Slade met with her mean Slade and the tortured Robin. Well, here's my little intake on that. Altough, I wouldn't call 6,377 words that little of an intake. Spoilers for pretty much all of Wynja's fics. If you've read them; enjoy the fic! If you haven't read them; you should! If you have no interest in reading them (why not? they're really good); then try to read this fic and just understand that it's a nice!Slade vs. mean!Slade kind of thing except not really, if that makes sense.

* * *

**Ode to Wynja**

He hated waking up in the cell, knowing that he was Slade's prisoner. He wished he could just sleep all day until the Titans came and rescued him or he died of starvation, which ever came first. But he wouldn't. Besides, there was one positive thing about being stuck in that cell all day.

"Hey, cutie pie, did you sleep well?" Red X asked as he kissed the tip of Robin's nose. The theft really thought that Robin had the cutest nose.

If it wasn't for his boyfriend being prisoner alongside him, then he would have given up. "Of course I slept well; I was in your arms all night." Robin smiled when Red X cupped the side of his face and kissed him.

"Robin!" The boy jerked and fell off the bed. He really had to make Red X sleep on the open side of the bed. Sitting up and rubbing his sore back, Robin glared and looked where Slade's voice had screamed from.

"…Slade?" Robin blinked. Then rubbed his eyes and blinked again. He looked at Red X, now sitting up in the bed with his mouth hanging open, and then stared at Slade again. "You…You took your mask off?"

Slade was looking at him with a deadly glare, his mask was gone and Robin could finally see his right eye, covered with an eye patch, and his stark white hair. The man was wearing a uniform similar to what he usually donned except the shirt was a dark blue.

"Don't try to change the subject by asking a stupid question. What were you doing in a bed with another man?" Slade glared from Robin to Red X. "Who are you?"

Red X blinked and looked from Slade to Robin. "Alright, so I was totally right that he's jealous of us, but I never predicted that he was _this_ crazy."

"Never mind," Slade was at the cell door and opening it. "I don't care who you are," he growled as he reached into his belt and removed a small dagger. "You're going to die." He started towards Red X when Robin jumped in his path.

"We didn't do anything--" against your rules, he was going to say, but Slade had wrapped his hand around Robin's throat and was lifting him off the ground.

"I saw you kiss him. I caught you in bed with him, in a private room with him." Slade seethed as he brought the dagger close to Robin's face. "I should kill you as well, you cheating little whore."

Red X jumped up from the bed and tried to tackle Slade but the man threw Robin at him and both of the boys landed in a twisted pile on the floor as Slade loomed over them.

"What's going on in here?" All three heads spun around to the cell's doorway where Slade stood. He was in his usual outfit, including his mask.

"Who the hell are you trying to be?" The unmasked Slade growled as he stared at the figure in the doorway.

"I'm not trying to be anyone, but I believe we should talk, in private." The masked Slade replied calmly as he strode into the room.

"I'm not going anywhere with someone who dresses up with me when I have business to attend to." The white haired man growled as he looked down at the two confused boys picking themselves up.

"What the hell is happening here?" Red X asked as he looked from one Slade to the other.

"Your death," The Slade with the visible eye patch hissed through his clenched teeth as he bent down to grab Red X's throat.

"Wait," The other Slade grabbed his doppelganger's arm to stop his attack. "As much as I loathe Red X, I believe everything is a big misunderstanding."

"Red X," The white haired man raised his eye brow. "You were sleeping behind my back with Red X?"

Robin stared and licked his lips. "He's my boyfriend, and you, well, that you," Robin pointed to the masked Slade. "Locked us in here together in the first place."

"Besides, we haven't really 'slept together' yet, but as soon as we're out of this cell, trust me, we'll be all over it. Well, I'll be all over him." Red X smirked but it slowly dropped from his face as the mask less man growled.

The masked Slade released his arm and sighed. "I'm not sure how you got here or where you do belong, but you're obviously me from another dimension."

"Yes, I get that much now." The unmasked Slade put his dagger back into his belt. "But I still don't like the thought of _my _Robin being with someone else."

"He's not yours." Red X glared as he finally stood from the ground. "And he's never going to be either of yours." He pointed to both of the Slades and then he pointed to himself. "He's _my _boyfriend, isn't that right, Robin?" Red X asked as he crossed his hands over his chest and looked smugly at his boyfriend still sitting on the floor.

Robin remained on the ground, rubbing at his temples. "Wait, wait," his head was hurting. "We need to clear some things up."

"Sounds reasonable," Masked Slade folded his hands behind his back.

"What do we need to clear up?" Red X asked. "You're my boyfriend and that Slade is holding us hostage until you do some big heist for him. This Slade somehow got transported into this dimension, started wandering around this place because he recognized it as his home, found us together, and thought that he was still in his dimension where he dates you."

Standing up, Robin smiled. "I can't believe you actually pieced that all together so quickly." He was very proud of his boyfriend. Red X smiled back.

"I watch a lot of Sci-fi and this sort of thing always happens." He grinned as he actually felt like an expert at something that wasn't stealing, or kissing; Robin always tells him that he could teach a 'How to Make Out' course.

"Now that that is all cleared up," the in-the-correct-dimension Slade spoke up and looked at his unmasked self. "We should find out how you, or I, came to this dimension and how to send you back."

"Why don't you go with him too? It would do us a big favor." Red X smirked as both Slades glared at him. He didn't feel too popular within the cell.

"My staff of scientists was working on a new project involving time traveling and they had told me that they finally perfected it. I suppose they created a link between our dimensions instead." The Slade in the wrong dimension sighed. "Unless your scientists are working on the same project and have completed it or you know of some other dimension traveling device, then I'm stuck here until Robin comes to find me."

"I don't have a staff of scientists working for me; I build everything myself or I have it stolen for me." The masked Slade looked from himself to the boys. "I'm not about to kick myself out, but I'd rather you not mess this situation up. Follow me, please; we need to have a talk." The masked Slade started out of the cell and the other Slade followed. The cell door was closed and both Slades started out of the room.

"Heh, Slade talks to himself." Red X smirked as he chuckled lightly. Robin couldn't help but laugh as well, even when both Slades rolled their eyes and exited the room.

"Well, that was one eventful morning." Red X sat back down on the bed and lightly rubbed his broken arm. "I really thought that Slade had finally lost it and was going to kill us."

"Me too," Robin frowned and sat next to his boyfriend. He pulled the boy closer to him, being very gentle and careful with his hands due to both of their injuries. He rested his head on Rick's shoulder and sighed. Now he had two Slades that he had to try and protect Red X from. And one was dating him in another dimension.

"Robin," The boy jolted awake and stared at the two Slades standing before his cell. He glanced to his side and saw Red X yawn. They must have fallen asleep leaning against each other, which explained his sore neck. "Do you want some food or not, boy?" Masked Slade asked as he held up another bag of fast food.

"Doesn't Red X get food today?" Robin frowned. He hated the days that only he got to eat and Red X had to suffer.

"You should be happy that I'm even letting you eat after you failed me yesterday." He unlocked the door and Robin sighed as Red nudged him to go eat.

"You're not seriously going to have him eat that, are you?" The unmasked Slade asked as the other closed the door behind Robin as the boy marched out of the room and sat at the table to eat his fast food meal.

Masked Slade glared at himself. "If he was still my apprentice, then I'd make sure that he got nutritious meals. But since he's not, he'll eat what he gets or starve."

The unmasked Slade made a skeptical look and shook his head. "I'm not going to let him eat that slop. Sarah would have your head on a silver platter if she saw you feeding that to him."

"Sarah's not working here for that exact reason." The masked Slade dropped the bag of fast food in front of Robin and the boy made a disgusted face. "Eat."

"He's not eating that." The unmasked Slade rested his hand on Robin's shoulder and the boy looked up at him with wide eyes. "Follow me, Robin, I might not be a professional chef, but I know how to make a decent meal."

Robin blinked for a moment before he actually smiled. He liked this Slade; he was nice. "He's not going anywhere with you. I just finished telling you this dimension's situation and you're already going against my word." Robin frowned at the other Slade, his dimension's Slade. That one was still as mean as ever.

"Are you going to stop me? You know as well as I do that no one can stop me, not even myself." The nice Slade tried to stare himself down, a challenge written in his eye.

"I don't need to stop you; I just have to stop Robin." The mean Slade held up Red X's trigger and glared down at Robin. "Eat, boy. Now,"

Sighing, Robin reached for the bag but it was quickly scooped up by the nice Slade. "He'd not eating this. No one in their right mind would enjoy eating this garbage in food form."

"I would." Red X commented from the cell. The nice Slade threw the bag at the cell and it landed against the bars.

"See what I mean? That boy obviously isn't in his right mind." The nice Slade smirked as the mean Slade clenched his hands into frustrated fists. "While I'm here, Robin will be eating actual meals."

"He's not _your_ Robin." The mean Slade argued but the nice one nearly shrugged it off.

"He's still _a_ Robin and the only reason that he's not mine is because you've obviously messed things up with him." The nice Slade crossed his hands over his chest. "I'm not saying that you have to treat him nicely or anything, but while I'm here I will be."

The mean Slade seemed like he wanted to argue but he stopped and took a deep breath before he said anything. "Fine, treat him in whatever fashion you want to while you're here. But, Robin," he turned to the boy sitting at the table. "You'd better not get to use to it because the minute he's gone you're going to start preparing for your final mission; bruised rib or not." With that said, the mean Slade stormed to the door but paused before he left. "Do keep in mind that I still have both triggers," he warned to both Red X and Robin. "And even though that version might seem a bit kinder, I know that he doesn't like Red X just as much as I don't like him." He slammed the door behind him.

"I certainly know how to get under my skin, don't I?" The remaining Slade smirked as he looked down at Robin. Even though the man was still a Slade, Robin couldn't help but actually feel like he was okay; a Slade he could actually learn to like.

Robin smirked back up at him. "I'm kind of surprised he listened to you."

"Well, I am an older version of him. We figured out that our dimensions have a different time line and I'm three years older which means I have three years of more experience." The nice Slade smiled.

"How old are you?" Robin asked. Perhaps he could get more information on Slade through this nicer version.

"Nah ah, little one, that's a spanking question." Nice Slade chuckled as Robin's eyes widened and he blushed a bit. "Now, let's go get you some proper food."

"Hey, am I allowed to eat this? Seriously?" Red X called from the cell where he had pulled the bag of food into and had devoured half of the sandwich already.

Nice Slade rolled his eye. "If you really want to," He looked down at Robin. "What do you see in him?"

"He's actually a really good guy; you just have to get to know him." Robin stood up from the chair.

"I have no intentions of doing that. Though, I wouldn't mind getting to know you." Slade started to walk out of the room and turned to Robin. "Well, don't you want some decent food?" He asked as he looked over his shoulder at the boy.

"Aren't you just going to bring it back in here so I don't try to escape?" Robin asked, surprised that this Slade was actually going to walk him partly through the lair.

"Your…boyfriend," Nice Slade stared as Red X started to shove fries into his mouth. "Is still going to be here and I doubt you'll try anything knowing that my other self has cameras everywhere and if you do try anything, he'll have to pay for it." Robin nodded and started to follow nice Slade.

"I'll be back soon, Red." Robin smiled as Red X wiped some grease off of his face and onto his sleeve.

"Love you," Red X smiled back and blew a kiss.

Robin blew one back. "Love you more."

Nice Slade narrowed his eye at Red X and opened the door without a word as Robin followed him out. "What would you like for lunch then, Robin?" Nice Slade asked as he walked a step in front of the boy but kept his head turned back.

"Whatever you can make that isn't over-excessively greasy?" Robin asked, uncertain of what he should say. It felt too weird to actually be talking to a Slade in a non aggressive way. He was still a bit mind boggled that he was able to view Slade's face, but he knew that the mean Slade would probably not let him go now that Robin and Red X both knew what he looked like.

"Don't you want anything specific? Come now, you can tell me; I'm not him, you know. Well, I suppose in a way I am, but I'm not like him, surely you can tell." Nice Slade smiled.

"Of course I can tell; you're actually nice and you are capable of showing human emotion." Robin smirked as the nice Slade chuckled.

"I can show you a lot more than that you know." Nice Slade mumbled as he opened a door and ushered Robin into it.

"What?" Robin asked as he hadn't quite caught what the man had said. He looked around the kitchen that he had walked into and noticed that it was actually pretty small. The stove and dishwasher were on the sides of the refrigerator and there was a marble table in the middle of the room which could be used to prepare food as well as an actual table.

"Nothing really. Now, have you decided on something for me to make?" Slade asked as he strolled over to the fridge and opened it. "Hm, there are a lot of leftovers in here. But there doesn't seem to be anything actually worth eating. Want to order a pizza instead?"

Pizza, Robin started to drool just thinking about it. He didn't even remember the last time he had pizza. Nice Slade chuckled as he looked at Robin's face, the boy didn't even need to say how grateful he was. "I don't even know why I asked. I'll go grab a Sladebot and order it to get one. Your favorite toppings I suppose, black olives and mushrooms?" He asked and Robin nodded happily. Smiling, he walked out the door. "I'll be back in a moment."

Robin couldn't believe it; this Slade was actually really cool. Maybe he could help him and Red X escape. He doubted it, after all, it was still Slade and no Slade liked Robin to be free and away with the Titans or Red X.

Swinging his legs on the stool that he was sitting on, Robin started to hum and look around the room. He hoped that the pizza wouldn't take too long, since pizza was mentioned he had become really hungry. Maybe this Slade would be nice enough to let Robin give Red X a slice as well.

Slapping himself in the forehead, Robin jumped off the stool and started looking into different drawers in the kitchen. How could he forget that no matter how cool one Slade was acting, he was still a prisoner to a bastard Slade that found delight in hurting his boyfriend? He had to find something that would help them escape and hide it on his person.

He flinched as though someone had slapped him when he remembered the cameras and frantically looked around the room in search of them. If the mean Slade had caught him going through his stuff, even if it was his kitchen supplies, he'd probably use it as an excuse to hurt Red X some more. Robin let out a sigh of relief when he didn't find any cameras in the small kitchen and he began his search again.

"Aha!" He found the silverware and quickly pulled out the sharpest knife.

"I don't think we'll really need a knife for pizza." Robin jumped and almost dropped the knife as he spun around to find the nice Slade leaning against the door. He had one brow cocked and a knowing smile plastered on his face.

"Oh, right, well I was just…" Robin trailed off as he sighed. "I guess you want me to put this back?" He asked with as much pleading in his tone as he could muster; pleading with the man to let him keep the knife.

"It would be better if you did. I'd hate to have to spend the rest of however long I have to be here listening to myself tell me how I messed up and let you escape from his evil clutches and ruin his evil plan and evil." Slade rolled his eye and sat down on one of the stools.

Robin sighed and put the knife back into the drawer as he moved to sit next to the nice Slade. "So, in your dimension," Robin blushed and looked away as nice Slade smiled down at him. "We're, um, dating or something?"

"Actually, we never really dated. We skipped all of that and became lovers before you even really understood that you had feelings for me." Nice Slade responded as Robin looked up at him, a bit confused.

"Oh?" Robin asked. "Are you good in your dimension or something?"

"Well, I'm better than the cliché evil-doer that I am in this dimension. I don't force you to be with me, at least, and the town that we rule over rather welcomes us. Except for the churches, but that's understandable seeing that they don't approve of bad guys or homosexuals." Nice Slade chuckled and leaned against the table. "And we probably didn't get their favor when we made out on that one steeple." He reminisced.

"Hm," Robin frowned and leaned against the table a bit as well. "So, am I bad guy?"

"You do good things in a way people would call bad." Slade reasoned. "You've never killed or hurt someone who didn't deserve it at least."

Robin paled slightly. "I've killed a person…multiple persons?"

"You've only killed two people who were responsible for your own death and rape." Nice Slade frowned and placed a hand on Robin's shoulder. "Trust me; you're not a bad person, Robin. You never could be; you're too innocent." Nice Slade smiled and stroked under his chin with the side of his pointer finger.

Gulping, Robin shifted slightly on his stool, trying to subtly send Slade a message to stop what he was doing. The man didn't seem to get it though as he moved his finger to rub up and down the side of Robin's face. "I've almost forgotten how absolutely adorable you were at this age." Nice Slade's tone was suddenly a lot lower and softer. "It's going to be a while before the pizza gets here. What do you think we should do until it arrives?" Robin shivered and tried to figure out a way to get this Slade to remember that he liked Red X, that he wasn't _his_ Robin, and that he was supposed to be a nicer Slade.

"I could keep asking about myself in your dimension. I am really intrigued and I'd…" Robin stopped as Slade gripped his chin and tilted his face up. "Slade--" The man dived in for his open mouth and Robin couldn't help but squeak at the rough contact. Either he liked it rough in the other dimension, or he was silently suffering.

Robin really wanted to push Slade away, but if he angered this Slade then he'd have to angry Slades to deal with and he really didn't want that. Instead he simply closed his eyes and let the supposedly nice Slade explore his mouth with his thick tongue and nip at his bottom lip.

When they finally broke apart, Robin was panting and he tried to move away a bit so Slade wouldn't feel like he could easily get another kiss but his chin was still being gripped. "Kiss back, Robin." Slade kissed his forehead and Robin shivered.

"I love Red X." He stated as he looked up at the man.

"I said kiss back." The molesting Slade ordered as he pressed his mouth against Robin's again. Robin couldn't help but shiver as he tried to kiss the man back. He didn't care if this Slade was a tad nicer than the other Slade, he was still Slade and Robin couldn't believe he was actually kissing him, kissing Slade.

Slade moaned as he sucked Robin's tongue into his mouth and Robin jumped a bit as the man bit down pretty hard on the organ. He jumped again when he suddenly felt Slade's hands on his hips and had they always been there?

When Slade lifted him off of his own stool and sat him down on his lap Robin put his hands on the man's chest in an attempt to keep away without full out pushing the man away and making him angry.

Finally, Robin was able to breathe again as Slade started to kiss along his jaw bone and done the side of his neck to lick at his jugular. "Aren't you cheating on me? I mean, you were really upset to find me with Red X. What if I come from your dimension and find you with me?"

"You won't mind. Besides, it's not like I'm attracted to a different person; I'd explain to you how I simply can't resist you, especially since you're a virgin again." Slade broke away from his neck to smile at him and run his hands down his back to fall to his butt and give a squeeze, causing Robin to squeak and subconsciously push at the man to get away.

"Please don't, Slade. I love Red X, I want my--"

"Hush, little bird, I'm not going to do anything bad. I'll let you have your first in this dimension with your little theft. But if I ever come back to this dimension and I find that you still have your virginity, I might not be able to contain myself." Slade purred against his neck as he brushed his beard against Robin's soft skin.

"If you come back and I'm still here then I'll give you permission to kidnap me into your dimension, as long as Red can come too." Robin tried to joke around as he tried to imagine that the hands feeling his ass weren't Slade's and that Slade wasn't sucking on his neck.

"Duly noted." The man broke apart to mumble as he then continued to suck, lick, and kiss the boy's milky white neck above the little collar the other Slade had strung on him.

Robin gulped as he felt really uncomfortable and awkward. Maybe if he got this Slade talking again then they could just do that until the pizza arrived. "So, in your dimension do we--"

"Robin,"

"Yes?"

"Quiet." The supposedly nicer Slade ordered as he bit lightly at Robin's neck. Robin bit at his lip and really hoped that Slade wasn't leaving a mark. How could he explain to Red X that he let Slade use him for his own personal pleasure? Even if Robin did explain his logic behind it, Red X would be upset and argue that he'd rather deal with two angry Slades.

The door opened and Robin spun his head around, eyes wide and praying that it wasn't the other Slade. The really mean Slade would definitely tell Red X what he saw except he'd blow it out of proportion and make it seem like Robin had wanted it. Not like Red X would believe Slade, but still Robin wouldn't be able to handle any second that Red X actually doubted his love.

Luckily, it was the Sladebot with the pizza in his hands. It didn't say anything—they never do—as it walked into the room and placed the pizza on the table and then silently left.

Slade hadn't stopped sucking on his neck for a second though. Robin fidgeted on his lap and cleared his throat with a not-at-all-subtle cough. "I'm _really_ hungry." Robin stressed out the word 'really' but tried to do it in a way that didn't scream 'stop touching me already'.

"One more kiss." Slade broke from his neck. "And kiss back like you mean it; I know you can kiss better than that."

Robin frowned but didn't object—he really couldn't—as Slade covered his mouth again. He forced himself to kiss back, even though when he normally brushed his tongue against Red X's it doesn't make him shudder in fear but in a totally different way. Still, after a breathless moment, Slade finally pulled away with a smile and spun them around so that he was facing the table. He spun Robin in his lap and Robin's eyes widened as he felt the man's hands on his hips again.

"Do you…" Robin trailed off, not really sure what to ask and not really sure if he'd want to hear the answer.

"I thought you were _really_ hungry, Robin." The man mocked as he opened the pizza box and pulled out a slice. Robin could smell it the instant the box had been opened and his mouth fell open as he watched the cheese stretch from the box to the lifted slice until it snapped and hung from the piece.

Chuckling, the nicer Slade brought the pizza to Robin's mouth. "Well then, eat up, Robin." The boy immediately did as he took a big bite of the pizza with a happy noise in the back of his throat. He didn't even mind that Slade was hand feeding him, well, not too much. But he did try to hold the pizza himself and Slade had squeezed his hip with the hand still there to stop his attempts.

"I think I like feeding you. I've never really done it before." Slade spoke more to himself as Robin continued to eat. "I might have to try bringing food into the bedroom. I'm sure Sarah wouldn't mind too much; we usually make a mess anyways."

Robin did his best to block out what the alternate Slade was saying and just focus on the pizza and how good it tasted as Slade lifted his second piece. His taste buds were singing to him while he tasted the familiar and delicious taste of the thin, oven baked crust, the juicy olives, the earthy taste of mushrooms, and the warm cheese that could almost melt in his mouth. He was practically in heaven. He would be there if he wasn't in Slade's lap.

"…And maybe I'd lick whip cream off of your bare body for dessert." Robin choked as he chose that exact moment to tune back in to what Slade was talking about.

"Sounds tasty to me," Robin continued to choke a bit as Slade turned around and smiled at the familiar-to-him figure in the doorway.

"What took you so long to figure out that you transported me to another dimension?" Slade asked as an older Robin walked further into the kitchen and sat down on the other stool.

"Sorry but your scientists did want to make sure I had a way to get us back. Oh, mushrooms and black olives; my favorite! Mind if I steal a piece?" The older, alternate Robin asked the younger one while he finally stopped choking.

"Go right ahead." The younger Robin offered as he blushed and realized that he was still sitting in Slade's lap. His older version caught the blush and smiled as he took a piece and started to eat it.

"Slade, were you perving on me while you were here?" The other Robin after he swallowed his first bite.

Slade chuckled. "You know me too well." Slade leaned over and kissed his Robin, tasting the pizza that the boy had just begun to eat. The younger Robin, still sitting in Slade's lap, took advantage of Slade's attention switching to his other form and reached for his third piece to eat without Slade's help.

He tried to ignore the throaty moans that his older self was making, but he knew he was blushing as he nibbled on his slice. He had thought it was awkward just sitting in Slade's lap before. The two lovers finally pulled apart with a wet noise and Slade smiled.

"Well, little Robin, I believe I should put you back in your cell with your boyfriend now. I'll let you take the pizza box as well." Slade spun around and Robin jumped off of the man's lap, still working on his third piece.

"Wow, boyfriend," The older Robin wiped his mouth of the pizza sauce. "I have a boyfriend in this dimension that's not you? Oh, I have to see how cute he is."

"Go on ahead of me then; I'd rather not hear any comment you have to make about Red X being cute." Slade narrowed his eye dangerously at his Robin.

"Red X, eh? Hm, maybe if he really is cute enough for me to date in an alternate dimension then I should look him up when we get back home?" The older Robin smirked, letting his Slade know that he was only joking.

"Remind me to punish you when we get back." Slade smirked back.

"Only if you promise that we can have that dessert that you suggested tonight." The older Robin grinned as Slade smacked his butt.

"Go already; don't keep your younger self away from his love longer than he has to be." Slade started to close the pizza box lid as he watched the two Robin's leave.

"So, little me, how did you and Red X start dating?" The alternate version of Robin asked as he walked side to side with his younger self back towards the cell where Red X was waiting.

"He had stolen a necklace on loan to the museum and I cornered him in a decapitating building. It collapsed and we ended up having some free time while the Titans came to rescue us." The younger one explained to his older self.

"Hm, that sounds better than how Slade and I started out." The older teen chuckled as he reminisced slightly. "Anyways, I hope Slade didn't freak you out too much with whatever he was doing to you. He sometimes forgets about other's feelings."

"He's still nicer than this dimension's Slade." Robin muttered as they entered the room where Red X was waiting. Little Robin ran over to the cell and reached through the bars. Red X rose, with a tiny wince, and went up to the bars. Robin drew him close and kissed him through the bars. "I missed you."

"You taste like pizza." Red X grinned as he drew Robin to him again and kissed him some more.

Robin pulled away and laughed. "Don't worry; we get the rest in the box." Red X smiled widely and then noticed the other Robin observing them. His eyes lit up and he whistled.

"Darn it, kid, I didn't think it was possibly but you get hotter the older you get." He grinned as the older Robin strolled closer to the cell.

"Hm, not what I always thought you looked like, but I must admit you're cuter than I had thought." The older Robin smiled. "So, are you going to tell me your name or am I going to have to look your face up on the computer?"

"Richard Knight, at your service," Red X backed away from the bars and did a little bow. "But you can call me Rick, cutie pie."

"Hey, no pet names for my older self." The younger Robin complained with narrowed eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sorry, love." Red X stuck his head between the bars and made a kissy face. The younger Robin rolled his eyes but couldn't resist as he pressed his lips to Red X's and reached into the cells to hold his hand.

"Aw, come on, you can't tell me that that isn't cute." The older Robin commented to his Slade as he seemingly just appeared beside him, holding the pizza box.

"Alright, they do make a cute couple as kids, but you know you need a man to take care of you." Slade bent down and captured his Robin's lips again in a brief kiss.

"Damn right I need a man, and I've got the best one." Robin teased up as he grinned. "And besides, they make a cute couple, but we are a hot couple."

"The hottest," Slade smirked as he strolled over to the cell and opened the door to hand Red X the pizza and put Robin back inside. "If your hurry, then you might be able to finish the pizza before this dimension's Slade starts to torture you two again."

"Oh, he'll be a while." The older Robin smirked. "I kind of jumped him in the hallway, thinking he was the younger you or something. When he started freaking out on me I had to apologize and he kind of figured out that I was here for you. Then he ran off to his room to do who knows what but I'm guessing he'll be doing it for a while. So enjoy your meal, kids, sorry for the lack of candlelight, but at least you can role-play a jail scene."

"How romantic," The younger Robin frowned as Slade closed the cell door again. "I understand why Slade can't help us, but come on; any Slade would expect another Robin to help us out."

The older Robin looks to his lover and Slade blinks two times in a row and the younger Robin realizes that it must mean something but he doesn't have enough time to figure it out as the two turn and head toward the door. "Trust me, you'll be okay."

Then they're both gone and the young Robin is left alone with Red X who had been very patient and polite to not start devouring that pizza the instant the box was handed to him. He finally lifted the box open and grabbed the first piece he determined was the biggest. He really doesn't care that the pizza has vegetables on it; it's pizza, its food. But he noticed the shiny thing underneath the pizza and he grinned.

"Hey, sugar-dumpling, can you look at this for me?" Red X called his boyfriend over to him and pointed inside the box. Robin looked at the glittering knife slid under the pizza and he smiled.

"You know what; I really wish he was this dimension's Slade." Robin smirked as he grabbed another piece.

"I don't," Red X frowned. "Then you wouldn't be dating me." Robin chuckled and kissed his boyfriend to reassure him.

Ignoring Red's tongue as it licked the little bit of tomato sauce that had gotten on his lip after they had finished eating the pizza, the two lay on the bed together. Their stomachs were fuller than they had been the entire time they had stayed in the cell together. The pizza box, and the knife inside, was on the floor beside them.

"So, what good is a pretty dull knife in an iron cell anyways?" Red X whispered as he nuzzled Robin's neck and didn't ask about the hickies that he hadn't put there.

Robin's breathe hitches in his throat and he slaps his forehead. Red X sighed but then chuckled a little. "You should have asked him for a key in a cake."


	32. Coffee Fix

**Title:** Coffee Fix  
**Author:** Jordan Herbert

**Rating: M **  
**Genre:** Slash/Fluff/Crack  
**Pairing:** SladinRobinRed X, what I call Sladin X  
**Summary: **Rule one of sleeping with Robin, don't wake him up if you don't have coffee on hand or else you're going to have an angry bird on your hands.

**A.N. **Once again, I'm writing a fic for Wynja because she's awesome and made this beautiful picture of SladeRobinRed X on DA that simply made me scream in glee and joy! So, I wrote her a little SladeRobinRed X fic. Though, there isn't actually any slashy good stuff in it like there is in my Sladin X fic, but there is fluff, crack, and coffee! Enjoy!

* * *

**Coffee Fix**

Rolling onto his side, Red X looked at his companion sleeping next to him; the boy that everyone predicted he would look similar to just because he stole his suit and had enough skill to be compared to him. But he really didn't look Robin. The boy's hair was this midnight black and Red's was, well, red. Not to mention that Robin's eyes were blue while his were green and the kid's skin was so fair and smooth while his own was covered with freckles in specific spots.

Both of them were shirtless, mask less, belt less, hell, they only had matching black boxers on. Only Robin's boxers were some classy made type from Abercrombie and Fitch or some snotty store like that while Red's were cheap and bought in bulk at whatever discount store he had stumbled upon at the time.

He couldn't tear his gaze away from the slumbering boy, exhausted from the past night's activities. Robin even made sleeping seem hot. Red X couldn't understand why he was so attracted to the superhero teen but for some reason everything Robin did seemed to turn him on. And when Red X was turned on next to a slumbering Robin, then he had to wake the kid up immediately.

Red brushed his hands up and down Robin's sensitive sides as he straddled the boy's slim waist. Robin's blue eyes opened and his slightly parted mouth closed as he was wakened by the ticklish feeling. Robin squirmed and tried to push Red off as he glared up at the boy; he never was in the best mood when he was wakened and didn't immediately get his coffee. Red chuckled and bent over as he trailed his tongue along Robin's neck, over a bruise lightly and then over hickies as hard as he could make his tongue press.

"Red," Robin groaned as he stopped pushing and wrapped his hands around the other teen's neck, a smile crossing his lips. "Didn't you get enough last night?"

"I can never have enough of you, Kid." Red slipped one of his hands in-between them and snapped Robin's waistband, receiving a slight yelp out of the teen wonder. Red smirked and lowered his head to met Robin's lips.

"You can't even wait two minutes until I come back." Red X and Robin broke apart and both of them looked at the open doorway of the room to find the other member of their company. "Really, I only left for a minute to make some coffee and I come back to find this." Slade shook his head and his slightly shaggy white hair bounced across his eye patch.

"Sorry, Slade," Red X grinned. "But I couldn't miss out on an opportunity to get Robin alone, no matter how long I had." Red sat up and emitted a tiny 'oof' from the boy below him as he placed some of his body weight on the boy's stomach.

"That's very selfish of you, Red." Slade smirked as he strode into the room and sat on the bed next to were Robin was pinned.

"You love it when I'm selfish." X grinned sheepishly. Slade chuckled lightly and traced light patterns across Robin's chest. Robin rolled his eyes and yawned.

"X, get off of me already," Robin pushed suddenly at Red's chest and the older teen fell backwards. "It's too early for all of this." Robin rolled onto his stomach and buried his head into the pillow as he tried to force himself back to sleep as fast as possible. Red X frowned but he wasn't discouraged.

"Time to get up little bro, you might miss the bus and I don't feel like giving you a ride to school today and neither does dad because if he's late to work one more time this month than that boss of his will fire him." X sat back down on top of Robin and began to rub the boy's back muscles. "Then dad will be forced to sell us and you know some fat pervert will buy your ass."

"That's one imagination you have there, Red X." Slade chuckled as he leaned against the bed's headboard.

"Red, cut it out, I mean it; I'm tired." Robin's muffled reply was accompanied by a hand shooting out blindly behind him to try and push the thief off of him again.

"But I'm not and I want to play. Besides, you only have an hour before you have return to your tower." Red complained as he shot a quick glance to the digital clock on the nightstand.

"An hour that I want to use to sleep," Robin's hand fell limply onto the pillow again and he hugged it tighter to his face. "Go play with Slade."

"But Slade always gets top." X frowned as he brushed his hands down Robin's sides again. Robin squirmed under him and he grinned like a wolf.

"Deal with it." Robin groaned and used his control to keep himself still despite Red's hands still attempting to tickle him until he woke up.

"Slade," Red sighed and turned to the madman next to him who had been enjoying the little show between the two of them. "Make Robin get up."

Slade chuckled and shifted slightly on the bed. "If you go fetch the coffee I'll get him up." Red X grinned.

"Deal," He looked down at Robin's back and placed a solid kiss between the shoulder blades before he jumped off of Robin and darted out of the room. Slade watched him turn left and smiled as Red X appeared in the doorway again, smiling. "I always forget that the kitchen is that way." He pointed in the right direction and headed down the hallway.

Robin sighed and leaned up on his forearms as he looked at Slade with a tired smile. Slade smirked and ran his hand through Robin's tangled hair. "Good morning, little bird, I hope you got some rest at least."

"I'm going to be exhausted for tonight, you know that, right?" Slade nodded his head then shrugged his shoulders.

"You can always take a nap during the afternoon." Slade suggested. "I'm not planning on doing anything destructive today and Red X never does anything for at least two days after our little meetings. Besides, you're always tired when you come here." He added as an afterthought.

"No, I'm always tired when I _leave_ here." Robin flipped over onto his back and leaned against the headboard as well. "You do realize that you're a hypocrite, Slade; calling X selfish because he wanted a minute alone with me while you get me every Thursday night all to yourself."

Slade shrugged the comment off. "You're one to talk about being a hypocrite. Besides, he should just be thankful I let him join us on Wednesdays." Slade covered his mouth as he yawned. "You know I really only like him because he reminds me of you."

"That's a lie and we both know it." Robin smirked. "You like him because he has a nice ass; you said so before."

"I also said it wasn't as nice as yours though and if I had to choose I'd only pick you; you know that and so does he." Slade ran his ungloved hand down Robin's chest until he sprayed his fingers and pressed his palm against Robin's flat stomach.

"Yeah and you know he'd say the same thing." Robin watched as Slade's fingertips slowly trailed under his waistband.

"I really don't recall ever hearing Red X commenting about my ass." Slade smirked. "But I do know who you'd pick, right?" Slade's hand quickly trailed up to Robin's neck and he cupped the back of his head to pull him into a hard kiss.

"Of course," Robin responded as they broke away from the kiss for a second before Slade pulled him back into another kiss, equally as hard.

"'Of course' what?" Red X stood in the doorway, three cups of steaming coffee in his hands as he slowly walked toward them.

Robin broke away from the kiss and smiled at Red. "Nothing, Red, don't worry about it." X stared at him for a moment, a frown on his face, but shrugged it off and crawled on the bed carefully, so as not to spill any coffee on Slade's red sheets. Slade probably wouldn't kill him if he did stain the sheets—they were pretty stained already—but still you were never sure of what kind of mood Slade was in.

Red X handed Slade and Robin their mugs of steaming caffeine and then began to gulp down his own. "I don't know how you do it, but you always manage to not burn your tongue off when you drink your coffee like that." Robin shook his head with a quick smile as he started to sip at his own steaming mug.

The red haired boy finished his cup, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and then placed the empty container on the floor. "Alright, fun time." Red X carefully grabbed Robin's mug out of the boy's hands and sat it on the floor next to his own empty one.

"Hey, I wasn't done with--" His complaint was quickly muffled as Red X kissed him.

"You're finally awake now and we have even less than an hour. You can drink coffee at your tower." Red X pushed Robin flat on the bed and straddled his hips again. "Besides, you always complain about the coffee being too hot, so what's better than having sex while you wait for it to cool down?"

Robin frowned even though a smile was tugging at his lips. "Yeah, but by the time we're done it's going to be too cold."

"Then nuke it in the microwave for a few seconds and would you stop complaining already?" Red X asked as he began to run his hands over Robin's bare chest.

"Excuse me? You were the one whining all night." Robin scoffed.

"Yeah, well…" Red X trailed off and looked at the clock again. "Well, we're wasting time arguing so I might as well just apologize the proper way." Then Red's kissing Robin again and he can taste the coffee on Red's tongue and that's good enough for him. 


	33. Big Boy

**Title:** Big Boy  
**Author:** Jordan Herbert

**Rating: M **  
**Genre:** Slash/Dark/Angst  
**Pairing:** One sided Sladin  
**Summary: **He's no longer a little kid, he's a big boy. So there's no excuse for him to cry because everyone knows that big boys don't cry.

**A.N. **Alright, this is another fic that was written because of Wynja and her magnificent drawing. Dang it, girl, stop inspiring me! Just kidding! Please don't, I'm actually loving how easy these past few fics have been coming to me. Though I wish that I'd be inspired for one of my other stories that are due for updates.

* * *

**Big Boy**

Why was it always him that the Gods above decided to pick on? Had he done something in a past life to anger them so much that they've chosen to make him suffer in this life for it? That could be the only explanation as to why he was now chained to the bed. On his stomach for easy access and also for his captor to be able to view the many bruises, whip marks, and the carved symbol on his arm like some sort of twisted tattoo.

Whatever he had done in his past life, he was sorry, he truly was. Now if only the Gods or whoever it was that held his life in their hands—not counting his captor—would have mercy and forgive him by having the Titans bust through the door and save him. Or the Justice League would be good too, even if he wasn't quite on speaking terms with Batman. But hell, if he ever escaped from those handcuffs he'd run to Gotham, apologize for everything that wasn't his fault, and beg to be grounded and forbidden to ever leave Batman's shadow ever again.

His situation really was that bad.

Shifting slightly, he hissed in pain as he probably tore open another of his unsealing scars or the bruises were just really starting to hurt his sore muscles. He hadn't really worked his muscles out—hasn't even seen a weight—in weeks now. But his muscles have been getting a rough treatment, being torn like his skin and other parts of him, by his captor's rough hands when he gripped him and began to tear him apart again.

Every time he breathed it hurt. He was aching every where except his face, his face had been kept unmarked, so he "remained pretty," his captor had mocked; the bastard. But his face had changed, though the man wouldn't care to notice. His eyes, still bright blue and glowing with emotion, now only glowed with misery and the hope that had once settled in them was long gone.

He felt something brush against his ankle and he forced his breath to remain even as his captor's foot continued to run over his soft skin. If he could just pretend he was still asleep then he wouldn't have to deal with all the pain again because the man never did it while he was sleeping. It was too much fun for him when he was awake.

"I know you're awake," his captor shifted beside him in the bed and pulled the blue sheet down off of his back. "And I know that you're ready for more." He did his best not to look at the man, but he could feel his powerful gaze, even from that single eye. His captor was looking at the many scars on his back with admiration. Loving all the hard work and the suffering he has caused to mark him permanently with the angry marks.

His eyes were burning and he tried his best not to cry, he hadn't cried since he was a kid. He wasn't a kid anymore, far from it with everything he had been put through. He was a big boy. And big boys don't cry.

But he couldn't stop the tears.

* * *

**A.N. **I actually really liked this fic. Though it was a bit vague and not as describing as my usual dark fics, I thought it was dark in a rather poetic and more tasteful way. I don't know; tell me what kind of dark fics you like better.


	34. Sick Day

**Title:** Sick Day  
**Author:** Jordan Herbert

**Rating: K+** for kind of/sort of bad language  
**Genre:** Angst/Crack fic  
**Characters:** Slade and Robin  
**Summary:** Robin's sick, so Slade decides to feed him soup. No, seriously.

**A.N.** So I'm sick, just feeling awful, but I was still forced to go to school. Luckily, I was able to miss Crew, but I'm never allowed to miss it again during my life (that was the compromise I made with my mother). Still, my one friend drew me a picture to make me feel better and it was Slade feeding soup to Robin who was tied to a chair. Slade looked happy, while Robin was frustrated and, well, tied to a chair. Therefore, this fic was born.

* * *

**Sick Day**

Robin groaned as he was awakened by the loud sound of the alarm. Sometimes, he really hated that sound and wished he could just throw a birdarang or two at it to make it stop. Knowing that he very well couldn't do such a thing, he sat up instead and was greeted by a large migraine by his sudden movement. His nose was stuffed and running, his throat was sore, and he had a bad cough that shook his entire form; he was sick. But he couldn't be sick because criminals didn't stop themselves just because he wasn't well. Only he could stop them so he would ignore his illness, hopefully so would his team, and continue in his normal, busy, daily routine.

"What's the trouble, Titans?" He called as he ran into the main room and winced as he heard his voice and hoped that it only sounded strange to him. He was the last one to arrive; just great. The Titans looked at him and he knew he must look like garbage but he wouldn't let them know that he felt that way as well. He had to act tough and play the part of the leader; leaders don't get sick.

He turned his attention away from his team's gaze to see a large, all too familiar face—mask—on the main computer screen. "Slade," he glared at the threat before him.

"That's right, Robin, I'm back and here to stay for good." Slade's eye narrowed as he watched Robin walk across the room and stand next to his teammates. "I do hope that you and your team haven't gotten sloppy while I was away because I've brought home a little souvenir for all of Jump City to enjoy." Slade knew something was wrong with his boy immediately; his stride seemed forced and his normally arrogant look seemed tired. But Robin obviously was putting on a show to make sure that whatever he was hiding would stay hidden.

"Whatever you have planned, we'll stop." Robin sniffled and prayed that no one had heard. A look from Raven told him that they all had but he quickly looked away from her 'Robin, you're being stupid again' gaze.

Slade bit back a chuckle. Robin was sick; that was his big secret. That boy really was too stubborn sometimes.

"I don't think you seem up for the challenge today, Robin; you don't sound too good." Slade wasn't really mocking him but his tone didn't inform Robin of the true sincerity. Besides, now Robin couldn't deny that he was sick if it was so apparent to Slade as well as his teammates.

"I'm always up for kicking your a-AHCHOO!" Robin covered his mouth and nose with his hands and moaned softly; that hadn't helped his headache.

Robin knew that his face was probably bright red from his embarrassment. He quickly turned away from the accusing stares and grabbed a paper towel from under the sink. He wiped his gloves and face clean and then blew into it once. He threw the used object away and then stood beside his friends again. Maybe if he acted as though nothing had just happened they would as well. Yeah, right.

"Feeling a bit under the weather, Robin?" Slade smirked behind his mask as Robin's fists clenched tightly at his sides.

"Even if I am, I'll still be able to stop you!" Robin stated boldly.

"By the looks your friends are giving you, I don't think you'll get the chance to try today." Slade watched in delight as Robin's shoulders tensed and he hesitantly looked at his friends.

"Robin--" Starfire started but Raven quickly interrupted her.

"Even without Robin we'll be able to stop you, Slade." Raven glared at the screen as she decided to handle talking with Slade first. But Robin wouldn't hear of it; it was _his_ job to fight and talk with Slade.

"You guys won't be without me." Robin seethed through clenched teeth. He was not about to stay home because he was sick, especially if Slade would know that. The man would definitely overtake his friends and Robin would not have that guilt.

"We'll discuss this later, Robin." Cyborg looked back at Slade and the rest glared at the madman as well.

"Please don't let my presence disturb you. I'd rather enjoy seeing you tie Robin down, seeing as though that will be the only way you'll be able to stop him from coming after me." Slade tilted his head slightly, indicating to the Titans that he was smiling, and he was.

"Shut up," Robin slammed his fist on the control panel.

"Temper, temper, Robin," Slade mocked. "That can't be good for your health."

"What are you planning, Slade?" Beast Boy finally asked. He was getting tired of this and he really didn't want to be talking to that guy; he'd much rather be fighting him.

"Actually, I just had a change in plans. Get some rest, Robin, I want to see that you're better by tomorrow; my plan won't wait forever and being evil is not as entertaining without you." Slade's picture disappeared from the screen and Robin slammed his fist onto the panel again.

"Titans, move out. We need to--" Robin turned around and ran right into Cyborg's metal, blocking chest. "Ow," Robin mumbled as he stepped back and rubbed at his already sore nose.

"You're not going anywhere, Robin." Cyborg decided. "Slade's actually right man; you do need to get some rest and we will force it on you if it comes to that."

"I am not about to let you guys fight Slade without me. He's probably planning on something big to announce that he's back." Robin was outraged. How could they suggest for him to stay home while he knows they're out fighting_ his_ archrival? "He'll use my absence as an advantage and--"

"Robin, please," Starfire grabbed his arm gently. "You are unwell. You must stay here and rest so that you will be as fit as a Gloorg again."

"Yeah, dude, just take a nap and we'll check out the city to make sure everything's okay. Then I can make you a nice bowl of tofu and noodles soup when we get back; that always makes me feel better when I'm sick." Beast Boy offered as he gave Robin an encouraging smile.

"You guys aren't giving me a choice are you?" Robin asked miserably.

"We are giving you a choice; you can go to your room and sleep or we can give you a sedative and tie you to your bed." Raven smirked. They had won this argument pretty easily but that was probably because Robin wasn't feeling well enough to fight.

Robin sighed in defeat. "If you spot anything at all, you know who to call."

His friends nodded as they ran past him. "Titans, go!" Cyborg called as they headed out, leaving Robin and his illness alone.

He slowly made his way back toward his room. As his door opened he grimaced at the bright sunlight shining in through the windows. He pulled the blinds closed and hung his cape up in the closet. He decided to sleep in the rest of his uniform but the cape seemed uncomfortable against his sore throat. Besides, sleeping with a cape on might cause the cape to tangle around your neck and strangle you. It could happen.

Feeling weak, Robin was actually glad to climb back into bed. He sneezed again and grabbed a box of tissues to position them beside his pillow for easy access. He blew his nose, yawned, and then the moment that his head touched the pillow he was fast asleep.

He awoke an hour later due to a coughing fit. He winced at the bright light seeping in through his windows and felt like Batman. That man always seemed to be cursing the sun. Sighing, he headed to the bathroom and relieved himself; nature called. He got a quick drink of water from the sink from one of the paper cups kept in the cupboard above the sink and looked at his reflection. He was pale and his cheeks were red, so was his nose.

As he walked into his dark room he crawled back into his bed immediately. He snuggled under the covers in the still slightly warm spot he had created. He finally settled down again and sighed happily. But then he shot straight up in bed, wincing as his migraine punished him for his quick movement, and looked around the room. Something was wrong…

"How's my sick boy feeling after his nap?" The unmistakable voice of Slade invaded all peacefulness the room had held only a moment ago.

"Slade!" Robin tried to dart out of his bed but was quickly overpowered by two unseen forces that he knew had to be Sladebots. He had been feeling better, but now that was replaced with a helpless feeling in his gut as he was dragged out of his bed and bound to the swivel chair usually used for his desk. His room's light was on now and he watched as the robots finished tying his arms down.

Robin pushed with his legs and sent the chair flying away from the opposing robots. As his chair suddenly stopped he looked up and his eyes widened as he was met with the sight of Slade. One of Slade's hands was tightly gripping the back of the chair.

Robin's mood quickly changed from fear to anger. "I knew you were up to more than you had let on and that you were despicable, but attacking someone when they're sick and off guard; that's low, even for you, Slade."

"Glad to see that even when you're unwell your spirit doesn't falter." Slade began as he slid—normal chairs have nothing on swivel chairs—Robin out of his room. Slade was quite grateful that the boy had a chair with wheels in his room, it made this all the more easier. "But, despite what you think, I'm not here to fight you, Robin."

"Then why are you here? And where are you taking me?" Robin tried to swerve in the chair but Slade still had it gripped tightly as he continued to wheel him farther away from his room.

"To make sure you get better and the kitchen." Slade answered both questions.

Robin was dumbstruck for a moment or two. "What? Why would you want me to get better? Isn't it easier for you to take control of the city with me being sick?"

"I don't want it to be easy; it's not fun doing something when it's so easy. Besides, like I mentioned earlier, your team just isn't amusing without you" Slade stopped and picked the chair, and Robin, up with one hand as he walked down the few steps that led into the main room and kitchen. Slade placed the chair back on the ground and wheeled Robin to the counter. He walked around the counter and stared for a moment before he opened up the refrigerator and sighed.

"I don't know why Batman and all those other Justice League members thought you teens could handle yourselves. Judging by all of these take out leftovers and pizza, you kids never go shopping." Slade tsked as he walked toward the stove, turned it on, and grabbed a pan. He snapped his fingers and the two Sladebots that had tied Robin up walked into the room. One of them was holding a can of soup.

Robin was so confused at the sight before him as Slade opened the can and poured its contents into the pan. After a while, Slade turned off the stove and poured whatever type of soup he had been cooking from the pot into a bowl. Slade placed the bowl before Robin and picked up a spoon.

Blinking at the bowl in total awe, Robin deduced that it was regular looking soup; chicken noodle even. "You're kidding me right?" Robin watched as Slade walked around the counter again and dipped the spoon into the soup.

Slade scooped out some of the soup and directed the spoon toward Robin's mouth. "Like it or not, Robin, you are still a child and you do need someone to take care of you when you're sick."

"I'm not going to eat anything you made." Robin glared. "I don't know what you did to it and I'm not putting poison past you."

"It's Campbell's." Slade glared right back. "And trust me, it's not poisoned."

"Why should I take your word for it?" Robin asked angrily.

"Stop being stubborn and eat." Slade thrust the spoonful of soup in front of the boy's mouth. Robin clenched his mouth shut and glared up at Slade in a rebellious way. Slade rolled his eye and stomped on Robin's foot, causing Robin to open his mouth as he cried out in pain. The moment his lips spread apart, Slade forced the spoon into his mouth. Robin choked but Slade tilted his head back to insure that he swallowed.

"I'm not leaving until you finish eating the entire bowl, Robin. So tell me, do you want a broken foot or are you going to suck up your pride and eat the soup like a good boy?" Slade got another spoonful ready.

"Up yours, Sla-gag!" Slade shoved the spoon into his mouth again.

"Language, young man," Slade replaced the spoon back into the soup bowl. Robin turned his head to the side and spat the soup onto the floor.

"Now you not only have to finish this bowl, but you have to finish the entire can." Slade decided as punishment for Robin's disobedience and rebellious actions.

"You're not my father, Slade!" Robin seethed.

"I never said I wanted to be, at least, not anymore. I merely don't want to see you sick though; you're not fun when you're sick." Slade leaned close to Robin and Robin's glare intensified. "Now eat your soup or you will never get better."

"Why are you so concerned with me getting better?" Robin avoided the spoon as Slade attempted to cram it into his mouth again. "And don't feed me that line that 'I'm not fun when I'm sick' because I know you'd still get a kick out of tormenting me while I'm like this."

"Fine, I'll just feed you some soup instead." Robin groaned and rolled his hidden eyes in disgust at the horrible pun.

"That was so lame." Slade gripped the spoon tightly and shoved it into Robin's mouth just as roughly as he had the past few times.

"Just eat." Slade barked and Robin shook his head.

"Answer my question and I might. Otherwise, I'll make this difficult for you." Robin threatened.

Slade sighed. "You're such a child."

"Shut-ack," another gagging spoonful.

"But I suppose you do deserve an answer, to some extent at least." Slade sighed, he really hated explaining himself. "Robin, believe it or not I do care about you. And--I'm going to ignore that look." Slade narrowed his eye at Robin's face of 'yeah right'. "And I need you to be healthy for my plans."

"Why exactly do you need me for your plans?" If Robin could find something out about Slade's future plans then this day wouldn't have been a total lost.

"Well, Robin, tomorrow is our anniversary, of sorts," Robin coughed up the soup and Slade rolled his eye again. "It's the first day we fought, Robin; one year ago to the day tomorrow." Robin nodded his head; that made more sense than what he was thinking of.

Slade continued to feed Robin and he got three spoonfuls into the boy without any difficulty before Robin began to talk again. "Why do you need me to be healthy for tomorrow? So it's our 'anniversary', so what? It's not like I'm planning on celebrating or anything, especially not with you."

"You might not be planning on celebrating it with me, but I am." Another coughed up portion but Slade didn't bother to give a look that time since he had meant what he had said, to some extent. "So you need to be healthy."

"What are you planning exactly?" Robin's face was slightly red but Slade couldn't tell if the boy was blushing or if it was merely his sickness.

"You'll find out tomorrow; I'd hate to ruin the surprise." Slade mocked as he finally finished the first bowl and poured the rest of the soup into the bowl.

"At least tell me if it's something original or not." Robin narrowed as he took another bite of Campbell's chicken noodle soup.

"My plans are always original, Robin." Slade replied and Robin rolled his eyes after he finished his last bite. "You know, I can tell when you're rolling your eyes."

"Yeah well, how can you really say that all of your plans are original?" Robin questioned.

"Name one plan of mine that was predictable." Slade growled as he feed Robin a bit more roughly than necessary on the next spoonful.

"The moment you singled out Terra it was obvious that you wanted her as an apprentice." Robin frowned. "Though, we were all surprised that she actually allowed herself to fall victim to your manipulate ways."

Slade hummed his agreement. Terra had been quite a complicated girl and he had, for a while, actually doubted whether or not she was his apprentice. Robin ate in silence until Slade brought up a related subject. "She wasn't nearly as good as an apprentice as you were."

Robin narrowed his eyes and sniffled. "I really don't want to talk about that today."

Shrugging his impressive shoulders, Slade fed Robin another spoonful. "You can't avoid talking about it forever. Even though you are doing a pretty good job so far of hiding it all, aren't you, Robin?" Robin kept his gaze on the floor as Slade continued to feed him and talk. "They really don't have a single idea of what went on, do they?"

"Shut up, we're not here to talk. You're here to feed me soup and then leave to go add the finishing touches on whatever evil plan you have ready to launch on me and my team tomorrow." Robin ordered defensively.

"Sorry to inform you, Robin, but you've finished all the soup." Slade replaced the spoon in the empty bowl and watched it clank a bit before it fell still. "So it looks like this is when I knock you out, drag you back to your room, tuck you into bed, and you believe that you simply dreamt this entire thing."

Robin blinked. "Wait a second, did you say tuck--"

He never got to finish his sentence as he suddenly saw stars and then black. "Feel better soon, Robin."

* * *

Stretching, Robin yawned and looked around his dark room. The curtains were drawn close, everything looked normal, and he felt a lot better. He got out of bed, shivering a bit as he forced himself to leave his warm blanket on his bed, and headed for the bathroom. Once he was finished, he headed toward the kitchen. 

"Hey, Robin," Cyborg greeted him. "We picked up some warm pizza after the mission. We couldn't find any signs of Slade in the city so whatever he's planning, he probably won't start it until tomorrow."

"Where are the others?" Robin asked as he looked around the empty room.

"Beast Boy wants to make you some soup so he ran out to the store. Starfire wanted to go with him and Raven went to make sure that they return with more than tofu and mustard." Cyborg grinned. "So, how are you feeling?"

"A lot better," Robin smiled. "I guess I just needed some rest and proper care." He brushed off Cyborg's confused look and headed back to his room. He decided he would need to start some research to try and figure out what Slade had planned. Not to mention, maybe get the man a thank you gift.


	35. Pet

**Title:** Pet  
**Author: **Jordan Herbert

**Rating: M  
Genre:** Slash/Mentioning of character deaths/Angst  
**Pairing:** One sided Sladin and mentioning of many others with a one sided relationship with Slade, also Kid WykkydSee-more  
**Summary:** An alternate universe where Slade was waiting for the Titans to come home from fighting the Brotherhood. Did you really think he was simply twiddling his thumbs together while they were gone?

**A.N.** Guess who drew another wonderful picture that I just had to write a one-shot for? If your guess is Wynja then you're won a virtual cookie! Everyone else has to settle for reading this fic and viewing the wonderful picture on her deviantart account.

* * *

**Pet**

A tug on his leash forces him to gag a bit as the collar chokes his throat. He doesn't want to obey the annoying tug or the dictator holding the leash but he knows it'll only make his situation worse if he doesn't submit to the command. He moves to sit on his knees, the chains connecting his ankles together clinking quietly compared to the turning gears above him, as he turns around and faces the figure sitting on the throne. Slade idly plays with the leash in his hand, ignoring Robin's waiting blue eyes, until he sits up some more and runs a hand through the boy's no-longer-spiky, black hair.

He doesn't need to say anything since the task has become routine now for the boy. Robin reaches toward the man, his eyes narrowing as the only sign of defiance that he's allowed to show, and releases the aching erection from it's clothed prison. When he had started his training as Slade's pet he had snarled out threats of biting the man and Slade had simply inserted a device into his mouth that wouldn't allow him to close his mouth to bite or talk. He wasn't even able to swallow with the o-ring-gag on and had almost choked.

From that lesson learned, he's decided that he'd have to do it one way or another so he'd rather not take the risk of drowning in semen. Lowering his head, Robin carefully directs Slade into his wide mouth to insure that his teeth don't scratch along the man at all. If he accidentally scratches Slade then the man purposely rips more of his clothes off later that night. Slade's already promised Robin that he won't get any more clothes than the tatters of his old uniform.

He's like to not do the task at all, he'd like to bite the man and cause him a small fraction of the amount of pain that he's felt, he'd like to do the task slowly if he had to do it at all. Slade doesn't care what he'd like to do. Slade settles his hand, the one free of the leash, on top of Robin's head and forces the boy to take more than he can handle. Robin gags as Slade immediately travels deep in Robin's throat but he's learned to try and relax his throat and just accepts the large man instead of choking around him.

The man is never gentle or kind to Robin as he sets the pace and simply holds his head into place as he thrusts deeper and faster into the boy's scratched and abused throat. The extent of Slade's kindness was removing his top leg armor so Robin can settle his hands on his thighs and balance a bit. But Slade sees no reason to show kindness to his property; he wasn't kind to any of the others he had collected as pets. Why would he be nice to this blue eyed boy? Just because Robin was his favorite didn't mean he was treated any better than the others; it meant he was treated worse.

After a few more thrusts, Slade explodes inside Robin and the boy greedily gulps down the man's essence as if his very survival counts on it and it does. If any of Slade's semen is wasted and seeps out of his mouth then he must go through the rest of the week without any food and the others are punished as well. It's not only for his survival but for the survival of all of the poor victims Slade had decided to take in as his.

Robin, Speedy, Beast Boy, and even Red X and Kid Wykkyd were the last ones still alive of the chosen few he had selected. Aqualad had died early on when Slade had deemed that he wasn't permitted enough water to survive, Kid Flash's spirit had died instantly, it only took a few more days for his body to follow, and See-More had tried to hang on for Kid Wykkyd's sake but had caught a painful disease and had begged the demon to end his misery. Kid Wykkyd was apathetic and it would only be a few more days until Slade tired of his unresponsiveness and killed him like he had Kid Flash.

None of them had ever suspected the surprise attack when they had returned from fighting the brotherhood. Neither did any of the citizens of Jump City or any of the returning villains that now wished they had been frozen as well. Slade had apparently been busy while they were away and his takeover was quick and painful. Even the Justice League wasn't able to stop him. Slade had somehow gotten a hold of enough Kryptonite and once Superman had fallen the rest of the team had fallowed.

It had killed Robin to watch Slade brutally murder Batman in front of him but the man had ignored all the promises and begging that Robin had desperately shouted for. He had acted a bit like Kid Flash had when The Flash was killed but he wasn't able to stay that way because Batman had asked him to survive and he promised to carry out the dying wish. He had to be strong and live on.

Slade finally allows Robin to pull off and the boy tucks the man back in and zips him up once more. There's some leeway on his leash so Robin crawls over to the actual water dish lying out for his use at the side of the throne. His wrists itch from the bothersome manacles that are only useful when they're attached to the chains on the bed. He had once tried to lift the dog dish and drink the water with some dignity but Slade had slapped the water out of his hands and made him go two days without any. Now Robin lowers his head and laps the water up like a dog to rid his mouth of the awful taste of Slade.

He hates these days; when none of the rebels are trying to stop Slade and the man can have his full attention on his little pets. Robin glances up from his water dish to look at the disgruntled faces of the others around the room. Red X's green eyes are dull and he no longer tugs at the rope connecting him to the wall. Speedy's lying on his back and blinking away a few tears as he stares up at the ceiling. Beast Boy's resting against the bars of his cage, his back to Robin and Slade's throne as his shoulders shake from repressed sobs. Kid Wykkyd still hasn't moved from where Slade had slammed him into the floor.

Robin knows he has to continue to be brave and wait until the perfect moment to attack Slade or at least free the others. They're not the only ones who Slade has chosen to belong personally and only to him, but they are the only ones he keeps in his main room. He's toying with them, allowing them to see his monitors of his success of slowly taking over the world and forcing them to listen to people's frightened screams.

His leash is pulled on again and Robin wipes his mouth with the back of his hand as he moves back in front of Slade's throne and settles slowly on his butt. He's so sore from frequent nights but it's hard for him to get in a comfortable position with the chains on his legs without sitting on his bum. He rests his elbows on his knees and curls his fingers around his others as he feels Slade's hand on his head again.

Slade's cold, gloved hand brushes back and forth through his hair as Robin tilts his head to the side. He hates his life, he hates having to be so brave, he hates not allowing himself to cry in front of the others, and he hates Slade. "Good pet," Slade continues to stroke his hair as if he's nothing more than the leashed dog that he's become. Robin tries to move his head away from his hand and stop the petting that he loathes. Slade tugs on his leash and he chokes a bit. Then he chokes back a sob as he lowers his head even more and stops struggling.


	36. Halloween

**Title:** Tricks and More Tricks on Halloween  
**Author:** Jordan Herbert

**Rating: M  
Genre: **Angst/Humor  
**Pairing:** Whoever/angry Robin  
**Summary: **No matter what you do, never make a deal that someone else can pick out your costume for Halloween. Robin learned that in the worse way imaginable.

* * *

**Tricks and More Tricks on Halloween **

"You know, Beast Boy, if it had been any normal contest then I would have won." Robin declared through the door. The other Titans had been waiting patiently for the past ten minutes for their leader to show up.

"You said you could beat me in whatever contest I chose and comic book trivia is still a type of contest! Now come on, dude; you're making us late and I need all the time I can get to hit all of Jump City. Halloween only comes once a year and I need enough candy to last me the year." Beast Boy whined as he straightened his costume out. He was going as Robin and was so thrilled that he had been able to snag one of Robin's spare costumes for authenticity.

"I had the perfect costume picked out before you approached me with that stupid bet." Robin mumbled behind the door blocking the Titans and his bedroom.

"Man, you lost the bet fair and square. Now come on, Beast Boy's costume pick can't be that bad." Cyborg reasoned as he pulled his Batman cape around himself. Beast Boy and Cyborg had agreed on going as a duo costume and heroes had immediately come to their mind for costume ideas. The dynamic duo was what they had settled on. "Though whatever it is, it won't be half as cool as our costume pair." He gave Beast Boy a high-five as the 'Boy Wonder' stood happily at his side.

"Yes, please, Robin, I wish to go out to 'trick the treat'." Starfire smiled as she adjusted her cat ears and pinned her cat tail to her mini-skirt. Raven sighed, having nothing to say because she simply had no desire to go out that night, even though she was dressed for the occasion as a vampire; it was the easiest costume and enough to shut Beast Boy up. She had fake fangs in her mouth and her hood pulled down; costume complete.

"Fine, but I want all of you to laugh now and just get it out of your system because I don't need you laughing at me all night." Robin opened his door and walked out of the room. Everyone stared at him and he blushed. "Just go ahead and laugh already." He glared at the floor as he crossed his arms behind his back. Still no one laughed or said anything until Starfire finally spoke up.

"Robin, you look so pretty in a skirt! I do not know why you do not normally wear one." She exclaimed happily as Robin tugged the short, pink skirt down some more.

"Starfire, it's not normal for a boy to wear a school-girl-uniform. And when someone does he's usually not straight. I swear, Beast Boy, if I get hit on tonight or any strange glances; I'm going to have to hurt you tomorrow." Robin glared as he tried to push down his miniskirt some more, only exposing even more of his midriff than the belly shirt did.

"Dude," Beast Boy felt his face flush and he tried to shake the feeling off. But he couldn't help but think that Robin made a very, _very_ pretty girl even though the added pigtails were obviously fakes. He had even added the fake, pink nails that the outfit had come with.

"Um…At least you'll get a lot of candy?" Cyborg tried to help. A blush was on his face as well but he just ignored the feeling and thoughts.

"And a lot more looks." Raven wasn't a help and Robin snarled at the half-demon. She rolled her eyes. "Can we get this over with?"

Robin nodded his head as he stormed past the group. "The sooner tonight is over the better." He tripped and fell flat on his face, his skirt rising up and both of the other boys quickly grew red and covered their noses as they began to feel an oncoming nosebleed. "How can girls walk in heels?" Robin shouted as Starfire helped him to his feet once more. He was such a balanced person and it angered him that he wasn't able to walk in the high black shoes.

"Why are you wearing girls' underwear?" Raven asked and Robin blushed.

"It was part of the outfit and besides, boxers show." Robin looked around the hallway, planning on glaring at Beast Boy once more when he noticed that the two boys were gone. "Where did Beast Boy and Cyborg go?"

"The Dynamic Duo needed to take care of a little problem." Raven smirked and Robin eyed her carefully. After the two returned a few minutes later, the group went out and hit the streets of Jump.

* * *

"I've had enough of this; I'm going back to the Tower." Robin scowled as he tried his best to ignore the HIVE Five. The five boys—not including the numerous amounts of Billys made for maximum candy obtaining—all stared at Robin and blushed madly, from what he could tell. He had been getting that look all night from too many citizens and now he was getting it from villains as well. That was _past_ enough for Robin.

He stormed off on his own, heading back to the Tower, when he suddenly bumped into a familiar face, unfortunately. Robin took a few steps back from the solid build that he had just walked into—too angry to look away from the concrete—and froze. "Hey, watch where you're going, Bird…Girl?" Robin couldn't believe how much bad luck he was having in just one night.

"Johnny Rancid? I thought they locked you up." Robin growled. He waited for a response and when he noticed the blush on the biker's face he sighed and pushed angrily passed Johnny. "For crying out loud!" he wanted to just lock himself up in his room until the night was over.

He started moving as fast as he could in the heels and after stumbling a bit he sighed and removed them. Candy bag--half filled--in one hand and shoes in the other, Robin walked home in the knee-high socks that the outfit came with. He didn't care if he ruined them or if he had to pay Beast Boy back for them, he could finally run again. After a few whistles sounded his way, he stopped running and decided that it was a bad idea to do so. His skirt flying up while he ran was not making him any happier even if it got him home quicker.

"Stupid Beast Boy," Robin mumbled as he turned down an alleyway that would quicken his trip to the Tower by ten minutes. If he kept to the back ways, he reasoned, there was a lesser chance of anyone seeing him. At least, it would be so if someone wasn't currently sprinting down the alleyway.

"He stole my candy!" was heard from the direction the person was running from and as Robin saw who it was his masked eyes widened and he quickly tried to hide his face as he stepped to the side to let the guy pass. He wasn't stopping any crimes in a skirt so why bother?

Red X sprinted passed him and then stopped and did a re-take. "Hello," the thief backed up and looked at what he assumed was a shy girl--seeing as Robin was covering his face with his hands. "What's a cutie like you doing in a dark alleyway by herself? That could be dangerous, you know." Red X looked the figure up and down and really liked what he saw. Robin didn't answer and hoped that Red X would get bored and leave.

After a minute passed and the other didn't respond, Red X spoke up again. "Shy, are you? Well, lucky for you, I'm such a nice guy that I'd be happy to walk you home."

"Since when were you a nice guy, Red X?" Robin asked as he pulled his hands away from his face. He was done with being hitting on by everyone, especially villains. He's rather be mocked.

Red X stared for a moment, slightly taken aback, but then decided that it was perfectly fine if the hot chick turned out to be a hot guy dressed like a chick. "Since when were you into cross-dressing, kid?" And Robin's face turned red once again that night.

Bending over to retrieve the items he had dropped in order to cover his face, Robin sighed. "It was a bet. Look, I have no intentions of fighting you tonight, so I'm just—"

"Nice ass, kid." Red X stated as he tilted his head and moved behind Robin to get a better angle up Robin's skirt. Robin blushed yet again and straightened up as he pulled his skirt down tightly against his backside.

"Stop that!" He yelled angrily and backed away as Red X started approaching him.

"So, you lost a bet and have to wear a skirt? What do you have to loose to get you out of that skirt?" Red X asked as he herded Robin to the other side of the alleyway. "Or, should I ask what you'll loose when you're out of that skirt?"

"Red, I swear, I am in no mood for any of your stupid jokes tonight." Robin glared. "Start a fight with me and I will—"

"What? Spray me with pepper spray? I doubt you can fight in a skirt, kid. Though I'd love to see you try. And besides, who said I was joking?" And suddenly Red X had both of his hands on the wall on either side of Robin's head. As Red leaned in closer and moved one of his hands to Robin's leg and slid it up, Robin's eye bulged and he kneed Red X in the stomach; aiming a little higher than he would have liked.

Red X fell to the ground in a heap and clutched his stomach in pain as the air was forced out of his lungs. "Cheap shot." He moaned as he curled in on himself.

"Keep your hands to yourself." Robin glared and started walking out of the alley with as much dignity as he still had while wearing a skirt. Now that Red had mentioned it, Robin wished he did have pepper spray with the costume, it would have been a huge help to blind all the eyes on him. He was never making a bet again.

* * *

Robin sighed with relief as he spotted the tower. Only a few minutes more and he'd be back in the Tower and in pants. But of course, this was Halloween night and so it was considered a special night which meant that it would be special in a way that Robin would never forget because nothing was ever easy for Robin.

Just as Robin started toward the Tower again, he spotted something in the corner of his peripheral vision and turned his head just in time to see a figure dart into an alleyway. The dark figure and dark alleyway immediately told Robin of trouble and if he was anyone other than himself or if he had a slightly less heroic code, he would have ran away from the trouble instead of running to it.

Fate decided to be extra cruel though, because as soon as he walked into the alley the figure dropped down in front of him and Robin knew instantly that it was Slade. And of course it was Slade; he'd ran into every other villain that night while he was in a skirt so why not Slade as well? At least he wouldn't see the blush if the man did blush. That stupid mask was actually good for something for once.

"Slade," Robin hissed his normal, cliché greeting as he dropped his shoes and candy bag and slid into an attacking position. He watched as Slade's eye widened in interest and he blushed as he realized that his skirt had bunched up higher on his thighs. Robin mentally swore and stood straight again but still bared his fists. He tried to ignore his blush and the feeling of crawling under something and just dieing as he cleared his throat and pretended that Slade hadn't just seen that he was wearing a skirt and women's underwear. "What are you doing here, Slade?" His voice wasn't the same intimidating tone that it had been a moment before.

"It's All Hallow's Eve, Robin; everything that goes bump in the night expose themselves tonight and I am no exception. Besides," Slade's eye traveled up Robin's legs from his sock's dirty feet, past the little bows at meeting his knees, and continued up. "Word about your outfit has been passed around and I had to see it to believe it."

"Well, you've seen it," Robin was in such a bad mood he couldn't even find words to describe it. "Now you go home and jack off as you picture me in a skirt like the other half of the city will be doing tonight." He was so bitter that he didn't care what he said even though he had been raised better than that.

Robin picked up his shoes and candy, making sure _not_ to bend at his waist, and started out of the alleyway with a black cloud following closely behind. "I think not, little bird." Robin knew he shouldn't have let his guard down around Slade, no matter how angry and humiliated he was. Now he had to pay for his mistake and he didn't feel like paying whatever price Slade had in mind as the villain trapped both of his hands above his head, pinned him to the wall, and pressed one of his legs between Robin's thighs, lifting the skirt higher up on Robin's thighs.

Slade used his free hand to bat away Robin's shoes and bag from his hands and then rested it on Robin's hips. "I believe the tradition of Halloween is to trick or treat, am I not correct?" Slade asked rhetorically. "So, Robin, trick," he rubbed his thumb on Robin's protruding hip bone. "Or treat?"

"Neither, you sick-o," Robin hissed as he tried to squirm away. Slade's hold only tightened on his wrists until he felt like the bones were grinding together and he stopped moving as he bit back a sound of pain.

"You're either going to get a very unwanted trick back at my lair, Robin," Slade's eye glittered with promise. "Or you're going to be the good little slut you're dressed as and get on your knees now and earn your treat."

"Go to hell, Slade." Robin snarled as he again tried to move and the man once more dug his gloved fingers into Robin's naked wrists. Robin could already feel the liquid ache under Slade's pressure and he knew the bruises would appear tomorrow.

"That's not an answer, Robin. Either chose or I'll decide for you." Slade pressed closer and Robin gasped as he felt the man's erection on his thigh. He closed his eyes and turned his head away in fear as Slade sighed irritably and grabbed his hair with one hand. Slade tugged on Robin's locks and forced the boy to start to crumble onto his knees after he released his wrists.

Robin's hands gripped Slade's in his hair but that only caused more tugging as Slade practically ripped his roots out. Robin felt his body shake as his knees finally hit the hard and cold cement. In the back of his mind, he wished that the knee socks were higher so he didn't have to feel the grimy concrete under him. In the front of his mind, his eyes were wide saucers and he couldn't breathe as he watched Slade's hand not fisted in his hand undo Slade's pants.

"Don't, Slade," Robin swallowed down his fear and quickly latched onto any threat that could get the man to stop before he started. "Don't or I swear I'll--"

"If you do anything other than what I expect out of you, then you'll find yourself in a worse position." Slade snarled dangerously. "You're either going to deliver what that outfit proclaims, or I'm going to drag you back to my lair, strip you of those sluttish rags, and show you a real trick or two."

Robin closed his eyes and bit on his lower lip until he tasted blood. "Open your mouth, Robin." Slade barked out and Robin shook his head as much as he could as he fought tears and the grasp in his hair. "This is the last time I'll tell you to open your mouth before I have you chained to my bed, Robin." The hand yanked up some more and Robin opened his mouth with a sob at the imagery.

His lips were trembling but he didn't dare open his eyes or close his mouth as he felt something push his lips farther apart. Robin felt his stomach threatening to upchuck the candy he had already eaten but he fought the feeling down even as he tasted Slade on his tongue. Slade's hand relaxed slightly in his hair and pushed on his head, forcing more of Slade into Robin's mouth and halfway down his throat as Robin's nose brushed along pubic hairs. Robin felt like he was suffocating.

Robin whimpered around his forced mouthful and Slade moaned. It was breathy, low, and entirely too Slade-like for the tears to not track down Robin's eyes. "Use your tongue and this will go quicker." Slade offered as he started to slide out of Robin's mouth and then back in. Robin hesitantly flicked his tongue and he gagged at the taste as Slade pulsed in his mouth and deep throated again.

It was the most horrible experience Robin had ever been in and it only got worse as Slade's hand tightened once again in Robin's hair. Slade held his head still and then began to pump into his throat using his hips. Robin once again felt like he was suffocating as the horrible tasting cock fucked the back of his throat roughly. His body shook as a new taste formed on his tongue and warned him of Slade's orgasm only a moment before the man shot into his throat.

Robin didn't have time to make the effort of spitting the come out as it was either swallow or drown by semen. Slade remained in Robin's mouth until he was completely emptied into Robin's mouth. He slowly slid out and Robin opened his eyes as he turned to the side and shoved two fingers down his throat, forcing his already abused and scratched throat to become more so when his stomach acid and Slade's semen was vomited onto the cement.

"Happy Halloween, Robin," Slade dropped one item before Robin and then vanished as the boy continued to puke, making sure to rid himself of Slade's essence completely.

Once his stomach was empty, Robin looked as his body began to shake at what Slade had left for him. He closed his eyes and his hand reached unsteadily for the small candy bar. Closing his fist around the candy, Robin threw it at the wall and curled into a ball as he softly sobbed on his bare knees. He hated Halloween because the demons he fought everyday only got worse.

* * *

**A.N. **...Well, Happy Halloween everyone! I wanted to make the candy bar a Snickers or some name brand candy, but I thought that was probably bad advertising. Be safe, Trick-or-Treaters! But remember; this is the one night out of the entire year that you're allowed to accept candy from strangers so milk those strangers for all they have! 


	37. Birthday Excuse

**Title:** Wynja's Birthday!  
**Author:** Jordan Herbert

**Rating: M  
Genre: **Slight Angst/Humor/Threesome  
**Pairing:** SladeRobinRed X (SladinX)  
**Summary: **It's Wynja's Birthday, so of course I had to write her a fic for her gift! Red X doesn't know a lot about Slade, but he does know what the man want's as a Birthday gift; Robin. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, WYNJA! Here's your fic with no death and lots of Red X being...well, Red X like.

* * *

**The Birthday Excuse**

Robin considered himself to be quite the unlucky guy. When things looked bad, they usually turned good and then even worse. He didn't know why but that was just how most things in his life turned out. "Fine, I'll wait by the docks tomorrow and I'll leave my communicator here. But I'm taking my belt and if you break your part of the deal then I won't hesitate to take out my handcuffs and a gag."

"Right, kid, but don't worry; I'll hold out on my part of the deal." With that said, Robin was left alone in his room again for the night.

When he had come home from his latest fight with Cinderblock breaking out of jail—Jump City needed a better jail—he had gone straight to his room to start adding the information to his file on Cinderblock and to add his suspicion that Slade was going to start something soon to his document—practically a novel—on Slade. To his surprise, Robin had found his room with a waiting visitor and his secret briefcase broken open. Thus the opportunity for blackmail showed up like it always did with him.

The first time he had been blackmailed while leading the Titans he had found himself as Slade's apprentice and things had looked bad. But then things had turned good as he had learned that Slade wasn't really the heartless bastard that most considered him to be. Once things with Slade had started to look good, everything had become even worse and he found out that Slade was a heartless bastard that he felt utterly betrayed by.

His friends had rescued him before things got even worse than how even worse they already were. He never spoke to Slade about what happened during his apprenticeship but he wrote done everything on his computer and treasured the secret documents more than he treasured his other secrets. But then he had a full walk to hell alone with Slade and things looked bad. Then things turned good because Slade didn't mention anything or bring up the subject at all. His betrayed feelings on the matter had then turned even worse.

Now he found himself blackmailed again and things looked bad. But it wasn't Slade so things were already turning good. Robin knows that if this blackmail goes in the same direction that it had with Slade, then things will become even worse.

* * *

Red X considered himself to be quite the lucky guy. Before he had become Red X and was considered simply a citizen of Jump Citizen, he had watched from afar to see the Titans battle Red X and had luckily seen for himself that Red X had really been Robin, which few of the citizens in Jump City had still yet to figure out. Then he had been lucky enough to break into the Titan's Tower to steal the forgotten and abandoned Red X suit when the Titan's were out. And to mention the amount of robberies he had pulled and how he was still not in jail continued to define his lucky streak. 

But in his own personal opinion, Red X was really lucky because he had stumbled across Slade's newest lair and lived to tell the tale. Not only live to tell the tale—he hasn't actually told anyone the story of how he had stumbled upon the place yet because he had no one that would listen to him and he didn't really want people to know that he had tripped and smashed into the doorway, but that's not the point—but Red X had actually visited Slade's lair a few times on a whim and the mercenary had talked to him.

The few words Slade had uttered to Red X had been to state that he was annoying or stupid, but Red X felt extremely blessed that the man tolerated him. He would chat away to the mercenary and Slade would—maybe, Red X wasn't really sure—listen to him while typing something onto a laptop. Red would talk about everything to Slade just because the man was there and didn't tell him to shut up, no matter how annoying he was. One thing Red never told Slade was his real name although the man never asked and would probably understand why Red left himself simply as Red X, the boy with the past better left forgotten.

Still, Red found himself talking to Slade about his home life, how he came to the decision to steal the Red X outfit, and about how he felt a certain connection to Robin. Even though Slade never contributed to the conversation, Red felt like he had gotten to know the villain by reading his body language. He really knew that when he mentioned something about Robin, Slade would falter in typing for a few heartbeats or his shoulders would tense up and Slade would flicker his attention fully to Red X while he continued talking. Getting those reactions out of Slade caused Red's curiosity to kick up and he was lucky enough to know how to hack Robin's computer.

Red X considered himself lucky for being able to visit the mercenary because really, no one else ever got to visit with Slade whenever he wanted to. But Red X felt like Slade was beginning to set up his next big plan and so he had to act quickly if he was going to finally become something more to the assassin then a simple annoying kid with a big mouth. He felt even luckier when he hung out with Slade because Slade still hadn't killed him, not even when he kicked the man's doors open and shouted, "Happy Birthday, Slade!" at the top of his lungs to echo around the large lair.

The loud shout and the banging of the doors continued to echo around the room as Slade stopped typing and looked at the familiar intruder. Red X loved Slade's lair because it was a combination of the old lairs of Slade's—which he had found as well but insisted he wasn't stalking the man even though he knew Slade's past two homes and his current one.

He had a large, stone, throne-like chair and multiple monitors surrounding it that often flickered to life while Red X blabbered on and showed different video feeds of different battles Red was recalling. But he also had windows with an almost tie-dyed pattern of orange stained glass that illuminated the room aside from the few hanging lights above and the ever-glowing monitors. Red X remembered when he had once broken one of Slade's windows and had literally frozen with fear until the man simply had a Sladebot replace it and, once again, called Red X annoying.

"I got you a present!" Red X yelled happily and waved his hands at the door in a showy manner. "That's your cue, kid." Red hissed not-too-quietly at the empty doorway. He growled and allowed his hands to fall back at his side as he stuck his head through the doorway and then went through it completely. Slade felt something uneasy stirring in the pit of his stomach.

A moment later,—before Slade had the chance to bolt the door close and move—Red X returned in the room dragging a disgruntled looking Robin along with him. Red X spared a glance as he released Robin and closed the door to see that Slade's eye had widened which meant that his suspicions about reading the man's body language—and Robin's reports on the man—had been true.

Slade rose from his chair as Red started to push Robin toward him and met them halfway across the room. "I'm only here because Red X stole something of mine and he's blackmailing me." Robin announced as he kept his hands over his chest and glared at the thief, ignoring eye contact with Slade. "Though if I had known where he was taking me, I probably wouldn't have agreed to the terms."

"Robin has a secret briefcase that I figured out how to open." Red announced proudly of himself as he recalled the previous night spent in the boy's bedroom with an angry Robin. "I must admit, I was really surprised when I opened it. Who knew he had a--"

"Hey!" Robin quickly covered Red's mouth with his gloved hands to muffle the blabbering boy. "You said if I came with you then you wouldn't tell anyone. If you tell Slade then I'm hauling you both to jail and locking you up with a gag in your mouth." Robin glared and Red nodded his head in understanding when Robin finally pulled his hands away. "I'm still not going to be Slade's present though, blackmail or not."

"But it's Slade's Birthday." Red X pouted behind his mask and held out his hands dramatically. "You have to be Slade's present or else it will look like I didn't get him anything and what kind of friend would that make me?"

"I don't care if it was the last day before Slade died of cancer; I'm not being his present." Robin decided and crossed his arms over his chest matter-of-factly. He was a person and refused to be treated as any 'thing' when he didn't even want to be at the place. But if Red X had cake then he could stay and be a guest for the party, maybe…

Red X stared at him for a moment and then looked at Slade. He looked back to Robin and then stared at Slade for a while before he spoke again. "You have cancer?" He cried out in shock. Surely that would have been mentioned in the report he had read.

Robin hit his forehead with his green palmed hand and sighed miserably. Why did he always have the habit of being blackmailed for something? Why couldn't he have the habit of finding money in his pocket or always being caught under the mistletoe with someone attractive?

"Wait a minute," Red X stared from Slade to Robin. "Slade can't have cancer because of the--" A black gloved hand was covering Red's mouth this time and Robin looked from the silent Red to Slade.

"You're being annoying again, Red X." Slade removed his hand hesitantly as Red understood the polite words telling him to shut the hell up. Slade glanced at Robin and then acted like neither of the boys were there and went to his chair. He didn't want to deal with any of this.

"Alright, I followed you here like we agreed so our deal is done; I'm leaving." Robin turned around and started to walk away, glad about loopholes that didn't state anything about staying where Red led him to. He stopped when Red interceded him in his path to the door.

"You can't leave, Robin; we haven't even done anything to celebrate Slade's Birthday yet." Red protested and Robin crossed his arms while giving the older teen a look. "Please, Robin, I want Slade to have a good Birthday and there's no one else that I know of that shares a bond with Slade than you."

"First of all, X," Robin started. "That bond between Slade and me that you speak of? That bond is utter hate for each other."

"I disagree with that." Red X interrupted before Robin started his next sentence, surprising the hero into silence for a moment. "I saw how you two looked at each other and I hacked onto your computer."

"Also," Robin ignored Red and the blush that had taken to his face. "Why do you even care if Slade has a good Birthday?"

"Because it's hero worship, you know?" Red X admitted. "I mean, the guy is the badest of the bad yet he has an honor code that could match Superman's and a mind that could match Luthor's. Haven't you ever had a hero—that wasn't yourself—that you wanted to be around and make happy? Didn't you ever want to hear that hero admit that he was proud of you?" Red looked to the floor and Robin frowned.

Robin understood Red's wish to please his hero and make them proud since it was what he had wanted most with Batman. "…I guess I could hang around and help make Slade's Birthday a bit better. I mean, it is kind of sad that the man doesn't have any friends or family to--"

"Yay!" Red shouted childishly as he yanked on Robin's arm and pulled him toward Slade's chair. "Robin's agreed to make this your best Birthday ever, Slade." He announced as he put words into Robin's mouth.

Slade looked up from his laptop and glanced from Red X to Robin. "What do you have planned then?" He would humor the boy and hide the truth behind his mask like he always did.

"Well," Red grinned behind his mask. Everything was going exactly as he planned. "I was thinking you should unwrap your gift."

"…Wait, I thought I was the gift." Robin looked narrowly at Red.

"You are," the boy nodded. "And you're also colored in colorful wrappings that scream for Slade to strip away."

Standing abruptly from his chair, Slade loomed over Red X and pulled his fist back because, really, the annoying boy had gone too far for once and he--"Well, I suppose he is the Birthday boy…" Robin's face was burning as he looked at his feet and ignored the two men, slack-jawed behind their masks, staring at him. "And it's not like he's going to go for the traditional Birthday spankings."

The silence in the room was almost deafening until Slade finally cleared his throat. "I'm all for the tradition of the Birthday spankings, but I'll be the one to deliver them instead of receiving them." Red stared as Robin's face grew as red as his shirt. "I'd like to unwrap my gift in my room so I won't have to move it once it's ready for me."

"I know the way," Robin smiled as he started to walk out of the room and toward a door leading to a hall. "Oh, but don't let your Birthday guest leave yet, after all, he should stick around and make sure your Birthday is the best it's ever been."

"Oh, he will be sticking around. Who did you think I planned to give my Birthday spanks to?" Slade watched as Robin chuckled lightly and called out to him one last time before he started down the hall. "Robin, it's good to have you back, even if it's just for one day." Robin nodded solemnly and walked down the hall, some sway in his hips.

Slade turned to Red X and laid a hand on his shoulder. "How did you find out that Robin and I use to date?"

"Lucky guess," Red shrugged without bothering Slade's hand and without giving out that he had read it all in Robin's diary files.

"You do know that today's not my Birthday, right?" Slade asked as he started to walk toward the bedroom with his hand still on Red's shoulder.

"Yeah, but Robin doesn't know that."

* * *

"Are you going to sing to me?" Slade asked as he slowly lifted Robin's shirt over his head. 

"If you want your hearing to remain in tact, you don't want Red X to sing." Robin smirked even though he felt rather ridiculous at being 'unwrapped' with both Slade and Red X in the room and still fully clothed.

"How would you know about my singing voice?" Red X crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head up like he was extremely insulted. "Slade, are you planning on keeping the wrapping paper or something? Why don't you just rip the damn wrappings open like any normal person would?"

"Are you in a particular rush to go somewhere?" Slade inquired and Red X shook his head. "Then just relax, it's not everyday that you can join me for a party."

"Really? Drat, because I was going to start insisting that we should all have a weekly sex party here." Red X removed his mask and grinned. "Happy Birthday to you, happy Birthday to you, happy--" Red X began to sing in an incredibly off pitched voice until Robin leaned over Slade's lap and covered the boy's mouth.

"If I had a cake with candles to blow out, I would wish to never hear you sing again." Slade frowned at Red and ran his hand down Robin's bare back.

"I don't think we'd have enough candles to mark your age." Robin grinned up at the man as he removed his hands from Red's mouth.

Slade feigned a hurt look as he removed his mask. "Cracking age jokes, Robin?" Slade rolled the boy off of his lap and pinned him to the bed. "I guess I'll just have to show you what this old man can still do." He grinned and started to ravish Robin's neck as the boy laughed.

"I hope you don't mind if I finish opening your gift." Red X wiggled his hand in between Slade and Robin and worked on Robin's belt as his hand brushed against the green clad erection. Robin hissed and arched up against Red's hand and Slade's stomach.

Slade rolled off of Robin and quickly rid himself of his own shirt. He laid back down on the bed and enjoyed watching Red shed his shirt and cape. Red caught his eye and beamed.

"Hey, Slade, I hope you won't mind a three layer cake!" Red X jumped on top of Slade's stomach and grinned down on the man even as Robin jumped on top of him. The two boys smiled down on Slade and chuckled to each other as a smile spread on Slade's face.

* * *

Slade didn't consider himself to be either lucky or unlucky. He was a man who believed that luck had nothing to do with his life and that things came down to being what they were because of his decisions. It wasn't luck that the certain experiments turned out to be in his favor instead of killing him like they had so many others. Luck hadn't signed him up for those tests, he had. It wasn't unlucky that he used those favors in a way that cost him his family and his eye. It was his decision to go behind his family's back and pursue the life of a mercenary. Now, it might be unlucky to some that he had to learn from those fateful events and decisions and had found himself a new place to start over; Jump City. 

But it certainly wasn't luck that made him seek Robin out as an apprentice. And luck had nothing to do with getting Robin into his bed—his charm, intelligence, and skill had got the boy there—or with losing the boy the next day because of a fight. It was his rash decision to claim the boy too early and his stubbornness that had cost him Robin's respect and any chance of love with him. And it was his decision to act like none of that had ever happened and his heart hadn't broken.

Even though it still stung that he was never able to talk about that one night with Robin, Slade accepted it and moved on in his life. When he had found himself with an unexpected visitor with a familiar mask yet a different face behind it, he knew it wasn't luck that had brought him a new boy interest. It was the boy's curiosity and stupidity.

It may not have been his Birthday, he hadn't made up with Robin, and he still had an annoying Red X that would probably be around more so than ever, but Slade still felt like it was the best day he had ever had. Once the 'party' was over and his gift and his lone guest were asleep on both sides of himself, Slade found that he had a smile on his face. And luck had nothing to do with the two boys that he knew would be in his life from now on. The fact that Robin and Red X would remain bothering Slade in the ways that they did—one by talking too much and one by meddling too much—and would continue being in his life, that was the best gift anyone had ever given him.


	38. Perhaps

**Title:** Dark Austral's Birthday!  
**Author:** Jordan Herbert

**Rating: M  
Genre: **Angst/slight non-con  
**Pairing:** Sladin  
**Summary: **It's Dark Austral's Birthday, or at least it was this week. One subbmissive, apprentice, sex slave fic up! Not too detailed since I never do for B-day fics.

* * *

**Perhaps**

Perhaps it's been too long. Robin had been his apprentice for a little over two years now. The first year was nothing but unpleasantries for the both of them as Robin silently and not-so-silently rebuked everything Slade did. Robin had remained himself, diligent and loyal to his friends and family, for that entire year and then some. Even after his friends left Jump City, their tails between their legs, in order to avoid fighting their once-friend—still a friend but they'll never know—and to try and push the memories away.

Perhaps he's been too harsh. Robin had remained the strong, confident fighter he always was and always will be. He continued to try and take Slade off guard everyday and even had the nerve to defy him once his friends had left. Believing that Slade wouldn't use them against him anymore; the boy was still so innocent even after everything he had been forced to steal.

Perhaps he finally did something right. Robin had finally stopped his quiet snarls and angry glances. It had taken over two years but Robin, at last, just nodded and did what he was told to do. He attacked the guards without too much concern about their health and stole the weapon at a new—personal best—time. The weapon had been handed over and the same questioning that had grown to be a routine since the Titans had left passed between them.

"Who do you work for, Robin?"

_"I work for the purpose of justice and everything good." **Slap!** _

"You, Slade, only you,"

"What are you?"

_"I'm my own person and I always will be." **Hit! **_

"Your loyal apprentice, your loyal servant to do whatever you wish for me to do."

"What am I to you?"

_"A psychotic bastard." **Whip! **_

"My master,"

"What is your purpose in life?"

_"To lock you in jail for the rest of your life." **Punch! **_

"To please you in any way I can."

"Go rest, my apprentice."

Perhaps it had really been too long. Robin's old remarks were nothing but whispers floating in the room. And Slade had barely been able to contain his joy when he had heard the total submissiveness in Robin's voice. The boy had changed. He was physically stronger, his build a bit leaner in a way that spoke of long, lithe muscles. He was smarter and able to figure out any situation within moments and find a way to work the event to his advantage. Not to mention he was emotionally guarded now. His face never spoke of his feelings and he hid all the emotion that had once been in his voice. But it was the physical difference Slade was really noticing as Robin walked the still confident stride out of the main room and toward his sleeping corners.

Perhaps it would be wise for Slade to focus on something else. Robin had been his thoughts since he had first taken the boy in as his apprentice. It had always been about the boy, about the challenge that Robin was and about the way Slade wanted to control every aspect of Robin. Even through the thoughts of the boy, past being Robin's master, warden, and the executer of his friends, Slade was still a man. He still had a very healthy libido. But he had always pushed that away because Robin was simply a boy and already hated him enough.

Perhaps…No, Robin was just a boy. Slade leaned back in his chair and sighed as once again his thoughts went to Robin's lithe body and he imagined if Robin would give into him now. If he could actually trust Robin he would have gone onto one of his business trips, rescued someone, killed someone else, and gotten laid to release all the sexual tension he had built up once he had noticed how Robin's butt looked tight behind the spandex.

Perhaps a man possibly could die due to his libido. Robin certainly had gotten used to his life without seeing anyone else except for the occasional guard that was unconscious the next second. Slade reasoned that he could to. Except that he had a camera in every room in his lair and had caught Robin jerking off in the shower, waking up in the middle of a wet dream in his bed and forced to finish himself off. Again, Slade's libido had forced him to notice how perfect Robin's body seemed to be for sexual contact. The way his stomach went tight when he pumped into his own fist on top of his sheets. The way he panted and moaned wordlessly, begging himself quietly for release.

Perhaps Slade just needed to rethink his views on Robin. Robin was his servant now, his, finally—it had taken long enough—submissive apprentice that didn't even need to be threatened anymore. Maybe he really did think of himself as being Slade's loyal apprentice and would be willing to do whatever Slade demanded him to do. But Slade wasn't a rapist and Robin was still just a boy. Except he wasn't because it had been two years since he had taken the sixteen boy in, making him now an eighteen year old man.

Perhaps he was acting a bit undignified as he practically ran to Robin's room. Still, he slammed Robin's door open and the boy simply stared at him. Robin had been getting undressed, standing in only his boxers, staring at the man breathing heavily in his door. Slade brought his hands behind his back and tried to will his libido—and his erection—away before he excited himself for nothing. He wouldn't be a rapist, no matter what.

"Apprentice,"

"Yes, master?"

"You are willing to do whatever you can to please me, correct?"

"Yes, master, of course."

"You will do anything as long as it pleases me?"

"My purpose in life is to please you, master."

Perhaps he was beginning to imagine things. Robin wasn't staring at his erection. The boy was bright and perceptive, but not like that. He had a beautiful alien under his finger for a while and hadn't known. There was no way Robin would be able to tell that Slade wanted to flip him over and sink into him with one powerful thrust of his hips.

Perhaps he was dreaming. Robin was pulling his boxers down. He looked up at Slade and shifted uneasily for a moment that made Slade's erection pulse in his pants. Robin turned and laid down on his bed, on his stomach with his head pillowed on his folded arms.

"Master, I wish to please you in any way that you need."

Perhaps it's been too long. Slade should have figured out Robin's Birthday sooner because it had definitely been too long for him to have gone without this activity with his submissive apprentice.

* * *

**A.N. **In case anyone is interested, I have a link in my bio about Holiday presents. Anyone who reads my fics, even if you don't review, can request a Holiday drabble since they are only 250 words so I'll be typing them out one right after the other as soon as the Holiday season starts. I don't expect any gift from anyone else except for them to request a drabble because writing makes me happy! So go to my bio, click the link, request what pairing you want, and then wait until I contact you with your drabble!

By the way, it's not just SladeRobin drabbles. I even have other fandoms that's not Teen Titans.


	39. Tis the Season

**Title: **'Tis the Season  
**Author:** Jordan Herbert

**Rating: M  
Genre: **Angst/Slash/Crack  
**Pairing:** Sladin  
**Summary: **A bunch of mini stories set in 250 words for each tale.

**A.N. **Alright, if you check out the date of my first posted story--which none of you should read because it's so bad--then you'll see that it has been roughly one year and four days since I've been writing Sladin stories! YAY!!! Anyway, that has nothing to do with these drabbles, but I wanted all of you to know that! Right then, these are the drabbles I promised people for gifts. This isn't the complete list, it's only the SladeRobin ones! The link for all of them is at the bottom of the page.

* * *

For GraysonGirl: A poetic Sladin drabble 

**Viol (Rape in French)**

In, out, in and out, he can't breathe, he's too hot. But the rhythm continues to move his body back and forth. His tears are from the pain, embarrassment, and the degrading act but it's useless for tears will have no affect on someone like him. He's too young for this, but he's no longer too pure. No, that's being taken away from him.

. In and out, too fast, too merciless, and "Why, God, why me?" Why the victim and why the heartless, unfeeling, perpetrator? The pleasure from the pain and the excruciating pain from the intensive rhythm; rocking him and the squeaking bed; shattering into tiny glass pieces his future, his life; forever marked as a victim.

In, out, cry useless tears, in again. A cry and a groan fills the night that was stilled and now will never be stilled again. He doesn't know how things can get worse but with his (un)luck(y) it will and he knows it. It's not over yet and he knows that once he's finished, it still won't be over. It is simply the first night of the rest of his restless and scarred, nightmare filled life that he has been tossed head first into.

In agonizingly slow, quick thrust out, and in and out. It will remain with him and he may get away for a while, but it will always remain with him just like he always will follow him. He knows that he can not outrun his shadow forever.

* * *

For Wynja: A hunting Sladin drabble 

**The Thrill of After the Hunt**

"You have a minute head start; I suggest you start flying, little bird." Robin knows that it won't be enough time for him to get far or to find a hiding spot. Though he knows he can't outrun or hide from Slade. Still, it's a challenge. And isn't that the point of the hunt? The challenge of it; man versus beast, or, as in this case, man versus man; it's sporting, after all.

He takes off; knowing that it's wasting his energy and Slade will still have the home field advantage no matter where he goes. His cape flaps as he jumps down from the ground, like wings, and folds around his back as he lands. A sprint doesn't get him far when his mental count hits sixty. He slips into a room and hopes that his option of flight was smarter than the voice of fight that he had chose to ignore.

It is eleven more mental seconds when the door opens. "The bedroom, Robin?" Slade strolls into the room, ever the hunter, even when he's replaced the hunting gun for a bo-staff and switched his targets from animals to apprentices.

"I though I'd save us some time." Robin removes his cape, his wings, and lets it drop to the floor as he spreads himself out on the bed. "'To the victor goes the spoils' and you won before we even started."

"I was hoping for a hunt, but next time I'll pick a prize that isn't mutual, maybe."

* * *

For Kamorie: A forceful Sladin drabble 

**Suppressing Screams**

He bit through his lip but still couldn't help but scream as Slade invaded him from behind. The man was huge inside him and that wasn't a surprise to Robin since he did have huge hands and he simply was huge; being over six feet tall. What was a surprise was Slade's interest in him, not only for an apprentice, but for more.

"Relax," Slade hissed in his ear but it did nothing to relax Robin's muscles as he continued to shake with his unreleased sobs. He wasn't going to cry in front of the man, his mind determined, but that didn't stop his body from wanting to. "Relax or you'll end up hurting yourself." If Robin could open his mouth without fear of a sob passing his lips, he would have snapped that it was Slade doing the hurting.

He took a deep breath through his nose and slowly released it as he remembered the relaxing exercises that Batman had taught him and Slade had re-taught him. His shoulders loosened and his ass clenched a bit less around Slade, allowing the man the chance to move. Which he instantly took and received a hiss from Robin. Robin wasn't ready for him to move yet. In fact, he wasn't ready for anything that Slade was doing for him yet. But that didn't stop Slade from doing it. Slade believed that Robin was mature for his age. Maybe he really was.

That still didn't stop him from crying once Slade left.

* * *

For Kitsunechibiko: A Sladin drabble involving cards 

**Luck of the Cards**

It was an amazing night; the best night of his life. Suggesting a game of poker with Slade had to have been the greatest idea ever. When Slade had lost the first round and then won the second, it was brilliant for him to make a bet for the third and final round. And Slade losing overall made loosing on purpose worth it.

"Now, Slade, why don't you go dust my bookshelves? I haven't bothered with them in forever." Robin sat back, the lucky winner, and ordered his slave for the night to complete another meaningless task.

As he leaned back, a card slipped out of his green gloves and landed in front of Slade's feet as he had started his way toward the bookshelves with a feather duster in hand. Slade picked up the card and snapped the duster in half. "You had the jack of hearts up your sleeves the whole time?" Slade growled and Robin gulped.

"Alright, by default of cheating, you win." Robin offered a smile and stood out of the chair as he backed away from the angry man. "What would you like me to do…Master?" He smiled and hoped that it wouldn't hurt.

"That's not enough, boy." Slade snarled and stormed toward Robin. Robin stood still as Slade blindfolded him. "Now, slave, you're going to be a good boy tonight and I'm going to teach your cheating little self a lesson."

Robin didn't know what lesson Slade was teaching him, but he liked it.

* * *

For No Name: A dark and slashy Sladin drabble 

**Screaming Bloody Murder**

There is blood everywhere; on the floor, on the walls, on the high ceiling of the Titan's main room, and on Robin's uniform, even on his mask. Though it's not Robin's blood; he is perfectly intact and unharmed. But that is only because Robin wasn't Slade's target. Well, that isn't true. Slade just had other targets to take care of first. All of Robin's friends are dead, had been killed in their own beloved home.

"Let go of me, don't touch me; you killed them with those hands!" Robin screamed and kicked and squirmed as Slade pulled Robin's blood covered hands—hands that had tried to help instead of destroyed like Slade's had—and held them over his head, pulling the boy against himself. In between Robin's curses and shouts and struggles, he sobs and more tears fall from his masked eyes. The tears mixed with the blood dripping from his head and gave the image that he actually was the one bleeding. But Slade hasn't harmed his boy. At least, he hasn't hurt him yet.

"Robin," Slade turned the sobbing Boy Wonder's head to the side and leaned against the side of his face. "I told you before that I'd make you watch." And he had kept his word, just like he always did. "And I told you that you belonged fully to me and only me." Slade worked Robin's belt off and allowed it to drop to the floor with a loud clang.

Then Robin began to bleed.

* * *

**A.N.** I hope you guys enjoyed those, I had a lot of fun coming up with them! Here's the link to my new livejournal account that has all of the drabbles I did; http:// aloneindarknes7. livejournal. com/ Without the spaces, of course! 


	40. Another Birthday Excuse

**Title:** Revenge of Wynja's Birthday!  
**Author:** Jordan Herbert

**Rating: Pg-13  
Genre: **Angst/fluff  
**Pairing:** Sladin  
**Summary: **It's Wynja's Birthday, so of course I had to write her a fic for her gift! *looks back three chapters or so* Again. Yeah. *sweats nerviously* I'm so behind updating for the Teen Titans fandom. I'm really sorry guys but I swear I have half of a new chapter of 'A Darker Shade of Love' already written, scattered parts for 'Sladin X' waiting to be connected and used, and then 86 pages of different one-shots that I really need to finish. So, hey, at least I decided to live briefly just to throw a shout out to my girl, Wynja! But now I must die again for it is the month of NaNoWriMo.

Oh, also, this was written before 'The End' episodes but after 'Haunted'.

* * *

**In Love**

I can't believe it, I don't want to but I have to now. You're gone; you're really dead and gone forever. And it's all her fault. Even though she was just a pawn in your little game, it was because of her that you lost. And you lost your life because of the game you chose to play. Maybe it's your fault too, but I can't help but glare at her stoned figure as I angrily storm past the frozen form.

I kneel at the last place you were last seen at, before you fell to your burning grave. I feel the tears running down my face from behind my masked eyes. I'm so mad at you right now. But I'm also mad at myself; I could have prevented your death if only I had taken you back.

Our whole relationship has been nothing but confusion and complication after complication. It's probably fitting for me to be so unsure of everything now, even of myself and my feelings. I'm not even sure what I would do if I saw you again. I want to punch you in the face so badly for starters but I also just want you to hold me one more time. All I know for sure is that you're not coming back though. I won't get the chance to do either.

I miss how we use to be, you alive, to begin with, but before the whole apprenticeship happened. We were happy back then. I'm not sure exactly how it all happened, when I was positive about how I felt about you, maybe it was when you smacked me with your staff, but it happened; I had become love stricken. Mind the pun, they still haven't left my habits even though it's been years since my witty sidekick days.

It was for you that my heart burned for. It was your masked face that made me wake up in the middle of the night in a desperate need of clean shorts and sheets. And it was your voice that always made my knees weak and my heartbeat speed off the charts. You were my first crush and probably my last.

Our first meeting, of the meetings we had that never went on any of my reports and that I never told any of the Titans, that's when I became sure of myself and those feelings you caused me to have. You had tried numerous amounts of times to get me to come out and meet you on safe terms but I kept turning you down. I didn't want to meet you, I wanted to defeat you, at least, that's what I thought at first.

But you persisted and each try became even greater until I could no longer refuse. So I met up with you and from the moment I shook your bare hand, I just felt it and knew it; I was falling head over heels for you.

When we touched, I knew you felt the same way and when you finally told me about your feelings and I assured you of my own (our ninth private meeting). I could see everything about you. Despite the fact that even to this day I have never seen your face, it never mattered, not really. I could feel you and I could hear you and I knew you were there feeling me as well.

I was perfectly content with our lifestyle. When I was with the Titans I would only feel hatred towards you, but when we met up after the day had ended, I would drop the act and curl up in your large form. I learned so much about you during those nights and then during the days I was absolutely clueless to everyone's' eyes. We both played our parts, you the mad villain and me the determined hero, but we just as easily hung our roles up to just forget the rules and be with each other.

Then came the day that you took it too far and had to complicate everything because you wanted more. When you had given the detonator threat I had known that there was no way you would actually do it but I couldn't let my friends catch on. I played along and thought that perhaps you simply wanted more alone time when you had me separated from my friends. Then you threatened their lives, you blackmailed me, and you made me steal for you and attack them. I couldn't forgive you, especially when after the day's training you would try to take me into your arms, saying that it was time to drop the act, as if nothing was happening. But I wasn't acting anymore.

You had gone too far when you threatened my friends' lives. I refused to play along. Then my friends came and I escaped from you. I didn't hear a single thing from you for an entire week and then you finally contacted me again. You told me that you had gotten over it and forgave me. That just pissed me off and you should have known that. I had screamed at you, told you how much of an inconsiderate jerk you really were, and I broke all contact from you from then on.

I could tell that you were furious but so was I. And I was determined to not accept you back into my life until you had apologized. But you never apologize, for anything. Instead you only grew sour at me and sought a way to get me back, the wrong way, the revenge kind of way. Jealousy; you knew my sin of envy was great and you used that to try and gain me back.

You took her in as your apprentice and you mocked me. You continued to contact me but you stopped asking to see me again. You only claimed that you and Terra were together. You just rubbed it in my face only to see my reaction. And, boy, did I react. But everyone's attention was on Beast Boy because he loved Terra and you stole her from him. I'm glad they didn't notice me then because if they had and if they had asked me what was wrong I would have exploded.

But then you met up with me again, after you had Terra separate all of us. You told me the truth, how you never even thought of her like that and how you still saw us together. I felt better but I hated the fact that you had played with my emotions like that. I lied and I told you that I could never be with you again and that I didn't want to; that I was over you and going out with Speedy.

Yeah, it was all a lie. Speedy really isn't that much of my type. Sure, he's attractive but no one could ever compare with you. Right now, if I was given the choice, I'd be with you in a heartbeat if you were still alive. I will always want to be with you even if I am too proud to actually say such a thing.

Then you left to head back to your newest lair and I could tell that you were hurt, but you were angrier than anything because you'll never be use to not getting what you want. You were denied twice. So you swore that I would pay. I ignored your threat because I knew you could never bring yourself to really hurt me.

I played the hero again and I prepared myself to bring you down, only I didn't bring you down. She did. Your darling apprentice hurled you into lava and then sacrificed herself to save the city. But I didn't care about that because as I watched you fall, I saw you looking at me and when our gaze met, I knew. You were sorry and you were hurt and you just wanted me back as much as I wanted to go back. I felt like I was the one who died that day.

I went into denial; I wouldn't believe that you were truly gone. And then I saw you again and my heart soared. But you were so harsh. I thought that perhaps you were simply expressing all of your anger but then you went farther than just a little beating like you normally did when you were angry at me. I really thought that you were going to kill me; I thought that you wanted to kill me. But that wasn't you; it was just in my mind. I was so upset at myself for watching you die that I wanted you to kill me, to make me be with you once more.

I'm still hurt from that, it was only last week. But I find myself lost again. Are you really gone forever?

Yes, you are. I have finally allowed myself to believe that. Just because I believe it though, doesn't mean that I've accepted it. I won't accept it, ever.

"You left me alone. You big jerk, how could you leave me alone like that? It's all her fault, it's all your fault, and it's all my fault." I cover my eyes as the tears start to stream harder. I had been holding it all in, all my frustration, my hurt, and my love, for two years. Now it's too much and I can't control my sobs or the way my body's shaking. I'm finally breaking down "I hate you, you idiot! Didn't you know how much I loved you? How much I needed you? Don't you know how much I still need you?" I hear the echo of my scream bounce off of the walls, reminding me of how alone I really was.

"Why did you have to die?" I bow my head miserably and I look at the black rose at my side. I had brought it to lay on your unmarked grave and leave. But I hadn't intended on rethinking everything between us, it had just happened and it has caused me to now mourn for you. "Why did you have to die?" I repeated again.

"So I could triumphantly return, refreshed and ready to begin our little relationship, of course. Death is only the beginning, my little bird."

My sobs stop as though I was in control of them. I close my eyes and grip the rose, your favorite flower no matter how cliché it might have been, tightly and try to calm my breathing. "Aren't you going to look at me? There's something to be said to a hero turning their back on a villain, I believe."

"You're not there." You can't be there. "It's just another trick. You probably layered this base with the same stuff you did your mask. I'm not going to get my hopes up again." I bite my lower lip hard to resist the urge to look at you, to see a fake you again.

"But I am back, little bird." Your voice is right in my ear and I feel heat radiating onto my back. "It cost me dearly but it was worth it just so I could see you again." Those hands! They're on me again, wrapping around my waist and pulling me against that muscular chest of yours. Alright, I'll look, I'll play along; one brief moment of happiness is worth the misery of having you ripped away from me again.

"Slade," Your breath is uneven against my neck. The Slade in my mind didn't have warmth to it, never could breathe. This isn't the Slade in my mind; it has to be the real deal, it has to be you. "Oh, please, don't trick me again. I don't think I can take it." I love how you run your hands through my hair and how you push my head to your chest. You feel warm but it doesn't seem like the old body heat of yours that I was use to.

"I'm not tricking you but I can't stay long. I'm only here to tell you to prepare yourself for the end, but not to worry too much about it. I've worked it all out, when it's all done and if I do my job right, you and I can be together again, no matter what." You're confusing me. You always do.

"Please don't leave." I nuzzle my head against the crook of your neck, you never could resist that. "You don't know how hard it's been for me. I really thought you were dead, Slade."

"I am dead, Robin, but I will live again, we will be together again." What are you talking about? I'm so confused. Please, why don't you ever make my life simple, just this once, and explain yourself? "Now, I have to go, but this isn't the last time you'll see me. And know this, Robin, when you think I'm gone; I'm not. I'm here with you and I'm watching you carefully. So don't mess up, my little bird."

And before I have a chance to say anything, I find myself alone once more. You left just like that. I'm not sure how you did it, I'm not sure about everything you said, I'm not even sure of myself anymore. Are you saying you're some sort of zombie now? What's this about 'the end' coming?

Despite my better instincts and the questions running through my head, I'm happy. You said you'd make it so we would be together again and you always do what you say; you're a man of your word. "We will be together again, Slade." I kiss the black rose and gently lay it on the ground, on your temporary gravestone.

I walk past Terra without any glares and I head back toward the outside world. I'm going to make sure that we do end up together again, even if I have to visit your grave everyday for the rest of my life until you give me a shove in the right direction. What can I do otherwise? I can't help it; I'm in love with you.


	41. Blinding Rage

**Title: **Blinding Rage

**Author:** Jordan Herbert

**Rating: M **throughout the entire fic.  
**Genre:** Angst/Noncon/Twist/AU  
**Pairing:** Sladin  
**Summary:** This is their life now. Neither is happy with it.

**Author's Note: **Is it someone's Birthday? A holiday? Any special occasion? No, it's an update simply for being an update!~ Oh how rare and wonderful, right? Wrong! It's noncon.

* * *

**Blinding Rage**

Robin stood silently in the small kitchen, his thoughts racking through his mind as the fish sizzled in the frying pan. The sea scent was overpowered by the parmesan cheese he had on top of the fish. It seemed like an odd combo but he liked it and it was one of his master's favorite dishes. The carrots that they would have as a side dish were sitting in the middle of the table with ranch dressing for dipping and the Mac-N-Cheese was all done and simply sitting on the stove at a low level to keep it warm.

He made sure that everything was perfect as his apron danced on his naked thighs every time he shifted from one leg to the other. He was so nervous for his master to get back to their large apartment; he never knew what kind of attitude his master would be in when he returned home.

He heard the door open and waited a moment, a small smile blooming on his face until he heard a loud, familiar thud of a fist colliding with the wall. No doubt it left another mark.

Robin tensed and remained facing the stove as he felt his master enter the kitchen. Taking a deep breath, Robin braced himself with a large smile and turned. "Welcome back, master," Robin greeted, taking notice of the narrowed grey eye, matching the other's grey hair. "Dinner's almost ready. I cooked that fish and cheese dish you like so much."

"Dinner can wait," he snapped as he loosened his tie and began to unbutton his overcoat. "I want you in the bedroom, now." He turned on his heal and disappeared from Robin's sight.

"Yes, Deathstroke," Robin nodded, a frown crossing over his face. He turned all of the stove's settings onto low and took another deep breath to try and contain his trembles. Slowly, he headed across their sitting room, glancing out of the large windows at the city, and down into the dark, foreboding hallway. He looked at the guest rooms farther down from his own shared room and sighed as he entered.

The connected bathroom had a closed door and Robin could hear the sound of running water. "Want me to leave the apron on?" Robin asked, as he knocked on the door, trying to make light of the situation.

"Take it off," Deathstroke snarled and Robin gulped as he backed away from the door. He untied the bow behind his back and pulled it off from over his head. He hung it on the bedroom's doorknob and sat down on the edge of the bed, staring at the apron.

Deathstroke opened the bathroom door and threw his overcoat toward their closet. He had half of the buttons on his undershirt already undone and continued on his task. "Take those off too," he growled as he motioned to Robin.

Robin nodded wordlessly and pulled at the skin colored stocking. He rolled it off from the crease of his thigh and hip all the way down to the holes where his toes stuck out. The stocking was like an extra layer of skin, the same color tone as Robin's skin, and perfect for covering the welts, marks, and cuts all across his legs. Both stockings were off and Robin watched Deathstroke's shirt fly across the room to join his coat. Slowly, Robin took off his long gloves that ran up to his elbows. He wiggled his fingers experimentally. He had worn the gloves for so long he had started to forget what everything felt like without the thin layer of lace overtop.

Deathstroke slid his pants off and pulled the leather belt out of the loops, folding it over and giving a deafening, experimental snap with it. Robin stared forward and tried to compress his shivers as Deathstroke walked in front of him.

Gently, Deathstroke took Robin's left hand and turned it over and over slowly as he searched for the perfect spot to add a new welt to. It was starting to get hard to find new spots that weren't covered already. Deathstroke's thumb rubbed against Robin's smooth palm and he released that arm to give his other arm the same treatment. Then he stepped between Robin's legs and pushed them apart.

He knelt down and examined Robin's legs, his eyes thoroughly taking in the harsh red marks contrasting against Robin's pale skin tone. Deathstroke smirked and ran his thumb up and down a smooth patch on the inside of Robin's thigh. Robin shuddered.

"Roll over, arms first," Deathstroke ordered and Robin instantly obeyed. It wouldn't be wise to make him angrier. He dropped to his bruised knees and placed his stomach to the bed, stretching his arms over the bed in front of his head as he rested his chin on the bed and blankly stared out before him. He had to watch the first stroke, and then he could close his eyes. If he didn't, the surprise of the first would make him cry out louder.

He still yelped in pain when the first stroke was delivered. Then he clenched his eyes shut tightly as the room filled with the crack of the belt against his skin. Deathstroke, at least, wasn't using the end with the buckle; he wasn't that angry then.

Robin whimpered as the belt fell again and again against his arms. His fingers dug into the bed comforter and his knuckles were pelted then with the belt until his hold loosened. His arms were smacked again for good measure. It finally stopped and Robin hoped that his arms were done. His arms hurt the most.

"Turn them over, palms open and up." The demanding voice hissed and Robin did as he was told. His left palm was struck suddenly with the buckle and Robin yelped and curled his hand into a protective fist as his eyes opened with shock. "What are you doing?" Deathstroke screamed.

Robin uncurled his fist and looked at Deathstroke with teary eyes. "Sorry," he apologized softly. Deathstroke curled his lip up and struck Robin's palm again and again.

"You will be," he snarled as he continued to strike Robin's palm with wonderful accuracy until Robin's palm started to bleed.

Deathstroke moved behind Robin and nudged his legs farther apart from each other. He instantly hit Robin's tender thighs with the belt buckle and Robin cried out, his body jerking. "Don't move," Deathstroke shouted and brought the belt farther up and back, really lashing at Robin.

Robin began to sob softly as his legs spasmed with sudden jolts of pain. His thighs were so sensitive and Deathstroke knew that. Robin didn't mean to but he started to subconsciously count until he reached twenty and then he jerked forward on the bed, crawling forward on his belly so that the back of his knees were struck instead for a blow.

Deathstroke growled and grabbed Robin by his neck. "You're being bad, Robin." He bellowed angrily.

"Please," Robin's tears fell from his eyes and a sob escaped from his throat. "Please, that spot hurts so much."

"That's the point," Deathstroke snarled and pulled Robin back to the edge of the bed and struck the same spot for another five lashes. "You fucking brat," he sat down, the bed creaking under his weight. "I'll make you sorry." He promised as he picked Robin up by the scruff of his neck, making him gasp and shake with sobs as he was laid over Deathstroke's knees.

Without warning, Deathstroke's hand came down on Robin's rump. Robin jerked and yelped as he was struck again by those large hands. He knew that Deathstroke wouldn't finish until his behind was sore.

"Sorry, sorry," Robin began to chant as he sobbed and tears trailed down his face. "I'm so sorry, sorry, Deathstroke, I'm sorry." Deathstroke's finger pushed into Robin's mouth and Robin closed his eyes as he sucked and licked at the digit.

Deathstroke didn't stop until Robin's rump was red. He pulled his finger out and then tossed Robin easily onto the bed. Robin moved to his knees and elbows, body visibly trembling now as he sobbed and waited. He was able to collect himself a bit, at least enough to stop his tears for the moment while he continued to wait.

"My finger's getting dry again, Robin. Go ahead and take your time, I can wait all night; it'll only be worse for you." Deathstroke growled and Robin frowned.

Robin's eyes widened and he mentally cursed himself. Deathstroke didn't like the act of rape so Robin had to always act like he wanted it and that included presenting and offering himself. Robin bowed his head as he murmured, "Please, Deathstroke, take me."

"Louder, Robin," Deathstroke snarled as he shoved his finger into Robin's little hole.

Robin groaned. "Please, Deathstroke, take me, please. I love the feel of you in me." He moaned again as Deathstroke twisted his finger and pulled it out. Robin tensed as he heard the spit sound. He scolded himself that tensing was the worst thing to do and tried to take in a deep, calming breath but Deathstroke shoved in before he had the chance. Deathstroke was so large and even now the size still burned and stretched him.

With a loud pained moan, Robin called out, "Oh yes, that feels so good." He bowed his head as Deathstroke pulled out. He was on the verge of tears again by the time Deathstroke settled on a pace, pushing in and out in and out of Robin's small, trembling body. "So good, you're so good, Deathstroke," Robin stated to cover up a sob.

"Fuck," Deathstroke cursed as he gripped Robin's hips and pulled Robin down on himself as he thrust up, making it deeper inside Robin. Robin moaned lowly and tried to make it sound like a pleasurable moan. He was good at faking pleasurable sounds. "Fuck, Robin, fuck." Deathstroke growled and shoved Robin down once more as he yelled and came. Robin focused on his muscles and tightened around Deathstroke as he moaned loudly, faking an orgasm. He was just glad Deathstroke never bothered to check.

Deathstroke's heavy panting filled the room as Robin waited patiently for him to pull out. Deathstroke rolled onto his back and brought an arm over his eyes as he continued to pant.

Robin wiped at his eyes with his good hand, his left palm still stinging, and slowly sat up. "I made a mess of myself," he forced a smile at Deathstroke and moved from the bed, grabbing his stockings and gloves from the floor. "I'd better clean up and continue with dinner."

He moved quickly to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Robin reached for the sink and turned the cold handle as far as it went. He splashed the refreshing water on his face and changed the temperature as he started to clean off his bleeding palm and wash at his thigh. Those were going to be new welts. The other damage to his arms were simply going to be marks.

Once his stockings and gloves were back in place and he had collected himself, Robin shut off the sink and left the bathroom. The panting had stopped and Robin stared at the figure on the bed. He wasn't sure if his eyes were still grey or not.

Robin went to the dresser and grabbed a pair of shorts for himself, slipping them on. He stood at the door and placed his apron back on as well, retying it behind his back. "I'm going to finish dinner. It should be done in a few minutes. Come out when you're ready," Robin offered as he left the room, quietly shutting the door behind him.

He walked back to the kitchen and leaned against the counter, taking deep breaths as his body finished with a few trembles. The food was ready and he started to make up the two plates as he heard heavy footsteps behind him.

"Go ahead and take your seat," Robin glanced over his shoulder, meeting a dark blue eye. He turned fully, the dishes in his hands, and smiled. His master took his normal seat at the small table in the kitchen and Robin sat his plate down in front of him with a kiss to his forehead. "I'll fetch you a nice big glass of lemonade." He offered with his smile still on his face as he went to the refrigerator. "I made a big pitcher this afternoon." He left the pitcher on the table as he sat two filled glasses out.

Robin stood on the other side of the table and sliced his fish up. He picked his plate up with his left hand carefully and lifted a forkful of fish to his mouth, chewing and enjoying the mixed flavors in his mouth.

"Why aren't you sitting?" Robin glanced at his master and swallowed before he answered.

"I've been sitting all day, I might as well stand." Robin replied with a bright smile. His master's eye narrowed at the forced smile. Robin was never good at faking his emotions.

"You stood last night," he accused. "I want you to sit tonight." Robin frowned and nodded, putting his plate and fork down. He pulled his chair out and slowly started to sit. He caught his master's gaze and smiled as he gently sat down. Despite his efforts, he still couldn't stop the hiss and slight wince. "God damn it!" Robin winced again as his master swept his plate off of the table and it shattered on the ground.

"Slade," Robin frowned as he watched his master cup his head in frustration. Robin sighed and scooted his chair back.

"No, Robin, stay seated." Slade rubbed at his eye. "I shouldn't have acted so rashly but I did. It's my fault and my mess, I'll clean it up." Slade stood from the table and grabbed the roll of paper towels they kept in the cupboard under the sink.

"You can have my plate," Robin offered once the mess was clean.

"I don't really have much of an appetite." Slade threw the last of the glass pieces into the trash can and simply stared at it.

"But it's one of your favorites," Robin countered, staring at his master, concerned.

"Robin," Slade sighed and turned to face him. He looked Robin up and down and sighed miserably. "Why does this keep happening? Why can't I get better?"

"It's okay, master," Robin murmured from the table. "I'm okay with this life now. I've adjusted," he smiled sadly.

"This isn't what I wanted." Slade snarled. He lashed out at the counter and swept the dirty pots and pans from the stove top. They clanged loudly to the ground and Slade approached Robin, dropping to his knees in front of the boy. "I know you probably don't believe this, Robin, but I never wanted to hurt you like this." Slade grabbed Robin's hand and Robin hissed. Slade instantly dropped his hand.

Robin frowned and cradled his left hand to his chest. "Let me see it," Slade ordered softly and Robin removed his glove. Slade shook his head sadly as he stared at the bright red welt in his palm. "You couldn't hold a bo-staff even if you wanted to."

"I'm sorry, master." Robin apologized, thinking that it was what Slade wanted to hear.

"We're both so messed up, apprentice. You, an innocent boy with a case of Stockholm syndrome, and myself, a monster with dissociative amnesia." Slade sighed.

"You're not a monster, Slade." Robin smiled.

Slade laughed bitterly as he rose. "If you were healthy, my boy, you would think differently." He patted Robin on the head and left the room. Robin remained sitting for a while before he put his glove back on and started to clean up.


	42. Torture

What is this? Are your eyes deceiving you or has the world gone crazy? Well, maybe, but it's true that I'm actually updating here on FF with another Sladin one-shot! See, Sladin fandom, I didn't forget about you. I still love you, I promise! ...Mommy just has to share her love with the other fandoms. So enjoy this update, even though it's not my best work but, well, I'm still satisfied with it.

**Title:** Torture  
**Author:** Jordan Herbert**  
Warnings: **Slash and mentioning of upcoming non-con, weapon play, torture, and over-all not nice things. Not for the faint of heart.  
**Pairing:** Sladin (SladeRobin)  
**Fandom: **Teen Titans  
**Rating:** R for dark insinuations  
**Word Count:** 2,170  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fic.  
**Author's Note:** I switch tenses and I don't think I did it right but I don't have time to waste on this fic. Oh, written for the prompt Torture from both **dcu_freeforall** and **50_darkfics**

It's not the first time that he's ever been captured. Hell, he should have carried around his own ransom note just to save time when he worked with Batman. It had seemed like a tradition for once a month that the Joker or the Riddler or whoever the baddie that had escaped from Arkham for the week had to take him as a prisoner. But he doesn't work with Batman anymore.

He leads the Titans now. He's a leader and he's been tortured before so he should be use to it and just start to prepare himself for it. He knows that he won't give out any information that his captors might want and so all he'll do it hold out until the Titans come or he can figure a way out and then throw whomever into jail.

He's used to that routine. And he knows that he probably wouldn't be panicking if he saw the familiar threatening items that most people used on him to make him speak. But the room that he woke up in holds no knives, guns, blunt objects, or even a captor with an intimidating look.

Instead, there's a table beside him with a bunch of items laid out in some sort of pattern or perhaps the order that Robin's captors wishes to use the items on him. He certainly hopes not.

They're all strap-ons, which are basically just bigger dildos that can give a personal and more pleasurable touch to the user. Robin knows of them but he had never seen one in person before. Except the ones lined on the table aren't simply strap-ons or dildos or anything like that. They look like weapons.

A large dildo that seemed to have been a love child with the old mid-evil mace weapon, nicely spiked and just huge, stood where Robin was sure the normal, round, not-deathly tip was supposed to be on one of the strap-ons. Then there was another one which just had large, misshapen bumps on it in random places and Robin couldn't help but wonder where all of these things had been purchased at because no one in their right mind would actually buy and use these types of things on their lovers. Three others that don't seem any better were on the table but Robin tears his gaze away before he starts analyzing those ones as well.

Even though the table worries him, the pot of hot ashes next to him makes him sweat, and not because of the heat that's emitting off of it. Within the hot coals are dildos, heating up and bright red because all five of them are made of metal. But they have leather handles so Robin's pretty sure that they aren't dildos even though they look like them. Then again, that one that's especially red and really long is pointed at the end and completely un-dildo like.

Compared to the burning pot filled with whatever those are, _certainly_ not dildos, the wall in front of him with hanging weapons doesn't seem so bad. Of course it's not like it's a sight to smile at.

The cat-o-nine-tails, the combined four whip weapon which he is familiar with thanks to Catwoman, is hanging on the first of many hooks on the wall. Next to it is a large paddle with holes drilled into the wooden object and Robin knows that it's going to feel worse than the Batpaddle ever did. Then on the next hook is a simple, single strapped whip, but the single strap is as thick as the handle and pure leather and reminds Robin too much of a belt. Especially with the little pieces of metal that runs up and down the thick strap. A belt he would find in the stores Raven liked to shop at, but it was a belt nonetheless.

It only gets worse as Robin looks down the row and he gulps as he realizes that his captors are prepared to use everything in the room on him.

He may have been tortured before, but he's never been sexually tortured. He's been pumped full of drugs, he had been whipped before, and he's been through many other things, but no one had ever used such items on him before in such a way. Robin is the Boy Wonder, the _virgin_ poster boy of Justice standing next to Batman or in front of the Titans.

Robin's face is pale as he looks around the room frantically, from one item to the other and when he realizes that he can hear his own breath he closes his eyes and forces the thoughts away from his head; forces himself not to think about the items that will be used in such a painful and foreign way on him, _in him_.

He takes a lot of deep breathes, one right after the other, focusing only on trying to get his breath even and relaxed. Once he feels himself start to calm down, no longer letting his fear control him, he tries to figure a way out of his situation while keeping his eyes closed.

His gloves were removed so he can't use the hidden picks to unlock the thick metal bonds wrapped around his wrists. He's missing his belt as well so he's not going to be able to use any of his weapons to explode the chains clanking loudly above him as he twists his wrists. His cape is gone as well and his breathing is starting to pick up again because he's completely aware of the fact that he's only wearing his mask and boxers.

It doesn't help that every time he moves his wrists the metal cuffs only rub more of his skin off and he can already feel some blood run down his arms. He can't even move his feet to rub that skin off because the chains that are digging into his skin, wrapped around his ankles, don't give him any room to even more an inch or else he would have closed his legs and locked his knees and pray that he faints.

"Calm down," Robin says quietly to himself as he forces his eyes to stay on the ground and not dart frantically around the room at the items that he knows will cause him a great deal of pain. But when he looks at the floor directly below him he's startled to see himself staring back. There's a large mirror on the ground that reflects his fear perfectly.

"The Titans will be here for you any minute now, just endure." Normally when he talks to himself he's able to lower his heart rate, no matter what the situation that he's in is like. But he can feel his heart still pounding like a jackhammer under his chest and it's probably because he can't stop picturing how he looks even when he closes his eyes again.

He knows that his hair is a mess and plastered around his sweaty, pale face. He knows that he's spread wide open and that he can't do a single thing to close his legs. He knows that his arms are pulled tightly above his head so that his stomach is taut and showing off all of the muscular lines in his body. And he knows that whoever his captors are, they are all a bunch of sick bastards and-

There's a hand cupping his chin and a thumb brushing his jawbone. He hadn't heard a single footstep or any door opening but the grip is firm on him and it has to be his captor.

Robin's eyes snap open and he turns his head, only to have his eyes widen even more and for his jaw to drop as he stares face to face with Slade. Except it isn't face to face, because they both have their masks on, despite the fact that Slade's mask is different yet completely the same. Robin shivers as Slade continues to rub his thumb over his pale skin.

Slade's mask is still half black and half orange, it still only has one eye hole, but it's no longer made of metal. Slade is wearing a leather mask that goes along with his Kevlar outfit but that's fine, Robin can deal with the slightly kinky change in uniform because Slade had always given the impression that he's a kinky man.

It's the fact that Slade's new mask doesn't have the slits like his other mask does and that Slade's now giving more than an impression that he wants to be a kinky man with Robin. Instead of the slits that allowed Slade to breathe through the metal, there's just an opening that allows Robin to see Slade's smirk as he continues to stroke his jaw line and he shivers again. Slade's always seemed like a kinky man and maybe even a bit of a pedophile and sure, Robin kind of got some hints that maybe Slade was interested in him like _that_. But Robin had always thought that Slade had some sort of honor code to him. That Slade would never force himself on someone else, especially not someone so much younger and inexperienced than he is, and that Slade had gotten the message that Robin hated his guts.

Apparently, Robin needs to resend that e-mail because Slade's still smirking, still rubbing his gloved thumb over Robin's soft skin, and Robin's fear about all the sex weapons—because they're too dangerous to ever be called toys—is only growing now that he knows that it will be Slade to wield them.

He's never really cared too much about how bigger his opponent is because he had believed that he could always use their size against them in a battle. But now that he couldn't even use his own size, hands, legs, weapons, or anything at all against Slade, he finally notices how big Slade really is.

During the days of his apprenticeship for the man, he had been around Slade so much but his thoughts had been filled with simply hatred for Slade and fear for his friends. Now that he can't get his fear for himself out of his thoughts, he was taking in every detail of Slade, every single inch of the over six foot man.

Robin gulps when he meets Slade's single blue eye that's filled with so much hunger and lust and causes Robin to gulp again before he finally finds his voice.

"Sl…Slade." Robin tried to control himself but his voice couldn't carry all of his hatred that he had for the man. His voice only shook with all the fear that he had for him. The fear and the knowledge of what was going to happen to him all because the man had once sought him out to be his apprentice.

Robin can't bring himself to tear his gaze away from Slade's piercing eye, even when Slade's smirk widens and he starts to lean down. Robin can't even bring himself to say anything, to move something, to do anything as Slade's lips hungrily covers his own.

His eyes are wide and he's still staring into Slade's eye, or he would be if Slade hadn't closed his eye to savor the taste of Robin's petrified lips. Slade's mouth is moving against Robin's but it can't register in Robin's mind. He can't rattle his chains, try to turn his head, or do anything as he's simply shocked frozen.

Then the grip on his chin tightens a bit and his mouth is forced open. His mind finally realizes that Slade is kissing him and that Slade's tongue really is in his mouth and…

Slade moans and Robin shivers as his tongue is pulled into Slade's mouth and the man starts to suck on it. His eyes are even wider than before and when Slade finally releases his chin he pulls away with a wet sound and he's still staring into Slade's intense eye as he tries to catch his breath.

Slade's smirk is now a smile but his eye is only hungrier and Robin can only shiver some more as Slade's gaze breaks with his own to roam over his body instead. "Hello, Robin." Slade's voice is as sturdy and dignified as it's always been even as he slides his cold gloved hand down Robin's side and sends the boy shivering again.

The smile on Slade's face confirms to Robin that there is no way out of this. Robin knows that Slade isn't going to ransom him for Batman or any of the Titans and that none of the Titans or Batman can help him out of this situation. He knows that Slade isn't looking to get any information out of Robin. And he knows that it is really going to happen.

As the cold glove lands on his hip and stays there to stroke tiny circles on his protruding hip bone, Robin closes his eyes and tries to prepare himself to simply endure everything that's about to happen.

THE END

And stopping right there, that's the real torture. ;) I'm evil, aren't I?


	43. Blondie and Pet

What is this madness? A new Sladin ficlet from me? It's a Halloween miracle!

**Title**: The Blondie and Pet  
**Author**: Jordan Herbert  
**Pairing**: Sladin  
Rating: R  
Word Count: 667  
Warning: Slash, dub-con, slave/master relationship, slight crossover, AU  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and that makes me sad sometimes until I realize I can still write using them. Yay!  
Author's Note: Written for my Dark Bingo Card "Upset at a higher being," and **50_darkfics **prompt Master.

So I just finished a new anime and it inspired this fic. So it's based off of the anime/novel Ai no Kusabi where a computerized being named Jupiter rules the world. Jupiter has introduced a number of strict social rules to society. Among them, social status is determined by hair color, blonde being the highest, down to black or dark brown as the lowest. The Blondies, genetically engineered by Jupiter, are the highest social class and occupy the capital city of Tanagura. They travel to the satellite pleasure city of Midas, which has an independent slum area called Ceres. Under Jupiter's restrictions, the Blondies are sterile and forbidden from indulging in sexual activities. They keep "pets" (young teenagers) for about a year, for purely voyeuristic purposes, before discarding them. Further emasculation is seen in the "Furniture", young boys who serve the Blondies.

Sorry for the AN being as long as half as the ficlet haha.

* * *

Looking up from the new ring to the man that towered over him and continued to hold his hand, he allowed the scowl to cross his face as an act of defiance. His new owner was a very odd looking Blondie. His hair, of course, was the bright blonde color of all the other Blondies, but the man didn't have it grown out and flowing elegantly down his back like the rest. Instead, his hair was neatly cropped and very short. The man was also missing an eye, which was just unheard of since all Blondies were engineered to look perfect and be without a flaw.

The man grinned, making him shudder and lower his gaze so that he could glare down at his weeping cock and, more accurately, seethe at the new cock ring tightly in place. Robin had enjoyed the few, spare days that he had been on the market, or "between-masters" as the others called it. He had belonged to no one for those short three days; it was as close to belonging to himself as a pet would get.

"You may begin," the Blondie's voice stated calmly as the man took a few steps back and sat himself down in a luxurious chair, making himself comfortable in preparation of the show.

He hated that he needed permission to touch himself. But, despite how it made his insides curl and twist with disgust and hatred, he knew that if he pleased his master then it would be easier to please himself.

Sitting down, Robin spread his legs luridly as he licked his palm and fingers, paying extra attention to each digit to ensure that a fine layer of saliva coated each. His other arm stretched back behind him for support as he leaned back and trailed one slick finger down his taught stomach until he reached the tip of his waiting erection. Purposefully teasing himself, he avoided actually touching his cock in favor of tracing along it, outlining its length and girth, and dipping down farther to rub at his sac gently.

He met his master's single eye before he actually took himself in hand. Opening his mouth to form a perfect 'o,' Robin allowed a soft moan to escape his throat as he began to gently fist himself. Soon the room was filled with the slick sounds of his hand and his breathy moans. Robin groaned as he continued to perform for his new master, tossing his head back so that his black hair was no longer sticking to the back of his neck as he continued to steadily grip himself and tugged to a perfect rhythm.

"That's enough," his master curtly ordered.

Robin nodded and moved his hand away as he spread his legs open wider, waiting for his master to come and remove the ring momentarily so that he was allowed to finish. His eyes widened as his master simply continued to sit and watch him.

"M-master?" Robin's voice cracked slightly, heavily laced with his arousal.

"Collect yourself and stand up. I wish to show you to your new room before I leave for a business meeting in ten minutes." The man stood and stared at the door impatiently.

"Don't you wish for me to finish?" Robin asked.

"Not yet," a smirk crossed over his face. "You're going to have to prove to me that you really want your release, Robin. I know you've had two owners before and maybe this act was adequate enough for them, but I don't want a fake performance. I won't accept anything except the best from you. Until you're ready to show me your best, you will suffer."

Robin's eyes narrowed as he cursed Jupiter. He had a forming feeling that his new master would be one that he would soon not forget. As he stood on shaking legs, his erection sending waves of pain through his body at being denied a release, Robin knew that he would curse the day Slade Wilson purchased him.

* * *

Can I just say that it's awesome to see that this fandom is still alive and actually growing? It's like knowing that I'll always have a safe home to come back to if things turn sour in other fandoms. I love you all!~


	44. Beneath the Surface

Title: Beneath the Surface  
Author: Jordan Herbert  
Warnings: Slash, dub-con, prostitution, voyeurism, threesome-ish, AU  
Pairing: Sladin (SladeRobin) Robin/Red X, Slade/Red X  
Fandom: Teen Titans  
Rating: Nc-17  
Word Count: 893  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fic.  
Author's Note: Written because of nostalgia and also for my **dcu_freeforall** prompt Control and my **50_darkfics**prompt Rule/Ruler.

* * *

He is in complete control of the situation. That's what really turns him on. The one boy has been indebted to him for months now. Slade's had plenty of tastes of his young body from the red hair on top of his hair and down to the smattering around his cock. It was no surprise to Slade when he had asked for a name, all those months ago with the deal fresh in the air, and the boy had mumbled out "Red," before signing his name down on the contract.

This new one, the one bent over the bed open and moaning as Red works him open with his tongue and fingers, Slade doesn't own. At least, not yet. But the boy was desperate enough to come to him, asking for a loan big enough to earn him a few nights of ownership. He liked this one even if he knew his real name wasn't Robin. He hadn't pressed for the truth though; he had no need for it. Robin was his for the next few nights.

Slade likes to watch Red work and it wasn't the first time he had gotten another body for Red to play with. He was a generous man and he had wanted to see how well Robin can perform. Very well was the answer Slade receives as he places the wine he had been sipping down so he can loosen his pants.

"That's enough, I believe." Slade's voice halts Red in his actions. "Robin, on your back now, center of the bed, and face me so I can see those pretty eyes of yours as Red fucks you." Robin nods his head as he moves to comply. Red slides between his spread legs, scratching up the pale thighs to grab his hips as he lines up. "And Red, fuck him hard, but he's the only one allowed to cum."

"Yes, Slade," Red begrudgingly accepts Slade's orders. He never likes being denied orgasms; it was as though the delusional lad expected to always receive pleasure when he sold himself to Slade as a sex slave. Slade only lets him enjoy it if he's earned it. Red didn't earn it often enough.

"Oh," Robin tosses his head back as Red slides in, not giving him any chance to adjust as he starts to pound away. Remembering Slade's order, Robin turns and stares at Slade as his mouth opens wordlessly as Red continues.

"Stroke yourself, Robin, I want you to enjoy tonight. Tomorrow night, you're all mine." Slade promises as he lightly strokes himself as well through his trousers. Robin obeys beautifully, taking himself in hand instantly and his eyes closing with the pleasure. He rubs his thumb over the tip of his dick and Slade finally lets himself out of his pants to take in his own hand.

Robin seems so easily trainable. It had taken a while for Red to stop being hesitant at Slade's orders. But Slade knows Robin is only behaving because he knows he can walk away in the next few days. Once he becomes desperate enough to have to permanently belong to Slade, well, Slade's sure Robin will learn to behave with the right incentive, just like Red.

It's not too much longer until Robin finally gets off, screaming his pleasure as Red stills and quickly pulls out, afraid of unintentionally breaking Slade's order. He stares at Slade with his erection waiting in the air. "Red, come here so I can use your mouth. I want you to watch, Robin, and then prepare yourself because you are far from being done for the night." Red kneels before him and Slade runs his hand through Red's hand once before taking hold and shoving his cock into his mouth.

He fucks Red's throat brutally, knowing that he's treated the boy worse before. He holds Red's head steady with the one hand and uses the other to cup Red's neck, brushing his thumb over the collar even while he imagines one wrapped around Robin's neck. He comes with a soft sound of satisfaction and runs his hands through Red's hair once more as a good sign.

"Red, get back on the bed so Robin can suck you. I just want him to get a little taste while he recuperates. Then I want you two in a sixty-nine position. If you can get Robin off first then you're allowed to cum on his face." Slade promises, watching as Red's eyes light up and he practically leaps onto the bed to straddle Robin's face.

He's glad that they're both young enough to have short recuperation periods. They're both old enough though to have made enough mistakes to end up desperate and belonging to Slade. He smiles as he picks up his glass of wine again and takes another sip.

He won't get off anymore for the night but he'll enjoy the show. And when Robin comes back tomorrow night, Slade will fuck him slow and gently, he'll drag it out to last the entire night and make Robin go crazy for it. On the third night, Slade will make sure Robin leaves exhausted and wanting more so that the next time he gets desperate he'll agree to signing over his life.

Slade wants Robin and he will get him. After all, he is in complete control of the situation.

* * *

A.N. the second: So I was saving my fics off of here which means I was re-reading some of them and I kinda realized how terrible my writing was back when I was a teenager. Seriously, the grammar mistakes were pretty bad but the occ-ness out of every situation just made me cringe. I was determined to write something for Sladin that made it seem plausible (even though I know most slash fics create some occ behaviors but that's allowed to an extent). This AU is Robin being around 19 in a non-superhero world. He's been kicked out by Bruce and has fended well for himself for a while but a few things have set him back and he's become desperate for money which is what leads him to this. I probably won't write more for this AU but it is kinda fun so I won't say I never will because it could be a possibility, just a slight one.


	45. A Deal Making

Title: A Deal Making  
Author: Jordan Herbert

Warnings: Slash, dub-con, deal making with sexual favors, mentioning of human trafficking, mentioning of violence.  
Pairing: Slade/Nightwing (Slade/Dick)  
Fandom: DC universe  
Rating: Nc-17  
Word Count: 1,200  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fic.  
Author's Note: Written for 50_darkfics prompt #94 Lick and dcu_freeforall prompt Sacrifice.

* * *

"I thought I knew how disgusting you could be, Slade, but this is a new low, even for you." Nightwing descended from the warehouse's ceiling to land behind the man.

"I must admit I am uncomfortable with this particular job as well." Slade lazily looked over his shoulder as way of greeting the other. "I normally don't accept when the job goes against my slim moral code but the pay was exceptionally good and I'm not actually handling any of the trafficked goods."

"You mean the women being kidnapped from their countries in order to become sex slaves." Nightwing snapped. "Don't try to distant yourself from this situation, not when you're helping it."

"They just wanted me to keep you and the others in capes off their backs while doing business in this particular area. I'll be done in another two days and then can take my money elsewhere while you follow their trail and clean it up." Slade turned around fully, crossing his arms behind his back.

"Their money can't be good enough to get you to leave them all alive and healthy. I know that these men disgust you just as much as they do me." Dick frowned and shook his head. "Help me take them down tonight, before they can so much as ship one more girl away."

"I thought you were used to working on your own by now, Nightwing." Slade rolled his neck until it cracked pleasantly. "Besides, you know I don't do charity work and I don't recall any favors that I owe you, Grayson."

"Then how about a counter offer?" Dick placed his hands on his hips.

"I don't want Daddy Bats' money and I know you can't afford my prices on your own, kid." Slade shook his head.

"I wasn't thinking of money." A blush crossed Dick's face and Slade's interest peaked.

"And just what exactly were you thinking of, little birdie?" Slade practically purred as he smiled behind his mask.

Dick was quiet before his arms returned to cross over his chest and he looked to the side. "A blowjob." More silence followed before Dick cleared his throat. "Payable once we finish."

"Grayson, you're kidding me, right? You really think I would double cross the amount of money I'm getting for a simple blowjob?" Slade started to chuckle.

"Slade," Dick met the man's single eye, "I am willing to get down on my knees and suck your cock so you'll agree to help me." Slade's chuckle died suddenly as he felt arousal bloom in the pit of his stomach. "And I'll swallow."

"Damn right you'll swallow." Slade pointed at Dick accusingly. "If you bite me or grimace or-"

"It's not my first blowjob, Slade." Dick hissed. "I know what I'm doing here." A small smug expression crossed his face, "And I know it's worth your money."

"I'm almost proud of how manipulative you are, Grayson." Slade took out his guns. "They've got twelve heavily armed guys and one mutant they scraped up from somewhere."

"Yeah, I knew about the mutant, why do you think I needed your help?" Nightwing asked as he stepped next to Deathstroke.

"If you get shot or something, I'm still going to expect this blowjob. Try not to get too bloodied up for me." Slade led the way.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Slade." Dick fell into step behind him.

Dick's eyes roamed around to check for anyone still standing but he was able to finally take a deep relaxed breath. It seemed like the fighting was done. He could call up the police and begin to assist in sorting out how to get the women back to where they belong and also work through the traumatic situations they were put through. He would begin hunting down the ones he wasn't able to save in time before they were sold and work his way to getting them to safety as well.

He snapped around as he felt a presence behind him and blocked the arm reaching for him. But his block was caught and Slade glared at him as he reached up with his other arm to run his hand through Dick's hair, down his neck, and then pushed down on his shoulder until Dick fell to his knees. Slade's hand glided back up to rest in Dick's hair.

"Pay up," Slade ordered.

"Thanks for waiting until the blood cooled to collect," Dick grumbled even as he reached up to fumble with Slade's belt and the straps connecting his pants to the belt and top half.

"Stop your bitching and make better use of that mouth, Grayson." Slade ordered as Dick finally pulled his pants down to his thighs.

"Well now I know the age old question of boxers versus briefs." Dick quipped even as he rubbed through Slade's briefs at his already interested cock.

"And what exactly do you wear under all that spandex?" Slade asked, holding back the urge to thrust his hips eagerly.

"Sometimes I go commando to avoid the panty lines." Dick smirked.

"You always were a tease, kid, but tonight you're going to make good on your promise." Slade used the hand in Dick's hair to push his face against his erection. Dick didn't try to fight; he just licked the thin layer of cloth covering the bulge from the bottom to the top of the briefs. Slade murmured approvingly as Dick's hands glided up his thighs and then pulled the underwear down to release his cock.

Slade expected some sort of smart-alecky remark but Dick didn't offer one. Instead, with no further warning or words, Dick leaned forward and ran his tongue from the base to the tip, licking at the head obscenely before wrapping his lips around it. He tongued the slit, tasting the slight bitterness, and then looked up at Slade. Smirking around his mouthful, Dick pulled away to run lick up and down before, with one motion, taking the whole thing in his mouth.

"Damnit, Grayson," Slade cursed as he tugged at the dark hair in his hold. Dick moaned and pushed his head up against Slade's hand before deep throating again. Slade took Dick's head between both hands and thrust into the warm mouth surrounding his cock. Dick simply kept his head still while Slade used his mouth, fucking his face until he came with a quiet curse.

Dick swallowed around Slade, nosing the coarse hair at the base, before pulling off and wiping at his mouth. He pulled Slade's briefs back up and then his pants but left the belt for Slade to do himself.

"I'll give you a minute and then I'm going to call the cops and start cleaning up here." Dick stood up and began to walk away.

"Grayson," Dick glanced over his shoulder to watch Slade snap his belt back into place. "The price goes up next time you want my help."

"Slade, I never want your help." Dick corrected.

Slade nodded. "The next time you need it, then." He turned away and left without another word. Dick continued on his own way, prepared to do whatever he had to in order to ensure that the right thing carried through.


	46. First Day of Four Years

Title: The First Day of the Next Four Years  
Author: Jordan Herbert  
Warnings: Slash, dub-con, prostitution, threesome-ish, AU, bondage  
Pairing: Sladin, Robin/Red X, Slade/Red X  
Fandom: Teen Titans  
Rating: Nc-17  
Word Count: 2,826  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fic.  
Author's Note: Continues from the same story line as Beneath the Surface

* * *

Clinking continued to echo throughout the otherwise soundless room. Red sighed and rolled over from his back to his side, glancing down to the boy on the floor rattling the chains around his ankle.

"Those chains aren't magically going to break from tugging on them, kid." Red scolded lazily. "All you'll accomplish is giving me a headache."

"I'm so sorry for your discomfort," Robin spat icily and rattled the chains once more in defiance.

Red smirked. "This is why you have to sleep on the floor like a bad dog; you're a brat."

"No, I'm chained to the bed and forced to stay on the floor because Slade is crazy and won't take "no fucking way" as an answer." Robin argued huffily.

Rolling over onto his back again, Red shrugged, disinterested. "You probably didn't have much of an alternative anyways. You should consider yourself lucky that Slade wants you enough to put up with the fact that you're a huge brat."

"He puts up with you being a punk so he must be used to it." Robin shifted to tug his knees under his chin. "And I did have an alternative." Red didn't inquiry any further so Robin sighed and continued talking anyways. "I was planning on going back to my adoptive father. Living under his rules again would be better than this; I learned that after selling myself to Slade the first time."

Red slid his hands under his head as a pillow instead of shifting up the six inches to the real pillow. "Slade isn't all that bad. He's really patient unless past masters I've had. I've been with him for half a year now and I'm actually planning to stay the full four years I owe. This is pretty comfortable living for me."

"He controls your life, Red; how can you be okay with that? I could barely handle it for those three days." Robin shakes his head. "I can't imagine the next four years of my life with him."

"Tough because he's got a signed contract from you now." Red pointed out.

"He blackmailed me into signing that." Robin hissed.

"No one will believe you. Trust me; I know that no one ever believes the kid who becomes desperate enough to sell themselves once even if it was only ever supposed to be that one time." Red closed his eyes.

The room remained silent before Robin cleared his throat. "How many past owners did you say you had?"

"My step dad used to think he was my owner, but technically Slade is my third owner. Third time is really the charm too because the second guy was probably the worst decision of my life. My first owner was nice enough. She at least taught me some neat tricks." Red chuckled to himself.

"If you had a bad experience with contracting yourself, why do it again?" Robin asked.

"Because I got desperate enough again to need someone to take care of me but not desperate enough to go back to that bastard," Red sat up as he heard footsteps down the hall. "And I was lucky enough to find Slade was desperate enough to want to buy me."

"I wouldn't say desperate," Slade opened the door to the extravagant bedroom and closed it behind him. "I'd call it highly intoxicated." He teased, a small smirk quirking up one corner of his mouth. "Have you been trying to get our dear little bird here to accept his new gilded cage lifestyle?"

"Yeah but I'm pretty sure he's not listening to me." Red shrugged. "He's too much of a bratty kid to listen to his elders."

"Or perhaps your mouth is better between someone's legs than in someone's ear." Slade removed the black long coat he had been wearing and draped it over the small leather recliner he has in the room to serve him on nights he wishes to watch. He does not feel like watching tonight.

"Maybe I would be happier without being chained down like a dog?" Robin pointedly picked up some of the length of the chain and dropped it loudly to the ground.

"As soon as I can trust you not to run home to your daddy then I'll remove the chain." Slade began slipping the buttons from their hold on his shirt. Robin scowled, clearly not liking the answer. Chuckling, Slade removed his shirt and settled on the bed next to Red, running his fingers through Robin's dark hair. "Don't worry, Robin, over time, you will learn to like it here."

"Don't count on that." Robin growled as he jerked his head away.

"No one likes a disobedient slave, Robin." Slade narrowed his eye. "And no one likes an angry master." Robin's blue eyes glanced sideways at him but Slade ignored him to tug Red closer to him. He smiled as the boy instantly settled into his side and readily touched his exposed torso. Red had been hesitant to touch Slade at first but a few months of reassuring comments had taught the boy to freely touch when Slade allowed the opportunity.

Slade thumbed Red's cheek, brushing over the small scattering of freckles, before capturing the lily pink lips in a kiss. He was planning on a gentle night to help Robin adjust to the new lifestyle he had fought so roughly the past night. He also was pretty tired from the meetings he had been forced to attend earlier that day. Politics was the worst part of his job.

"Red, get my belt." Slade ordered as he broke apart from the kiss. "Robin, be a good boy and get my shoes off, will you?" Disguising an order as a request would grant him a better response from the younger boy.

Robin huffed angrily but started to untie Slade's shoes as Red's hands clumsily worked at his belt while he kissed at Slade excitedly. Slade allowed the sloppy kisses for a moment until enough was enough and he took control again. He nibbled at Red's bottom lip before thrusting his tongue back into the warm, moaning mouth.

Slade again broke the kiss as he stood up and toed off his shoes while pushing his pants down. He sat back down and resumed kissing Red while he wiggled his socked toes at Robin. The boy got the idea and pulled the socks off his feet. Red's fingers trailed over the waistband of Slade's boxers; he knew better than to touch without having been given permission.

"Robin," Slade purred as he looked down at the boy on the floor. "You can join us on the bed if you would like the chance to earn the right to sleep on it tonight."

Robin turned away from Slade's gaze and shook his head as he glared at the floor, showing his defiance while still remaining an obedient demeanor. Slade was going to have so much fun forming this kid to his liking.

"Fine, you're sleeping on the floor again then. You'll also remain on the floor for tonight's activities. On your knees, Robin," Slade spread his legs invitingly. Robin cringed away and his mouth opened into a snarl. "Robin," Slade snapped before he had a chance to speak. He rattled the start of the chain on the bedpost. "Need I remind you of your punishment from last night for your insolence?"

After reluctantly signing the contract, Robin had tried to flee anyway. He hadn't gotten far and the marks from Slade's canning could still be made out on Robin's back. With Robin already chained up, he had no chance of escape. Shaking his head, Robin rolled onto his knees and crawled forward between Slade's legs.

Instantly Slade threaded his fingers through Robin's thick hair. "There's a good boy. Mouth me through the material for a bit first." Robin scowled before pushing out his pouty lips and mouthing at the outline of Slade's cock as it began to fill with interest.

"You can fuck Robin while he works on me, Red." Slade rubbed a thumb over Red's hipbone. "Grab a pillow for your knees first. I want you to be comfortable."

"Yes, Slade." Red tossed the pillow behind Robin's kneeling form and quickly moved behind him, sliding down first Robin's flimsy pants before his own.

"Prep him first, Red." Slade scolded the boy's excitement. "He wasn't bad enough to earn that sort of punishment. Also, don't cum."

Red's excitement quickly died as he sighed out a "Yes, Slade," and opened the bedside dresser's drawer to grab some lube.

"You're going to cum when I fuck you tonight." Slade informed as he continued to pet Robin while his mouth roamed over his tented boxers. "A little more enthusiasm wouldn't hurt you, Robin."

"Sorry my love for eating cotton isn't showing through." Robin's sass turned into a gasp as Red slipped two slicked up fingers into him.

Slade simply chuckled and lifted his hips to tug his boxers off. "Better?"

Robin's expression spoke for him as he reluctantly swiped his tongue from the base to Slade's tip before glaring up at the man. Slade kept his hand buried in Robin's hair and used the hold to direct the boy's head back to work. Robin continued to lick at Slade, his eyes closing with discomfort as Red continued to quickly work him open with his fingers. Wrapping his lips around the tip of Slade's cock, he slowly began to suck and work the shaft with his hand.

Taking his mouth off quickly, Robin hissed as Red entered him. "I'm glad you know better than to bite me." Slade remarked, "But I believe I asked for a blowjob and you have yet to deliver." Robin groaned as Red thrust into him and Slade sighed. "I hadn't known how bad you were at multitasking, Robin."

Closing his eyes, Robin leaned back in and wrapped his mouth around Slade's cock, ignoring the building rhythm of Red's thrusts into him. He hollowed out his cheeks and focused on taking more of Slade's thick cock into his mouth to bump against the back of his throat.

"Much better," Slade praised, his fingers stroking Robin's head. "How does he feel, Red?"

"So good, Slade." Red moaned as he adjusted his grip on Robin's hips. "He's so tight, so fucking hot."

"Good," Slade shifted his hold on Robin's head to hold him still as he shifted his hips up, slowly forcing more of his cock into Robin's mouth. Robin's eyes opened as he gagged and reached up to try and dislodged Slade's hand from his head. "Stop that and relax your throat, Robin, I coached you through this last time." Slade reminded as he waited for Robin to take deep breaths through his nose before pushing forward again to slide into Robin's enveloping throat. "That's it, Robin." Slade pushed in and out of Robin's throat a few times before pulling his cock out.

Robin panted as his mouth was freed. "Red, that's enough, get your ass up here." Slade smirked as he patted the bed. Red groaned as he pulled out of Robin with a slick noise. He tossed the pillow back onto the bed and presented the container of lube to Slade. Slade plucked the container from his hands and slicked up two fingers. "Hands and knees, Red."

Moving onto all fours, Red held himself still as Slade rubbed one finger over his entrance before pressing it in. Pulling it out, he slid the finger back in with his added second and gave Red a moment to adjust to the intrusion before scissoring his fingers. "That should be sufficient for you. Red, you will come when I tell you. Robin, you will not come at all tonight since you did not wish to join us. But you will remain on your knees and watch what you are missing out on."

Robin mumbled something under his breath that Slade was unable to catch. Turning his attention from Red to Robin, Slade lifted an eyebrow to stare Robin down. "Care to repeat yourself a little louder?" Robin shook his head. "Then I suggest shutting up before I remember how gorgeous you look with a gag." Robin wisely grew silent as Slade slicked himself up and pressed slowly into Red.

"Shit," Red cursed as he gripped the sheets. "You would think that I'd get used to this by now."

"Focus on your breathing." Slade reminded.

"Kinda busy focusing on the huge cock in my ass trying to split me in half." Red replied.

Slade smacked Red's ass, making the boy grunt as he jumped and shifted Slade deeper into him. "Now I remember why I normally gag you."

"You know I'm hilarious." Red argued.

"I know how to get you to stop talking." Slade countered as he pushed the rest of the way in and pulled out before pushing back in again without warning. Red screamed as he arched his back and tugged at the sheets. "Much better," Slade bent down and pressed a kiss in between Red's shoulder blades.

Slade pulled halfway out before sliding back into Red, watching the younger man's back tremble in pleasure as Slade adjusted himself inside him until he found the sweet spot. "That's it, let me hear you moan." Slade continued a softer than usual pace, taking his time to enjoy the easy slide in and out of the slick passage as his precum helped to ease it further.

Red ducked his head as he shamelessly moaned out his pleasure, the odd curse word slipping in as a breathless gasp. He always felt full when Slade was in him; the man was just so much bigger than him. Slade's pace was a lot gentler than his usual, faster and rougher speed. Slade wasn't even digging his fingers into Red's hips and Red knew how much Slade liked to trace those bruises with his tongue the next day.

"Fuck, Slade, please, I'm so close." Red begged as he rocked his hips back, begging for something more to help him over the edge of pleasure.

"Beg for it properly, boy." Slade scolded with one particular rough push of his hips. He was getting close too. Robin's mouth had been good and Red's ass was better as he felt the boy squeezing around him.

"Please, master, I need you to let me come." Red pleaded.

"Good boy," Slade praised as he wrapped one hand around Red's cock and stroked it faster than he was moving in and out.

It was only a matter of minutes after that when Red came with a loud cry. His arms buckled under him so that he was on his elbows, face pressed into the pillow as Slade continued to fuck into his clenching body. Slade's thrusts grew frantic as he reached his peak with a cut off grunt. Red's eyes fluttered as Slade drew out of him.

Patting Robin's head, Slade passed by the kneeling boy into the bathroom and retrieved a wet towel. He cleaned himself before moving back into the bedroom and wiping down Red's backside and front. He bent over Robin and wiped the towel down his backside as well, chuckling as Robin arched from the touch.

"Change the sheets unless you don't mind sleeping in the wet spot, Red." Slade commented as he went back into the bathroom with the towel. He took a few minutes before returning from the bathroom to see that Red hadn't moved. "Wet spot for you it is then." Slade commented.

Red grunted an acknowledgement but continued to lie in his fucked out position. Slade chuckled, knowing that Red would be asleep in a matter of seconds, and stood over Robin. "Did you enjoy the show?"

"Do you want a standing ovation?" Robin asked.

"No, you're fine as you are." Slade ran his hands through Robin's hair again. "If you give me a kiss goodnight I'll let you sleep on the floor and not remain in a kneeling position for the rest of the night."

Considering the options, Robin sighed and tilted his head back for a kiss. Slade hummed approvingly as he claimed the boy's mouth zealously. He flicked his tongue around Robin's mouth until he could feel Robin's pulse quicken under his thumb on the boy's neck. Releasing Robin from the kiss, Slade nodded. "Goodnight, Robin. Sleep well; you will need your rest for I have no need to leave tomorrow."

Robin swallowed as he shifted off of his knees and pulled his pants back up. He curled up onto his side, still mindful of the painful marks from the cane on his back. Slade flicked off the lights and Robin continued to stare out into the darkness until his eyes adjusted. He glanced down at the shiny metal wrapped around his ankle and shifted it experimentally to hear the rattle echo through the room. Sighing, Robin pillowed his hands under his head and closed his eyes as he dreamed of freedom in four years.


End file.
